


College Princes

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: College Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys Kissing, College Student Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), James Griffin (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 113,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: «Captain?» I fumbled, staring at his intense blue eyes.He filled the gap between us completely, his middle rubbing up against me. His bulge was definitely getting bigger and It was impossible to hide my own. He didn’t seem to mind when his hands found their way to my cheeks. Warm hands started carassing my cold cheeks, a thumb stroking me gently.«Lance, I’m not the Captain. It’s me, Keith.» I whispered in his ear. I put an emphasis on my own name to help him understand what was happening.Suddenly his sapphire eyes came back to shore.«Keith.» He breathed out, staring at me with his ocean blue eyes, still cupping my cheeks.It was easy to see him leave his sudden trance, but his hands were still on my face. His lips very close to my lips, if he moved in now they would defintely meet. Just then, his stroking thumb made it’s way down to my bottom lip. Lance bit his own lip at the touch. His eyes found mine again, piercing blue into my dark grey.«Keith?» He asked sternly. I could hear how serious he was.«Yes, Lance?»  I said hoarsely, swallowing, anticipating his next question.





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just want to say that I am an amateur writer and English is my second language, so I have no idea if what I'm doing is right or not. I just had this story in my head after finishing Voltron (and being super disappointed in s8). 
> 
> Yo, so this is a pretty slow burn story but it'll be worth it. Just wanna warn ya, that there will be a lot of mature and explicit content once you reach chapter 30-ish and onward. So yeah, you have been warned. Hope you stay for the ride, and enjoy all the drama. :)

 

I stand outside the main entrance looking at the sign with a huge grin, holding one of my moving boxes marked with a bunch of my junk. It’s not the first day of classes, just moving into my dorm room and all that, but the excitement is clearly present. I never thought I would make it this far in life. Hell, I’m what they would call, a free spirit? I don’t know, but that’s what Allura calls me from time to time. I’m pretty sure she’s around here somewhere. I’ll find her later.

First off, exploring.

The college I got into is called Garrison College, and it’s one of the most prestigious colleges out there. I’m still kind of baffled of how I pulled it off on the exams to get in, let alone being able to write a letter to the school hoping they would accept me. And they did.

  
Everything around me is a blur. Boys and girls are running around everywhere, yammering things to each other. Like, _don’t forget this_ and _oh my god, I forgot that_. It was fascinating, yet really tiring to listen to, but that’s college, I guess.

  
I came in on my own, cruising on my Beatle from the south. Garrison is on the west coast, close to the ocean. Driving here took me around a four hour dive, give or take. Cruising with Blue is always a pleasure and finally being back with Allura makes it even better.  
I find my hallway with my dorm room in it and cruise down the floor to find the right room.

  
«Room 113» I say out loud.

  
I jam the key in the keyhole. Fits perfectly. I turn the key and open the door, carrying my box of junk into my new home for the next four years. The room looked neat. It was large enough for two people. A bed on each side, raised almost to the roof giving space for a desk underneath, and two bookshelves lining the wall with a small window peeking through. There was also a possibility to squeeze in a small couch and a coffee table if my roommate is willing to split the funds. There wasn’t any bathroom, so the coeds down the hall would have to do. The thought of girls and boys showering in the same room gave me chills.  
I put the box I brought on the floor and run out to get the rest of my stuff. Before I head out I notice how clean the room is. This has to mean that my roommate hasn’t shown up yet.

  
I specified on my application that I wanted a male who was clean, quiet and liked movies. Not much else, unfortunately. I’m pretty laid back when it comes to meeting new people, I’m just not good with loud noises, that’s where the bottom line is for me. Hopefully, this guy fills the criteria, and I hope he’s at least a little hot. Not that I judge all that much on looks.

  
My car is a 98 blue Beatle and it’s my bundle of joy. We’ve cruised half the country together and jammed out to all the tunes. I had to fill in another application to get a parking spot for her or else I wouldn’t have been able to have brought her with me. Blue and I have way too many memories, I couldn’t give her up just yet. Squeezing in some extra cash to pay for the spot was worth it, I nod to myself.

  
«Lonce!» I hear someone screaming behind me.

  
I would’ve recognized that accent anywhere. I turn around with arms wide open, ready for the embrace. Allura jumps into my arms.  
«It’s so good to see you!» She says, joyfully.

  
Allura is gorgeous and my best friend. We’ve known each other since highschool. I met her on my first day of freshman year, she was a junior then. You could say I made quite the impression on her that first day.

 

*_*

 

Highschool was all new and scary. I was only 15 years old when I started freshman year and I didn’t know a single soul. I went to Garrison High which was close by where I live, and a sister school to Garrison College. Owned by the same people, and all that jazz. Pidge, my cousin was my only friend back then since we lived pretty far away from everything else, being a farmer’s son, and she was only 11 back then so I didn’t know anyone my own age. When I met with the principal to get my lesson plan and everything, I bumped into a gorgeous, dark skinned girl. She had long, flowy brown curls all the way to her waist and I could have sworn that sometimes her eyes sparkled magenta in the right lighting. She was tall and slender, but she had an athletic build. Me being an insanely bi mess, I had to put on my charms.

  
«Hey, I’m Lance.» Giving her my best toothy grin.

  
The girl was oblivious to all of her surroundings.

  
«I’m sorry, what? Are you new here?» She smiled.

  
She wasn’t smitten by my boyish charms so that went as well as a car crash.

  
«Yeah, I’m new. My name’s Lance.»

  
She took my hand and helped me up. Since I’m a huge clutz, I was the one who fell down and lost all of my papers on the floor.

  
«Lonce? That’s a nice name. Are you a freshman? I’m Allura by the way, a junior.»

  
I never took this girl to be older than me, but I have 3 sisters who are older than me and they look older than Allura. She also spoke funny.

  
«Freshman, yup. You speak funny.»

  
I swear that sounded better in my head.

  
«Oh, I have an accent, I’m not from around these quarters. My family moved from a different country 3 years ago. My father is a professor at The Garrison College, that’s why we moved.»

  
I didn’t catch anything she said, all I was focusing on was her «beautiful eyes.»

  
«Excuse me?»

  
Oh shit, I said that out loud.

  
She was eyeing me now, collecting the papers I dropped during my fall and pushing them in my arms.

  
«I’m sorry, I don’t have many friends and I’m bad with girls, and boys. I grew up on a farm with no neighbors so my family were my only friends. I promise I’m not weird. Not that much.»

  
Allura just shook her head at everything I said and took my arm.

  
«I’ll show you around the school. And, Lonce. I can officially be your first friend.» She smiled broadly with glittering, white teeth.

 

*_*

 

«Helloooo, earth to Lonce. Are you here?» Allura barked, waving her hand in my face.

  
«Huh? Yeah, I’m here. Just reminiscing.» I said, arms to my hips looking out at the sky.

  
«About what?»

  
«The first time we met.» I winked at her.

  
«Oh no, you mean when you put on, what do you call it? Your boyish charm?» She said mocking my voice, trying to sustain a laugh.

  
Yeah, so, I thought during sophomore year that I could try and ask Allura out on a date. That didn’t go as well as I had planned it. I put on that boyish charm she was laughing about and then she laughed me straight up in my face that night and said that she just couldn’t see me that way. She also told me that night that she was my best friend and did not at all costs want to ruin that relationship. Also, she was dating Lotor. Who’s she’s engaged to now, and I’m really happy for them. Lotor could come off as a real dick sometimes, but he grows on you.

  
«Hey! I have a really nice charm when I turn it on, it just didn’t work on you. You were immune to it.» I humphed while folding my arms.

  
Allura picked up a large box full of books from Blue and started walking towards my dorm.

  
«Sure, sure.» She waved her hand. «Come on! I want to meet your roommate. Maybe he’s cute.» She winked back at me.

  
I grabbed the last two moving boxes in Blue and followed her.

 

When we reached my room, it was still clean and the lonely box I left in front of the door was untouched. My roommate still hadn’t shown up.

  
«Do you think he forgot it was moving day?» Allura said, a tinge of worry in her voice.

  
I took another look around the room, and got kind of frustrated.

  
«I dunno. But, I really wanted to get started with decorating. I can’t do that until I know what this guy likes.» I crossed my arms.

  
I love to decorate, but I don’t want to do anything flashy until I know what kind of guy my roommate is. If he’s the emo, laid back type, then I should keep the decorating subtle, I don’t want to scare him away on the first day.

  
«Lonce…..I know that face. Stop thinking so hard. It’s just a room. You can probably do whatever and he might not mind.»

  
«Allura, you know what happens if I go all out. I don’t want this guy to find me annoying if he hates it.» I huffed back.

  
«Oh quiznack, Lonce! You think too damn hard on these kinds of things. Just wait till he arrives then.» Allura shot back, waving both her arms in the air.

  
After being friends with Allura for so long, I’ve noticed just how different we are, but we still love each other. I give her a smile and show her my fist. She smiles back and bumps it.

  
«Sorry. I know how much you love to decorate but you think too much about what others think. Think about yourself for once. Just decorate the damn room and if your roommate hates is, then take it down.»

  
«Yeah, but I’ll wait. I’m sure he’ll be here till class starts.» I nod, mostly to myself.

  
Allura starts unpacking my boxes and putting my books in one of the two shelves in the room. She’s a perfectionist so she’s placing the books after alphabetical order, when she knows I like to put them by genre. I roll my eyes and help unpack the rest of my stuff. I don’t own that many things, mostly books.

  
I applied to Garrison because I wanted to work with something in aerophysics. I don’t know why but I have a knack with scientific stuff and I love anything to do with flying and aeroplanes. My dream has always been to either become a pilot or an author. I suck at writing, so something in the air it is. But I am taking a creative writings class on the side, just to fill up my class schedule and see if I can become a better writer. I guess time will only tell.

  
«Class starts tomorrow, right?» I ask Allura.

  
«Yes, and tryouts for the tennis team is on Wednesday. You are going to tryout, I hope.» She pressed.

  
«Of course!»

  
If I wasn’t reading and writing, I was shooting tennis balls. I tried out for the tennis team freshman year, and turns out I wasn’t a bad shot. I fell in love with the sport and their super comfy clothing. I was on the team all four years in high school, I couldn’t quit now. I’m the _sharpshooter_.

  
«Great! I’ve got to go. Lotor’s taking me out on a date tonight. I won’t be able to see him that much when he moves for work.» Allura said, frowning.

  
I mentioned earlier that they were engaged. Allura needs to finish her final years here at Garrison before she can move with Lotor. He landed a really sweet job with the CEO of the Garrison, but the job implied him to move. The move is a couple hours drive north so it’s not all that bad but Allura is crazy for him so she’s taking it pretty hard.

  
«Sure, say hi to that dick from me.» I grinned.

  
«Lonce….» Allura murmured.

  
«What, I love Lotor. He can just be a real dick sometimes.»

  
«Whatever. Call me when you meet your roommate. See ya, and good luck on your first day!.»  
Allura headed out of my dorm, waving goodbye.

  
«See ya.» I waved back. «He is a huge dick, though.» I huffed out loud enought for Allura to hear when she closed the door.

  
«He’s got a huge dick!» I hear Allura screaming behind it.

  
I pound the door two times and laugh, I could imagine Allura laughing too on her way to her finacé.

 

*_*

 

Later that evening, my roommate still hadn’t shown up. I pulled out my laptop and fished the document about the roommate application. I received a confirmation mail that a roommate was chosen and accpeted the offer. But why hasn’t he shown up yet? Doesn’t he know how important college is? I tried asking the coordinator if she had any details on who my roommate was, but the lady behind the counter couldn’t give out that kind of information. I guess he would be a mystery until I finally meet him.

  
After reading through the document, I clicked on my recent short story. It was really bad and it hurt my eyes just reading it. Allura told me that reading through my stories could help me fix them. I edit and edit every time but I’m never happy with whatever I write.

  
«Arrgghh!» I scrap my latest story and try writing a new one.

  
Forming the first sentence is always the hardest. I’ve always wanted to write a fantasy story about forbidden love, because that’s my favorite thing to read. My bookshelf is jam-packed with YA fantasy novels, containing a lot of forbidden romance tropes. I’m a hopeless romantic, I’m not afraid to admit that. To myself, at least.

  
I heave a huge sigh and close my laptop.

  
«I’ll try again later.» I say out loud for the whole world to hear.

  
It’s dead quiet in my room, and Allura’s on a date with Lotor, and Pidge hasn’t heard anything yet about her application. Loneliness will have to tolerate me for a while.

 

*_*

 

«Blades in formation!» The extremely handsome Captain said with rigorous power.

The Galra soldiers followed him to the throne room and went into formation. In the throne room they stood in a perfect stance. Three rows, four in each row, not moving a single muscle.

  
«Blades, fellow Galra. We are here at Altea to show the King and Queen that we wish to form a peace treaty, but to do so we need to welcome their son, the prince, on our team.» The Captain informed.

  
He was tall and muscular, with long, jet-black hair resting on his shoulders, spiking at the ends. He had two scars, one on each side of his face starting from his cheekbones, gliding down his neck, they looked like crescent moons. His eyes were dark as coal, piercing, shining when the moons struck his face. He had large ears sticking out from the top of his head, and his skin was a light purple shade. One look at the Galra Captain and you were either terrified or in awe. His gaze met the prince’s.

 

 *_*

 

«Oof!» I jolted awake and bumped my head hard on the ceiling.

  
«Fuuuck…» I groaned, giving the ceiling some serious stink eye.

  
The dream I had was a very vivid dream about a handsome Galra alien called The Captain. It felt so real, almost like I was standing in front of him and his soldiers. I swore he was looking right at me before I woke up.

  
I reached to the end of the bed to get my laptop and opened up a fresh new Word document and started typing the details of the insanely handsome Galra boy. I don’t know what a Galra is and I tried Googling it but with no luck. The only thing that popped up was a weird, cat-thing robot. I exited the search.  
When I started typing about the captain, I couldn’t stop. The feeling I had this time while typing was different from all the other times.  
I wrote and wrote and wanted to learn more about this boy. Did I mention he was hot as hell. I think steam was literally rising from him in my dream.  
Damn, why did I have to wake up?

  
I finished the description and did as Allura told me, read through it. So I read through it. I wrote a roughly three hundred words, it’s not a lot, but still a lot for describing a character. The funny thing was, I didn’t hate what I had written. I reread and reread what I wrote and wished that I could draw to memorize his face. He seemed like an alien or a different race when I think about the ears and his skin color, but aside from that he looked completely human. His build was insane too. He looked to be over six feet tall and packed to the teeth with muscle. His uniform was cool too. It was all black with some purple striped detail along the arms and legs. It also had a large black hood, maybe to cover themselves when they’re on a fighting mission.

  
It seemed so cool. I felt so inspired to write a story about him, I just needed more information on his kind and his soldiers.  
I looked dreamily at the ceiling now, wishing that when I fell asleep again I would meet him once more.  
I climbed off the bed to actually get ready to sleep. When I peeked at the clock, it was late. I assumed my roommate wasn’t coming tonight so I rushed to the baths and got ready for bed.

  
The coeds were down the hall and I could see some girls coming out with freshly showered hair, and they smelled amazing. Like coconuts.  
I slipped in and pulled out my toothbrush. The mirrors were all foggy probably due to someone in the shower. I noticed spiky brown hair poking its way up in one of the shower stalls. I got embarassed and hurriedly brushed my teeth and rushed back to my room. I might look like a loud person, but I promise I’m really, really shy. I dragged on my blue pjs and pulled myself up in my bed. I took a quick glance over at my roommate’s bed and imagined the beautiful Galra captain lying there.

  
I fell asleep really fast at that thought hoping I would be back where I left off.


	2. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in Keith's pov. From here I'll be alternating between the two boys. Hope you like this chapter! Though relatively short.

«Fuck, fuck, fuuck!» I kept yelling on my way to my dorm.

 

It’s Monday, the first day of classes and I’m late as the devil. My busride to the Garrison had an engine problem last night which led to me having to book a motel room for the night and missing the day of moving in. I think my roommate might hate me now, but whatever. We finally got to the school this morning and I had to hurry and bring all my stuff to my dorm room. Luckily for me, all I had were two large bags I could easily carry to the room. All I needed were fresh clothes and my tablet. I finally found the room.

  
«113, hope he’s not here. I can’t deal with apologizing right now.» I say out loud, jamming the key in the hole.

It was locked which could mean he’s gone or sleeping. I prayed to satan that he went out.

  
I carefully opened the door, both of my bags hanging from my shoulder. The room was dark and the bed that belonged to my roommate was all tidy.

  
«Guess he’s out.» I sighed with relief.

  
I threw my bags on the floor between the two beds and took a look at the room. My roommate took the right side of the room, something I didn’t mind being more of a lefty person. There were two bookshelves at the end of the room by the small window, one of them jammed with books. I guess he’ll be glad to know that I keep a tablet where I read everything so he can keep the other shelf too. His bed was filled with stuffed animals and the throw was, colorful. _He’s one of those,_ I thought. I prayed again to satan and hoped that he wasn’t one of those really loud, and obnoxious people, especially when he stated in his application that he wanted someone who was quiet to be his roommate. I couldn’t find any pictures so I had no idea what this guy looked like. Guess I’ll have to wait until later. I checked my fitbit and noticed that the clock was ticking. My first, and most important class had already started.

  
«Are you fucking kidding me?» I groaned.

  
 I opened one of my bags, grabbed my tablet and rushed out the door. I jammed the key back in its hole and locked up, sprinting to class.

The sign on the door read **_Aerophysics 101_**. Already in a hurry, I quickly opened the door and was met with over a hundred students and the professor all staring at me.

  
«Nice of you to join us, Mr?»

«Kogane» I said, a bit too harsh.

  
«Have a seat, Mr Kogane. You haven’t missed much, just the mandatroy introductions. I’ll introduce myself again. My name is Alfor and will be your professor in Aerophysics 101. This is a standard class, and meeting up, preferably on time, will be mandatory to pass the class. Are we agreed on that, Mr Kogane?» Alfor said with an accent, mirroring Keith’s harshness.

  
«Yeah, yeah. No worries.» I answered, taking a seat next to a really tan guy wearing really tight washed-out jeans and a dark blue band t-shirt, with long white sleeves underneath.

  
I lost a bit of focus when I made a quick glance at the tan guy sitting next to me. He was tall, with long slender legs sticking out from the seat below. He was an _Adidas_ person, since he was wearing white _Adidas_ kicks. His hair was dark brown, floppy and sticking at the top of his head but shaved underneath. I also noticed he had both his ears pierced with black plugs that had a weird, wide V-shape on them.

  
«Do you need me to fill you in on anything, Mr. Kogane?» The tan boy quietly said, mimicking Alfor’s accent, laughing innocently.

  
His eyes were a striking ocean blue and he had a long, slender nose. His lips, I shook my head rapidly at that thought and ignored his question. The tan boy continued laughing innocently and stared back at Alfor talking about the program.

  
«Now, I hope you all are aware of how difficult this program can be. As I was saying to Mr. Kogane here, you all need to be present at all my classes to be able to pass this class.»

  
All the students were nodding approvingly at Professor Alfor’s orders. I slumped in my seat and crossed my arms glaring at the professor for using me as a bad example. It’s not my fault I was late.

  
«Why were you late then?» I heard a whisper next to me.

  
«Did I say that out loud?» I whispered back at tan boy.

  
He nodded.

  
«My bus had an engine problem yesterday, so I didn’t make it here until this morning. I had to get my stuff in my dormroom before I could come here.» I told the tan boy.

  
He closed his eyes and nodded again, appreciatingly.

  
«Uhm, Professor Alfor, sir!» The tan boy called while cautiously raising his hand.

  
«Yes, Mr.?»

  
«McClain, sir. I’m sorry, but I think you should apologize to Mr. Kogane.» The tan boy pointed towards me.

  
I thought I was going to die. I shot up in my seat and looked pleadingly at the tan boy.

  
«What the fuck, man?» I wheezed.

  
«And why should I do that, Mr. McClain?» Alfor smiled.

 

He didn’t look mad, but professors hated it when students talked like this. What was tan boy thinking?

  
«Because he just told me why he was late and it seemed pretty valid.» Tan boy answered, smiling at me. I gave him a death glare. He looked away.

  
«Well, Mr. Kogane would you like to share your story, now that Mr. Mcclain went out of his way to interrupt my class and ask me to apologize to you.» Alfor said, still smiling.

  
He did _not_ look happy. I don’t think tan boy was thinking this through, I’m going to make sure to not bump into him again after this class. Good thing we were a lot of students who tooks this class.

  
I released a nervous cough and said, «I told Mr. Mcclain here,» Shooting him another glare. «that I was late because my busride to the Garrison had engine trouble and couldn’t meet up until this morning. I had to find my dorm to leave my stuff before coming here. But it took forever to find this classroom.» I said angrily, still glaring at tan boy.

  
«Well then, Mr. Kogane, I apologize for antagonizing you this morning. This does seem valid enough to make you late, but remember to learn where the classroom is before meeting up. Seems like you had enough time to learn the campus map during your bus’s engine trouble.» Alfor said, with yet, another smile.  
Defintely mocking me now.

  
I gave him a stern nod and looked away, feeling the heat rise all the way to my ears. Tan boy looked at the professor continuing his class, trying to ignore the daggars I tried shooting him from the side.

  
I moved in on him and whispered. «Thanks a lot.» Tan boy still kept looking away at the professor, still ignoring me. I noticed a light glisten on his brow. At least he knows how much he managed to embarass me and make me look bad in the only class I know I’m going to ace. I really wanted to make a good impression in this class too, now it was ruined thanks to this sun-kissed, long-legged boy. I shook my head a couples times and reached for my tablet.

  
I found a new blank file and started drawing to calm myself. I caught tan boy’s stare at my tablet and shot my gaze at him to tell him to back off.

  
When class was over, I ran out as fast as possible to avoid professor Alfor and Tan boy. I took a trip around campus to actually learn the where abouts so that I didn’t end up late again. I guess Alfor’s tip was useful since this school was a motherfucking labyrinth.

  
I finally found the training grounds for the track team. There was a huge swimming pool and two tennis courts next to the running area. I found the bleachers and slumped down on one of them. I felt something vibrate in my pocket.

  
«Hey man! Did you make it?» I hear Hunk shouting on the other end of the call.

  
«Yeah, yeah. I almost fucking made it too, hadn’t it been for this son of a bitch, labyrinth school.» I hollered back.

  
«Dude, didn’t we talk about your swearing problem? You need to cut down on it, it won’t help you make new friends at Garrison.»

  
«Whatever, I don’t need any new friends. I got you and my tablet. Isn’t that enough? I’ll survive the next four years with that. I just need to ace all the classes and get the fuck out of here.»

  
«Dude, the swearing. I know, but four years is a long time. Culinary school is only two years and I’ll probably get a job at the Garrison Headquarters so that means I would have to move away. You need to find some new friends for the last two years at least.» Hunk pleaded.

  
«Well, I have two years to find one.» I reassured him.

  
«Sure. You got tryouts today, right? You’re gonna crush them all, I assume?»

  
«Damn straight.» I laughed, my carnivores showing.

  
«Awesome, I gotta go, just wanted to see if you made it, bud.»

  
«See ya, Hunk.» I ended the call.

  
I was glad Hunk called. He’s my best and only friend. He’s taking culinary school on the other side of town, so I can’t see him that much. No wonder he worries, he thinks I can’t make any new friends. Well, what if I don’t want any new friends. _I’ll manage_ , I think while finding a new page to draw on my tablet.  
I pull the pen out of its compartment from the side of the tablet and find a sketch function and start drawing. The first thing that comes to mind is a person, Tan boy. I felt my cheeks heating, but mostly by rage. He really did embarass me today in class.

  
Professor Alfor is a legend, and that boy managed to make me into an idiot in front of him. Hopefully, I don’t sit next to him again, or even see him again.  
I glide my pen over the screen and draw a face, then I draw floppy brown hair with an undershaved cut. Fuck, I can’t get him out of my head. I continue drawing the boy until I’m satisfied. If I draw him then at least he’ll be out of my head. I complete the sketch of Tan boy and admire my work.  
He’s not all that bad looking. He has a certain charm to him. Almost like a farm boy trying to fit into the city. His underbuzz looked fresh and his earrings looked brand new. Maybe he wanted a fresh start too.

  
I save the drawing in a new file I name _Tan Boy_ , so that I remember where I stored it unless I need to delete it. For now, I’ll save it and maybe finish it later. I severly hate leaving sketches unfinished. When I think about it, I never caught his name. What did he say, Mcclain? That was his last name. Well, it’s all in the past. I hop off the bleachers and make my way towards my dormroom. It’d be rude of me to not unpack. Heck, maybe I’ll end up friends with my roommate, chuckling at the thought. 


	3. Lance

Well, that went well. The boy who came in late and sat next to me bolted the second I wanted to ask his name. I was just about to tap his shoulder when Professor Alfor neared my seat, that’s when I noticed the empty seat next to me.

  
It was hard not to stare at the boy when he opened the door, it was almost like I recognized him somewhere. As soon as he slumped in the empty seat next to me I quickly gave a run down of his looks.

  
At first glance he had what I think was shoulder-length, jet-black hair with long, thick bangs. His hair was tied in a low ponytail spiking at the ends so it was difficult to know the exact length.

  
He was wearing an oversized red hoodie with black, skinny-jeans, ripped at the knees and black, _Nike_ running shoes.

  
I took him for a runner because of the shoes and his lean build. I was also able to notice his uncovered wrists. He was wearing a black fitbit and thick black leather bands on both of them. When he shot me a glare after I _nicely_ tried to help his situation, I noticed his deep, piercing black eyes.

  
It was clear he was of asian decent but those eyes seemed too familiar it gave me goosebumps. I didn’t want to go out of my way and call him extremely hot, but damn I really didn’t want to look away when he got mad at me.

  
«Mr. Mcclain?» Professor Alfor waved his hand in front of my dreamy state.

  
«Yes, Professor?» I quickly answered, breaking out of my sudden trance.

  
«I need to ask, but is your name by any chance Lonce?» Alfor said with his thick accent.

  
The way he said my name reminded me of something extremely similar to Allura’s accent.

  
I also remembered that Allura said on the day we met that her father was a professor here at Garrison.

  
«Your Allura’s dad!» I pointed and exclaimed quite loudly.

  
I got embarassed by that but I was pretty shocked that I didn’t put two and two together.

  
«That’s right. I’ve heard so much about you, Lonce. You are exactly as Allura describes you.» 

  
«Undeniably handsome? Did she mention my awesome, boyish charms?» I asked with a micheavous grin.

  
Alfor bursted out in a sudden laugh and put a hand on one of my shoulders, almost throwing me to the ground. This guy was beef.

  
«Oh, classic. Yes, those things and that you truly are an innocent boy that can easily make you laugh.» Alfor said, wiping a single tear.

  
Damn Allura, she doesn’t know how charming I can get. I knew all along how immune she was to me. I started laughing half-heartedly with Alfor.  
«Heh, yeah. Allura got me down all right. Are you guys on speaking terms now?»

  
I threw the question out there because Allura has always hated her father. He expected too much of her and hoped that she would want to become a professor like him in the future.

  
Allura went out of her way to ditch all that and study to become something important at the Garrison Headquarters, something her father never wanted her to do. But after she got together with Lotor, well, let’s just say the dick is really persuasive.

  
Ever since then, she ignored her father and never talked about him to me and I never got the chance to meet him because he lived close to the college and Allura lived with her mom.

  
«Allura, right. I talk to her from time to time, but she always has something to do. And she’s always with that-»

  
«Dick?» I answered for him.

  
«Thank you, yes. Lotor. He is quite the-»

  
«Dick» I said again.

  
I had to, Lotor is a dick. Alfor smiled at me and started hitting my shoulder really hard now.

  
«I like you, Lonce. I hope you do well in this class.»

  
«Thanks, you seem like a good guy, and don’t worry about Lotor, he actually grows on you after a while, even though he is a huge-»

  
«Dick.» Alfor finished for me, laughing and hitting me again.

  
When he finally removed his hand, I started rubbing the sore area.

  
«Yeah, so. I gotta bounce, Professor. I’m really glad I finally got to meet you, you aren’t how Allura describes you.» I tell him, looking down.

  
Alfor’s look told me exactly what he knew what Allura said about him so I didn’t press to say anything else. I just gave him a quick wave and rushed out of the classroom.

  
I closed the door and took in my surroundings.

  
The hallway was packed with students roaming about, going to classes or chatting. I leaned against a free wall and checked my phone. I noticed that Pidge had called me and redialed her number.

  
«Hey Cuz! Finally bothered to pick up your phone..» Pidge muttered on her end.

  
«Yeah, sorry. I had class and the professor held me back to talk. Where are you?»

  
«I’m in the main lobby getting my schedule and dorm number, come find me! I’ll wait.»

  
Before I could say bye she hung up.

 _Child_ , I thought.

On my way to the main lobby I had to walk through the training grounds. I noticed a group of people on the track team running laps, and students on the open field sitting on blankets talking or studying. College is great. I held on tight to my backpack and looked around on my way to Pidge.

  
On the bleachers I noticed a familiar, red hoodie. The Kogane guy who hates me now was slumped down on one of the bleachers with his tablet resting on his thighs. He had a stressed look on his face while I saw his pen gliding on his tablet. Maybe he just really hated his drawing.

  
If I remember correctly he was drawing during class today, and quite well too now that I think about it.

  
The quick glimpse I got when he was drawing in class was some kind of robotic, lion monster thing that looked awesome. It reminded me of something from a mecha anime.

  
Dazed in thought, I looked back at the black haired boy and caught his stare for only a second. I quickly looked away and started running towards Pidge.  
«Cuz!» Pidge ran towards me with a bunch of papers in her hands. 

  
«Got everything you need? Was the ride over okay? Did you get sick? Are you rooming with anyone, you’re too young to have a roommate…» I bombarded her with questions while hugging her tightly.

«Lance!» She tried to say while being smooshed by me.

  
«Yeah?»

  
«I can’t breathe.» She said trying to catch her breath.

  
I let go of her instantly and apologized.

  
«Yeah, the ride over was okay. I didn’t get sick, and I’m bunking alone. Happy?» She reassured me.  
I stifled a relieved sigh.

  
Pidge is my cousin and one of my favorite people. She’s only fifteen, but damn is she smart. She applied to go to college here and they accpeted her even though she’s really young. Usually she would start high school, but like I said, she’s too smart. So she got accepted here in the nick of time, into some kind of technological program that only really, really smart people can get into.

  
«So, wanna walk me over to my dorm and help me unpack?»

  
«Sure, my roommate still hasn’t shown up so It’d be boring to go back there now.» I said.

  
«Huh? That’s odd, didn’t classes start today?»

  
«Yeah, maybe he’s running late, or had some kind of trouble.» I told her.

  
When I think about it. That Kogane guy said he was late and didn’t make it here until today. Could he be? I shook off the thought and followed Pidge to her dorm.  
Pidge’s dorm was tiny. It was probably a third of the size of my room.

  
«Oh man, this is amazing!» Pidge ran around her room, pulling out all her stuff and placing everything in their rightful spot.

  
She’s tiny too, so I guess the size was perfect for her. All she really needed is space for a TV in front of her bed and she’d be all set.  
All she does is play games and work on tech stuff, so the short bookshelf in her room was packed with videogames once we finished alphabetizing them. Courtesy Allura, teaching Pidge the importance of being neat and tidy. Well, on her shelf I guess.  
After the hour we used to set all her stuff in place, a mere two seconds later and there were already clothes on the floor, bedsheets all jumbled up and believable enough, there were three energy drinks on top of her TV, already drunk.

  
«Didn’t Allura teach you anything about the principles of tidiness?» I sighed.

  
Pidge just rolled her eyes at me and rolled onto her back on the bed, playing her game.  
«Relax Lance, sit down, grab a controller and try and win against me. Bet you everything I own that you can’t.» She smirked.

  
I glanced out the window and noticed that the sun wouldn’t be up for much longer, and I hated walking alone in the dark. My dorm was on the other side of campus.

  
«I’ll whoop your ass another day, Pidge. I think I’m gonna head back, take a shower and chill.»

  
«Pussy.» She retorted back, but friendly.

  
I gave her the finger and headed out.

  
On the way back to my dorm I noticed the track team was already doing tryouts. My tennis tryout wasn’t until the day after tomorrow, which gave me a day or so to calm my nervous ass.

  
I decided to walk slowly to look at the guys sprinting the 200 meter dash. I was relatively close to them too, so I could make out some of their faces.  
While walking by, I noticed one guy in particular gaining in on the rest of the sprinters. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

He was dressed in a tight, black tank top and red shorts with tight, black leggings. His jet-black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, revealing some of his neck.

I gulped.

  
He was sprinting pretty fast but he managed to catch my stare for a couple seconds and gave me a toothy grin before picking up the pace.

I dropped my backpack, looking at him in awe.

  
I could have sworn that as soon as he saw me he doubled his pace.

  
_Samurai_ , I thought.

  
He was so fast, like a samurai drawing his sword and swinging it without notcing the blade striking its foe. I felt an ache in my chest watching him run, the hairs on my neck rising.

  
When the black haired boy crossed the finish line, passing all the other runners, I was able to get a better look at him. Keeping my distance though, being the shy ass that I am.

  
When I managed to get a good look at him I quickly picked up my backpack and bolted to my dorm.

  
Him.

  
It was that Kogane guy.

  
«I can’t catch a break.» I muttered to myself, sighing.

  
Turns out I have the hots for a guy who hates my guts. I reached the entrance to my dorm and shook off the thought of Kogane. I went inside, running up the stairs to my room.

  
Also turns out my roommate had finally arrived, but he wasn’t around.

  
«Guess I’ll never meet him.» I said, a bit aggrivated.

  
There were two large bags still unpacked by his desk. They didn’t have any name tags on them so I still couldn’t learn his name.  
One of the bags was open so I took the chance to snoop. Just a tiny bit. Okay a lot.

  
Everything was black. Black clothes, all skinny or ripped jeans. There was an ipod, which is weird because who uses ipods today, and a knife.  
So, I don’t like violence. I draw the line at violence, but the knife looked pretty neat.

  
It was nestled in a black case with a gold inscription written on it _._

_  
To my son, never forget who you are._

_  
_ Seemed personal, I felt bad snooping, but I wanted to see what the knife looked like and if it were sharp and could kill me.

  
The blade itself wasn’t long, it was a rather small knife in comparison to the size of my hand. It had three jagged teeth at the edge and the handle was a dark, marbled purple with a black swirling pattern. I put the blade back in the bag and decided that snooping was wrong.

  
I just prayed to the gods that this guy wouldn’t kill me and maybe tell me the story behind his knife. Pleased that my roommate finally made it, even though I still haven’t met him, I found some fresh clothes and my toiletries, heading for a long, hot shower.


	4. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is happening at the same time as the last chapter.

On my way back to the dorm, I thought about what Hunk said about making friends.

I am not good with people. I was kicked out of highschool already during freshman year and was lucky to get my diploma since Shiro said he could homeschool me.

I tsked.

Too bad he couldn’t homeschool me in aerophysics too. I was accepted by Garrison college on one condition. I had to ace all my tests. Which I know I will. I’m good at school, just not the social part.

I hate people, and people seem to mirror my hate.

  
When Shiro heard that I got accepted into Garrison he begged me to join a sport, something I was against at first. He told me I didn’t have to join a team or anything but something to get my mind off of things. Like my mom and dad, being kicked out of school, or having hardly any friends.

  
I jammed the key pretty hard in the keyhole at that last thought. I opened the door slowly again in case I finally got to meet my roommate.

Quiet.

  
I glanced at my fitbit and noticed that tryouts were starting for freshmen in twenty. I fished out my favorite black tank top, red shorts and black tights. I looked in the full-length mirror hanging on the door behind me, taking in the details of my defined body. My confidence wasn’t all that bad. I really liked how fit I got after I took running. My muscles were strong, lean and very defined.

  
I studied my tattoo on my left arm. It’s a Gundam robot from my favorite mecha anime. I love the details and the black and gray color scheme the tattoo artist used.  
I felt that I had everything ready before heading out. I quickly noticed that my hair tie had fallen out, so I bunched up my sholder-length hair in a high ponytail and wrapped a red rubberband around it.

Before leaving I heard three loud knocks on the door. The knocks caught me off guard, which led to me falling on my ass.

  
«Lonce! Lonce! Are you here?» I heard a female voice shouting.

  
I got up and shouted back. «Hold on!»

  
I opened the door and met with a gorgeous, dark-skinned girl.

  
«Oh! Are you the roommate? Have you seen Lonce?» She grinned, sizing me up.

  
«Yeah, and I don’t know who Lonce is.» I muttered.

  
The girl looked at me with a funny face as if she thought this was stupid.

  
«Of course you know who Lonce is, he’s your roommate.» She smiled.

  
«Right.» I opened the door all the way trying to invite her in but she decided to stay put.

  
«If Lonce is my roommate, then I haven’t met him yet. He’s been gone all day.» I reassured her.

  
«Are you his girlfriend?» I quickly added.

  
She bursted out laughing and handed me her hand to shake.

  
«No, no, no! I’m Allura.» I took her hand and squeezed.

  
«I’m more than that.» She winked.

  
When she told me that I felt something hard on one of her fingers.

A ring.

Right, that much more.

  
I nodded, not showing any interest in her remark. «I’m Keith, and running late for tryouts. Do you want to wait inside or?» I pointed at the inside of the room.

  
«No, it’s alright. I can find him tomorrow. You get running, good luck. Keith.» She said my name with a teasing tone.

  
I locked the door and ran, leaving the girl to find her fiancé.

 

*-*

  
The other students at tryouts didn’t look too intimidating. I heaved a sigh of relief and started stretching out. While stretching my quads, a tall dark figure loomed over me.

  
«Kogane?» Who I assumed was the coach, asked.

  
«Yeah.» I nodded.

  
«I’ve heard from Captain Shirogane that you’re quite the runner, let’s hope he’s right.» The coach sounded pleased.

  
I grunted in reply and continued stretching, moving over to my ankles.

  
«Alright freshman, find your spots and get ready to run when you hear me fire.» The coach called.

  
I had a number 9 tacked to my back and found the number on the field. I positioned my legs in the starter and waited for the gun to fire.

  
«Ready.» Legs raised.

«Set.» Eyes focused.

The gun fired and I was off. I usually take it slow the first half of the sprint. I know it’s only 200 meters but I didn’t want to kill my knees. Before reaching the halfway point I noticed a guy staring intensely at me. I locked onto his stare, and found ocean blue eyes. It was Tan boy. Of all the guys on this gods forsaken campus it had to be this guy. I still found him a bit attractive and I liked being watched when I ran so I gave him a carnivorous grin and upped my pace. I doubled my speed and finished in first.

Easy.

  
«Great running, Kogane. You’re on the team.» Coach said with a really pleasing tone.

  
I nodded back to him and turned around to see if Tan boy was still there.

He was gone.

I felt a sudden pang in my chest by his absentness and shook it off, heading back to my dorm to take a hot shower.

 

*-*

  
The hot water felt amazing on my sore muscles. I decided to take a long-ass shower to forget everything that happened earlier in class today and Tan guy.  
The guy in the stall next to me was having a blast, singing some kind of song in spanish. I laughed out loud and heard a grunt from the guy.

  
«Sorry!» He said.

  
I laughed again. «It’s alright, keep singing. I like it.» I shouted back.

  
For once, I felt really happy. Tryouts went well and Tan guy was totally forgotten. I’ll just have to deal with him in class if I bump into him.

  
I dried off, pulled on my red boxers and opended the curtain. The guy showering next to me turned off the water too. He was in the shower before I even came in, he must be having a bad day too, I hoped the singing helped.

I put a towel on top of my head and fished out my toothbrush from my toilet purse. My eyes were closed while I brushed my teeth.

  
«Cool tattoo, man.» I heard next to me. I spit the toothpaste out and looked at the guy next to me to thank him.

  
Ocean blue eyes caught my stare.

  
«Tan guy!» I hitched in shock.

  
This was not funny anymore. Not only do I have to deal with him in class, he lives in the freaking building, too.

  
Tan guy was wearing blue boxers and had a lean build but I could see some muscled detail peaking from his thighs and arms. And his stomach, I felt hot when I saw his very detailed six-pack. I looked away, crunching my teeth.

  
«Hey, Kogane.» My name was barely audible when he caught me staring at his stomach.

  
«I’m sorry about earlier.» He said, shying away, a hand catching his neck.

  
A different kind of heat began to rise.

  
«Sorry doesn’t cut it.» I shot back.

  
I took my things and rushed out of the coeds with Tan guy on my heels.

  
«What do you mean?» He shouted after me.

  
I stopped halfway to my door, Tan guy gently crashing into me.

  
«Sorry.» He repeated quite low.

  
He stood in front of me not taking any hint to get lost.

Tan boy crossed his arms and gave me a stern look.

  
«Look man, what happened today was not cool. I look up to professor Alfor and you humiliated me in front of him.» I said with a tinge of hurt in my tone.

  
Tan boy made a pained look. «Really? I’m sorry. I just thought it was really unfair of him to treat you like that when you clearly had a reason for being late. I was just trying to help.»

  
«Well, just butt out. Okay? I’m going to bed. See you around.»

I turned around heading for my door. When I put my hand on the handle I felt another hand on top of mine at the same time.

  
«Hey, roomie..». I heard Tan boy say behind me, his hand still resting on top of mine.

  
I quickly shot my hand away, staring daggars into Tany boy’s face.

  
This could not be happening.

  
«Are you fucking kidding me?» I shouldered Tan boy away to open the door and let ourselves in. Tan boy rushed in first and found a light blue robe hanging from his bed to put on.

  
«I’m Lance.» he rushed, shooting a large tan hand in my direction. 

He wanted me to take it, but I ended up just staring at it. 

  
I thought his name sounded familiar. 

  
«Lance, Lance.» I whispered. «Oh. You’re Lonce. Allura was looking for you earlier.» I said.

  
«I know, she called me. Thanks for letting me know.» He pulled his outstretched hand back, looking a bit disappointed. 

A pause.

«Keith.» He smiled my name. 

  
I kept staring at him. How did he know my name?

  
«Allura told me your name, now I can finally put a face to it.» He smiled.

  
His smiled was so dorky and actually really cute. I hastily turned around to fish out my ipod, hiding my heated cheeks.

  
«You still own an ipod? Didn’t they go out of style after _Spotify_ was invented?» I know Lance was trying to make small-talk and hoping for me to forgive him, but I was too tired after track today and didn’t want to deal right now.

  
I put on my red headphones and climbed into bed, ignoring Lance. He took the hint and climbed into his bed too, reaching for a laptop. I angrily pulled off my headphones since I had to reboot my ipod when I remembered that it had died on the busride over. I heard a bunch of clicking noises coming from Lance on the other side. I felt a bit bad for snapping at him earlier and tried to ease the tension between us.

  
«What are you writing?» I asked, using a lighter tone to let him know I wasn’t so angry anymore.

  
The light from his laptop shined on his face.

  
«A short story. I’m taking a creative writings class which starts tomorrow and they want you to finish a three thousand word short story by then.» Lance continued clicking, not looking at me.

  
He looked pained when he continued clicking on his story.

  
«Do you want to tell me what it’s about?» I curiously asked.

  
To my own surprise, I was curious. Lance released a long sigh.

  
«Not really.» Was all he managed to get out before clicking even more on his laptop.

  
Fine, if you want to ignore me, I’ll ignore you.

  
My ipod finally turned on. I popped on my headphones and rolled to the other side of the bed, facing the wall. I put on a song and turned up the volume to mute out Lance’s clicking.

Eventually I fell asleep.


	5. The Captain

The Captain opened his tent to find his soldiers ready in their morning formation. The new training grounds were no different than the ones they had back in the Galra Empire. King Alfor had given what was promised to the Blade of Marmora.

Two weeks have now passed since The Captain brought his soldiers to Altea and demanded a peace treaty between the two races, but on one, difficult condition.

  
«You have no right to barge in here and demand this, boy!» The King had said that day.

  
He was furious, the Galra were never welcomed on Altea after the war. The Captain together with his Blades refused to budge.

  
«Your Highness, I am not demanding anything. I am asking you-» He looked at the prince standing beside the king. «to consider this offer. I have now taken over the Blades as their captain and I wish for our kinds to reconcile and have no grudges. I promise our Blades will protect your people in exchange for a common peace.» The Captain said, his eyes piercing everyone in the room.

  
The king rose from his throne and pulled his son with him to stand before the Galra.

  
«The only way for us to have a common peace is if you take my son and make him into a Blade.» The king demanded.

  
The look on the prince’s face was hard to define. The Captain knew the prince well and it pained him to even consider this offer. But if it was the only way, so be it.

  
«I will consider this offer, but only if your son chooses himself to become a Blade, not by your demand, but of his own will. If he shows no want for this then he _will_ fail.» The Captain said harshly, staring at the prince with no mercy.

  
The prince was an innocent soul, dedicated to the arts, he would never fit in as a Blade, or so The Captain had thought before getting to know him. After becoming well aquainted with the prince, The Captain knew he could become a fine Blade, though it would take some time.

  
The king gave his son a hard look, waiting for an answer.

  
The Prince took a step forward facing the Galra Captain, eye to eye, then gifting him with that micheveous smirk.

«I gladly accept.»

  
The memory of the Prince’s micheveous smile had become a burnt memory in The Captain’s mind, one he chose to keep dearly to his heart. He closed in on his soldiers to find the prince among them. He was definitely easy to spot amongst the Blades.

  
Being an Altean he had the common sun-kissed bronze skin and snowy, white hair. Beneath his eyes lie his light blue Altean marks, formed liked tiny arrows pointing downward, kissing his cheekbones. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them. All he thought about was putting his hand on them and cupping the Prince’s cheeks. The Captain restrained from doing anything regretful.

He caught the Prince’s stare; light-blue eyes with a splash of pink dancing in his irises. He knew they were looking at his lips, The Captain awarded the prince with a quick toothy grin. The prince returned his grin with a court nod and a wink. The Captain looked quickly away and rushed down to the soldiers who were ready for his orders.

  
«Blades!» All the Blades straightened when they heard the strict voice of their captain.

The Captain smirked while taking in his soldiers.

  
«I want you to welcome our newest edition to our team. The prince of Altea.» The Captain gestured his hand towards the prince who was standing in the midst of the Blades. They turned inward to give a court nod to the prince.

  
The Captain knew very well that the prince will have a hard time being accepted by his team, it will be a long, hard journey but he promised himself that he’ll make this work.

  
The prince nodded back at the other Blades.

  
«Pleasure.» He simply said, his accent thick.

  
After the prince’s short welcome, the Blades went back into formation awaiting further orders by their captain. The Captain was aware that there wasn’t much to do on this planet. He took a look around the perimeters and scoped out anything to help keep his soldiers busy until a mission was formed.  
Out on the horizen, beyond the Altean castle, The Captain spotted a village.

  
«Squadron 1, I want you to scope out the village just beyond the castle. See if they’re in safe hands. Take in any precautions and report back to me when you finish.» Squadron 1 nodded and left in a blur.

Now for squadron 2.

  
The Captain didn’t want his Blades to get bored while being here on Altea, he was their new captain and wanted the respect he had earned not because of who his mother is.

  
«Captain?» He heard behind him.

  
The Captain turned around to see the leftover Blades staring at their newest edition. He narrowed his eyes at the bronze boy.

  
«Prince?» He said with a stern voice.

  
«My father informed me last night that there was spotted something out of the ordinary in the woods.»

  
«I see.» The Captain’s eyebrows shot up, eye’s piercing on squadron 2. In the blink of an eye, the prince and the captain were the only one’s left.

  
«Thank you.» The Captain mouthed to the prince, giving him a warm smile. The prince winked again making his heart flutter.

  
«Now what to do with you.» The Captain said darkly, a sharp tooth pointing beyond his lips.

  
The Prince was still in formation, waiting for his captain to give him orders. He grabbed the Prince and dragged him in to his tent.

  
«Captain!» The Prince almost shouted, the Captain shutting him up with a hand to his mouth.

«Shhh.» He sounded.

  
The tent resembled a large room with a double bed, filled with furs. The Captain pushed the prince on his bed, climbing on top of the sun-kissed beauty.

  
«No, not here. What if father suddenly comes in, or Allura!» The prince said nervously, quietly chuckling at the excitement this was giving him.

  
The Captain looked quickly behind him making the prince curious and lost in thought, then locked his lips onto the prince’s. The prince cupped the captain’s cheeks and deepened their kiss for only a second before he pushed him back.

  
The Captain saw that the prince was embarrassed with cheeks turning a rosy color and shivering beneath the captain’s heavy, toned body.

  
«As much as I want this, Captain.» The Prince started, slowly turning lost in thought.

  
The Captain stared at his Prince who was in dazed in his sudden thought, he wondered what he was thinking about. The Prince quickly shook away the thought, and continued.

  
«You will be joining us for dinner right? I can sneak you into my room afterwards. I would feel much better behind a locked door.» He nodded to the opening of the tent, flapping back and forth in the wind.

  
«How is your room better? The king, your father, could waltz in whenever he likes, _and_ he’ll be in the same bloody building!» The Prince pushed the Captain off of him, rolling his eyes at the Captain while crossing his arms and legs.

  
«Don’t be like that, my prince. I would love to go to your room, but if your father catches us.» The Captain suddenly got paranoid and looked behind him. «This plan will fail and we can never, and I mean never be together like we want to.» The Captain finished. 

  
The Captain noticed The Prince felt cold, pulling a fur on to his lap.

  
«I know, I know but now I feel greedy. I finally have you _here,_ in Altea. I want this at least for one night. It’s been too long, Captain.» He looked hopeful, taking a lock of the captain’s hair between his fingers, twirling it. 

  
The Captain took the prince’s hand, releasing his locks and kissed it.

  
«I promise you my prince, we will get that night, but not just yet. Let’s give it some more time. I want your father to at least like me a little. And being caught now, he’d throw my ass all the way back to my mother and she’ll make sure I never see you again. I just- I just can’t risk that.» He grabbed the prince’s neck and pulled him in to a loving embrace.

  
«As soon as you become a Blade, we can go on missions together and be together in the public. We can tell my soldiers the truth about our relationship and then try to convince your family that we can’t be separated. Once you’re a Blade, I’m sure your father will have more faith in you and hopefully learn to accept me. I am not the person my mother states I am to him. That witch can burn.» The Captain could tell from the prince’s look that something was still bothering him.

  
«What is it, my prince?» He asked, cupping his cheek, his thumb stroking the Altean mark he loves.

  
«I just don’t understand why we’re going to so much trouble. Why can’t we just tell my family, I don’t mind being cast out of Altea, as long as it means I get to be with you. I have no problem being banished. You know how much I love you. My Captain.»

  
The Captain could see a watering shine in the prince’s eyes. A single tear was forming, something the Captain took the chance to wipe away while his hand was still caressing his face.

  
«We’ve discussed this before, my prince. You are going to be king one day. The day your father dies, that’s when you take over the throne. You have been taught since birth the role of the king, and I know how much you love Altea and the Alteans. I know how _good_ you are, and the good you will do for this planet. I won’t let you lose all that, for me. That’s why we need this plan to be successful, so that your father can see how strong you truly are and how much we mean to each other. I want to stand by your side when you become king. I don’t want to be in the crowds cheering for you as your lover. I want us to reunite the Alteans and the Galra, as one.» He went in for another soft kiss.

  
«Together.» The Captain whispered when they qucikly released. 

  
The Prince said nothing. But returned the kiss with a fiery passion, releasing a low moan.

The Captain pushed him back now.

«That’s it. If we continue, your father is bound to show up. Off you go, I’ll see you at dinner.» 

The Prince pouted at the Captain and rushed for the tent’s exit.

«My prince.»

Standing in the light of the tent’s exit, The Prince stared at his Captain, waiting.

«I love you too.»    


	6. The Prince

The castle of Altea was enormous. It could have housed at least ten of the villages found on this planet. Why the Captain didn’t want to be together in his room tonight astounded the prince.

«Father would never be able to hear us.» He whispered, assuring himself this thought.

  
«What’s that, brother?» He turned to see his sister, Princess Allura looming the halls of the castle.

«Sister! What did you hear?»

  
Princess Allura gave the prince a curious stare. «Nothing, you were talking so quietly. Did you say something not meant for me to hear, brother?»

He could see she was up to no good looking at the micheveous smile they both inhereted from their mother.

  
«Just forget it. Have you seen father? I need to ask him about dinner tonight.»

  
«Oh, will that Galra captain be joining us? We might need to find a sturdier seat for him, he is quite volumous. I might say.»

  
The prince’s cheeks started to heat, but in a burning jealously of his sister swooning over the Captain. «Oh, don’t bother my dear sister. The captain has better things to do than you.» He mirrored their smirk.

  
Princess Allura flung her white locks in the prince’s face and stormed off. «Father is in his office. I’ll see you at dinner, make sure your furry friend is dressed appropriately.»

 _The captain is not furry_ , the Prince thought.

  
The Captain’s kind, the Galra, were mostly covered in fur but the Captain was sort of a half-breed. His mother, the Empress, was also a half-breed, which made the Captain a third of the Galra kind. All he inherited was their light purple skin and long pointy ears, though they did differentiate from his Alteans ears.

  
Though the Prince’s ears were also long and pointy, his were much more slender and placed lower on his head. The Captain’s ears were more wider and went much more upwards.

  
The thought of the captain’s ears brought back a warm memory from when they first met. Before they fell in love. The Prince wanted to reminisce that time, when things were simpler but they were getting older now and had more responsibilities. If they wanted the future they wished more, they had to act now.   
For the meantime, all was going accordingly to plan, he just needed to become a Blade first. He shuddered at the thought.

  
The Prince hated anything to do with weapons and violence. Just the thought of holding a weapon and hurting someone with it made his stomach turn. But this was for him and the Captain. If becoming a Blade helped them come one step further to their wishful future, then the Prince will bite his teeth and make it through.

  
The prince went to his room before finding his father. He didn’t want his father to smell the captain on him. Though it would only mean that they were training, he didn’t want to take any risks.

  
He found a new set of clothes. A light-blue tunic and white trousers. His cape was long and white made of silk. It had golden details on the edge and made the Prince look even more royal. It went well with his golden crown wrapping his head like a band. The diamond in the middle complemented the prince’s eyes.

  
He hated the blasted crown, but kept it on to please the Captain who loved it. His tunic was starting to feel snug around his biceps which could mean that the training he had been doing alone with the Captain before meeting his soldiers the past weeks were actually working.

  
A light was shining from his dirty clothes on the floor. He picked up the item that was reflecting from the light of the moons. It was the knife he was given by the captain the day he said he would take the challenge to become a Blade.

  
A blade created by the Galra was made of the hardest steel any creature could think of. He held the handle of the blade and inspected it.

  
When the light from one of the moons shone onto the blade it reflected an image of the Prince. His eyes were a stormy blue in this light, fighting an internal battle with the ocean. He saw his blue Altean marks glowing against his bronze skin. His reflection frightened him. He didn’t know if he liked the person he was becoming, a Blade.

  
The prince placed the blade in his back pocket and hid it underneath his tunic. The cold steel kissing his back, giving him a bad feeling.

  
«I will overcome this.» He said, and went to find his father.

*_*

  
The King’s quarters was larger than any room the Prince could think of. If you put the throne room and the dining quarters into this room, there would still be space leftover.

  
The King was what the Prince would call a minimalist. He never knew where he had aquired that word, but if felt fitting when staring inside his father’s quarters.   
All he could find were a wall of books, a desk and a fireplace.

  
«Father, would you like me to hire a decorator for this room? I feel it needs something more.»

  
His father stood by the window behind his desk looking outside.

  
«Oh, my son. Did you say anything? I was a bit lost in thought.» The king smiled at his son.

  
«Nothing important.» The Prince smiled back.

  
The Prince closed the door behind him and sat in his father’s desk chair, sighing.

  
«Is there something bothering you, my son?» The King asked.

  
The Prince was wearing a pained look holding a pen to his face.

  
«Are you proud of me, father?»

  
The King turned around to face his son.

  
«Of course! Why would you ask me something like that?»

  
The Prince sat the pen down, gently.

   
«I don’t know. The Captain and I come with this great peace treaty and you won’t accept it unless I become a Blade. You know how much I hate violence, father!» A hitch escaping the Prince's throat. 

  
The King pulled his son from the chair into a warming embrace.

  
«I know how much your relationship with the Captain has grown, even though I don’t approve of him. But I see how good friends you have become and how well he treats you. You never had any friends when you were younger, but as soon as The Empress brought her son here.» The king grabbed his son’s shoulders pulling him out of their embrace, looking at him. «You finally found a friend. I remeber the smile on your face once you two became closer, and that made me happy.»

  
Another pained look on the King.

  
«But the Empress is hard to impress. The only way for her to accept peace after the war is if _you_ can show her how worthy you are. If so, I am sure she will accept this peace treaty too. It has to go both ways. I hope the captain and you thought of that.» The King’s eyebrows shot up.

  
The Prince had never discussed this with the Captain. He understood now why his father made the drastic descision to make his son become a Blade. The Empress was the source to their problem. If the prince could become a Blade and show the Empress just how much he wishes to work with the Galra, she might sign the treaty in the end. 

  
«I’ll do my best, father.» The Prince said.

  
«Was this the reason you came in to me, son?»

  
The prince had initially forgotten what he wanted to ask, but he felt that his question was answered. He broke out of his father’s grasp.

  
«Just wondered if you could find a studier seat for the Captain for dinner tonight. He is of a different build than us.» The Prince looked away, a bit embarrassed by the request.

  
The King slapped his son quite hard on the back, laughing.

  
«Of course. I’ll see you at dinner, and tell your furry friend to behave. Or I’ll have to reconsider the proposal.»

  
_He’s not furry_ , the Prince thought, rolling his eyes on his way out.


	7. The Captain

The Blades arrived soon after the prince left. They had scoped the village and the forest with nothing to report. It was too peaceful here. If his mother knew of this, she would turn the tides in an instant. The thought of the Empress made the Captain sick to his stomach.

  
The only thing that went on in her mind was destruction and power.

  
Before the Captain was born, there was a war between the Galra and the Alteans. It lasted many years with no reconciliation. Only the promise to not bother each other.

  
One year, when the King proposed the Empress to join them for dinner she gladly accepted. This happened when the Captain was sixteen years of age. That’s how long it took for the Empress to even consider showing herself again to the Alteans.

  
The Captain knew she said yes because she wanted to show off her son. The Captain never forgot that day, the day he first visited Altea and the day he laid eyes on the prince.

  
It was three years ago, the Captain had heard word of the Empress being given an invitation for dinner at the royal palace of Altea. The Captain was only known as the prince at that time, he was training to become a Blade, something his mother expected of him.

  
He found the Empress holding the invitation in her hand, just about to rip it to shreds until he spoke up.

  
«I think it would be a good idea, mother.» Her son suggested, his eyes piercing her own dark ones. 

  
«Why?» She said, harshly.

  
«Well, I’m sixteen now and I know the king has a son my age too. I’ve heard rumors that his son is a weakling. Wouldn’t you want to rub it in his skin to show off _your_ son?» Her son simply said.

  
The Empress smiled diabolicly.

  
«And you think I want to show _you_ off to the Alteans? Do you really think I’m that proud of you, my son?» The Empress curled her lips.

The Captain snarled back at his mother from that remark.

  
Their relationship had always been turbulent. But, the Captain always wanted to feel acknowledged by the Empress, no matter how much they despised each other.

  
«It is nothing to do with pride, mother. It is to do with threatening the Alteans. To let them know that the Blades continue to succeed, and that one day _I_ will be the one to succeed them. You mark my words, _Empress_. We will go to that dinner and we will make them see who we still are. Who they still fear. The Galra.» His mother smirked at his words and agreed to go to dinner.

  
The Captain hated thinking about who he was three years ago. He was selfish and wanted nothing but to be seen by his mother. After meeting the prince during that dinner, everything changed.

  
He noticed how good the prince was and everything he valued. The Captain fell more and more in love wih the Altean prince, the more they saw each other. It had gone so far as to the Captain creating separate missions for himself so that he could sneek off to meet with the prince on different planets.

  
It was a simpler time back then, but now he knew that if they wanted peace and a future without hiding, they had to achieve it the hard way; convincing the Alteans and the Galra. In other words, convincing King Alfor and Empress Krolia.

  
He tsked at that last thought.

  
Convincing his mother will be a whole new war. He had to first get the king of Altea on his side before thinking about how to convince the witch he was related to.

  
He stepped out of his tent to tell the Blades that he would be joining the royal family for dinner and that they could use the rest of the evening for free time. Most of the Blades were probably going to visit the villages and drink, something the Captain felt they deserved. Once he gave the order he headed for the castle, feeling a hint of nausea in his stomach.

  
He hoped his attire for dinner was appropriate and formal enough. The prince had nagged him to tidy his appearence.

  
He wore his Captain’s uniform which he felt looked more formal than the training outfit he usually wore. The uniform was made of a light grey armour wrapped beneath a cloth wrapping diagonally around his torso, with purple details enhancing his light purple skin.

  
He took a deep breath before opening the door to the dining quarters.

  
«Captain! Nice of you to finally join us. Have a seat next to my son.» The king slapped the prince on the back, giving the Captain a challenging look.

  
The Captain gave the king a court nod while finding his seat. «Thank you for inviting me, your highness.»

  
As he sat down, the prince looked at him with that warm look he always gave him. All the Captain felt like doing in that instant was to grab the prince and run away from all their problems, but he restrained.

  
«My Prince, Princess.» He nodded to them as well in greeting.

  
The Queen was nowhere to be found. The Captain did not ask of her whereabouts as he felt it would be rude to intrude if it were anything personal.

  
«I hope you’re hungry, Captain! We have prepared a feast for tonight, I have good news for the both of you so eat up.» The King gestured to the buffet on the table.

  
Princess Allura grabbed what looked like only to be sweets and stacking them on her plate.

As the princess and the king were chatting, the Captain noticed the Prince finding all the right foods to build his physique that he had taught him.

  
He looked at the Prince’s outfit and noticed that his muscles were in fact growing. He wondered how toned those muscles had become.

  
He leaned in to whisper to the prince. «I see my training is working, you look good. Really good.» The Captain quietly growled.

  
The Prince was taking a sip from his goblet when he whispered, causing him to swallow wrong.

  
«Are you alright, brother?» Princess Allura asked, looking bedrawled by what happened between the two boys. 

  
The prince took a another sip to stop the coughing. The Captain had to hold in his laugh as he didn’t want to appear rude around the king and princess.

  
«I’m fine, dear sister. The Captain was just telling me a funny joke. And he happened to tell me at the wrong time.» The Prince sneered at the Captain.

  
Once the plates were wiped clean from hunger, the king ordered the staff to clean off the table and prepare their goblets. The four of them were given a goblet each filled with rich, delicious Altean wine.

  
The King lifted his goblet and annouced. «I said I had good news. My son, Captain. I have achieved a mission from the planet Balmera. They have been invaded and are in need of assistance. I am sending the Blades and you are going with them, my son. Your first mission and your chance to show your commitment.» The King said proudly.

  
The Captain slammed his fists on the table. «He’s not ready!»

  
The prince grabbed his shoulder to calm him down. He looked at his father and pleadingly at the captain. «I may not be ready, but we’ll take the mission. If it will prove my commitment.» The prince said, giving the captain a hard look. He looked away in bewilderment. 

  
The King held out his goblet. «Then it is settled. You leave at dawn. Make me proud, my son.» The King drank his wine while staring intently at the Captain.

  
After dinner, the Captain pulled on the Prince’s hand and dragged him to the prince’s room.

  
«Keith!» The Prince gasped.

  
«You need stop dragging me everywhere when you’re stressed, It’s going to be alright. I’ve known you for three years and you’ve been training to be a Blade almost all your life. You can protect me if you need to, but I’m sure I’ll be okay. You’re a good teacher.» He reassured, a hand softly grazing the Captain’s jaw.

  
The Captain looked troubled but the words from the Prince managed to soothe his anger. He knew the Prince was serious whenever he chose to use his birth name.

  
 «Your father is only doing this to antagonize me. He wants me to fail you, Lance. I’ll show him. We’ll finish this mission in no time then take another one and another one after that. We’ll take all the missions we can to make him understand how much we want this.» His hands went flying until the Prince took them in to his own and entwined their fingers.

  
«Exactly. I want this more than anything, Keith. I know you think I’m not ready, but we have to make do. I’ll train every day while we’re on our mission, and we’ll have each other’s backs. We’re good team.» The prince said, gently kissing the Captain's fingers.

  
The Captain released the Prince’s hands and moved towards the door.

  
«You’re leaving?» The prince asked sadly.

  
The Captain shook his head slowly while turning the lock on the door.

  
«Not tonight.» He said, giving his prince a hungry look. ****  
  



	8. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin

I open my eyes with music still blaring from my headphones. I kept lying on my side, taking in my surroundings.

I notice that I’m not in the handsome Prince’s room.

Was it just a dream?

If it was, then it was definitely very vivid. It almost felt like I was actually there, inside who was mostly called the Captain but before waking up, was called by my own name.

  
The dream felt odd. I wasn’t the one controlling the Captain. All I could do was witness and feel what he was feeling. I was also given so many memories.

Memories of him and the prince he called Lance, which I thought was even weirder since I had recently learned Tan Boy’s name.

  
The prince did look awfully familiar to my new roommate though. But, it was just a dream I reassured myself.

  
Of course it was just a dream, what else could it have been?

As the thought deepened, I rubbed my face a couple times to fully comprehend what I had just dreamt about.

The world looked amazing, and being a captain was pretty cool too, but the kissing. I felt my face instantly heat at the memory of the passionate kissing that happened in the dream. They were lovers, and they were fighting to keep their love. It made for an awesome story.

I really felt the urge to draw.

  
I took off my headphones and glimpsed at my fitbit. 3 A.M. glared on the small screen. I had only slept for four hours.

  
The dream felt much, much longer. Almost a whole day had sped in the dream, and all the memories happening in the Captain’s mind was giving me a headache.

  
The memories were mostly of him and the prince; different times they were together during the three years they had known each other. But I also felt a rage, a rage for his mother. The Empress. I could feel a sudden rage creeping up inside my own skin thinking about what the captain in my dream had felt about her.

  
I sat up to find my tablet. At the moment, I found Lance in the same position before I fell asleep.

  
«You’re _still_ writing!?» I half-shouted, half-whispered.

  
«No, I just woke up. I had a really weird dream and needed to get it out of my head before I forgot it.» He said, clicking away on his laptop in a rapid speed.

  
It would be too bizarre if Lance had the same dream as me. It would be impossible if he had witnessed everything the Prince had witnessed while I was in the Captain. I was jumping to ridiculous conclusions so I shook off the thought and reached for my tablet on my desk, hanging half-way off the bed.

  
«Can’t sleep?» Lance asked.

   
«Had a weird dream too, need to draw.» I heard a chuckle escape him.

  
We both sat for a while in our own creative bubbles, trying to interpret our dreams. I didn’t have the guts to ask him what his dream was about and I think he had that same thought. Instead I went with a different approach.

  
«Hey, Lance.» He looked over at me, slumped in his bed, legs up with his laptop resting on them.

«Hmm?»

  
«Why do you like to write?» I think the question startled him a bit, because he took a while to think about his answer.

  
«I dunno, I have so many stories and scenarios in my head that I know I’ll never be able to experience in real life. So, instead, I create characters to put them in these scenarios. I feel like they deserve these stories. They’re mostly sappy love stories in a fantasy world, but that’s my preference. Even though most of the time my writing sucks.» He breathed out.

  
«I don’t believe that. What have you written that you’ve been proud of?» I curiously asked, hoping he would maybe want to read me something.

  
«I’ve started on this one story about a girl up in space and a boy on earth who switches bodies.» It was hard to read his face in the dim lighting, but he looked a bit embarassed talking about his sappy love stories.

  
«Do they fall in love?» I had to ask, seemed obvious.

  
Lance used another long time to answer.

  
«I don’t know yet. My male protagonist is bisexual, so I think he’s going to fall in love with another boy on the spaceship. It’ll cause a dilemma for him since he looks like a girl and if I send him back on Earth he won’t be able to see the guy he fell in love with.» Lance fell quiet.

  
I could honestly say that I didn't read that many books but was pretty amazed with the plot and wanted to praise him.

  
«That sounds really good, Lance. Can you read some of it to me when you finish what you’re writing now?» It was really dark in our room, but I wanted to think that Lance was blushing. A happy feeling spread inside of me.

  
«Sure!» Lance said happily.

*_*

  
I found a fresh white document on my tablet, and the first thing my mind thought about was the Altean Prince. I was never able to get a glimpse of what the Captain looked like. There might have been a shortage of mirrors in that world, but I did get a really, really good look at the Altean prince. And he weirdly enought, did look a lot like Lance.

  
My pen started gliding on the screen and I suddenly felt very self-concious with Lance on the other side of the room. If he saw I was drawing a fantasy figure who looked like him, he would definitely have thoughts.

  
My knees slowly inched a bit to the side just to turn my tablet away from Lance’s perspective. I looked at Lance, and he was so lost in his writing that I took the chance to draw the Prince.

For some reason, I felt that I didn’t want to forget him, the Prince.

  
The more my pen glided on the screen, the more the drawing was looking like the Prince. White snowy hair, bronze caramel skin, his blue altean marks. I felt my fingers prickle at the thought of those marks. It was all coming together. I took my time with the eyes. Beautiful ocean blue eyes with splashes of pink, I couldn’t stop staring at them. I finished the drawing and it literally took my breath away. I put my pen down to admire the drawing.

  
«You gonna make out with it?» I heard from the other side.

Lance was chuckling at my admiration of my drawing that I quickly felt the urge to hide it under my covers, but I knew he couldn’t see anything.

  
«Can I-» I heard Lance struggling. I glanced over at him. «see some of your drawings?» He asked me, with a nervous twinge in his voice.

  
I tapped on the screen to save the Prince in the _Tan Boy_ folder before scrolling to find some of my lion drawings. I hopped off the bed to get closer to show him. I found myself standing by his bunk and he leaned over the railing, his head really close to my own, to get a better look.

  
«Wow, these are amazing. How many have you made?»

It didn’t occur to me that Lance knew there were more than just the one lion I showed him. The thought disolved when I peeked to the side and saw how engrossed he was in my drawing.

A heated chill tickled my cheeks.

«Five. A red one, black, green, yellow and this blue one.»

While I was swiping to the last lion drawing I caught Lance looking at me. His nose was so close it was almost kissing the tip my nose. Too close. This time my cheeks went in full bloom, which Lance noticed and quickly looked away.

  
«How did you come up with these?»  He asked, an even more nervous twitch in his voice this time.

  
«It was something that I stumbled upon in my head while thinking about mechas and anime. I thought that day, why not make my own kind of mecha but with animals. And boom, the lions came to my head. When they all meet they form a mechanical robot that can save the universe. I haven’t thought of a name yet, but I have the design ready.» I swiped until I found the mecha. Lance’s eyes twinkled from the light of my tablet.

He looked in awe. «Holy shit, man. This is amazing!»

  
I didn’t know how to respond to that. I felt my cheeks constantly heating whenever this boy said something. I took my tablet and hopped back up in my bed.

  
 «Thanks.» I smiled.

  
«So want to read me some of that sci-fi romance you talked about?»

  
«And put you to sleep? Sure.» Lance teased.


	9. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is feeling more things. Kyaa~

After I read some of my sci-fi romance story on Keith’s request, I heard a light snore and noticed that he had fallen soundly asleep. Hopefully, it was because of exhaustion and not my story.

  
Looking over to his side of the room made a nice warmth spread through my body. I was happy, extremely happy that someone wanted to listen to one of my stories.

  
Usually, it was always my family who wanted to read them, but I always felt too embarassed to let them because they were full of heavy romances. But with Keith, I guess I was hoping he would ask.

  
The dream I had woken up from was a continuation of the last dream I had with the hunky, Galra captain. Only this time, I knew who he reminded me of.

  
All I could think about when I woke up so suddenly from my dream were all of the scenarios that happened to this prince and the captain. They were lovers, and they were fighting for a future together. This was a gold mine, and I had to write about it as soon as I woke up.

  
When I think more about it now, It felt way too real. I could have sworn I was inside the prince, experiencing everything he experienced in the dream. The funny thing too is that even though I wasn’t doing anything, I could still feel everything the prince felt. The kisses, the way he felt about the captain. His memories.

  
The memories were what made me really think if this truly were a dream or if I had been thrown into an alternate reality.  I quickly shook off that thought and hit the save button on my short story. I reached the three-K mark, which I was really pleased with.

  
I decided to name the prince Taylor, for some reason it was a name that felt right for him, and the captain was given an unusual name, Yorak, just for precautions.   
Since this was a dream, it was obvious that the prince and the captain had names that I were familiar with. But to be Keith’s and my own, felt odd.

  
I looked over at Keith again. Having this dream really made me think differently about my new roommate. I’ve known him hardly a day, we got off at a rough start too, but now, it feels like I’ve known him just as long as the prince had known the captain. It felt impossible because I knew the captain in my dream wasn’t Keith, he was just someone to put a face on and Keith happened to be the one who got the lucky draw.

But still, I had this dream even before I met Keith which made me think that I sort of already knew who we was. Maybe I might be on to something?

  
I was getting way in over my head thinking these thoughts and decided to go back to sleep.

*_*

My alarm blared with my current favorite song. I felt for my phone and found it under my pillow, swiping the alarm off. Keith had left, probably to run or class.

  
I hopped off the bed and found some clothes. I put on my favorite light blue skinny jeans, folded at the ankles, and an oversized dark blue _Adidas_ sweather. I wore my white Adidas kicks, and slathered som gel in my floppy hair on top, the fresh buzz underneath felt smooth to the touch.

  
In the full-length mirror hanging on the door, my reflection nodded approvingly at my choice of outfit. Day two at college. I grabbed my backpack and headed for my creative writings class.

  
We were twenty students in class waiting for our professor until we heard someone shrieking as the door opened. Papers were flying everywhere with who I am sure was our professor running after them, trying to catch the papers before hitting the floor.

  
A couple other students and myself ran to help the poor guy. I gave the professor two papers that had hit the floor. He was a strange looking man. Fiery red hair curling to one side and a mustache so large you couldn’t tell if he had a mouth or not. What he was wearing was just as strange. It looked like he had taken an outfit from an old fantasy novel. What I expected would be a tweed suit and black dress shoes, turned out to be a black dressrobe garment, and brown leather shoes.

  
I gave the professor a double take. He noticed my stare.

  
«Like my outfit, boy?» His question startled me since I was still wondering where he would be able to get a dressrobe that looked like it was made during the 15th century.

  
«I love it!» I said grinning.

  
Believable enough, I did love his outfit. For some reason it suited him well and the role of a literature professor. He couldn’t have worn anything else to impress me.

  
«Thank you, my boy. Now take a seat and we’ll get this party started.»

  
Our professor introduced himself as Coran. He loved anything to do with writing and he said the weirder the fiction the better. His goal for class today was for all of us to read what we had written out loud.

  
At that I felt my nerves creeping up, hoping to everything I knew that I wouldn’t be the first one to read my story.

  
«Well, since you complimented my outfit, I think it would be smashing if you started the session with your story.»

  
Lucky me.

  
My laptop was already open with my story shining bright at me. I hopped off my seat and changed places with my professor.

  
«I don’t have a title yet or anything, but to give you some backstory. It’s a fantasy romance about forbidden love between a captain and a prince from two different intergalactic races. I hope you guys like it. Oh and it’s far from finished.»

  
When I finished reading what I had a written, the room gave a short applause and a hand shot up in the air.

  
«Isn’t this some kind of Romeo and Juliette retelling?» The random girl asked.

  
The thought had never come to mind. What the captain and the prince were experiencing was some kind of Romeo and Juliette story but there was so much more to it than that.

  
«I guess I never thought of that. If you only look at the forbidden love aspect and the coming from two different families who hate each other of the story, sure, it’s a Romeo and Juliette retelling. But if you look at the bigger picture. It’s a story about two races wanting to create a peace without another war and at the same time prove to their families that when they become King, they will make sure that peace doesn’t fade. I think the romance part is just a bonus. In my story, you will learn about so much more than two boys hopelessly in love, but also about their hardships and their difficulties with family and responsibilities they know they can’t escape. Oh, and it won’t have a tragic ending. I’m hoping the prince and the captain will make it work.» I breathed out.

  
That last part became a question in my head since I was truly rooting for the pair.

  
The other hands that were in the air gradually went down, making me think that my answer answered any other questions.

  
«Thank you for your story, Mr?»

  
«Mcclain, sir.» I smiled.

  
«Yes, thank you again Mr. Mcclain for a very fantastical introduction to your story, though might I say I don’t fancy the name Yorak all that much.» Coran pointed out.

  
I gave him a quick shrug and found my seat.

  
When I sat down the guy next to me with dark chocolate skin was staring at me. I felt him inch closer to my face.

  
«Hey man, cool story. I really liked it.» He said, giving me a thumbs up.

  
«Mr. Kinkade? How about we listen to your story.» Professor Coran waved him down.

  
«That’s me.» The dark chocolate boy nodded vigorously and rushed down to read his story.

  
Kinkade radiated confidence when he stood in front of the class reading what he had written. His story was one of the generic type -teenage drama with mental health issues, but the way he told the story was captivating. His hazelnut brown eyes sparkled in the light while tracing the words on his laptop, his voice silky smooth drawing his audience closer and closer to his words. As soon as he finished there was a loud applause booming in the classroom.

  
«Excellent, excellent, Mr. Kinkade. You certainly have a knack for storytelling. Have a seat.» Coran ushered him back to his seat while slapping him a couple times on the back.

  
Class ended and everyone left the room except for Kinkade and I.

  
«Want to grab some lunch?» He asked, his hazelnut eyes dancing awaiting an answer.

  
I flung my backpack over my shoulder. «Sure. I’m Lance.» Giving him a handshake.

  
«Cool, you can just call me Kinkade. Have you been to the cafeteria yet? They actually have really good food there.» I shook my head and followed him.

*_*

  
The cafeteria was enormous. There were tables and chairs filling the entire hall with plenty of different stalls filled with different types of meals. I had no idea what to choose. Searching fondly for a taco stall, I successfully found one. We were lucky to find a free table, where I slumped my bag and told Kincaid I was going to get mexican.

  
There was a long line, but it looked promising. The guy waiting in front of me looked really familiar. His black hair was held up in a familiar tight ponytail, he was also wearing a red adidas sweatshirt that I needed to know where he bought.

  
«Keith?» I tapped his shoulder.

  
He pulled down his headphones and turned around.

  
«Lance?»

  
My face suddenly grew hot from his cute stare, his bushy eyebrows were furrowed when he looked at me. 

  
«Hey, I guess great minds think alike.» I joked.

  
He didn’t laugh, not taking the joke. I pointed to the taco stall. Still not getting the hint, he just gave me a confused look. Till now his cute face count was at two, I couldn’t help but chuckle.

  
«We’re both getting tacos.» I said stating the obvious.

  
Keith squinted, trying to recall what was funny with that.

  
«Forget it.» I groaned.

  
Keith shrugged. «So, how did Creative Writing go?»

  
It warmed my chest that he remembered I had my first creative writings class today.

  
«It was good. I read the short story I wrote yesterday.»

  
«The one about the weird dream you had?» He asked.

  
I panicked at first when he mentioned that, but I remembered not telling him about the dream. «Yeah, my professor liked my story, but he didn’t like the name I gave one of my characters.»

  
«What was the name?»

  
«Yorak.»

  
At that Keith grimaced. Cute face-count, trés.

  
«What! He’s an alien so why not give him some sort of alien name?» Keith nodded understandably.

  
«What kind of alien is he?»

  
When he asked the question we had reached the counter. Before I could answer him the lady asked Keith for his order. Keith managed to order exactly what I wanted to try, which made me embarrassed.

  
When my turn came I asked for something else. Keith grabbed his burrito and hastily tried to find any cash to pay the lady.

  
«Talk later? I gotta run, art class in 5.» He said, jogging out of the cafeteria.

  
I gave him a quick wave before taking my tray of tacos.

  
«You know him?» Kinkade asked when I sat down at our table.

  
He had bought a salad and a bottle of water. I don’t know why, but my cheeks felt a flush of warmth when Kincaid asked me who Keith was.

  
«Oh, my roommate. We had a rough start yesterday but he seems like in a good mood today. Hope it stays that way. He can get pretty moody.»   
Kinkade nodded approvingly.

  
We both ended up chatting about our writing. Kinkade had been in love with writing all his life. His father was an ametour director and loved filming videos or documentaries about everything. Something that Kinkade would love to do, but he wanted to perceive something in writing first. Being artistic was something he felt the need to do since he was going to work in mechanics after college. I told him that I felt the same way, wanting to work with aerophysics after college, but writing was something to keep my creative juices flowing.

  
«So how did you come up with the story you wrote.» Kinkade suddenly asked.

  
«It just came to me, like in a dream.» Was all I could say.

  
He would’ve never believed me if I told him that I was actually inside a prince seeing and feeling everything he felt, he would’ve probably left calling me loco or something like that. But still, it was only a dream. It was just weird that I couldn’t control anything in the dream.

  
My thoughts reaccured about the dream maybe being a different reality. It could be possible. We had heard about parallell worlds before and that they could exist. So why couldn’t this be a different reality? Kinkade was trying to ask me something but I was still deep in thought.

  
«What was that?» I snapped out of my daze.

  
«I was just agreeing with you. A lot of my stories come to me through dreams, too. I keep a dream diary so that I can remember bits and pieces. Did you know that you usually forget over 90% of what you dream, so a diary has really helped me.»

  
A diary would have been helpful but I didn’t need one when it came to this particular dream.

Kinkade mentioned that over 90% of dreams are usually forgotten, well news flash. I remember freaking everything. This was no regular dream.

  
«Cool! I’ll look into that, man. Hey, I need to do something. I’ll see you around?» Kinkade clasped my hand.

  
«Of course, we’ll see each other in class, but I can get your number if you wanna hang sometime outside of class?» He asked, whipping out his phone.

I smiled and gave him my number before heading back to my dorm room. I had some writing to do.


	10. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to post two chapters today and on friday! I've almost reached 90K on my draft of this fic and you guys deserve to get some more progress. I'm really enjoying this story and have been dragging it a lot but I hope you guys are enjoying it!

Lance’s story was in my head all day. I couldn’t stop thinking about how good it was when I woke up this morning. He really was a good writer, I don’t know why he doubted himself so much.

  
Practice started early this morning. Lance was sound asleep when I woke up. I felt bad that I fell asleep while he read his story to me but it wasn’t boring, I was just so drained because of that dream. Being inside the Captain and reliving all of those memories and feelings took a toll on my own energy, but Lance’s story gave me a sudden motivation to draw.

Heat flowed through my whole body.

  
I threw on a new pair of red track shorts, a black tight long-sleeved running top and my black _Nike_ kicks. My water bottle and towel fit perfectly in my new bag along with an extra set of clothes.

Quietly leaving the room, I took a sudden look at Lance, who was sleeping soundly with his laptop on his chest. The heat grew even warmer in my body when I locked the door and ran to practice.

  
«Welcome to your first practice. You can call me Coach Iverson. Today we need to figure out who is going to be captain, as our previous captain has now graduated.» Coach Iverson stated, giving the lot a stern look.

  
There was a sudden jolt in my body at the word captain. We all sat in a circle on the grass. I took in my new team. There were four girls and eight boys, the girl sitting next to me had pale skin with super short black hair and purple stripes. Next to her sat a dark chocolate skinned boy with hazelnut brown eyes and an intense look. Out of the fourteen of us, these two looked the most intimidating.

«Let’s introduce ourselves. We’ll start with our sprinter here.» Coach Iverson gestured to me.

  
«Uhh, I’m Keith. 19, freshman.» I stuttered, unprepared for the sudden introduction. 

  
Being social was not my strong suit, all I wanted to do was run. The girl next to me went next.

  
«Acxa, 21, junior. Just stay out of my way and we’ll be good.» She gave the group an intimidating look, but her look at me seemed almost like a challenge.

  
«Hi! I’m Ryan, 19 and also a freshman. Hope we all get along.» The dark chocolate boy said, smiling to the group, white teeth bliding the lot.

  
He seemed less intimidating now. Let’s see how he is on the track. The others introduced themselves, but I didn’t pay much attention as the only ones who felt of importance had already introduced themselves.

  
«Alright, now that formalities are out of the way. Let’s decide who gets to be team captain. I suggest a race.» Coach Iverson challenged.

  
Acxa and Ryan quickly stood up, myself following suit. I loved a challenge.

  
The whole team found a space on the track, ready for the race. I felt a sudden boost in confidence. My legs placed themselves in their running stance, waiting impatiently for Iverson’s call.

  
«Everyone ready? On your marks.»

  
My gaze went to Acxa and Ryan, both of them just as focused as I was.

  
«Get set, go!» Iverson shouted.

  
Acxa was a blur running past me, Ryan right behind her. My legs almost didn’t move when they ran past me. My gaze went to the open field wishing Lance was looking at me again, like yesterday.

At the sudden thought of Lance, my dream came back. The Captain. Wait, was this meant to be my title too? I ran. I ran so fast that I quickly caught up with Acxa and Ryan. Their surprised faces gave me another boost and I dashed past both of them releasing a toothy grin. Crossing the finish line felt amazing.

  
«We have our captain!» Iverson exclaimed, lifting my arm up.

  
I tried to catch my breath when he took my arm, so I was hunched over with my arm halfway up in the air. Axca folded her arms and tsked at my direction while Ryan gave me a thumbs up.

  
«You can run, Captain.» Ryan said, patting my back.

  
Being called Captain felt odd, but at the same time good. Like it truly was meant to be.

  
«Thanks. You can run too. My legs refused to move when I saw you passing me.» I released a toothy grin in Ryan's direction. 

  
Ryan was tall and had a muscular build, his hair was buzzed, almost military cut. He hardly wore anything, super short shorts and a tank top. My cheeks heated.

We did some more laps and timed each other. It was a wonder how I became captain, when Axca and Ryan’s numbers cut super close to my own. 

«Great job everyone, we’ll meet again later this week. Our first track meet is already in a couple weeks. So I recommend to practice as much as you can.» Coach Iverson said, dismissing us. 

*_*

  
After hitting the showers, I put on my fresh set of clothes. The same black ripped jeans I had on yesterday and a long sleeved, oversized red adidas sweather. I fished out my favorite necklace with a black lion pendant dangling from it. The necklace was a good luck gift from Shiro before I left for college.

I made a quick glance in the mirror to make sure none of my black earrings on my right helix fell out or that my industrial was still in tact. Piercings in my ears was something I was obsessed with lately, I’d been considering getting my earlobes pierced then stretched but I know Shiro would kill me.

  
Once everything was in place, I left for the cafeteria to get some food. Before leaving I tried to see if I caught Ryan to ask where he’d bought his kicks, but it hit me that he had to leave early to catch a class.

  
The cafeteria was huge. It was like being in a jungle. Students were everywhere filling up tables after tables and the food stalls. There was so much to choose from. I made a panoramic twist with my head to see what choices there were. After seeing so many choices a taco stall finally made its way in my view.

  
The line was really long, but my stomach was craving mexican. I put my headphones on and blasted some music while waiting, which lasted about two seconds before someone tapped my shoulder.

Behind me an ocean caught my stare.

  
«Lance?»

  
Lance said something that I think was supposed to be a joke but I didn’t catch on to that and decided to just give him a glum look. After some tug and pull he gave up. It just hit me that he had his first creative writings class. My stomach did a somersault when I thought about last night.

  
«How did Creative Writing go?» I quickly asked, trying to forget his smooth storyteller voice from last night.

  
He made a dorky smile that made my stomach do another somersault. He told me it went well but his professor didn’t like the name he gave one of his characters. I had to ask what name. Which I instantly regretted, who calls their chracter for Yorak? When he mentioned that his character was from an alien race, my mind instantly went to the dream. Could it be that Lance had the same dream? No way, I refused to think that. But out of curiosity I had to ask.

  
«What kind of alien is he?»

  
Before Lance could tell me, it was my turn to order.

  
I ordered a burrito and they were super fast at making it that I didn’t have time to fish out any money to pay the lady and have Lance answer my question.  
At the same time, my fitbit was blinking showing me how late I was going to be for class.

  
«Talk later? I gotta run, art class in 5.» I told Lance before jogging off.

  
Behind me Lance was waving, but with my hands full I couldn’t wave back.

*_*  
  
When I opened the door to my first art class I prayed to satan that I wasn’t late for this class too. I was the first one to arrive. The room was completely empty except for a girl, and not just any girl.

From the side, I finally noticed that her hair was shaved. Her short purple and black hair shined in the light, dark blue eyes met mine.

  
«Well, well, well. If it isn’t our captain.» Acxa said, tsking again.

  
«You take art?» Was all I could muster.

  
I don’t hate girls, it’s just that girls are always so moody and want to challenge everything that walks on two legs. They’re just a handful.

  
«I paint.» She said matter of fact, finding a spare canvas and taking out her paint supplies from her bag.

  
The room wasn’t like a typical auditorium. It was smaller and felt more homey. There were about twenty or so spots to sit at and do anything artistic. Paint was splattered on all the walls, and the shelves were filled to the brim with all the art supplies one could imagine.

  
I found a free station by the windows, and sat down finding my tablet.

  
«Do you do only digital?» Axca asked, looking my tablet.

  
«It’s easier.» I said.

  
She rolled her eyes, giving up on trying to have a conversation with me. I wasn’t in the mood to talk after leaving Lance in such a hurry.

  
The door opened and two more girls came in. One of them had very short blond hair, a pale complexion and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white sun dress. Her friend on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

  
With the one girl’s light complexion, the other girl had olive skin and long dark blue hair. Her glasses were red _Ray Bans,_ and she was wearing a colorful flannel under overalls.

  
«Ina! There are people here!!»

  
Oh, and she was loud.

  
The two girls closed in on Axca and I.

  
«Hiiii, my name’s Nadia and this is Ina.» Ina held up a hand in greeting. Not much of a talker compared to her counter part.

  
«Axca», «Keith» We both said at the same time. I gave her an irritated look, which she mirrored.

  
«Hello, Axca and Keith. Nice to meet you! Are you guys excited to do some art! Oh my goodness, I’ve heard so many great things about this class. I can’t draw or anything but Ina is AMAZING.» Nadia kept on talking. I decided to drift somewhere else.

  
While Nadia continued her talking-spree with the other girls, I found the file named _Tan Boy_ and continued with finishing the drawing of the altean prince. My hand stopped when it suddenly went quiet.

  
«That’s really good.» I heard behind me.

  
Axca looked over my shoulder and studied my drawing of the altean prince who looked like Lance. Hopefully, she didn’t know who Lance was.

  
«Did you come up with his design by yourself?» She aked.

  
I didn’t want to lie, but in this case I had to.

  
«Yeah, just came to me in a dream. I really liked it and had to draw him. I think I might make a comic. I have a couple other characters to design too.» I said, sweat building up on my brows.

  
Axca made an impressed face and went back to her station to paint. Ina and Nadia found their own stations close to Axca. If I’m lucky I would be left in peace for the rest of class.

  
More people started filling the classroom and finding their stations, it went up for me that i was the only boy taking this class, great.

I glanced at my fitbit, it showed me that our professor was running late. In just that instant someone came rushing in.

  
A rather tall man with fiery red hair and an unseemly large mustache, told us that our professor would not be joining us today. It was unclear when she we would be coming back, as something had come up that made her unable to teach. He also told us that we were welcome to have the classroom whenever we wanted to do as we pleased and apologized for her absense. We would receive emails as soon as she knew more. The fiery red man rushed out.

  
«Aww man! Miss Lia is supposed to be like a legend at this school. She has amazing paintings and she makes really cool knives too. I wanted to see her in action.» Nadja whimpered. Ina patted her on the back for any condoling support.

I’d never heard of this Miss Lia, which made me curious when Nadja mentioned she made knives.

  
«What kind of knives?» I asked, looking blankly at Nadja.

  
She blinked a couple times and opened her mouth. Instant regret. Nadja dragged her chair over to me and whipped up her phone to show me all of Miss Lia’s paintings and the knives she was most known for.

  
«Stop. Let me see this one.» I poked at her phone.

  
Nadia had swiped so fast but one particular knife caught my eyes right away.

  
«This one?» She held her phone in my face so that I could study the picture.

  
«Yeah.» Chills were riding up my spine when I stared at the photo.

  
The knife was similar to one I knew of, one I owned.

  
«Can you send me that pic?» I demanded.

  
I found my own phone to make sure she sent it to me.

  
«Sure. Done and done. What’s so special about this knife?» Nadja asked, curiosty catching her voice.

  
I didn’t want to tell her that it looked like a knife I owned, mostly because we weren’t allowed to have any weapons on school grounds. But, if this Miss Lia knew anything about this knife then maybe she knew something about my family.

  
«Nothing, just thought it looked cool. Maybe Miss Lia can help me make my own knife.» I quickly answered, trying to give Nadja a convincing smile.  
Ina gave me a werid stare.

  
«Okay, Keith!» Nadja swerving back to her station, continuing her endless chatting with Ina.

  
My tablet looked lonely, so I grabbed it and tried to draw some scenery from the dream. What I actually wanted to draw was who I was inside of. The Captain.  
Unfortunately, I couldn’t get a good look at what he looked like. In the memories, all I saw was the prince and a quick glimpse his mother. The other soldiers looked very alien, but I knew deep down that the captain didn’t look exactly like them. It irritated me, since I wanted to create a comic out of this. I also wanted to ask Lance about his dream. If the prince truly was supposed to be Lance, then maybe he had the same dream as me.

  
This sounded totally impossible, and I was sure that I plastered Lance’s face to the prince’s face because he was the last person in my head before I went to sleep. But again, the dream felt too real. Almost like it was actually happening while we were asleep. Either in a different time or a different universe, and thinking like this might make it a possibility that Lance had the same dream as me.

  
My head started to hurt with all the thinking. I went back to drawing another memory from the captain and the prince. This time they were dueling. All I was able to see from the captain’s perspective were his hands and the knife he was holding. I tried drawing the knife.

  
The knife had a black handle, with a glowing purple light in the middle. The blade itself was a short spearlike metal, it almost looked like a really small sword.  
I drew and drew until I noticed that the sun had gone down and the only people left in the room were Axca, Nadja and Ina. My music was still blaring in my headphones that I wasn’t able to catch what Nadja was saying when I looked in her direction. I took them off, looking at the girls.

  
«You gonna stay longer? We’re heading out to grab a meal, you’re welcome to join us.» Nadja said, her mouth curling.

  
Grabbing a meal sounded like a good idea, but my thoughts were elsewhere and I wanted to draw some more.

  
«I’ll catch a meal with you guys some other time. I’m really into my drawing. See you guys later.» Nadja waved on her way out, Axca and Ina following her.

  
Alone in the room, I felt I could finally relax. I lifted my feet on the table and rested my tablet on my thighs. Headphones back to their rightful place, music blaring. My pen starting gliding again.

  
There were four drawings of the prince now, all looking so good. Before I could start a new one, the door opened.

  
Long dark curls flowed into the classroom and bright, white teeth shined in my direction.

  
«There you are!» Allura cheered.

  
She ran towards me and grabbed my hand.

  
«Come one, Lonce is waiting in the lobby. We’re going to try out this new café in town.» She beamed.

  
This girl was strong, before I knew it I was already on my feet.

  
«Yeah, sure. Let me just pack my things.»

  
While she dragged me out of the classroom, I flung out my phone and sent an S.O.S to Hunk.

  
_«We’re going to a café. I’ll send you the deets. Please come!!!»_ And hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also want to thank you all for all the Kudos and commenting. They really motivate me to write more. :)


	11. Lance

Keith had been gone all day. After lunch in the cafeteria and meeting him in line. All I could think about was his adorable face when I tried to joke with him. 

A sudden heat crashed into my gut, as I realized that I was developing a crush on Keith. 

This happened ALL. THE. TIME. As soon as I meet a really hot person, guy or girl, and they show me any form of attention, I get all flustered. Keith was now my recent prey. 

I could not at any circumstances tell Allura, she would tell the whole world. No, scratch that, the entire universe. 

Sure, Keith was undeniably hot and he was shorter than me which was my weakness. When we stood in line today I took notice to his height and gathered that he was half a head shorter than me, my insides swooned at the memory of his cute face earlier today. 

I wanted to test out his temper when it came to his height. If he hated it, damn that would make me like him even more. I took a pillow and hugged it rolling around in my bed, day-dreaming about Keith’s height. During my little squee, I felt my phone vibrate. 

«Lonce! They’ve opened a new café in town! Want to go try it out? You can bring Keith!!» She teased, a short giggle escaping her.

Her radar was seriously long distance if she already knew I had developed a crush on him.

«Keith’s not here, he said he had art earlier today. Could be he’s still there?» I guessed. 

«Oh! I’m right by the arts department, I’ll go get him and we’ll meet in the lobby in ten.» She hung up.

Keith was coming, okay calm down. I sniffed my armpits to make sure I didn’t smell like sweat, and hopped off the bed. The mirror behind me revealed that I had serious bed head that needed tending. What I can do in five minutes is astounding. I managed to fix my hair, put on a dark green Nike sweather and paired it with a pair of ripped black jeans. 

Before heading out, I did a quick check to see if both my earrings were in place. They were brand new so I was scared they had fallen out while I took a nap. They were round 10 mm black ear plugs with a blue wide V logo on them. I thought they looked pretty cool, and I had just streched my ears to 10 mm that day and needed new plugs. They both sat tight in my ears. 

Keith and Allura stood in the hallway waiting for me. A smile crept as soon as I saw his high ponytail.

«Hey guys!» I waved. 

Keith’s expression when he turned around made my stomach do a backflip. He had a soft smile when he looked in my direction. 

«Lonce, you took forever. Were you checking yourself out in the mirror again?» Allura nagged. 

«I couldn’t help it. But I’m not late, look, I still have two minutes. Quit your silly pouting, woman!» I took her in my arms and tickled her. 

«Keith! Help, this maniac is killing me.» She pushed me away, laughing hysterically. 

Keith pretended he didn’t know us.

*_*

The Café was called Voltron Café and looked like something you would find in Japan. The sign was glaring a neon color scheme that would match the interior design.

Keith stood in front of the sign, studying the name. 

«Vol-tron?» He whispered, confused by the name.

«Sup, man?» I asked.

«I think I like the name, sounds very Mecha.» Keith said, a smile tugging on his lips.

I remembered when he showed me his drawings last night and that his lions could turn into some kind of robot. A robot he still didn’t have a name for.

«Dude! Your lion robot! You could call it Voltron. It was totally made to be called that!» I yelled, jumping up and down, excited by the idea. And being a total idiot in front of Keith.

Keith’s expression lit up, his smile widened to show all his teeth. Holy shit, make that ten backflips. 

«Do you think the café would mind?» He asked, bushy brows furrowed. 

«What do they care? I don’t see any trademark sign on it. Do you?» I pointed out.

He studied the sign a bit more, shaking his head. His smile formed again. 

At that, I felt a sudden rush in my gut and grabbed his hand, which was cold and naked, then dragged him inside. 

«Lance!» He shouted, while I dragged him.

Inside was enough confirmtion that this café was something you would defintely find in Japan. There were colors splashed everywhere. Red, blue, green, yellow and purple were tie-dyeing the walls. Stars were bespeckled on the ceiling and the tables were formed like planets. I was convinced that they had stolen Keith’s idea, and that we could use this against them if they tried to say that we stole their name. There wasn’t exactly that much of a theme going on, except for the stars and planets roaming the room but at the same time, it felt like something was missing. 

Allura handed me and Keith a menu. 

«Oh, this looks good.» She pointed to some kind of super sweet dessert. 

«Don’t you want to eat some real food first before jumping into something sweet?» I said begrudgingly. 

Allura squinted at me and ordered the parfait. Such a stubborn girl. I ordered a burger and Keith ordered the nachos. 

«Didn’t you have mexican earlier today?» I reminded him. 

Now it was his turn to glare at me. I raised my hands in defeat, eyes looking up. When our waiter took our order, the door opened and a bell rang. A large, bulky boy stood in the entrance looking around. Keith held his hand up and pointed it towards the bulky boy.

«Hunk!» He waved him over. 

It would kill me if this guy turned out to be Keith’s boyfriend. The large boy walked over and introduced himself.

«Hey guys, I’m Hunk. Keith’s best friend.» He smiled innocently. 

I instantly shot out my hand and grabbed his, a large smile plastered to my face, hoping that the relief wasn’t too obvious.

«Hi Hunk! I’m Lance and this is Allura. We’re Keith’s new friends. A pleasure to meet you!» I put on one of my best smiles to win Hunk over.

Hunk had light brown skin, with pitch black hair slumping over an orange band wrapped around his forehead. Tears were forming in his eyes. Fuck, I didn’t win him over.

«Dude! You okay?» I said trying to calm him down, looking at Keith with a sorry look. 

No reaction from Keith. 

He wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks and grabbed Keith in a bear hug. Keith immediately had a bored look that said, he does this all the time it’s not your fault. 

«I’m so happy you made friends, Keith!!! I’m so proud of you.» Hunk yelled, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Keith got really embarrassed and tried to push Hunk away. Finally released from Hunk’s grasp, Keith pulled out a chair for Hunk, demanding him to sit down and order something. As soon as Hunk ordered, curiosity overcame me. 

«So. Hunk. What kind of name is that?» I said, giving him a curious look. 

Allura shot me a look that said, that’s so rude, but I had to know. I had never heard someone named Hunk before. Hunk laughed off my question. 

«Well it’s a funny story.» He shot Keith a quick look, almost like asking for permission for something. Keith rolled his eyes, giving Hunk the green light to tell us the story. 

So this had to do with Keith? I was suddenly even more interested and took a long swig of my milkshake, looking at Keith while sucking on the straw. Keith met my stare and looked away. 

«So, Keith and I met in first grade. We sat next to each other, he was so cute with his little mullet growing. He was always an angry little boy, but he asked me my name. I told him my name was Henry. Which it is, by the way, but he accidentally said Hunk and it stuck.» Hunk said happily, elbowing Keith.

Keith’s cheeks got all red after Hunk told us the story. 

«That’s adorable!» Allura said, ruffling Keith’s hair, scratch that, adorable mullet. 

My insides turned when Allura got to touch his silky hair. My stare tried to form daggars towards her, she took the hint and pulled her hand back, giving me a knowing wink. 

We continued chatting with Hunk; he went to the Garrison Culinary College on the other side of town and Keith was silent all evening. 

«Hey, you okay man?» I asked bumping into him. 

He shrugged his shoulders, and pulled himself up. 

«I’m gonna go.» He pointed to the exit. 

«You want me to go with you?» I asked. 

«Nah, my head’s just hurting a bit so I’m probably gonna lie down a bit. Stay with Hunk and Allura.» Keith nodded to them. 

They were absorbed in a conversation. I looked down and muttered a quiet bye. 

«Keith, you’re leaving?» Hunk asked, while Keith neared the exit. 

«His head was hurting, he’s going to bed.» I reassured Hunk.

Hunk had a pained look on his face, but I made sure he understood that Keith would be alright. 

I’d make sure he was okay when I got back to the dorm. When Keith left, we continued our conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one. I'm not sure yet who's perspective I enjoy writing the most. I love Lance's character so much but I have so much fun writing about the broody samurai.


	12. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is confuddled about a certain tan boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached 90K on my draft! I really want to get some progress in this story out there, so I'm just posting the chapters at random now, let me know if you like it. :)

I felt bad for Hunk on my way out, but he looked like he was having a good time with Allura and Lance. Hunk loved meeting new people and I didn’t want to ruin that for him. Leaving them felt like the right decision, or else I would be looking at those ocen blue eyes all night, and I don’t think Allura would like that.

  
It’s only been like a day, but the dream wouldn’t let up. All I could see was the prince’s face wherever I went. It didn’t help looking at Lance’s face all the time either. Especially when my insides always decided to do gymnastic tricks whenever I looked at him or he did something to me. Like when he grabbed my hand before we went into the café. His large hand was warm and fit over mine perfectly.

  
The hand he gripped earlier suddenly felt cold to the touch at the thought of Lance’s hand not in mine anymore. These thoughts were entangling me, inch by inch.

  
Lance is engaged, I tried to remind myself. And with Allura of all people. She seems nice enough, though I can’t say all that much since it’s only been a day. Leaving was the best choice, I’ll text Hunk later to let him know that I wasn’t feeling any good.

  
But, taking a break from Lance might be the best option. It doesn’t help my roommate situation, but I’ll just have to avoid him for awhile. 

  
Avoiding him seemed like the dumbest idea, but the choices I had were either to calm myself when I’m around him or crush on him even more than I do when I’m with him. The latter didn't seem like a good idea. Avoiding the sun-kissed boy it is. My heart ached at the desicion.

  
On my way back to the dorm, three girls spotted me and waved me over.

  
«Keith!!» Nadja’s familiar booming voice sounded.

  
Ina and Axca stood next to her blabbering away about where they went to eat and what I was doing here alone.

  
«Just came from that new café, _Voltron._ » I said as the three girls tilted their heads.

  
«Whaat, never hear of it. We need to check it out!» Nadja shouted, dragging Ina with her towards the café’s direction.

  
«See you later, Keith!» Nadja waved trailing Ina behind her.

  
Axca had a stern look on her face as if she wanted to stay behind.

  
«You should go after them, the food was good.» I hinted.

  
She folded her arms and tsked, then walked away.

Girls were weird.

*_*

 

The dorm was quiet and smelled oddly enough like coconuts. Before I could decide why it smelled like coconuts, my pocket began to vibrate.

  
«Shiro, hey.» A calmness found my voice.

  
Shiro was my adoptive brother. When I was little, about five or six, something happened to my parents and I was left with the Shiroganes. They happily took me in to their family and adopted me. They had a son named Takashi, he’s six years older than me and the person I look up to the most, I just call him Shiro.

   
«How’s it going? You got in alright? Make some friends?» He said, a worried tone to his voice.

  
Again with the questions. Can’t anybody just leave me be, and assume that I can take care of myself? I sighed loudly.

  
«Yeah, yeah. I made it in time. I’ve actually made a couple new friends here, one of them my roommate. He’s okay. I also made captain of the track team.» I said, trying to pretend I was okay. 

  
«That’s great! I knew you wouldn’t have any troubles. I talked to Hunk earlier and he sounded so worried about you. He’ll be glad to know you’re doing alright.»

  
I loosened a nosy breathe.

  
«I was just with him, he didn’t have to call you. I can take care of myself.»

  
Shiro was quiet on the other end.

  
«Shiro?»

  
«I’m here. I know you can take care of yourself, Keith. We’re just looking out for you. We care about you.» He reassured me, using that calm voice of his.

  
I could picture Shiro on the other side, smiling to himself like the big protective brother he is.

  
«Good. I’ll call you later. Thanks for calling big bro. Bye.» I hung up, flinging my phone on my desk.

  
Shiro wasn’t always like a big brother to me. This might sound wrong, but when I was thirteen or fourteen, can’t remember. I had a huge crush on Shiro. I knew he wasn’t my real brother, and the thought just kept on crawling around in my head, messing with me. I didn’t know if I liked guys at that time, but my feelings for Shiro kind of confirmed them. Luckily today, I got my senses together and see him now as my brother. Though I am grateful for the short crush I had on him. Those feelings helped me experiment on the internet to test out where my feelings truly lie. I tried to see if I liked girls, but they were always annoying in my head and too demanding. They didn’t give me the same warmth in my stomach like guys do.

  
Being a closed gay has truly made me a nervous wreck. Shiro never knew about my small crush on him, and I’ve tried my best to hide any feelings towards any boys. Girls, I just ignore or go with the flow. They have no effect on me.

  
I avoided going on dates and layed low up until now, and it’s been good. Being a loner is something I don’t mind. As long as I get to draw and listen to music, I’d be completely content. But the last two days have been odd. After having the dream about the captain and the prince. All I can think about is how much I would love to have that kind of relationship. Except for all the lying and trying to form peace between two races. Too much drama. It’s just that, coming out is hard. The thought of coming out to Hunk and Shiro, it just seems like too much work. I bury the thought as far away as possible in my head and find my headphones.

  
Before I jump onto my bed I spot a piece of paper on Lance’s desk. The paper had a title on it, _The Prince and His Captain._ This was the short story Lance was working on for his creative writings class. The one he didn’t want to read to me.

  
Curiosity overcame me, and the title, the title. Seriously if this wasn’t the same dream as me, I don’t know what it could be. The timing was just right. I couldn’t ignore it.

  
I held the piece of paper and read what he had written. Familiar words started to show up, and the more I read his story, the more my stomach decided to do somersaults again. My head was spinning. He had the dream too. He wrote down everything that happened in the dream, except it was told from the prince’s perspective. He even gave a description of the Captain. The description gave me goosebumps. I looked in the mirror hanging on the door behind me. The Captain and I were the same, sort of. The only things that differed were the height, the skin color and the scars. Everything else felt like a spitting image of what I saw in the mirror right this instant.

  
The piece of paper fell out of my hand and landed on the desk. This was too much to take in. If Lance had the same dream as me, then he and I. My cheeks started heating like crazy.

  
In that moment, the door opened. Before anyone could come in I reached for my desk chair and managed to position myself by my own desk.

  
«Hey man, how’s your head?» Lance said, closing the door behind him.

  
The smell of coconuts wafted even stronger in the room the moment he walked in.

  
«I’m better.» I reassured him, glancing over at the story lying on the desk, hoping that Lance doesn’t notice that someone touched it.

 

He turned around and quickly grabbed the piece of paper and threw it in his backpack.

  
Seems like someone didn’t want it to be found, too late.

 

Lance had a worried look on his face. «Can I ask you something?»

  
«Sure.» I narrowed my eyebrows at him wondering if he was going to tell me about the dream.

  
«Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get a small couch and a coffee table in the corner of our room. Sitting at my desk is so boring and the library’s always full. And I wanted to go by you first to see if you wanted to split the funds.» He had his hand on his neck, releasing a cute smile.

  
I was kind of relieved that he didn’t ask about the dream. It would’ve been way too awkward to talk about right now. Wrapping my head around that was too much to take in at the moment.  

  
«Sounds like a good idea, Lance» I gave him a soft smile.

   
«Great! Cool!» Lance nervously chuckled.

  
«Wait a minute.» I knew something was fishy the moment he walked in.

  
«Did you already buy a couch and a table!?» 

  
He tapped his two index fingers together looking at the mirror, the sudden look made him check himself out.

  
«Lance!»

  
He winced at my harsh reaction. 

   
«Hunk said he knew someone who was looking to get rid of some furniture and I asked him if he didn’t mind asking them to sell it to us. He’s already there, I said I’d grab you and meet him. We’ll use my car.» Lance said, smiling to calm me down.

   
I wasn’t mad or anything, just felt left out. If he wanted to get a couch and a table we could have gone together and picked one out. The thought made my insides ache since this wasn’t something to get worked up about. I should just be glad that Lance and Hunk were friends now.

  
«It’s okay, Lance. Let’s make some room in here and go meet Hunk. He might be a big guy, but I if he stubs his toe, all hell will break loose.»   


	13. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is very serious. ~

A sudden relief washed over me when Keith didn’t get mad. I don’t know why I thought Keith would be angry or anything, but I really wanted to get this couch and table. The thought of Keith and I sitting close to each other on it made my cheeks dance in warmth. It had to be done as soon as possible and Hunk happily obliged to help.

  
Hunk is awesome. He and I have so much in common, he had a big family and liked to be quiet, and he knows a lot about Keith. Which was even better.

  
At the café, I bombarded Hunk with questions about their friendship and their past together. I was subtle enough to not let my crush for Keith be too obvious.

  
Hunk said that Keith was always a quiet boy, until high school. During high school Keith turned into the rebelious type. He spray-painted the walls, broke a couple windows when he got mad. Always ended up in fights. Hunk resisted saying more about his rebellious days. But I felt that there was something important he left out on purpose. I tried not to pry out any more information.

   
«So, what’s Keith’s romantic situation? Any girlfriends or-?» I deliberately asked, leaving the last part for interpretation.

  
It was either cutting to the chase or live in agony until I got a hint that he was single or not. Hunk’s eyebrows raised sky high, then he bursted out into a full on laughing fit. I didn’t know how to react. Hunk kept on laughing for a while, he grabbed a couple napkins to wipe away any tears forming. Allura shot me a familiar look that said, _again?_ While Hunk was busy wiping away his tears, I shot her a pleading look back that said, _I don’t know but don’t make a big deal please_. Especially in front of Hunk. He seemed like the type who wouldn’t take the hint instantly. Hopefully for him, I was just asking more as a roommate curious of his new living partner and wanted to know the dirty deets. If we were going to be friends it’s nice to know how much he trusted us with this information.

  
We managed to finished our inner dialog before Hunk was finished wiping his face.

  
«Oh, that was a good one, Lance!» He cried.

  
I tilted my head to the side to let him know that I was being serious.

   
«You really wanna know?» Hunk said, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

  
It got really quiet around the table. Maybe I asked about a touchy subject, or Hunk just doesn’t feel comfortable talking about Keith when he’s not around. I manned up.

  
«Hunk, I was just curious. If it’s something you don’t want to talk about without Keith knowing then I understand that.» I reassured him, sliding him my plate of fries. He still seemed kind of hungry and I lost my appetite when Keith left without a word.

  
Allura gave me a soft look and then looked at Hunk, who was still deep in thought. Taking a large sip from his milkshake, he set the empty glass down and took a deep breath in.

   
«Keith doesn’t like people. That’s the case. He’s never had a girlfriend or felt anything romantic for anyone. Not that I know of, at least. Heck, I don’t know if he even wants a romantic relationship with anyone. Today when he sent me a text that he was going to a café was a huge step for him. He’s always been a loner, or just hung around with me. After I got together with my girlfriend, Shay. We’ve drifted apart. So I’m sorry if I gave any mixed signals here. I laughed because the thought of Keith having any romantic relationships seemed unlikely. Like, it really baffled me seeing you guys here with him. Friends. Oh man, now I’m getting emotional again.» Hunk took a few more napkins, lightly drying away his new tears.

Allura softly smiled and patted him gently on the back. «You’re a good friend, Hunk. Keith’s lucky to have you.»

  
Hunk’s eyes were still wet. He finished off my fries and put a hand on each our shoulder.

   
«You guys are great. I’m so happy Keith met you. And I’m glad I got to meet you too. Hope we stay friends even though I live across town.»

  
«Hunk, my man. You were destined to be friends with us. Keith needs you and he’s stuck with us. Also we need to meet this senõrita of yours. Shay?» I curiously added.

   
Hunk lit up when I mentioned his girlfriend. I think I was prepared for another long conversation so I ordered another milkshake.

  
Hunk’s girlfriend, Shay, was from another country so her English wasn’t the best. But Hunk told us that they were able to communicate well through their cooking, something I couldn’t grasp my head around. But, love comes in different forms. In this case, food. While Hunk and Allura kept on chatting about their significant others, I whipped out my phone to see if I could send Keith a text. Then I remembered I never got his number. Asking Hunk would be a bit much now after I dropped that bomb if Keith were single or not.

  
It’s only been a day and the first thing that goes straight to my head is Keith. By now, a crush would be an understatement but I’ve read enough books to tell when there’s insta-love. The thing is, this wasn’t insta-love either, more a connection. Could it be the dream?

  
«Lonce?»

  
Allura flung a fry in my face.

   
«What?»

  
«I told Hunk about your living situation.»

  
Confusion caught me.

  
«About you wanting a sofa and a coffee table. I remember you told me about it on moving day. He knows someone at his school, looking to get rid of theirs. They’re moving soon and this is the perfect opportunity!» Allura cheered.

  
«Wait, so can you ask him if we can pick it up tonight?» I pressed.

  
Hunk was already dialing the number to his friend. After a moment he hung up.

  
«He said we could get it tonight, but I don’t have a car or anything.»

   
«Got you covered, buddy. Allura and I can head back to the dorm and grab Keith and we can meet you at your school?»

  
Hunk lit up again at my mentioning of tagging Keith along.

*_*  


We waved Hunk bye, and headed back to the dorm.

  
The night was crisp and the cold was biting my hands. Allura was hardly wearing any outer wear, she never got cold. During our walk back to the dorm, Allura suddenly grasped my shoulder.

  
«You like Keith! Of course you like Keith, he’s shorter than you that’s for one.» Allura called out as soon as Hunk was no longer in ear shot.

  
I knew this was going to happen. I couldn’t be subtle for an entire day, and now Allura has caught on to my stupid whatever I had for Keith. I didn’t even know if this was a crush or just me being super fascinated in Keith looking like my hunky Galra captain.

  
«I don’t know.» I quietly said, looking at the ground.

  
Allura gave me a worried look and didn’t press the subject any more. She knew I would talk to her about it, I just needed some time to figure out what _this_ was first. Like, I am attracted to Keith, but I don’t know what other feelings I might have for him. The dream was definitely making this even more confusing.    
Allura noticed my concentrated look.

  
«Your secret’s safe with me, Lonce. It seems like you’re trying to decide what it is you’re feeling. So, I won’t pry until I truly need to. But to say the least, I think Keith has some thoughts too going on in his head after meeting you.»

  
I gave her a surprised look.

  
«Oh, you truly are daft. Good thing you’re cute.» She shouldered me.

*_*

 Finally up to speed, Keith decided to come with me to get the furniture. Allura went to be with Lotor and gave me the opportunity to be alone with Keith.

  
«So, where’s Allura.» Keith asked, hands in his leather jacket.

  
The night was even colder now so I threw on my sweather jean-jacket, and a beenie. Seems like Keith was more the rocker in his style. I loved the jacket he had on, and noticed his hidden hands.

  
Was he cold?

   
I didn’t want to bombard him with romantic stuff, so I just told him she had a lot of studying to do. He also didn’t know who Lotor was and I wanted to keep that hidden for as long as possible. Those two would hate, and I mean hate each other. Lotor’s a huge dick and given from what Hunk said about Keith’s past, the two of them meeting would mean trouble. This was the right decision.

  
We walked to the parking lot and I presented my pride and glory.

  
«So, this is my girl. Her name’s Blue.» I showcased Blue to Keith.

  
He folded his arms and gave me a weird grimace.

  
«Okay?» He slowly said.

  
He did not look impressed with my girl. Which made me kind of sad, I guess cars weren’t his thing or he didn’t understand the love I had for Blue.

  
«You just don’t understand. Me and Blue, we’ve been to places.»

  
«It’s a wreck, Lance. She needs tending to and maybe a new paint job.»

  
I ushered for him to get in the car ignoring his remarks on my girl. Though, I could agree that she could need a new paint job and her engine could use a check.

  
«Do you know anything about cars?» I asked, while we got comfy in Blue.

  
I turned on my recent Spotify list and put the music on low. Keith’s head started jamming to the tune I put on.

  
«Yeah, I know a bit about cars. I love this song.» He added.

  
I turned the volume up on our drive to Hunk’s school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post one more chapter later today! Stay tuned.


	14. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a handyman and Keith can't handle it ~

Lance’s music taste surprised me. I never took him for a pop punk or metal head. He put on a song I was recently obsessed with and had to jam out to it. When he noticed my head bobbing, the volume turned up.

Lance started singing the lyrics inviting me to join in. I felt a bit embarassed at first, but after a couple verses my throat loosened up. Once the chorus came we were screaming, it was a lot of fun. Lance shot a toothy grin my way before looking at the road again.

  
«Wow Kogane, you have some nice pipes.» Lance said, taking a turn.

  
My cheeks tingled at his praise. I looked out the window and saw Hunk’s school. Garrison Culinery College lit up in our view while Lance tried to find a parking space close to Hunk’s dorm.

  
When Lance parked his car, Hunk came running out waving us over. «Keith! You came.» Hunk cradled me into another bear hug.

  
I felt bad for leaving Hunk with Lance and Allura at the café. If this were a situation I didn’t feel embarassed talking about, I would have easily told him, but this was something I had to figure out on my own. Not that it helped at all that I was here with Lance. I let Hunk savour the bear hug, squeezing him back.

  
«Of course, man. Sorry I bailed earlier, just had a bad headache. It helped a lot to lie down. I’m good now. So where’s the couch?» I said, rubbing my hands together.

  
At that, I noticed Lance looking at my hands with a curious stare. When he caught my stare he quickly looked away asking Hunk if he should go with him to find the guy with the couch. Hunk dragged Lance along with him, I decided to wait out by the car and help when they came back.

  
The air was crisp and cold. Steam was coming from my mouth when I breathed. I put my hands to my mouth to warm them. I should consider buying gloves, but I always forget. While waiting for the guys, I gave Blue a once over.

  
The car was a Blue beetle; I want to say a 98 model. The blue paint on her was peeling off, and her engine definitely needed tending to given from what I heard when Lance was driving her. I popped the hood to just have a quick look. The engine looked okay, a couple screws here and some new parts would make her purr like a kitty. I could give her a paint job too if Lance wanted to, maybe a new color this time. Like red. I think red would suit Lance better, though he did look good in blue at times. Suddenly I imagined Lance borrowing my favorite red hoodie, my stomach decided to do tumbles and make me ache. I closed the hood when I noticed Lance and Hunk nearing the exit from the lobby.

   
«Keith!» Both boys screamed in my direction.

  
Lance and Hunk were carrying a dark purple loveseat. The problem now was getting it attached to the car. A Beetle isn’t the biggest car and the couch would definitely not fit inside the car. When I think about it, the ride wasn’t thate wide either. How the hell were we going to gett his back to our dorm?

 «We need to rope it on the roof of the car.» I suddenly suggested.

  
Lance and Hunk studied the couch and then the car. The car’s roof was rounded and the couch would definitely fall off or hang off. We’d just have to hope for the best.

  
«Will that work?» Lance asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

  
Hunk ran into the dorm, probably to ask for something to strap the couch on to the car. We needed something strong. Lance stood next to me studying the car’s roof. He was holding a box that had some Swedish lettering on it.

  
«Table?» I pointed to the box.

  
«Oh, yeah. Here. I’m gonna go see if Hunk’s finding any rope. She’s open so just put the box in the back seat. Be right back!» Lance gave me the box with our table on it and scampered back into the lobby finding Hunk.

  
I put the box in Blue, the back seat of the car suddenly seemed way bigger than the front for some reason. When I closed the door, I studied Blue again. From the outside she was the same. Before I could jump into any conclusions, Lance and Hunk came running out with something resembling sturdy strapping.

   
«Alright, let’s do this.» Lance said, hands on his hips.

   
He was about to put on some gloves he had fished out of his car until I saw them in front of my face.

  
«Here, I saw you warming your hands earlier. Put them on. Hunk and I’ll get the couch on top of Blue. You do the strapping?» He said, waving the gloves in my face.

  
I grabbed the gloves aggresively, hiding my appreciation with a monotone face. Hunk and Lance lifted the couch and set it on top of Blue, and believable enough it fit, perfectly. The straps went on with no problem and the couch didn’t show any indication of budging.

  
«That should do it. Thanks a lot, Hunk!» Lance said, patting him on the shoulder.

   
«No problem guys, I’d love to invite you in but Shay.» Hunk said nervously.

  
«Got it, go have fun. We’ll talk later. Thanks for this.» I said giving him a fist bump, and looking at Lance’s happy face.

  
Hunk was waving from the dorm’s entrance, when we drove from the parking lot.

*_*

«I can’t believe we got the couch on the car. I was sure we would have to carry it back to the dorm.» Lance made small-talk in the car.

  
The heater was blazing with warmth. Just then I noticed I was still wearing Lance’s gloves. I peeled them off offering them back to him.

  
«You can keep them if you want.» Lance said, quickly eyeing the gloves before paying attention to the road.

  
«It’s okay, they wouldn’t go with the jacket.» I hastily said as an excuse to not be embarassed by Lance’s kind gesture.

  
«Sure, just put them in the glove box. You can use them again if you ever get cold.» He said quite jittery.

  
I stuffed the gloves back in the compartment, while Lance swiped his phone to put on his playlist.   


«You have good taste in music.» I said, quietly smiling to myself.  

  
I had no idea what I was doing, to make up for rejecting Lance’s gesture with the gloves I had to say something. I felt stupid now, but Lance’s gaze suddenly brightened up at my comment.

  
«Thanks!» He said releasing a brillant toothy smile, blasting the music.

*_*  


The drive back went smoothly. I was surprised to see the couch still in tact on the roof of the car when we parked. How Blue was large enough to carry a love seat went beyond me, but as soon as we lifted it off the roof, the car seemed smaller than earlier. Must be my mind playing tricks on me.

  
We carried the couch back to our dorm with the coffee table on it. For some reason, nothing went wrong and Lance was stronger than he looked. My mind drifted off as I pictured what his muscles might look like underneath his jacket.

  
«Keith, you got it? Keith!»

  
«Huh?»

  
The couch was sliding halfway off my hands when we reach the outside of our room.

  
«Sorry, I drifted off. Here.» I readjusted my hold on my end of the couch.

  
Lance was quick to fish out his keys and unlock the door while holding his end of the couch with one arm. Somehow that turned me on a bit. I shook my head a few times to get the image out of my head, focusing on keeping the couch lifted.

  
«Got it.» Lance said.

   
The doorframe was wide enough to get the couch in with still no problems, we dropped it in it’s rightful corner.

  
The couch was as I said, a purple love seat. It looked super comfy. Lance casually fell into the couch to test it out. «That’s the spot.» He sighed, smoothing his bottom on the seat.  

  
He sat up to make some room and invited me to try it out too. His hand rubbing the area he wanted me to sit down made me hesitant. This would be really close. Yesterday, when he looked at my drawings his head got too close, and it made me blush like crazy. If I ended up blushing again, I don’t know if I could hide it with my pale complexion.

  
«What?» Lance looked concerned. «Is there something on my face?» He started touching his face.

  
_Yeah, your stupid cute face_ , _stupid_ , I thought before shoving his shoulder and falling down next to him.

The couch felt like a dream on my bottom, my body would refuse to get up now. I noticed Lance was still chilling on the couch, eyeing the box on the floor.

  
«Wanna build the table?» He asked, looking at me.

  
His stupid face was glowing directly at me, making my cheeks threaten to heat up. I turned my look to the box, hoping the threat would die down if I focused hard enough on it. Damn, this couch was just too damn comfortable. Building a table was so unmotivating but if I had to keep on looking at Lance on this couch I don’t know what my body would do if my brain chose not to pay attention to my choices.

  
«Sure.» I forcibly peeled my body off the comfy pillows and searched the desks for any tools that could help us build the table.  

  
«Keith, if you open the third drawer on my desk, you’ll find a screwdriver.» Lance ordered me.

   
He had tools? Is this guy a handy man too? My mind drifted off again thinking if he were any good with his hands. Damn my hormones, why did this boy do this to me?

I usually hate people. I can easily ignore them and think about things that make me hate people even more. With Lance though, something was different. His presence just radiated some kind of happiness that made my insides melt.

  
I pulled open the drawer and found the screwdriver along with more papers from his story. I caught a glimpse of the words _captain_ and _prince_ again. So, he’s been writing more than the one paper I found earlier. Curiosity caught me and my hand dove in to pull out the papers until I heard Lance moving the box.

  
«Find it?» He asked.

  
I quickly pulled my hand away from the drawer and shut it before he saw what I saw and turned around handing him the screwdriver giving him my best smile. Hopefully he didn’t suspect anything. Lance happily took the screwdriver and began working on the table.

  
Fuck, he was a handyman and that means he has to be good with his hands. In no time, the table was all set and fit pefectly together with our couch. It was just a simple black Ikea table with space underneath to store our laptops or books. Lance was standing by his bookshelf and found some decorations to put on the table.

  
«You really like to decorate.» I said rhetorically since it was obvious given from all the decor he’d put up the last two days we’ve been here.

  
I liked how he decorated the room. It was subtle but still mirrored his loud persona. Posters of movies and bands were spread all over the walls, he even made space for me to hang up any posters if I wanted to. Although and scarily enough we had a lot of the same tastes so I didn’t mind him taking over the poster placements and desicions. Both bookshelves had fairy lights wrapped around the frames and lit up, creating a cosy atmosphere. Maybe the fairy lights were a bit much in my opinion but Lance’s face when he studied them made me resist any retorts.

  
«Yeah, hope you’re alright with how I decorated the room. Just let me know and I’ll take down anything you don’t like.» He said, lightly grinning a small tilt to his head.

  
I didn’t have the heart to say anything. If I could see his happy face like that every day, I’d let him turn this room into a fucking jungle for all I cared.

Lance was slumped on the couch again, finding his laptop. He put his feet on the table, shaking them restlessly. I grabbed my tablet and dared to slump down next to him. Hopefully, my brain was still with me.

  
«Damn, this couch is comfy.» I stated, wiggling my ass to get even more comfortable.

  
Lance nodded in agreement and started writing on his laptop. I found a fresh white document to draw. Even though Lance was close to me and could see everything I was drawing, I took the chance to sketch out the captain from Lance’s descriptions. If the captain was supposed to look like me, It’d be easier to form a face, I just needed to put in the distinct deatils from his race.

  
I drew long black hair, tumbling on the shoulders of the captain and wide pointy ears on top of his head. Before I could draw the face I noticed Lance gazing at my tablet. It was still a rough sketch so hopefully he coldn’t identify what it was supposed to look like. He started blinking rapidly.

  
«Lance? Are you okay?» I worriedly asked.

  
Did I fuck up? Had he actually been able to identify the Captain from my stupid sketch? I knew this was a bad idea. I should have thought that I wanted him to catch me drawing this. I trashed the drawing at light speed, hoping he didn’t see anything.

  
«Yeah, I was just looking at our legs on the table. You’re kind of short.» He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, bumping his feet into mine.

  
A wave of relief washed over me. My sweat started to dry off and my body cooled down from the heating nerves.

  
I know I’m shorter than most guys. My shortness did bother me but I usually just ignored it, but Lance’s stupid grin made my insides heat with rage. I huffed out from his remark and shouldered him hard.

  
«Don’t you think I know that.» I eyeballed him.   
Lance chuckled, and then he blushed. He actually blushed. _What does this mean?_ He’s engaged to Allura! Was he flirting or was he like this with everyone? He shouldered me back and got up.

  
«It’s getting late, I think I’m going to hit the hay. You staying up to draw?» He asked me, trying to eye my tablet. Lucky for me there was only a blank page in his view.

  
His look implied that he might have recognized something but I still wasn’t sure. I tapped out of the blank page and let the homescreen light up.

  
«Nah, going to bed sounds like a good idea. I gotta run pretty early before class tomorrow.» I said, stretching my arms.

  
Lance was sizing me up when I mentioned I was going running in the morning. His gaze started from my feet, to my waist then to my face. I felt a red, hot flush in my cheeks. He smiled at me and changed into his pjs.

  
I felt conscious when he started changing in the room, something that shouldn’t make me become a nervous wreck, but it hadn’t dawned on me that stripping in front of Lance would make me panic.

I turned around to not look at him and found a t-shirt and pajama shorts. I pulled my top off, when I turned around Lance was suddenly standing right in front of me.

  
«Uhh.» I stammered.

  
He lifted his hand behind me to grab a book on his shelf. The top part of my body was still bare so when he tried to reach for a book his chest bumped lightly into me, making me all warm and fuzzy. I hastily grabbed my shirt and put it on and hopped onto the bed.

  
«Night.» I said.

  
«Night, Keith.» Lance answered. Flipping through his book, a disappointed look crossing his face.

   
My headphones were on and I hoped for sleep to black me out, forgetting what just happened.


	15. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't need this kind of porn in the morning, but he does though. ~

I don’t know what came over me. When Keith took off his shirt and his abs were basically showcasing themselves to me, my knees just felt weak and I had a sudden urge to touch him. But my hands hesitated when I nearned him and I managed to grab a book behind him instead of feeling his rock hard chest. Good thing for me though, my chest was able to bump into his bare chest so that was a start, but I think our chests touching scared him off.

Odd, seems like he gets flustered at contact. Maybe I do have a chance?

  
Keith had suddenly thrown on his t-shirt backwards and jumped into his bed.

Definitely scared him off, guess I’ll have to back off a bit and try a different approach later.

This might be too much for him, even after what Hunk said about him and his relationship to people.

   
The book I blindly grabbed was actually one of my favorites so I took it with me into bed. Keith had said good night. Before I got a chance to answer him, his headphones were already on blasting music. I said good night anyways and put my reading light on, diving into my book.

 

Morning hit me when I heard a door opening. Keith came in glistening in sweat, probably after a run. I didn’t need this kind of porn in the morning. I rolled aorund in my bed to hide anything obvious and found my phone showing me how early it was.

  
«Dude, it’s like 7AM. Go back to sleep.» I groaned, throwing a pillow over my head, blocking out the light and Keith's sweaty body. 

  
Keith ruffled through his bag and found a fresh set of clothes. «Dude, I’ve been awake since 5AM, no use going back to bed now. Maybe you should take up running instead? Besides, class starts at 8, rise and shine, buddy.» He suggested with a cocky tone, slamming the door behind him.

  
The slam jolted me fully awake, and I hopped off the bed checking my reflection in the mirror. My bedhead was all tousled and messy. I dragged my fingers through it to calm it down. Sleep had made its number on me, but no dream tonight. Just darkness.

  
I searched through my drawer to find some new clothes before Keith came back. Suddenly, I was hoping he would come back wearing only his towel, but I remembered that he had a fresh set of clothes with him before slamming the door. A pout started to form while I put on my clothes.

  
I had the same jeans from last night on, but I paired them with a light blue shirt and a white sweather over it, the blue collars peeking through. My white Adidas fit with the outfit pefectly. I tousled my hair a bit more in the mirror before the door suddenly smacked me in the face. My hands shot to my nose, which suffered the most from the sudden impact.

  
«Fuck! Lance, are you okay?» Keith shrieked, coming to my rescue.

  
Two fingers were warming the bridge of my nose and when I came to my senses, I saw Keith’s concerned face looking at me. Shit, I wanted to lean in so bad, but remembered how scared he was last night at my rash closeness.

  
«I’m f-fine, just a scratch. You ready for class?» I asked, rubbing my nose, lifting my eyes to look at Keith. 

  
Keith went for a more rocker style today. Instead of his usual hoodies or sweathers, he was wearing a red and black checkered shirt, with the same ripped black jeans from last night and a red beenie. His concerned look shifted while he slung his leather jacket on. I looked down and noticed his Nikes were traded out with dark red Converse.

  
This boy could wear anything and he’d still make me giddy. I took another look in the mirror to check out my nose. No scratches, just a bit red.

  
«Yeah, I’m ready. How’s your nose?» He reached his hand for my face again but had a second thought, lowering his hand.

  
«It’s fine, a bit red. We should move that mirror.» I suggested, still rubbing my nose trying to get him to touch me again. 

  
«Sure or maybe you shouldn’t check yourself out every second.» He chuckled, looking all adorable. 

  
My eyes rolled in his direction. He grabbed my backpack on the floor and handed it to me before we walked to class.

*_*

The auditorium was packed when we arrived. We were able to snag two available seats close to the front. Guess most people hated being close to the professor in case he wanted to ask a student a question. I wouldn’t mind since I liked this class and Allura’s dad seemed cool.

  
A boy with spikey brown hair was eyeing Keith when we sat down. Keith didn’t notice him so I decided to ignore him.

  
Professor Alfor arrived when all the seats were filled and the room went quiet. Professor Alfor eyed Keith while walking to his stand.

  
«Nice of you to join us on time, Mr. Kogane. Lance.» He nodded in our direction.

  
Keith shot his own look in my direction, nodding towards the professor.

  
«He knows your name?» Keith said, green with jealousy.

  
«Yeah, I guess.» I nervously laughed.

  
For some reason, I held back the information that Alfor was Allura’s dad. I guess it was so that when we met with her Keith didn’t have to bombard her with questions about him. Keith mentioned the first day of class that he looked up to Alfor and it made me feel bad for not mentioning that he’s Allura’s dad, but for Allura’s sake I withheld the information.

  
«Now then, shall we get started? I thought we would do a pop quiz on what you already know from before about aerophysics. If you can find your laptops or ipads/tablets, and log in to our school's site, there you will find the quiz. When you all have answered the score will come up on the screen in front of you.»

  
The large screen in the auditorium lit up viewing the blank scoreboard.

  
«If you don’t know, I like to reward the top three in my class. I keep score by having a quiz from time to time. Let’s have fun with this so don’t take it too seriously.» Alfor continued while smiling. 

  
Keith was already on his way answering the questions with a serious look on him. His brows furrowed while reading the questions it made his angry presence more on the cuter side. 

  
I took my time logging in and finding the quiz. I liked a quiz from time to time, a reward for the top three sounded cool but I wasn’t here to be top of the class. I just wanted to pass the course with a good grade.

  
The quiz opened up on my laptop and I answered the questions. Some of them were a bit difficult but aside from them the others were actually quite easy.

  
The first name appered on the board with their score. Keith’s name was the first one that appeared on the screen, ten points behind a perfect score. I gave him an impressed look, he looked away. More names appeared on the board, no one with a perfect score. Keith still held the first spot. I finally finished the quiz and took a look at the board. Keith and I mirrored our shocked looks.

  
A perfect score.

  
«Duuuude.» Keith whispered, gently punching my shoulder, a ghost of a smile peeking through.  

  
All the names were up on the board now. All 187 names and I was the only one with a perfect score, with Keith following behind me and a boy named James in third.

  
«Looks like Lance,» Alfor gestured his hand towards me. «is our current champion. Well done, Lance. I knew you would do well in this class.»

  
Alfor turned off the scoreboard and started his lesson. The room was noisy with other students talking about this contest thing. I was still in shock with getting first place. Yeah, I really liked aerophysics, but I didn’t know I liked it that much.

When class ended, a couple students walked over to me and Keith. Keith saw them nearing and took the oppotunity to zoom for the exit, his eyebrows shot up towards me indicating for me to follow him. Before I got the chance to go after him a student stopped me.

   
«So you’re Alfor’s prince now, huh.» A boy with spiky brown hair and perfect eyebrows sneered at me.

  
«Excuse me?» I mockingly asked, a single thin brow shooting up.

  
The boy in front of me was my height with a light complexion and brown eyes. He had his hands on his hips sizing me up for a challenge.

  
«I assume you’re James?» I challenged back.

  
He would be the only one to actually confront me since Keith was in second place. Also did he just call me Alfor’s prince? Wait a minute, wasn’t the prince in my dream Alfor’s son? Hold on, Alfor was the king in my dream. These thoughts were taking over my brain making me forget that the spiky haired boy was still talking to me.

  
«Sorry I spaced out, were you James or not?» I asked again, trying to collect where I was now. 

  
The boy glared and nodded. He waved at me while walking away.

  
«Don’t get too comfortable, prince. I’m taking that spot.» James said in a low voice.

  
_I didn’t even want that spot_ , I sighed.

  
I searched the room for Keith but he was nowhere to be found. James was trying to get professor Alfor’s attention but with no luck. He seemed to be mad about it and stormed off.

*_*

  
The hallway was empty, assuming other classes had started. I ventured down the hall trying to find Keith until a hand took my arm and dragged me into a room.

  
Make that a broom closet. It was dark and tight with cleaning supplies stuffing the walls, smelling like mildew. The hand that grabbed me belonged to a black-haired boy, and his hand was still holding my arm. I looked down at the hand grasping my favorite sweather.

  
«Keith, can you let go? You’re creasing my favorite sweather.» I said, staring at his hand on my shirt.

He didn’t let go. ¨

Keith was looking down, and it looked liked he had too many thoughts going on in his head at the moment. Something I could relate to.

  
«Keith?» I repeated, slowly so that he could hear me.

  
My hand was just about to swipe his bangs away from his face until I felt his hand tugging my arm, dragging me down so that we were nose to nose. Thank the gods there was hardly any lighting in the room because my face felt crimson.

  
Was he going to kiss me?

  
Did he drag me in here for a make-out session?

  
This would be too good to be true. I was just about to seal the deal just when he started shaking me like crazy.

   
«How the hell does professor Alfor know your name!?» Keith shouted.

  
Why did he have to drag me into a broom closet to ask that? Thanks for the misconception. Luckily he couldn’t see the disappointment on my face.

  
«He asked me after class yesterday. I guess, I just have a friendly aura.» I said, trying to shake off any nervous indication in my voice. 

  
Keith went quiet, eyeing me like he knew I was lying. 

  
«Also he’s Allura’s dad, he recognized my last name and asked me. I'd never met Allura's dad before so I was just as shocked that he knew who I was.» I confessed.

  
Keith let go a huge sigh, I could smell the jealousy on him.

  
«Keith, was there another reason why you dragged me into this broom closet? Don’t people usually make-out in these kinds of rooms in the movies?» I asked, trying to see if he got my hint. It was kind of hard to give him a wink or wiggle my brows in this darkness.

  
My question seemed to startle him as he pulled me to the side and opened the door.

  
«I’ll see you later.» He said, hands in his leather jacket storming off.


	16. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets temperamental ~

Today’s class wasn’t any better than yesterday. I was seriously considering quitting, but I knew that would break Shiro. He was so proud of me when I told him I got accepted to the same college he went to.

Shiro had become the captain at the Garrison Headquarters just about a month ago and is expected to have me as a prime example to graduate without any mishaps. So far so good. The clock was ticking though and it’s only been two days, who knows what will happen. Luckily for me, I was able to keep my cool just now when professor Alfor called Lance by his first name. Usually professors don’t do that, at least, the higher ranked ones like professor Alfor didn't.

  
Jealousy had managed to sweep over me when Lance was recognized by professor Alfor. Shiro had talked a lot about him and said that if professor Alfor knew who you were and praised you, you would have an easier time at Garrison College, or at least in his classes because they were harsh. I’d also heard rumours that once you graduated and made it top in his class, he would write a recommendations letter to all of the great places to work once you graduated. I needed that, mostly for Shiro’s sake. I couldn’t let him down again. Lance may be my roommate, but he’ll have to be my rival too now. I would not lose to him.

  
Thinking about Lance, his question from earlier popped into my mind. Why did I drag him into a broom closet? I could have easily confronted him in the cafeteria or in our dorm room. Something deep down in me could have wanted something else, but my mind backed me up when Lance said professor Alfor was Allura’s father. That would mean he was Lance’s future father in law and me being alone with Lance in a broom closet smelled like trouble. Good thing I got out in time, Lance was so close to my face I’m sure I would have leaned in to have a small taste of his…

  
I cancelled the rest of that thought and headed for the dorm room to cool off. Another long run would defintely keep my mind off of things.

  
While walkig towards the dorm, a new thought occured. A flash of a name shot into my mind. A name I noticed on the scoreboard during the quiz. If it was who I thought it was, then that would mean trouble. I tsked at the memory flashing before me.

  
The past wasn’t supposed to haunt me in college. I left all that trouble four years ago, atoning what I did while being homeschooled. Not only that, if this was the person I thought it was, then that means my secret can come out. 

*_*

The room was empty when I arrived, the faint smell of coconuts wafting in the room again. It had to be Lance’s shampoo, no one else smelled that good. 

I peeled off my shirt and kicked off my Converse taking a huge stretch. A run would definitely hit the spot but a nice nap on the comfy couch was tempting too.

My tablet was on the table when I neared the couch. Lance’s secret story came to mind. The Captain’s description was still fresh in my mind and drawing him again felt like a good idea while Lance was still gone.

  
The couch caught my ass and my tablet had a bare document ready for the Captain to come alive.

The first lines were easy to draw, I found a small mirror, which I assumed belonged to Lance, trying to get my own features into the drawing this time. Given from Lance’s descriptions the Captain was supposed to look like me. Which I didn’t find odd at all since the Prince looked like Lance. It was only natural that the Captain would look like me, I hoped. He had also written down that he had piercing black eyes. Did I have that? My reflection showed me my eyes and I studied them, trying to get them to look piercing. Whatever that meant.

I tried putting a bit of shine into them and a glint in the dark coal color of his irises, this was supposed to be a comic so I tried to put my own animation style to it and not make the drawing look too life-like. His hair was jet-black and hung loose on his shoulders, a bit longer than my own hair. Got that, what else? His scars. I drew two scars, one on each side of his face. They were supposed to resemble the points of cresent moons going down past his neck. This should do the trick. Now for the ears and his skin. The ears were supposed to sort of look like the prince’s but wider and a bit higher on his head. Not furry, since the prince stated in Lance’s story that the captain was not furry. I chuckled at the thought. His skin was supposed to be a light purple. I found what I felt would be the correct shade to contrast him from the princes’s golden skin.

  
At last his wardrobe and build. The Captain was described to be really tall. That thought stung. I guess Lance liked tall guys, assuming he even liked guys. So I drew him next to my drawing of the prince to see if I got the height correct. The height difference between the two characters reminded me of the height difference between me and Lance. Except Lance was the tall one in this life.

I glared at the captain and his unattainable height. I hated being short. His build was supposed to be as Lance wrote, _packed to the teeth with muscle_. I cringed a bit at that description, but I tried drawing it.

  
When I finished the drawing of the Captain, I studied the pair next to each other. They did look like they came straight out of the dream Lance and I had. It was amazing to see them in real life on my tablet. If I was able to talk to Lance about our dream, maybe he could go along and make this comic with me. He could write the story and I could draw. The only problem was he would know I snooped and then there’s the fact that we both had the same dream and I’m sure he’ll freak out and cause drama and I don’t know if my anxiety could deal with that. I decided to keep the idea on hold for the mean time. I still have 3 years and 11 months left with this guy. All the time in the world.

  
I saved the file of the prince and his captain and admired my work until I heard the door open.

  
Lance came rushing in.

  
«Hey man. Missed you in the broom closet.» He teased.

  
My cheeks reddened at the remark and the memory of his face close to mine. The memory created a tiny rage in my gut. I had to blow off some steam. I rushly placed my tablet on the coffee table and was eager to make my way out. My running clothes were already on so I dashed past Lance, tapping him lightly on the shoulder so that he knew I wasn’t angry directly at him, just the situation.

  
«Was just about to go for a quick run. See you later, man. Don’t wait up for me if I’m late.»

  
Lance was just about to say something but I managed to close the door before a single word sounded.

*_*

A run was a bad idea. Actually, this run was a bad idea because I forgot my damn headphones in the room. Going back would mean facing Lance and the memory of our faces close to each other and him working on the table. Nope this was bad.

  
But being alone with my thoughts wasn’t any better. Thoughts of Lance and that stupid, fucking broom closet. Me and my stupid choices. I still don’t know why I dragged him in there. Anxiety was a bitch to have and confronting him in front of a crowd didn’t seem like a good idea at the time. Though, I could have just squeezed the question into a casual conversation.

  
This just made me angrier, forcing me to run even faster and more aggressively. I wasn’t paying attention to the road when I bumped into someone.

  
«Shit, watch where you’re going. Moron!» A female shrieked, fists in the air.

  
Her voice was oddly familiar. I noticed black and purple hair lining the girl’s face.

  
«Acxa. Sorry.» I put both hands on her shoulders to calm her down but regretted my choice. Her eyes swifted to my hands which I pulled away instantly.

   
«Eyes on the road, Captain.» She barked.

  
Acxa pushed me hard to the side and contiuned her run, with nothing to say. Girls were so weird.

  
My eyes followed the road ahead when my feet finally decided to continue running.

*_*

Back in the dorm, the lights were off and Lance was sound asleep. His blanket was half-way off his body. He was gripping a stuffed animal of a red lion pretty hard and his teeth were crunching. Looked like he was having a bad dream.

  
Completely on their own, one my hands shot to his forehead and gently brushed away some of his floppy hair, my fingers gently grazing his cheek, until he calmed down. His skin felt warm to the touch and smooth. I grabbed his blanket with my other hand and pulled it over him, hoping that he felt warmer and that he was able to calm down. His jaw unclenched and he turned around letting loose a relieved sigh.

  
_«Allura?»_ , he mumbled quietly in his sleep.  

  
A sad smile traced my face when I gazed at the beautiful, sleeping boy.

  
_Allura’s a lucky girl,_ was all I could think when darkness swallowed me into the abyss.  



	17. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are being revealed one by one ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that I live and I mean live for miss @catneylang 's (instagram) fanart of Klance. 
> 
> She has one drawing in particular that I would love for you to check out, it's how I picture Keith drawing the captain and the prince. :)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm1HyR_HXSI/

The sun shined on my face disrupting me from my peaceful slumber. We only have one window in our room and I had to choose the bunk where the sun would shine directly at. Great. There were no classes today so the clock showed me that it was almost noon.

  
Keith was gone, again. Though his running shoes were resting on the floor, so not out for a run. Not that I cared, he could do or go wherever he wanted to. It wasn’t like I was his boyfriend or anything.  
A pang in my chest formed giving me an aching feeling. My hand clenched into a fist and I hit my chest a couple times, right where my heart beat rapidly. This wasn’t something to be sad or moody about. This was just a regular crush that I can easily forget. Except it wasn’t. Not after what I saw last night.

Last night I found Keith’s tablet glowing from the table when he rushed out for a run. As soon as he closed the door, I dashed to the table and pressed the menu button to keep it open. I was aware of how wrong this was, but I had to see if what I saw when we were on the couch last night was what I thought it was.

  
A bad feeling sunk into my chest when I tapped on the drawing application he used. Loads of folders popped up with different names and categories. One folder in particular caught my attention. The folder read, _The Captain_. There was no doubt.

  
Before I could tap the folder, my finger stopped just above the folder icon. This could be huge if the drawing was what I thought it was. Sweat beads were building up on my brow, my lips began to feel dry and my finger was just hovering above the folder, shaking with anticipation.

  
With my finger still hovering above the app, I tried to force my finger to move closer, but I still held back thinking this was completely wrong and that I didn’t want Keith to hate me even more. But without thinking, my finger barely grazed the screen and the folder opened up to reveal its contents.

  
Fuck.

  
There were three pages that popped up in the folder with drawings on them. Although the drawings were in their small icons, I could easily spot the purple that was used in one of them. My finger hovered again above a drawing with two figures on it.

  
Tap.

  
My breathing stopped altogether when the tablet revealed the larger drawing of the Galra Captain from my dream and next to him was the prince. The picture almost resembled a portrait of a married couple the way they stood next to each other. Soft smiles and wicked grins shining brightly on the tablet’s screen.

  
Shock welled up inside me when I took in the details Keith had used on the captain and the prince. They were beautifully done.  

  
I knew I didn’t have much time to let the situation sink in, but this was proof enough that Keith had the same dream as me. My hand went to the prince’s face. He looked so familiar. I found my small pocket mirror in the couch and grabbed it. When my reflection showed me my face I had to do a double take at the drawing of the prince. Yep. It was me. How I wasn’t able to see it at first stunned me, because the prince was an exact replica of me. Except he had white hair, and darker skin than me. And his eyes were the same shade as mine but with splashes of pink in them.

  
 «Pretty.» I whispered.

  
What also shocked me by the drawing of the pair, was the height difference. I had to giggle at that because in the dream, Keith or The Captain was much taller than me, while I guess in our world, I was taller than him. Hopefully, this wasn’t something Keith was irritated by, though I wished it was.

   
When I looked at the Captain, I almost felt feint. He was beautiful in a striking kind of way. The details were just as I had written them in my short story. Shoulder-length black hair, coal eyes with hints of violets in them and a look that would make any one surrender to him. Wait a minute. At that sudden thought, a jolt went through me.

  
In the dream, or at least in my dream. I never got a good glimpse at what the prince looked like, except for the sudden reflection in the blade he was given. But Keith. I doubted there were mirrors where the Captain stayed in the dream, and as I remember, I never saw any mirrors in the castle. At least during the time Keith and I were dreaming. So how did he know what to draw and make him look like himself? Not only that he managed to make the captain look identicle to my descriptions. From his silky smooth hair, his muscles packed to the teeth and the money maker, his scars. He was the only one in the dream who had those scars. He could have been in the dream longer than me, but I saw him squirming at the same time I woke up, which could only mean…

The same thought came back to me now after I woke up from my deep slumber. I could have sworn someone tucked me in last night or helped me through a bad dream while I was fast asleep. Keith had been late last night so my money was on him. Though I highly doubt it. Although lately, Keith has been very reserved around me. Except for the other day when we drove in the car, jamming to some tunes, it made my whole heart flutter with joy. I want to know him even better, but the way things started out between us has held me back to do anything. Not only that, but that I also have this stupid crush on him. Which I doubt will turn into anything more the way he avoids everything.

  
A knock sounded on the door. 

  
Allura was holding a bunch of books in her arms giving me a knowing smile, eyeing the books. I grabbed some of the books and joined her to the library.

  
«How you holding up, Lonce? You know, with this crush on Keith?» She asked, looking around to see if Keith weren’t nearby.

  
I mirrored her. If Keith knew about my crush he would move out on the spot. Having Allura know about this crush has been helpful. She always has some kind of advice to give me when I’m in these kinds of pickles. Her and Lotor have been together for the past two years and their relationship is great, even though I’m not the biggest fan of the guy but he makes her happy. That’s the most important thing. Although, I am over the moon that I hardly ever see him, that dick.

  
«I dunno. I try not to think that much about it. Keith went out last night and I haven’t seen him since, so I guess we’re avoiding each other now.» I frowned.

  
Allura’s smile turned down to reflect me.

  
«Why do you think he’s avoiding you?» She opened the door to the library, leading me in with some of her books occupuying both my hands.  

  
The library was just as amazing as the cafeteria, or even more in my opinion. It was a book-lover’s dream. Three stories tall and packed with all kinds of books and other forms of literature. It looked like it came right out of a fantasy novel, with its old antique interior and musty smell of books. Tables and study cubbies were spread all around the place filled with students studying and stressing out about exams or papers.

  
Allura took the stack of books I held for her and returned them in the return-shute, while I contemplated on her question. _Was_ Keith avoiding me? It was just the conclusion I jumped to since he ran out pretty quickly when I came in last night. He also left the café in a hurry complaining about a headache but I doubt that was the reason since he was in good spirits when we picked up the couch later that night. Alothough, Hunk did say he was a loner and wasn’t good with people. But, I could admit that I felt the need to avoid him too. The other night, I was so closed to doing something innappropriate, and not knowing where Keith’s feelings lied would make me look really bad.

  
«I just got that vibe from him last night.» Was all I could muster to Allura’s question.

  
Allura had a worried look on her face when I told her that. She grabbed a free table as soon as some students left it open for the taking. We both hurriedly slumped down on the chairs before any other students captured the free table and started studying, letting the situation air for a bit.

  
I pulled out the book I grabbed the other night when Keith stood there with his chest bare. The memory made me think of how muscular he actually was, and I could feel my spine tingling at the image.   

  
Even though he may look lean and thin, and hide his body in oversized hoddies. Underneath, the boy was ripped. His chest and stomach were finely detailed with definition, and his arms….

  
I opened my book, trying to get my mind on something else before something _else_ took over my mind and body.

  
Damn these hormones.

  
Studying didn’t tempt me that much since I knew I my thoughts would only drift into unknown territories.

  
Allura was deep into her own thoughts and studies. Her dark brows were deeply furrowed, dark eyes glinting in the computer light, a shimmer of pink sparkling. She had a lot to do with this program she wanted to pass, and if she wanted to be with _him_ after she graduated in two years.

  
«So, heard anything from Lotor lately?» I asked, bored out of my mind. And since my thoughts drifted to that dick, I felt the need to ask her just to be nice and throw the conversation in a different direction, a non-Keith direction to be specific.

  
Allura’s lips curled upwards when I mentioned her fiancé’s name. If I were correct, they hadn’t seen each in a couple days or not that long ago but I knew those two couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. I guess he was too busy getting situated at his new job with Garrison HQ. Hopefully, he was able to spare some time for her in the future.

  
«Yeah, he called last night. He’s thinking of visiting this weekend.» She said, dreamily.

  
Great. Not that I hate the guy, but he gives off such an alpha mood when he’s around me. Makes me want to punch something every time he opens his mouth. But, he’s good to Allura. There has to be some reason she loves him, except for his huge-

  
«You okay with Lotor coming over this weekend?» Allura said, interrupting my angered thoughts.

   
I smirked and continued reading my book, letting her know that I didn’t mind, waving my hand in her face. She was her own person and yeah, we’re best friends but we didn’t have to rely on each other all the time. She’s allowed to have her own life, she doesn’t need to think about my weak ass all the time. Sure, this situation with my crush on Keith is the new hot topic in our little bubble, but she told me that this was something for me to figure out on my own. Some time alone with Lotor this weekend will do her some good and not think about me too much. Plus, I didn’t want to see the guy. We always bicker when we meet. His jealousy was so easy to spot whenever we were together with Allura. I didn’t need any of that negativity right now, not when I had too much on my mind already. My eyes went back to tracing the words in my book.

  
As my book was getting good, I managed to eye my computer and thought about the short story about the captain and the prince. Keith’s drawing of the captain materialized in my head, giving me another tug in my gut. Fuck, his drawing was so good. He looked almost identical to the captain in the dream and not only that he was the exact replica of Keith himself. These feelings were so confusing. Did I like Keith or the captain? Are they one and the same? Who the hell was I in this case? 

  
«Ugghhhh!» I urged out quietly behind my computer screen, trying not to interrupt Allura.

  
My next creative writings class wasn’t until Friday, but maybe some writing would loosen up the tension I had between my shoulders. And my stupid thoughts about Keith, and his stupid hot muscular body. My teeth were grinding now. 

  
I made a quick glance at Allura who was jamming out to a tune with a mechanical pencil resting on her mouth, still deeply lost in her studies.

  
With my bookmark placed at the beginning of the next chapter in my book, I opened up my laptop and found the short story. The last thing I wrote was that the captain had closed the door behind him not going back to his tent that night. The thought of what would happen afterwards gave me chills up my spine making my cheeks gently heat up.

  
«Lonce, are you-are you blushing?» Allura teased, a single dark brow shooting upwards.

  
I placed my light-blue headphones on and blasted my latest obsessed song, ignoring Allura’s remark. Then I started writing. I didn’t know what to write exactly since this was where I woke up in the dream and I was still hung up on this being a different reality. Altering what had really happened afterwards felt wrong. What if they had a fight and the captain left after all, and I just wasn’t there to witness that and jumped to conclusions instead? Not everything had to be a happy ending. That thought gave me a tugging, aching feeling in my stomach.

  
My fingers still hovered above the keyboard, itching to press on the letters to write a romantic scene between the two, but again, this lurching feeling kept me resisted from writing anything.

  
As much I hoped that they figured out their forbidden love problem, I didn’t want to be the one to choose their destiny through a lousy short story.

  
Instead, I found the story I read to Keith. The story about the boy lost on a spaceship in a girl’s body, falling in love with a handsome alien. Okay, the realisation sort of hit me that this story kind of reminded me of my dream but they were still different. Hopefully, Coran didn’t notice this and will accept my sudden change of story and pace.

  
My fingers tapped away on the keyboard making me lost in the gripping sci-fi love story I was unfolding before me.

  
Bringing things to life through words was such a satisfying feeling, even though I knew I wasn’t a professional at it. Being an amateur writer did not have its perks, only grimaces and wishful thinking.

  
I was just about to write the scene where my male protaginist would finally have the guts to confess to his alien crush and tell him that he was actually a boy trapped in a girl’s body and that he didn’t know what was going to happen but he needed to tell him that he had grown to fall in love with him. My fingers were tapping on the letters to form the word _love,_ creating a gooey sensation in my chest.

  
Suddenly Allura slapped her hands on the table, quite loudly too as a bunch of other students were now staring right at us and not in a friendly manner.

  
«I know! We invite him to watch your tryouts.» She beamed at her sudden idea.

  
One of my fingers shot to my mouth so fast to tell her to shut up. The whole library didn’t have to know about my crush on Keith.

  
It wasn’t a bad idea. I mean I loved having an audience while shooting some balls, but having Keith there watching me did unnerve me a bit.  But still, how will Keith watching me shoot some tennis balls help the situation?

  
When I think about the memory of watching him running and how I felt after watching him run, maybe having him watch me do tennis can open his mind to be friends with me. I guess that would help us have something in common to talk about, aside from other things. I thought about a certain Captain again. Shaking the thought away, I nodded towards Allura’s idea.

  
«Okay, but how do we invite him? I don’t have his phone number and I can’t run around the whole school looking for him, that’ll make me look desperate and I have tryouts soon.» I said, looking at my phone checking the time.

  
My eyebrows shot up when the clock showed me that tryouts were in thirty minutes. Time flies when you try to study and talk about boys instead.

  
«Fuck, I gotta go. I need to change and find my gear. I’m all in for your idea Lur, but-» Before I could finish Allura shot in.

  
«Don’t worry, Lonce. I’ll look for him and think of something to make him come watch you. Just don’t think too much about it. Think about your tryouts and nail’em good. _Sharphooter_.» She said, winking at my nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, so I reached 100K on this story yesterday on my draft and I'm closing in on the end and it's making me emotional....but I do have a sequel in mind. We'll seeeeeeeeee


	18. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Keith discovers he has a kink ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know hardly anything about tennis...so sorry if I slaughter anything there..

The art room was the only place I could think of to hide from Lance. Last night when he slept, my thoughts drifted to the dream, and the captain and the prince entagled in the tent together. My cheeks had felt red hot when I thought about that and needed to get away as soon as I woke up. Lance knew I took art but he still hadn’t shown up to find me. Hopefully, he got the message that I didn’t want to be found. Not with these fucking feelings creeping up on me lately.

Undeniably, this was a crush. A very bad one too because Lance is engaged to Allura. This was so wrong. I can’t be his roommate _and_ have a crush on him. But, I didn’t want to stay away from him either. The dream made sure of that. The will to confront him about the dream was so strong but the situation held me back.

I got comfy on my chair drawing a comic panel of the dream. I took a risk and started drawing the captain kissing the prince. My stomach did a flip when I stared at their lips locking in a loving embrace. My pen glided to color in the prince’s peachy lips, and the captain’s intense stare at his lips. _What the fuck was wrong with me? ,_ I thought. At that moment, I felt a hand tapping my shoulder. Instantly, I pulled down my red headphones that was blaring music deafening everything around me making me not notice who had crept up behind me. Before I turned around I prayed to everything that existed that it weren’t Lance or Allura.

«Fuck, It’s you Acxa.» I said relieved, a long breath escaping me.  

Acxa had a weird grimace when she noticed my drawing. _Fuck_ , she noticed my drawing. I tapped the drawing quickly away, heat shooting so fast to my cheeks. I tried to look away to make the red in my blush die down.

«So, this is what you’re into.» Acxa smirked teasingly, lightly punching my shoulder.

«What, this. Noooo. It was- It was a comission!» I said in a panicked state.

Acxa made a face that said she didn’t believe me but shrugged it off.

«Sure, sure. Although, that white haired one looked pretty familiar.» She stated, a micheveous grin forming on her face.

My hands were flying now trying to come up with a better explanation. She crossed her arms, waiting for a reply. But before I could reply, she chuckled punching my shoulder again.

«It’s okay, Keith. I won’t say anything. I saw you in the room when I walked by and came by to apologize for snapping at you the other night when I was running. You caught me in a bad mood.» She said apologetically.

Her hand caught my shoulder again, but this time it lingered. I was about to finally open my mouth until a figure came rushing in the door. Her long dark curls swinging with her sudden impact with the door frame.

«Keith!» Allura shouted.

Acxa quickly moved her hand away from my shoulder just as Allura gave me a knowing look and then a confused look at Axca.

«Oh, who are you?» She bluntly asked, her eyes sparkled pink with fury.

Acxa folded her arms again and moved in on Allura, sizing her up.

«Acxa. Keith and I take art together, we’re on the track team too. I’ll see you around Keith. Oh, and don’t worry about what I saw.» She winked, running out of the art room while waving me goodbye.

«What did she see?» Allura said, confusion engulfing her face.

«Nothing. It wasn’t important. What do you want, Allura?» I said, staring at the ring on her finger.

Allura closed in on me and put a hand on my chair, bending close to my face giving me a curoius look. My tablet screen was still dark, a new relieved breath escaped me. It surprised me how out of breath I was lately given I was the captain on the track team.

«Lance has tennis tryouts in ten minutes, we should go support him. I think he’d be glad to see you on the bleachers watching him.» She winked.

«Why would Lance want _me_ to watch? Isn’t it enough to have you there?» I pressed trying to put my headphones back on.

Allura grabbed my arm holding my headphones and held it down. Her look told me this was important. Girls were so weird. She’s his fiancé but she’s specifically asking for me to be there to watch him too. Just when I was going to pull my arm away she opened her mouth.

«It’s because I need you to explain what’s going on in the game! Lance would be thrilled if he knew I knew more about tennis. I’m hopeless, I don’t know anything about sports and Lance always gets sad when we talk and I change the subject because I know nothing.»

«Fine.» I said, hoping she’d stop talking.

On the way out, I stopped by the door and looked at Allura’s ring again. She caught my stare and held up her hand, a finger touching her ring.

«When’s the wedding?» I asked, carefully. I wasn’t sure why I asked but something inside of me made me do it.

Allura smiled softly, her dark eyes dancing in the light which I could have sworn turned a bright shade of magenta.

«So Lonce told you.» She giggled like a little school girl. «We’re not sure yet, hopefully after graduation. I’m so excited!» She was now jumping up and down grabbing my arm and dragging me to the tennis courts.

*_*

Lance wasn’t on the court when we got to the bleachers. The bleachers were scraped with hardly any people watching, so we found a seat near the court to get a better look at Lance playing. Allura had a wide smile plastered to her face when Lance jogged out on the court. What caught my attention was his outfit, a short tennis skirt and a white tennis t-shirt. Lance caught us and waved, a crooked smile forming. I think he was nervous, so I gave him a reassuring smile to see if that would help ease him. He smiled back and his confidence suddenly shined through his white smile. Cute.

«Is he wearing a skirt?» I asked, suddenly staring at his long bronze legs. I swallowed.

Allura started laughing and pointed to his outfit.

«He loves wearing them, but don’t worry he has undershorts on so when he jumps you don’t see anything you wouldn’t want to see in public.» She winked.

Looking at Lance wearing a skirt made my whole body go hot. This was something I did not expect I would like. My head started shaking rapidly, hoping the pciture of him in only a skirt disappeared.

«Are you alright, Keith? You seem flustered.» She pointed out, her upper lip pouting out as if she knew what I was thinking about.

«It’s nothing. Let’s just watch.» I muttered, opening my tablet to draw a bit while Lance was getting ready for his match.

Allura sat slumped looking at her phone, then made an irritating noise. She inched in on me staring at me drawing.

«You’re really good, Keith. How long have you been drawing?» She asked.

I was working on one of the lions. The red one which was my favorite. It had a more slick design and was smaller than the others, and the fastest of them. Even though it was my favorite, I always felt more drawn to the black lion and thought about Lance whenever I drew the red one.

«Since I was 5 or 6. Hard to remember, but I’ve always been drawing. It gets my mind off of other things.» I confessed, a tinge of sadness behind it.

Allura’s mouth shot downward creating a quiet frown. Before she could say anthing, the speakers sounded and said that the first match was going to start. My tablet turned black and Lance stood ready to serve.

He jumped and the ball went flying, in a single shot he gained 15 points like it was nothing. His oppenent didn’t have a chance. He was given another ball and shot a new serve. This time his oppenent was able to shoot back until Lance quickly caught it with his racket and in a single swift, another 15 points. He was so good. His face whenever he shot the ball was so serious and focused. My cheeks started to heat when his face shot another ball, ending the match. The small crowd from the bleachers cheered. More people started coming to watch Lance’s match. Rumour had quickly spead about the bronze boy playing tennis. Allura noticed the crowd and started cheering in Lance’s next match.

«Let’s go sharpshooter, let’s go!» She shouted in a sing-song voice.

Sharpshooter? Is that what they called him or was it just Allura? Lance heard her call him that and his face beamed at the nickname quickly shooting another serve, the ball was so fast I couldn’t see it. Fuck.

«Sharpshooter.» I whispered. Allura smirked in my direction and took my hand to hold it up.

«Come on, Keith! Join in.» She smiled.

Lance was looking directly at me now, as if waiting for me to call him that. His face had a challenged look, it went so well with his outfit. I crunched my teeth to hold back these urges I was feeling.

«Let’s go, Sharpshooter!» I yelled.

Immediately, Lance shot the ball which in a super rapid moment, hit the court, another 15 points. This guy was amazing.

«When I say _Sharp_ \- you say _Shooter_!» Allura yelled in my direction.

 I didn’t understand this, so whenever she yelled _Sharp_ , I yelled _Sharpshooter_ back which made her annoyed by me, and told me to just stick to cheering. I could see Lance laughing during our little cheer and it was game, set and match at the end. He won all three games without a problem.

_Who was this guy?_

«Keith you need to go tell Lance we’re going to the café afterwards to celebrate his tryouts.» Allura instructed me.

I gave her a weird look which asked why _I_ had to be the one to ask him.

«Can’t we just wait until he’s done showering?» I asked, hoping to not have to find him.

«Nope, he needs to know now before he changes his mind to come. He said earlier he had alot of studying to do and didn’t feel like going out tonight. I refuse that, we need to celebrate and we’ll bring Pidge and Hunk with us too.»

 _What’s a Pidge_?

«But, why can’t _you_ just ask him or send him a text?» I urged, still trying to get out of this. I really didn’t want to be face to face with Lance while he was wearing _that._ His skirt was so short too, it made my insides twirl.

«Phone’s dead and he’ll be more pressed to come if you ask him. You’re more anti-social than him and if he knows you’re going, he’ll have to come along. Go now, while we know where he is.» She started scooting me off the bleachers, quite hard too. This girl was so strong, it was uncanny.

My hands found their rightful spot in my leather jacket and I found my way into the showers. The room was quiet and no one was here. One of the lockers was open and towels were spread on the bench. A sudden bang erupted in the room. I found Lance behind the locker door, and he was only wearing his skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think might happen in the next chapter!!~


	19. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes seductive ~

Seeing Keith on the bleachers really gave me a boost in confidence. I’d never been this good while shooting tennis balls. I even surprised myself when the ball hit my racket and flew what felt like a thousand miles per hour. That’s how fast my heart was beating when Keith suddenly called me Sharpshooter. Who would have thought a name could have such an affect?

Allura wanted to go out tonight to celebrate, which I would love to but I had so much studying and writing to do. If Keith were going, that would be another case.

I closed the locker door, wearing only my tennis skirt, swishing about in it before I wanted to take it off. Wearing these skirts were always my thing back in high school. It made me stand out with the other players and made them panic when they saw me in them. As long as my opponents felt unnerved by my presence it was just a bonus to make them squirm when they saw me in the skirt. Plus, I looked good in a skirt. Wonder what Keith thought? A warm feeling burned inside of me, and before I could dream more I heard a loud cough behind the locker door.

«Keith? Hey, man.» I said, closing the locker door and leaning on it, trying not to stumble and reveal how nervous I was. 

We were alone in the room and that warm feeling grew even hotter when I realized I had nothnig on except for my tennis skirt. _Shit, what do I do now?_   Just as I was going to wrap my towel around my hips I glanced at Keith’s face and followed his gaze and saw that he was looking directly at my skirt. I could see his face going a rosy red, thank the gods he had pale skin. At Keith's adorableness, I felt the urge to make a teeny tiny small move on him. 

My hand shot on the side of Keith’s face hitting the locker behind him. His dark eyes found mine once he knew he was trapped, his cheeks enhancing that rosy color. 

«So what can I help you with, Mullet?» The nickname just came to me when I saw his hair wasn’t in his usual ponytail.  This, I liked. He looked good with any hairstyle, was he some kind of god? _Fuck me._

Keith’s bushy black eyebrows furrowed when he heard my new nickname for him.

«Mullet?» He angrily asked while looking away, my hand still trapping him to stay near.

He was doing everything he could to not look at my skirt. My hand finally dropped and I wrapped a towel around my hips, pulling off the skirt. Once the skirt was off, I held it up just to tease him a bit more and see how flustered he could get. His face was all kinds of shades of red now, I couldn't turn off my smile. 

«Allura told me to tell you that you had to join us at the café tonight. You know, to celebrate your victories. Pidge and Hunk would come too, she said.» His voice died down when I took a step closer to him, my nose almost touching his. A gutteral sound escaped his throat which made my body go red hot. I had to quickly look down at my towel to make sure nothing was _showing._

I don’t know why but my body was seriously doing this seducing all on its own. I had no power or control over it.

«I’ll come if you come.» I said, my voice suddenly sounding all silky smooth.

Keith swallowed, dark gaze finding my blue one. A shock went through our gaze. 

At that I broke out of my weird trance and felt my own face flushing like crazy. In a haste, I grabbed my shower things and darted towards the showers.

«Tell her to meet us around 6! I’ll see you in the dorm.» My voice all shaky and high-pitched while I tried to get to the showers.

Keith’s complexion was back to normal. A naked hand shot up and he left.

*_*

_Shit, shit, shit._

_What the hell came over me_ , I thought while showering. There had to be some kind of power Keith had over me to make me act like _that_ in front of him. It was like I turned into a whole other person. Who was this confident, sexy guy? No one knows, cause I’ve never met him. A low chuckled escaped me, but then I got embarassed and turned the water on high releasing a loud sigh.

Coconuts wafted in the lockers when I turned the hot water off. My clothes rested peacefully on the bench when I returned to my locker. I dragged on my favorite pair of light-blue jeans and a black _Adidas_ hoodie. My mind drifted to Keith’s oversized red hoodie. It looked so comfortable, I wondered if it smelled like him. Like roasted coffee and vanilla.

Keith was slumped on the couch, legs and all occupuying it when I came back to the room.

«Hey, Mullet.» I greeted, throwing my tennis bag and racket on the floor.

Keith glared at me and continued drawing turning his music up to deafen out my new nickname for him. My hands went to his feet on the end of the couch to pull them off. He didn’t budge.

«Dude, I wanna sit too.» I pouted.

He didn’t hear me and continued drawing, ignoring me. Alright, want to play hard to get? I stood next to his outstretched body, grabbed his tablet and bellyflopped on top of him. Shock washed over Keith's face while he dragged off his headphones and tried to push me off of him. 

«Lance! What the fuck, dude!!» He screeched trying to get out of my hold.

This was fun. One of my fingers found his ribcage, and I swear he jolted at the touch and a sudden urge just came to me. I wiggled it in his ribcage and out came a loud laugh.

«Lance! Noooo, please don’t.» He begged.

Fuck yeah, he’s ticklish. Time to release the demon. Both my hands went for his ribs now and I tortured him with a tickle fight and he just kept on laughing, the sound making my insides all tingling. 

«Fine, fine! You can sit, If. You. Just. Stop.» Each word came out as a desperate need for air.

Poor guy. I stopped tickling him and he made room for me. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were full of tears from the tickling.

«That was fun.» I said pointedly, threatening him with my hands. His upper body moved away when he saw my hand closing in on his ribs again.

«I swear to god, I will end you.» Keith said, not joking. 

 _Captain is that you?_ I thought at his piercing stare. 

Right before my hand found his ribs again, something that was so fucking tempting, my phone started ringing.

«Hey, Cuz. Sup?» Keith was looking at me now, and his eyes lit up like he just realized something. 

«The fuck are you? You know Allura hates it when you're late.» Pidge said annoyed on the phone.

Looks like we got distracted by our tickle fight. My gaze went to Keith’s fitbit lighting the time. Shit, we were late.

«Dude, we gotta go.» I bumped my hand on his shoulder. 

He shot up, fixed his hair and slung his leather jacket on in no time. He looked so good, and it took next to no effort.

«What?» Keith asked, when he noticed my staring.

«Nothing, let’s go.»

*_*

On our way to the café, Keith and Pidge went in front of Allura and I getting to know each other.

«Well..» Allura hummed in my direction giving me a knowing look, wiggling her eyebrows.

«What?» I asked, suddenly getting embarassed even though I didn’t know what she was talking about. Although, I knew it had to be about Keith.

«Tell me what happened in the locker room.» She urged.

Keith and Pidge were far ahead of us talking about something stupid.

«I knew you were the one behind that. But yeah, nothing happened. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me like that. He just came in because you told him to.» I said, steering the conversation away from what had actually happened. Like my personality drastically changing when Keith looked at me in my tennis skirt with that face.

Allura made a face that said she didn’t believe me.

«Don’t make that face Lur, I don’t even know if he likes guys.» I said to her trying to give her a reassuring smile that I was okay. «Heck I don’t even know if he likes girls too, you remember Hunk said he wasn’t good with people.» My thoughts were just venting now, trying to come up with any possibility to why Keith was not a good choice for me and that this crush was just ridiculous.

«I did see a girl with him today, though.» Allura suddenly said.

«What!?» A sudden shout escaped me.

Keith and Pidge both turned their heads at my drastic shouting.

«Lance, you okay!? Did you walk into something again.» Pidge teased, Keith grinning next to her.

I waved them both off, telling them to just keep walking. They both shrugged.

«Well, was she pretty?» Was my first instinct to ask.

Allura could see my jealousy. She took my arm through hers and smiled.

«Yes, but it didn’t seem like they were a thing. Like you said, I don’t know either if Keith is into girls or boys, but what I am sure about is that whenever your name is mentioned, his whole presence changes like someone praising him or ruffling his hair. He always looks happy, even when he’s super moody.» Allura gently smiled in my direction, releasing her signature wink.

«Really? But we’ve only known each other for three days. How can someone-»

I ended my sentence there because I knew exactly what she meant. Ever since I got to know Keith three days ago, my whole presence had changed too. Even my personality changed when I was with Keith in the locker room today.

Allura started laughing at my sudden thought process of the whole thing. And she rested her head on my shoulder to comfort me in my distressed love debacle. Love was so complicated and stressing, but it was kind of nice too. Although, I wasn’t sure if this was love, yet.

I could see the café nearing in the distance, the neon Voltron Café sign shining a bright color. Keith and Pidge decided to have a race to the sign. I noticed a wide smile on Keith’s face when they ran, my heart started beating like crazy at that. Allura started pinching my chin like a small child, then cupped it to turn my face towards hers.

«You know Lonce, so much can happen in only a couple hours. Three days is still enough time to decide someone’s feelings, actually it’s more than enough time. Lotor and I just knew when we first met.  But, just don’t push yourself too much okay? I think you should give this more time and get to know Keith some more. You get crushes so fast and they usually disappear within a week. How about you give this until this weekend and if you still feel something for Keith besides attraction, then I think you need to confess your feelings or else it just wouldn’t be right for either of you. Remember that you guys are roommates too and are going to most likely live together the next four years.»

Allura was right. This was just a regular old crush that I’ve had a thousand times before, Keith was no exception. He just happened to be really hot. 

When we reached the café, I saw Keith stare at the sign and a ghost of a smile formed only for me to witness. «I think I’m going to use the name, Lance. Thanks for the idea.» His smile widened, revealing all of his teeth. 

Scratch that, he was definitely an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh..I'm nearing the end of my draft and I don't want to finish it...this story has been so much fun to work on. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. :)


	20. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we just run?" - Classic Keith ~

In all the years I’ve been obsessed with Mothman, I’ve been alone with it. Until this very short girl, with honey-colored hair grazing her chin and light-brown eyes named Pidge came along and the first thing I see is a Mothman badge pinned to her jean jacket.

«You know who Mothman is!?» I shouted, pointing at her badge.

The girl who we met in the lobby beamed when I pointed out my hero to her. Immediately she started talking about how long she read about Mothman on the internet and how she thinks he actually exists. She whipped out her phone to show me all the links and websites with theories. I was enraptured in everything she showed me that Lance and Allura were completely forgotten until we reached the café.

When Pidge and I stood outside the café, I noticed how lovey-dovey Lance and Allura looked on their way over to us. They were arm in arm with each other and Allura was snuggling up to Lance’s neck. Not that it made me mad or anything, but I felt like punching something. I ended up crossing my arms and staring at the flashing sign that read _Voltron Café_. I thought about it and it really was a good name for my mecha robot. Lance was right.

Allura released Lance and her and Pidge went in to find a free table. Lance neared me with an obvious curious face asking me what I was thinking about. I felt the corners of my lips curling.

«I think I’m going to use the name, Lance. Thanks for the idea.» I smiled showing all of my teeth and tapping him on his shoulder. I swore I saw a blush rise on his cheeks when I took his arm and dragged him in the café.

The girls had found a table furthest away from the crowd. Hunk said he would be here soon, his bus was late and the trip usually took him ten minutes longer than our walk here. Lance was looking at the menu when I knew he would choose the nachos since I told him they were delicious.

«I’m getting the nachos.» Lance said happily then looking at my direction giving me a silent thanks for the recommendation.

For some reason I winked at him. I didn’t know I did it until his face made a surprised look. Shit, shit, shit, why did I do that? Fuck, why does this boy make me do or say weird things? Not only that, he’s able to make my whole body tingle with a nice feeling. Even earlier today when I saw him in that fucking skirt. Why did he have to look so fucking good in it? The image of him almost naked and only wearing that skirt had been burned in my head all day. It won’t go away. I crunched my teeth again to avoid making a loud tsk.

«What are you getting, Mullet?» Lance asked looking down at my menu.

Even his personality changed in the locker room today. Did I do that to him or has he always been that confident and just hid it in front of everyone? Like right now, he’s like how he usually is; kind and quiet, but in the locker room, I don’t know who was talking to me and I think I liked him, a lot. Although, I do really like the Lance in front of me now, too. It’s just that sexy presence he had made me want to do things to him that should not be mentioned out loud.

Lance started tapping on the menu trying to get my attention. I was still dazed in my thoughts, thinking about the sexy Lance who seduced me in the locker room. He was now waving his hand in my face and then he had the audacity to flick my nose.

«The fuck, Lance?» I heard the girls laughing on the other side of the table. I shot them a glare.

«That got your attention, Mullet. What were you thinking about?»  

 _You’d like to know_ , I thought and shook my head, eyebrows shooting up.

«I’ll get the burger, you had that last time right? I remember you said it was really good.» I said pointing at the burger on the menu. Lance’s eyes danced in the low light and his face beamed. This boy, my gods.

«So, what did you and Pidge talk about? You guys got along well, I thought you didn’t like people.» Lance glared.

Was he jealous? He has Allura. I saw them all cosy and up into each other on the way over, _I_  should be the jealous one.

«Mothman!» Pidge said, showing Lance her badge.

Lance made an exasperated sound like he had heard about Mothman many times before.

«Noooo, not you too Mullet?» Lance pleaded.

Pidge started laughing and Allura joined in again looking at Lance and I glaring at each other.

«What? Mothman is real, I’ve seen him with my own eyes and Pidge believes me.» I stated.

Mothman was my childhood hero. Shiro told me about him when I was little and I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. Problem was, no one believes in Mothman or if he is real and yeah, I know he doesn’t really exist but he helped me through a lot shit in the past. And Pidge was cool, it was fun being able to talk to someone else who also looked up to him. I felt bad for Shiro, he’s six years older than me and had to listen to my obesession with Mothman as a little kid. I know that can be really annoying.

Lance slurped the rest of his chocolate milkshake and crossed his arms, lost in thought. Allura was looking at her phone until she started screaming.

«Bitch, what the fuck?» Lance shouted trying to calm her down but in a teasing manner like this was how they always acted with each other.

«We’ve just been invited to one of the biggest parties on campus!» She screamed.

«Define we?» Lance asked a single thin brow shooting up.

«Every year all the most popular people at campus have a huge start of the year party. It’s really exclusive, happening at one of the largest frat houses and they have like guest lists and everything. I was able to get our names on the list.» Allura smirked, happy with herself.

«Wait a minute, please tell me Pidge isn’t going? You know she’s only 15.» Lance pleaded.

«I’m right here, dimwit.» Pidge muttered.

It was obvious to see that she hated being treated as a kid and having Lance there to act like an annoying big brother didn’t make the situation better for her.

Allura rolled her eyes. «Of course she’s not going, I’m not getting anyone arrested. You two aren’t old enough to drink either, you know.» She pointed to me and Lance.

«Yeah, but we’re 19 and go to college. Aren’t we like, _obligated_ to drink? But still, if we do get arrested for drinking, I don’t know if I want to go to this party.» Lance said, making a cute face.

Lance was definitely a farm boy trying to fit into the city. Given from what he said it seems like he hasn’t drunk much in his teens, not that I know what him and Allura have done though. I pushed those thoughts away.

I chuckled. «Don’t worry Lance, no one’s going to arrest us if we’re caught drinking. A lot of these frat parties have kegs and I promise a lot of people our age will be drinking. Just be careful.» My hand found his shoulder. Allura caught my hand on his shoulder and I pulled it quickly away not giving her any ideas.

«So you’ll be going?» Lance asked me.

Allura and Pidge went back to a new conversation ignoring Lance and me. Lance’s question caught me off guard. Sure I wanted to go, I didn’t mind a party from time to time and a cold beer, but if Lance was going to be there cosying up to Allura. Ugh.

Before I could answer him the bell rang on the café’s door and a large familiar figure loomed over to our table.

«Hunk, you finally made it! Sorry we ate before you came, but we’re going to order dessert!» Allura said, smiling to him.

Hunk found a seat next to Pidge and introduced himself to her.

«Sorry I was late, I sent a text to Allura telling her I had some things to fix at school. Dessert sounds perfect.» He chuckled continuing getting to know Pidge.

Those two became friends in seconds. Suddenly they were in a heated argument about some technology stuff I didn’t understand. I forgot to mention that Hunk is actually really smart, but he loves food more than his brain.

«Wow, those two hit it off pretty quick.» Lance said, smiling in their direction.

«Hey Lance, about the party. I don’t know if I’m going. But I want you to go, I bet Allura went through a lot of trouble to get us on that list so you should definitely go. A party like this will be fun for you two.»

«Why aren’t you going? Do you not like parties?» Lance asked.

I thought I heard a desperate tone in his voice. Did he really want me to come so bad?

«I have a track meet next week and should practice until then. I don’t know if a party would do any on my form before then, but I’ll see. Maybe I’ll go, just make sure my name is on that list.» I lied, giving him a convincing smile.

I knew I wasn’t going to that party, just the thought of him and Allura making out on a sofa or even worse, finding a random room to do god knows what. A jolt went through me making my whole body shake.

«Keith, you alright?»

I felt Lance’s hand on my back, it was making soft circular motions which felt good and calmed me down.

«I just need some fresh air.»

I left the table and head for the door. The others gave me a concerned look but I gave them a reassuring smile to let them know that it wasn’t so bad.

September evenings were starting to get cold and I felt stupid not accepting the gloves Lance wanted to give me.

«Hey, man.»

Lance was wearing a green jacket with a grey hood attached to it, which made him look so good. He could pass off any outfit. He was rubbing his hands together and making clouds with his breath. We didn’t say anything, it was just nice to have him next to me to keep me company while I tried to accumulate all of these weird thoughts.

«Hey.» I said, looking up at the black sky painted with stars.

«You alright? You can head back to the dorm if you wanna, I know a lot of people can make your head hurt. Hunk told me how you don’t like socializing that much.» Lance said.

«Hunk’s just trying to look out for me, I know. Appreciate it, I love the big goof.» I smiled. «I’ll head back and I think I’ll have a run too. I need to clear my thoughts. Tell Hunk that I’m sorry I’m always leaving when he comes.»

Lance nodded and suddenly looked worried.

«What?»

«Nothing, it’s just that coat doesn’t look warm. Here.» He took off his large green jacket and put it over me.

«No, Lance. I have a jacket, see.» I did a 360 degree twirl to show him my leather jacket and that I was perfectly warm.

He started shaking his head and laughed.

«Nope, you’re wearing this. I’m pretty warm in my hoodie and your leather jacket hardly covers your stomach, Keith. You look like you’ll freeze. Just take the jacket okay? I’ll see you later tonight.»

I wrapped his jack tighter around me, it was warm and smelled like Lance. Like coconuts and chocolate.

«Thanks. See ya.»

«Careful in the dark, Mullet.» He waved.

*_*

I found Axca and Ryan on the track in the cold night air running laps.

«Hey Captain!» Axca waved me over.

Even though the night was cold, I usually got warm after running for a bit. Though I wish I was still wearing Lance’s coat, which was resting on his bed now. Instead, I wore a black long sleeved training sweater and long black tights to keep me warm.

«Hey. How long you guys been here? Practicing for the track meet?» I asked.

«You betcha, Cap. Where you been?» Ryan asked.

«I was out with my room mate and his friends.»

«Lance?» Ryan pointed out.

How did he know who Lance was? Axca had a weird face when I said Lance’s name.

«How do you know Lance?» I asked while stretching my quads.

«He and I take creative writings together. Also I saw him talking to you in the cafeteria, he wouldn’t shut up about you.» Ryan laughed.

«Is Lance the white haired boy you were drawing kissing you earlier?» Axca blunty said.

I swear a bolt of lightning shot through me, making me speechless. How do I talk my way out of this? Did Axca know who Lance was too, or was she just jumping to conclusions? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

«Wait! What did you say, Axca? Keith! Do you like Lance???» Ryan sounded so excited it caught me so off guard.

I jumped up and almost wanted to run away. Far, far away to another country, another reality if it were possible. Thank the gods we were the only people in a 30 meter radius so no one could hear us.

But I was surprised they didn’t mention anything about me liking guys. I’ll just let that subject lay low as much as possible.

«Axca you don’t even know who Lance is, and how did you assume _I_ was in that drawing?» I retorted glaring daggars at her.

«So you don’t deny it was this Lance guy.»

Fuck.

«Can we just run!» I shouted and started running on the track, Ryan and Axca following suit.

Running was freeing. My mind felt clear and the crisp night helped me think about the biting cold instead of a warm bronze boy. Axca and Ryan tried to keep up with my pace, but I was so frustrated with everything that I started dashing away from them every time they neared me.

When my body called it quits, I fell on the ground trying to catch my breath. There was no way out of talking to them now. I guess I had to come clean.

«Alright, before you bombard me with your Qs. Let me just catch my fucking breath first.»

Axca and Ryan looked at each other, pleased with themselves.

*_*

We ended up showering and finding a table at the cafeteria.

«Okay, spit it out. Who is this Lance guy, and what’s the deal?» Axca was waving a protein bar in my face.

Ryan was slurping his protein shake, taking in all the drama unfolding before him. He should have been holding a bucket of pop corn.

«Fine. Lance is my room mate. You proabably saw him when I had tryouts, he was this tall, lanky tan guy staring at me running.»

«Oh yeah! Cute guy. You have good taste.» Axca winked, stuffing her face with the rest of her protein bar.

«And if you have to know, I have started developing some sort of stupid crush on him, but he’s.» I couldn’t end the sentence, it just made me want to crunch my teeth even harder.

«Not into guys? Taken?» Ryan asked politely.

I tsked loudly when he mentioned if Lance were taken.

«Bingo!» Axca sing-songed smirking.  

«Okay, so how do we fix this?» Ryan said, his face telling me he was trying to come up with a plan.

«We are not fixing anything. He’s happy and I’m just going to be his room mate. I’ll figure this out. On. My. Own.» I said, shooting them both a deathly glare.

«Fuck off, we’re gonna help you. You’re our captain and we got your back. This person Lance is with will be history once we’re through. You going to the party this weekend?» Axca asked, like she was thinking up a plan too looking at Ryan.

I’ve just met these people and already they have my back. My thoughts went back to the dream and the Captain with his soldiers. He was a leader and followed for his strong demeanor. Why were Axca and Ryan sticking up for me? Were they my friends?

«I wasn’t planning on it because I know Lance is going and he’ll be there with-» Again I couldn’t finish these fucking sentences. I crunched my teeth, my jaw clenching.

Axca pointed a new protein bar in my face.

«You’re going. Whether you like it or not. Ryan and I will back you up if you need us. But you can’t keep these feelings inside of you, you're almost bursting here, so going to that party and letting loose will help you a ton. Okay, Cap? Promise me you’ll go or else I’ll have to drag you there myself.» Axca had a very scary face when she was demanding.

Ryan sat in the background nodding along to every word Axca said and rubbing his hands like he was an evil genius.

I released a really loud sigh.

«Fine.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, the next chapters are going to be wild. I can't wait. ~


	21. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the party, anything can happen ~

The last two days went by so quickly. It was already Saturday and the day of the party. My chest stung at the thought that Keith might not be there. I thought this would finally be my opportunity to make a move on him or have the guts to confess these feelings. Also, there’s the dream. I should talk to him about that too.

«Aggghh!» I rolled around in Pidge’s bed, hands to my head trying to get these thoughts out and somewhere else.

«Lance, shut up. I’m trying to win this game.» Pidge glared at the TV, focused on killing the boss.

I decided to coop up in Pidge’s room today to avoid Keith. Allura mentioned after my tennis tryouts that she saw him with this pretty girl and that’s all I’ve been thinking about lately. What if he didn’t want to go to the party so that he could be in our room with her? The thought made me want to rip someone’s eye out.

Kinkade was quiet too in creative writings yesterday, except for when I wanted to talk about Keith. _Was he into him too? I_ thought _._ What’s with all these people making a move on the person _I_ have a crush on? He kept on asking about my thoughts on Keith, if I thought he was cute and if I knew any of his favorite things. All I knew was that his favoirte color was either black or red, that he had a nice voice when he sang and gets this adorable death glare whenever I did something stupid. I think he liked my tennis skirt too, but I didn’t tell Kinkade that. Too embarassing, and that memory was for me and me alone to keep.

I tried to be as subtle as possible when he bombarded me with all these questions. He also asked me if I were going to the party tonight. Which I am or else Allura would be disappointed. Keith was right about that. I tried talking myself out of it when the thought of Keith and this girl in our room making out appeared in my head. Something I highly doubt would happen, but who knows with my luck.

I grabbed a controller when Pidge put Mario Kart on the screen. The only game I knew I could kick her butt in. Wonder if Keith was good at playing any games? He was good at playing with my heart, that’s for sure.  

«Lance, that’s not Toadette.» Pidge pointed out.

I always chose Toadette when I played Mario Kart, she’s my main and I love her outfit.

«Huh, oh yeah.»

«Sup, cuz? A lot on your mind?» Pidge paused the race.

«Nah, just this party. I don’t know if I want to go since Keith isn’t going.»

I wasn’t sure if Pidge knew much about this thing I felt for Keith but she’s smart. She should be able to put two and two together.

«Why is it so important for Keith to be at this party? Can’t you have fun with Allura there? You’ll meet other people too.»

Okay, so Pidge was stupid when it came to romance stuff.

«You wouldn’t understand, kid.» I pressed the start button on her controller and whooped her ass in this race.

«I’m done. Go, get dressed. Allura sent med a text that you’re leaving soon. She also said not to dress up too nice, it’s a frat party even though it’s exclusive. Her words, not mine.» Pidge said looking bored.

«You’re not mad that you’re not allowed to go?» I asked her.

«Why would I be mad, Lance? It’s like you said, I’m only 15. It’s not my fault I’m smart and have to go to college and can’t be with people my own age while everyone else is out drinking and all that. I’ll be fine. I bought a new game to play through. Be safe, don’t drink too much. I don’t think you know how little you can take when it comes to alchohol.» She teased.

«Hey, I’ve been drunk before.»

«Yeah. Once. You drank what, two beers and lied sprawled on the floor, crying your eyes out. It was hilarious. Allura and I still talk about sometimes.» Pidged laughed, reminiscing.

That night was awful. Allura had found out I got in to Garrison, and told me that I had to practice for future frat parties. We brought Pidge with us because she asked and it was only Allura and I who were drinking that night. Pidge came for moral support, she still didn’t know if she were going to college or high school yet. I had two beers that night and my head felt really woozy and I lost a lot of control of my body which scared me and I ended up crying. Allura and Pidge felt really bad but they couldn’t stop laughing. Great friends.

I knew I had to be careful when it came to drinking tonight, but I’ll just avoid drinking any beers. Maybe a cocktail could be something I can tolerate. Guess, we’ll just have to see.

«Whatever. I’ll see you later. Have fun with your game, I’ll borrow it if it turns out to be good.»

Pidge gave me a hug before I left and continued playing her game. She’s a good kid. I hope college doesn’t make her do any bad choices. It’s a big school and she’s still young but I know she can take care of herself. Before I closed the door, I took a last look at the little girl lying in her bed getting excited over the intro to her new game.

*_*

Keith wasn’t in the room when I got back. I rummaged through my clothes to find an appropriate outfit for tonight. How do I dress down for a party? I always liked to dress very loud whenever we went out, but I think Allura is going to see a lot of her friends and doesn’t want to get embarassed. She had two years more than me here and I guess people aren’t afraid to speak their minds. Could be she’s just looking out for me and doesn’t want any one to make fun of my outfit choices.

I found my light blue shirt, some black jeans that were ripped and a brown belt. I had to top my outfit off with a grey blazer and my white Adidas kicks. Seriously, this had to be okay. I sent a Snap to Allura for her confirmation. She sent a pic back showing me her cute pink dress and her black heels. She looked really good and her hair was straightened which could only mean one thing. Lotor was coming. Fuck.

Lotor always told Allura that she looked good with her curly hair straightened and she started doing it whenever she was around him. He was so comanding and I never understood how she never noticed that. Allura is one of the strongest people I know, but when it came to Lotor she was so weak for him. Is that what it’s like to be in love?

I heard the door opening. Keith came in drenched in sweat and his hair halfway up in a ponytail and a hairclip keeping his bangs up. This was a different Keith and thank god I was wearing jeans, because someone was really happy to see this.

«Hey, Lance.» Keith silently said checking out my outfit. He swallowed.

«Hey, Mullet. I was just heading out. Allura’s waiting.»

«The party, right.» Keith looked past me, trying to avoid any eye contact.

«You sure you don’t want to go? I can ask Allura to wait.» I asked almost begging.

«Nah, I’m pretty beat after running. I think I’m going to hang with someone later. Have fun, Lance. Tell Allura I said hi.»

«Sure.»

The door closed behind me. Who the fuck was this someone he was talking about? The girl Allura was talking about? Jealousy was heating up my entire body, I felt like barging in to the room and just grabbing Keith’s face and just show him how I felt. But I didn’t, because I’m a coward.

*_*

«Lonce! You look great, I was afraid you would put on one of those skirts you like or your jeans dress.» Allura chuckled.

I gave her an irritated look that told her I wasn’t in the mood to have my fashion sense judged.

«Are you okay, is it Keith?»

She saw my look and took my hand. Putting her other hand through my hair a couple times to sooth me. This always helped me whenever I was down or panicking.

«Thanks. Yeah, I met him in the room looking all sweaty and he said he was going to meet someone later. Do you think it’s this girl you saw him with?»

«Maybe, the girl did look like she liked Keith. But, I could be wrong. Maybe he’ll change his mind. Let’s keep our hopes up! We’re going to have fun tonight, Lonce!»

As we exited the lobby I saw the person I hated the most.

Lotor was standing outside the lobby, checking the time on his expensive watch. He looked really good, with his slick white hair and million dollar smile. He was wearing what looked like to be an expensive outfit; dark blue jeans, a tight black shirt and brown leather shoes. Once Allura and I neared the dick, I felt a lurch in my stomach. 

«Hey Slinky. You look, normal.» Lotor said looking at me weirder than he usually did.

«No skirt this time?» He pointed to my black jeans.

«Nope.» I pushed past him giving him one of Keith’s death glares.

«Let’s go.» I said with Allura on my side.

Lotor swung and arm around her waist when we left the campus.

«I’ve missed you, handsome.» She cuddled into her fiancé. I was still pretty upset about Keith and that Lotor was with us. He knows how much I hate him and always does something to aggrivate me even more. This time he was back-talking my fashion sense even though I actually dressed up normal for once.

«So Slinky, how’s college so far? You met Allura’s father yet?»

Lotor dragged me to the kitchen once we got into the party. Allura tried to look important when she said we were on the guest list. But what she meant by guest list was just a phone with a bunch of names on it. I don’t even think the person at the door even glanced at the phone, she just took a quick look at Lotor and let us slip by.

The house was huge and packed with students. Music was blaring from the speakers in all the rooms. Lotor made a vodka something for me to drink and he poured some kind of brown stuff in a low glass for himself. Allura wandered off to find her girlfriends, which meant she left me to mingle with this dick.

«Professor Alfor? Yeah, I met him on the first day of class. He’s cool, but don’t tell Allura that she’d kill me.»

Lotor smirked and took a sip of his brown stuff. I took a sip of the drink he made me, which actually didn’t taste too bad. I took a larger sip.

«Don’t worry, Slinky. It’ll stay safe with me. What did he say to make you think he was cool?»

For one, we both hated your guts but I wasn’t going to tell him that.

«Nothing much, just that he thought I would do well in his class and that he said I was a good friend to Allura.»

Lotor nodded at that and downed his drink not showing any hint of being affected by the alcohol. Unfortunately for me just taking those two sips had me already a bit whoozy.

«Well, did he say anything about me?» He asked, hoping for a good word from his future father in law.

«You were never mentioned.» I said, taking another sip avoiding eye contact and that we both called him a dick. Which he is.

«That bastard.»

Told ya.

«I’m going go find Allura, will you be alright on your own or should I tell Allura to find you?» At least he was considerate of me, and proved that he loved Allura. They deserved some alone time.

«Nah, go cuddle up with her. She’s been yacking about you all week, let off some steam. I can take care of myself.» I shooed him off waving my drink.

I downed my drink once the tall, handsome, light-haired asshole left then went to the bar area to make another one of those drinks he made me. I knew he had vodka in it but what else I had no idea. I just found a couple vodkas and mixed in some soda, took a sip and shrugged. It didn’t taste the same but it went down. The image of Keith all sweaty appeared in my head. A jolt burst through me making me angry. I downed my drink in one long sip and decided to make a another one.

«Well, well, well if it isn’t our Prince.» I heard behind me.

James was sporting a dark red shirt and blue jeans. This guy did not have any fashion sense, and red was definitely not his color.

«James.» I muttered, taking a new sip wincing at how much alchohol I put in this time.

He sized me up and closed in on me. The gap got smaller and smaller until his nose was touching mine, I couldn’t bolt since I was trapped up against the table.

«You better watch out, Mcclain. You know I’m coming for you and taking the number one spot.» He breathed out, the smell of beer coming from his breath.

«I got that the first time you said it, Griffin. Ever considered choosing a different colored shirt? The one makes you look paler than you originally are and it makes your hair look all greasy.» I pointed to his ridiculous red shirt and sneered at his spiky hair, Keith would look a million times better in that.

«Fuck off.» James said pushing me. My drink splashed everywhere and I swear I wanted to punch him. My fist was up in the air but before I could do anything he was already on top of me shouting unecessary things that I couldn’t make out.

I caught on to one of things he said and it made me red hot.

«I did not cheat on that test!» I slammed him off of me while grabbing a bottle of vodka from the table and stormed off. I ran up the stairs and tried to pass through a bunch of students either making out or doing things even more inappropriate. All the doors were locked, probably students fucking. I tsked and finally found a free room all the way at the end of the hall. Seems like no one knew of this room since it was well hidden. I closed the door carefully behind me and slumped on the floor at the foot of the bed.

«Fuck..» I whispered and took a long swig of the pure alcohol. It tasted awful, but took another swig. My head was far past being whoozy, I could feel my whole body swaying. Fucking Griffin, he knew exactly which buttons to push on a guy. I glared at the door wishing Keith would open it. I should have just stayed at Pidge's or back at the doorm writing. I even had something to give Keith before I left but he caught me so off guard looking like that. I took another swig.

Tears were streaming down my face at the thought of how wrong everything went tonight. This was so stupid, if I'd just let Lotor get Allura I wouldn’t have been in this mess. A low hitch escaped my throat and as soon as I was going to take another long swig of the alcohol, the door opened.

«Lance?»   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it beeee?


	22. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is coming to Lance's rescue ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters, but also one of the chapters that irks me a lot. Have fun.

The last two days had been brutal. Avoiding Lance was hard but it had to be done. I know Acxa said she would help me with this situation, but I didn’t want any help. Lance was happy with Allura and I couldn’t ruin their relationship.

I hid in the art room for the last two days and when I couldn’t be there, I ran. Lance never came by to see me running so I guessed he was avoiding me as well. The nights had been the roughest. Whenever we met alone in our room, the awkward silence became so loud. Last night, I found him in his bed writing with music blaring from his headphones not giving me any attention. It hurt, but he must be mad at me for avoiding him. Which is what I want him to be, the lesser we are together the smaller this crush will be and hopefully disappear. A sudden pang formed in my chest at that thought. I didn’t want this crush to go away, Lance was special and this was growing into something nice for a change.

«You ready?» I heard Acxa behind me while putting on my outfit for the party tonight. We decided to go, or I didn’t have any choice, Acxa decided for me that we were going, no excuses. The coeds were empty except for Acxa, Ryan and I. Acxa was wearing a long black dress ripped to shreds at the ends and dark pink combat boots. Ryan was sporting a black sweather and black jeans, very casual which suited him. I went for a more rocker look today, since I knew Lance liked that. He was always checking me out whenever I went for the rocker style. Maybe he was just really into fashion and not into the person wearing the clothes, oh well. I fit my dark red pants with a band t-shirt and topped it all off with my leather jacket and black _Nikes_. My running shoes were essential just in case I needed to bolt from the party if something were to happen.

It was getting late. Lance had been at the party for over an hour already. Acxa said that only the cooler kids came later and that the _quote_ partypoopers left when we arrived which would make the party much better to be at. She had two more years than me here so I decided to listen to her. I’d listen to her regardless, this chick was not someone to mess around with. It was also weird that she still hadn’t addressed me being gay. I shrugged the thought off for the meantime.

*_*

No one was at door when we arrived at the party. Allura had said that this was an exclusive party with a guest list and everything, but we just waltzed right in. Music was blaring in every room and people were cosying up to each other, mingling or dancing. Acxa handed me a beer and scoped out the perimeter. Ryan was quickly taken away by a group of girls. He was popular too, of course.

«So, you see anyone you know?» She asked, her gaze making a panoramic view.

«Nope.» Except just as I said that, I saw a familiar spiky hairdo. Fuck.

«Listen I need to find a bathroom, you guys just hang. Don’t think about Lance, I’ll find him.» I winked at her leaving to find a place to hide.

James fucking Griffin. I knew that name on the scoreboard that day belonged to him. If he found me here it would be the end.

I knew James from high school. He was my nemesis and my first crush besides Shiro. All he did at school was make fun of how quiet I was and always said awful things about my family in front of the rest of the class. But whenever we were alone he was a whole other person, the person I had a crush on. He was actually nice when we were alone and always said he was sorry for his behavior. He was so two-sided and I think he still is, which made me want to rip his head off whenever I saw him. He was also the reason I got expelled, but that wasn’t something I wanted to touch upon at the moment.

There were students everywhere, even in the stairs while I made my way up. Every single door was locked too, until I got all the way to the end of the hall and found a hidden door in the corner.

«Bingo.» I said when the door opened as I turned the handle.

Inside I found someone slumped at the foot of the bed on the floor with tears streaming down his bronze face.

«Lance?» I closed the door and rushed to him. «Are you okay?» My voice was strained with pain from seeing him crying.

«Keith! You came.» He said, wiping away his tears, a tired smile forming on his face.

«Why are you crying? Are you, are you drunk?» He reeked of alcohol. A bottle of vodka layed next to him and was almost empty. Hopefully, he hadn’t drunk all that.

«I am not drunk. Just feel a bit hot.» He said, new tears forming in his ocean blue eyes. The tears made his eyes look even more blue, I wanted to swim in them.

«Do you want me to go find Allura?» He grabbed my arm tightly just as I was about to leave him.

«Don’t leave, I finally have you here and now you’re leaving. Please don’t go. I’m happy you’re here.» He smiled then hiccuped.

«Then why are you still crying? Does, does Allura do anything to help calm you down?» I asked him, giving him a pained look. 

I sat next to him on the floor looking at how much longer his legs were compared to mine.

«She usually strokes her fingers through my hair. It always calms me down. Can, can you do it?» He made a cute face and I just couldn’t say no to that face.

I sat up on the bed and Lance cradled himself between my legs. His head between a very sensitive area, hopefully I’d be able to calm myself down. My fingers started gliding through his soft brown locks. His hair felt silky smooth to the touch and the smell of coconuts started airing the room. Lance made a low moaning sound. This was not good. I should abort, but he was finally calming down, his tears finally drying on his face.

«Your fingers are still so cold Keith.» He whispered barely audible for me to hear. 

Just then, Lance shot forward, out of my grasp and hopped on the bed next to me.

«We need to go back to the dorm!» He shouted, his alcoholic breath stinging my nose.

«Why!?»

«Because I have something important there and it needs to be done now.» He pleaded.

I didn’t mind going back. Sure a party from time to time was okay but this was getting interesting and I was curious to what this important thing Lance was talking about was.

«Sure, let’s go. Want me to tell Allura?» My phone was ready to dial her number but Lance took my hand and pulled it down while shaking his head.

«She’s busy and we shouldn’t nag her. She knows I can take care of myself. Come.» He started dragging me out of the room and down the stairs where we passed a bunch of students making out.

On the way out, I managed to catch a glimpse of Allura. I tried waving her over but she started dragging a random dude close to her mouth and now they were making out. What the fuck? Was she cheating on Lance? I tried to get his attention, but he was so drunk and I didn’t want to upset him more than he already was. He had a poor soul and this was something to tackle sober. We left letting Allura finish her meal.

*_*

Back at the dorm, I felt trapped between the two beds and Lance rummaging around in his desk. He didn’t make any room for me to walk past him. Will he be okay about Allura making out with another guy? Was this something she usually did while Lance was in high school? She was two years older than him. It was just so wrong of her to do this, Lance deserved so much better. He deserved someone who would, who would treat him like a prince.

The image of the Captain and the Prince kissing popped into my head creating chills down my spine. While Lance was rummaging, I finally took the chance to check out his outfit. He looked really good, although that skirt, fuck. I shook my head and Lance finally turned around holding something black in his hands.

«Here.» He pushed a pair of black leather fingerless gloves in my face.

«Lance.» I whispered, staring at the gloves.

Did he buy them for me? He remembered from the other night that my hands were cold. This had to mean something. People don’t just buy other people random things. My thoughts vanished as soon as I looked at Lance’s face.

His face had shifted into the person he was earlier in the locker room. This was the sexy, confident Lance looking at me now. I still felt trapped, the closed door keeping me from running away. He inched closer and my back met the door with a low thud.

«Lance.» I whispered again, panic capturing my voice.

He took my hand and started putting the gloves on. They fit, well, like a glove.

«They suit you and your jacket.» He winked and then took my hand close to his mouth. I swallowed when I saw how close they were to his mouth, and then he was suddenly kissing them. 

Holy fuck.

«Lance, what…» I couldn’t form any words. My mouth hung open when he continued kissing my fingers almost putting them in his mouth. He has no idea how much I would want him to suck on my fingers, but…

A low whimper released from me and his eyes went sapphire.

«Looks like my Captain liked what he saw.» Lance whispered seductively, my fingers grazing his mouth now. My hand should have shot away as soon as they neared his mouth, but all the urges in my body told me to stay put and see what else he would do.

«Captain?» I said, staring at his instense blue eyes.

He filled the gap between us completely, his middle rubbing up against me. His buldge was definitely getting bigger and It was impossible to hide my own. He didn’t seem to mind when his hands found their way to my cheeks. Warm hands started carassing my cold cheeks, a thumb stroking me gently.

«Lance, I’m not the Captain. It’s me, Keith.» I whispered in his ear. I put an emphasis on my own name to help him understand what was happening.

Suddenly his sapphire eyes came back to shore.

«Keith.» He breathed out, staring at me with his ocean blue eyes, still cupping my cheeks.

It was easy to see him leave his sudden trance, but his hands were still on my face. His lips very close to my lips, if he moved in now they would defintely meet. Just then, his stroking thumb made it’s way down to my bottom lip. Lance bit his own lip at the touch. His eyes found mine again, piercing blue into my dark grey. 

«Keith?» He asked sternly. I could hear how serious he was. 

«Yes, Lance?»  I said hoarsely, swallowing, anticipating his next question.

«Can I kiss you?»

All of my saliva had vaporized and I didn’t know what to do. He wanted to kiss me? Did he know about Allura cheating on him? Was this his revenge or something? What should I do?

I was back up against the door, no way of escape although my legs wanted to stay put begging me to say yes.

He kept his blue gaze on me, still waiting for an answer to kiss me. Of course, yes. I wanted to shout to the whole world yes, but this was not the fucking time to say yes. Not like this. We can’t. _You_ can’t, I wanted to tell him.

«But, what about Allura?» I pleaded. It had to be asked. I would feel horrible if he didn’t know about Allura and then have him kiss me. It would make him just as bad as her and he was too good to go that direction.

His fist suddenly pounded the door next to my face. A sudden rage emcompassing him, desperation catching his voice.

«What about Allura!? She’s probably fucking Lotor just as we speak. Just one kiss, Keith. I’m going crazy here. You make me go crazy.» His thumb was dragging my bottom lip down, his breath so loud now I couldn’t hold back any longer.  

So he knew about Allura and this guy Lotor. Would a kiss be all that bad? Fuck, this was difficult. Especially when he looked like that. Sweat was beading on both our brows, the low light shining on us. Heat was flaring all over my body and he was shaking his hips moving in tact with mine. I looked deeply in his eyes. I swore his irises were dancing, still waiting for my answer. His lips were glistening from kissing my hands and I could sense a sudden desperation from his intense look, making me lick my own lips. A loud breath left his mouth, unnerving me. I wanted this just as bad as him.

He was so close, the tip of his nose touching mine. Heat was radiating from his cheeks when they lightly bumped into mine. I had to.

A slight nod escaped me, and his lips belonged to me.

Heaven was nothing compared to this. One kiss wouldn’t be enough to fill me up. While his lips were still on mine I decided to deepen the kiss, moving further into him, dragging his body even closer to mine. A low moan escaped me and just as I was ready to invite his tongue into my mouth, Lance suddenly went limp in my arms.

«Lance!?» I panicked.

The alcohol. He was exhausted. Everything that happened up until our kiss must have taken a toll on him. He was breathing soundly. I tried to pick him up in my arms, but he was too tall and big to carry to the couch. I tried throwing an arm around him and dragged him to the couch.

«Here we go, buddy.» He was still conscious enough to get onto the couch.

«Keith. That was amazing. I’m so happy, I want you to know something before I don’t have the guts to say it.» Lance said, laying down on the couch ready to call it a night. His head was lolling back and forth.

«What is it, buddy?» I said, placing his blanket on top of him, caraessing his forehead pushing away his sweaty bangs.

«I really, _really_ like you.» Lance smiled, a low chuckle escaping him.

His confession shocked me. He was together with Allura and he’s confessing that he has feelings for me. Talk about drama, Ryan would love this.

«I like you too, Lance. A lot.» I had to, he deserved to know.

I was just about to kiss him again, and when I neared his lips he said something.

«I know you had the dream, too. Goodnight, Captain.»

Then he was out like a light.

*_*

Lance was still asleep. The light from the sun shined through the small window, welcoming a new day. We kissed. The memory of his lips on mine never left my head. It was amazing, like a dream come true. Except this dream had to come to reality so that we could face what might be the consequenses after last night. Allura was cheating on Lance. Lance has feelings for me, and I confessed to him too. Not only that, he knows I had the dream. But how? Did he see the drawings? How? My tablet needs a password to get in. He would have never have been able to figure that out. Did he just assume I knew about the dream or was he able to conclude to something with evidence. Maybe he saw that I had read his story, but that wouldn’t have been enough proof to know I had the dream too.

It'll all come down to when he woke up. He’ll have a massive hangover given from how much he drank before I found him in the room yesterday. Sexy Lance flashed through my mind. Damn, last night could have been perfect were it not for all this fucking drama.

My phone started vibrating.

«Hey, Keith. Is Lonce there?» Allura’s voice had a worried tinge to it. Why would she care, she was cuddling up with this Lotor character. I held my cool.

«Yeah, I brought him back to the dorm yesterday.»

«Oh, were you at the party? He would be glad to have seen you. He wouldn’t shut up about you yesterday. It was getting so annoying. How is he?»

«He’s fine, sleeping off the alcohol. He was pretty drunk when I found him.» My voice tried to stay cool, but all I wanted to do was snap at her. Give her a long lecture on relationships and how bad cheating was. But I kissed Lance, so Allura and I were in the same boat.

«Good, will you watch him? I have a couple things to do today. Tell him, I’ll see him later. Thank you, Keith.» She hung up.

A low roar released from me. Man I wanted to punch something.

My phone vibrated again. What now?

«Keith! What happened last night? Did you find Lance?» Acxa shouted on her end, and I think I heard Ryan in the background shouting my name too.

«Yeah, yeah I found him.»

«Well?»

«We’ll talk about it later. See ya.» I hung up.

Behind me a groggily groan sounded. Lance squirmed on the couch trying to figure out where he was.

«Fuck, my head.» He groaned.

«Here.» I held a glass of water and two painkillers in front of him.

«Keith?» He took the glass and popped the pills in his mouth draining the water.

I sat down on the table, studying his face. He had dark shadows under his blue eyes and his cheeks looked sunkened, like he hadn’t eaten in a few days.

«How you holding up?» My hand went to his head, pushing his long curly bangs away. My hand found its way to his cheek, my thumb rubbing it gently. Confusion shot to his face, his brows furrowing, I pulled my hand back.

«What happened last night?» Worry capturing his voice.

«You don’t remember?» My voice was barely audible, shocked by him not remembering. A kiss like that would have burned itself into my memory, but Lance wasn’t used to drinking. He might have blacked out losing all of his memories of our kiss.

Hurt found its way to my eyes, I looked away while he tried to recollect anything from the previous night.

If he doesn’t remember anything then that means he won’t remember our kiss, or that he told me we both had the dream. The kiss would just have to stay with me if he had forgotten it, maybe it could help his situation with Allura. It would be for the best. The drama could stay with me and no one would get hurt. Except.

«The last thing I remember was meeting James and then storming off. Everything after that is a blur. Do you know what happened?» He pleaded, looking worried.

«But, I cradled you in my arms! How could you have forgotten that.» I felt pretty annoyed. He was heavy too, so I would have thought that he had remembered at least that.

«Really?» He smiled, then winced his hangover hurting him.  

«Yeah, you were really drunk last night. Sure you don’t remember anything, not even when we got back to the dorm?» I tried to keep the information to a bare minimum. I didn’t know if I wanted him to remember the kiss or not. No matter how good it felt.

«You were at the party, I missed that? Did I miss anything else important?» My heart sunk deep down into the depths of hell. I guess I did want him to remember.

Lance looked down at my hands, they were bare. The gloves he gave me last night were kept in my drawer. I loved them, they did fit perfectly with my leather jacket and they were personally given by him. Something that I’ll cherish, but now that he had forgotten even that, I don’t know if I can wear them at all. 

I spotted my running clothes on my desk. 

«Just drink plenty of water. Allura’s coming by later. I’m going for a run.» I kept my gaze away from him heading for the door with my jogging clothes in my arms.


	23. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, all the angst basically. ~

«Lance! The ball!»

A tennis ball rolled to my feet. Nadja was shouting at me from the bleachers to pick up the ball, but my thoughts were elsewhere at the moment. My gaze went to Ina on the other side of the net. I tried to give her an apologetic look, she replied with a warm smile shaking her head not to worry.  

«Sorry!» I shot the ball over the net. Ina grabbed it and went to Nadja to talk to her. She was probably aware of my dazed state.

«Take 5?» I asked the girls. They nodded back, Nadja’s voice echoing the whole court with her recent gossip. The two girls were like complete opposites but they suited each other, sort of like fire and ice. I found my way over to a bench and downed my water bottle, quenching my sudden thirst.

A week has past since the night of the party and I’m still confused and kind of angry. I don’t remember anything, and I’m sure something happened between Keith and I. I’ve tried on multiple occasions to ask him what else happened, but he’s dodged my questions everytime only giving me half-assed answers. The morning I woke up with that awful hangover, something in Keith had changed. He was so comfortable by my side, his hand cupping my cheek and his worried look as if he actually felt something other than anger towards me. When he asked me about my memory, the only thing I could think about was my stupid fight with James and nothing more. Keith had stormed off after that which made me feel really bad even though I don’t what happened. He had been at the party and he had obviously found me and dragged me back to our dorm but what happened after that? All Keith told me was that I passed out, and that he carried me to the couch. I think it’s all horse crap, I know something happened but my stupid brain won’t let me remember anything.

«Ready for another round?» Ina stood in front of me, wearing the same tennis skirt and white shirt as me. She gave me a warm smile calming my clenched face.

«Sure.» She tossed me the ball and we had another round to drown my thoughts.

Nadja started cheering from the sidelines and began commenting on my hits at Ina. Ina’s tennis record was impressive. She made it all the way to nationals when she was in High School, I knew about her back then. When I learned she had joined the team here at Garrison I had to get aquainted with her, although no one told me she was a two-person package. Nadja kept on shouting, she was now complaining that my shots were too hard for Ina.

«Nadja, would you just shut up!? We’re just practising, you can complain when this turns into a real match.» I snapped at her.

«Hey, what’s biting your ass, Lance? I’m just joking around.» Nadja shot back not looking ammused at my sudden outburst.

If only she knew what was biting my ass. The other day after class, I found Keith hanging around with that girl Allura told me about. She told me her name was Axca, something that made my throat sting with acid. Axca. This girl was on his track team and they took art together. Ina and Nadja also took art so I tried to fish any details about her relationship with Keith, but all they could tell me was that they had recently started hanging more and more together. They told me they didn’t know if it were romantically between them or if they were just becoming good friends. They had also notice them hanging out with a dark skinned boy with a military cut who was also on their team.

Ina shoots a new serve my way and I shoot it back with a bolt of intensity, anger flaring from my gaze at the ball. Ina tries to strike it back, but is powerless against the roughness of my hit.

Still thinking about the past week made my insides writhe in pain. Being ignored by Keith was the worst. My stories were worse for wear. Coran had to pull me aside after class to ask if everything were alright with me. He had noticed a sudden change in my writing, that it felt flat and lost of character and warmth. All feeling was lost when I had read my last story out loud to the class. Coran had a very worried face when he asked me and I tried to give him a reassuring look to tell him that I was alright and that I just had a lot on my mind lately. Which I do. Kinkade had even asked me if I needed to talk about anything, but my situation was nothing to talk about with him. It was something I just had to gradually accept. Keith just didn’t want to be my friend anymore, I must have done something to him at the party that ruined our chances of even being normal room mates.

Every time I tried to pull Keith to the side to talk to him, he would always be in a rush to go somewhere. He would always then just tap my shoulder as if he weren’t mad at me, but each time I never believed him.

Our practice match ended and both girls waved me goodbye. The tennis ball in my hand felt like the hard knot in my gut forming when my gaze went to the track field on the other side. Keith was practicing, running side by side with Axca. He looked so good too, his black hair was all up in his high ponytail revealing his bare neck. The things I would do to press my lips on it. The ball flew to the other side of the caged court, hitting the fence quite hard. A loud screamed released from me when I head to the showers.

*_*

Professor Alfor was in the middle of a lecture when I noticed Keith sitting on the other side of the auditorium right where I could look at him. This was too distracting, I could’t pay attention to anything Professor Alfor was saying because Keith had his bangs up in a clip, and he was wearing a tight black sweatshirt revealing his very toned arms. He caught my stare and in a rapid moment his eyes were back on his tablet. My thoughts went to his drawing, making my hands bunch into fists.

«Hey Prince, what’s eating you?» James leaned in beside me poking his pen in my face.

Ever since Keith started ignoring me, James took over his place as my partner in Professor Alfor’s classes. Yeah, he’s a jerk and a pain in the ass but he could be nice too, at times. Though very rarely. Professor Alfor demanded that we all find a partner to work with on this next assignment, and since Keith was avoiding me, James swooped in to take his slot. I wasn’t even given a chance to find someone else, James was already sitting next to me during that class and wrote our names on the paper that was being passed around, and when the paper had reached me, I saw my name and his next to each other as partners. I accepted, although I found it really strange that he wanted to partner up with me when he clearly wanted to kick my ass in this class.

«Nothing’s eating me, I’m just tired.» My hands unclenched and rested on my laptop trying to gather anything Professor Alfor was talking about but my gaze went directly at Keith again. He was so deep into his tablet and I could see his pen gliding in all kinds of directions, he was definitely drawing something. Man, I wanted to see his drawing.

«Suit yourself. Wanna meet in the library later and work on the assignment?» He pushed his pen in my cheek again to get my attention. «Oh Priiince.» He sing-songed in my ear. He was too close, breathing warm air in my face.

«What?» I snapped at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and followed where my gaze went and saw Keith. Something sparked in his face when he noticed Keith sitting there drawing on his tablet, but he didn’t say anything.

«Nothing, just asked if you wanted to meet up and work on the assignment later.» He muttered still looking at Keith. His eyes squinted indicating that he might have recognized the black haired boy.

«Sure. Library? I’ll bring some snacks.» I tried forming some kind of smile at him to let him know that nothing was eating me anymore. I guess some studying would help take my mind off of other things.

That thought didn’t help much when class ended and I saw a black and purple haired girl waiting by the door and waving at Keith. Keith didn’t notice her at first and I took that as my cue to finally confront him.

«Prince!?» James shouted when I rushed out of my seat and made my way over to Keith. All the students were trying to make their way out which helped me on my case to grab Keith’s muscled arm and drag him with me without letting Axca see him.

«Lance? What the hell?» He screeched when I pulled on his arm and we got through a small crowd of students, and passed Axca without her ever noticing us.

My hand grabbed the handle in a quick motion and I lightly threw Keith into a room. Well, the broom closet.

«The fuck, man? Why are we back in here…it smells.» Keith eyed me, folding his arms making his triceps bulge in the dull lighting. My cheeks flared at the image.

The room did smell. Like used soapy water, and the same mildew fragrance from last time. It was also just as cramped. My back was to the door so that this time Keith couldn’t escape. In the dim lighting, Keith’s hair looked even blacker than usual, the light enhancing the contours of his muscles even more. My hands almost went to his arm to squeeze and find out how hard they truly were.

«Are, are you and Acxa dating?» Keith made a pained face and one of his hands went to his forehead, he didn’t look happy about my question.

My whole body was so hot in rage and the adrealine of dragging him in here, all I could focus on was his face and how annoyed he look. He inched closer to me, giving me a sly smirk.

«So what if we are? Why would you care?» He confessed, huffing out a low laugh aggravating me, almost like this were a test for him. My insides twisted and turned in rage at his answer.

I didn’t know what to do with this information. Why wouldn’t he give me a straight answer? My legs were weakening at his reply, and my eyes were starting to water on their own. Fuck, I can’t cry in front of Keith. My hand went to the handle and I burst out of the room running away from the black haired boy in a rage.

«Lance!?» I heard Keith shouting after me. Good riddance, he can live a happy life with that rebellious beauty. Who would want a crybaby like me anyways. No one wants someone who can’t control their own feelings. Tears were running down my cheeks while I ran towards the library, my backpack hitting my back on the way over.

My face dried up when I neared the library and found James waiting with his laptop ready and a couple soft drinks resting on the table. Before I neared him a jolt crashed into me electricuting my brain with a faded memory. My hand shot to my head and a glimpse of something came before me _. I know you had the dream, too._ The words rang in my head and I could see Keith’s face when I said it in the memory. Was this the night of the party? Does Keith know that I know he knows about us having the same dream? Was this why he was avoiding me?

«You okay, Prince?» James actually sounded genuinely worried. This cocky idiot could be nice and actually look kind of cute. His mouth made a small pout and his brown eyes looked like an innocent deer staring at me. It didn’t help when he called me Prince. It only reminded me of the dream all the time and then I started thinking about Keith. But this time my cheeks lightly flushed in James' direction.

«I’m fine, let’s just study. We need a good grade on this.» I slumped down on the chair next to him and opened my book.

James nodded and continued reading the chapter he was on and took notes, pointing at some of the information we could include in our assignment. My thoughts were still focused on the sudden memory from that night. I was lying in the couch and I remember Keith said he had cradled me in his arms. I refused to remember that, a tint of red heating me again with embarassment. I heard James tapping on my book pulling me back to the library.

«Lance. You’ve been out of it all day. What’s the matter? Is it Kogane?» It hadn’t dawned on me that James had called me by name for once because he knew who Keith was.

«You know Keith?» I immediately asked him.

He nodded not looking happy. Like someone had punched him right in the face.

«Yeah, we go back. Don’t have the best history. It’s a long story so I won’t tell it right now. I saw you looking at him during class. What’s the deal with you two?» His genuinity kept on surprising me, he even opened up a soft drink and handed me it to take a large sip before I poured out all of my feelings.

Which I didn’t. I didn’t want to drag him into this mess, even if he had a history with Keith. I just shrugged my shoulders in his direction and took another sip exhaling the strong carbonated drink stinging my throat.

«He’s my roommate, and he’s been avoiding me the last week. I don’t know why though and it’s been bugging me. It’s not a big deal but I just hate it when people don’t have any explanation to why they don’t want to hang out with you anymore.» My brows furrowed, a pout forming on my lips.

James slapped my back a couple times and went back to his book not pressing the subject anymore. My mouth shot up to one corner at his calmness. I wanted to ask him about his past with Keith, but it seemed like a really touchy subject and we had just started to become friends. My hands went to my laptop to start our assignment. While I was typing someone caught my eye. He stood by the fantasy section pulling out different titles, his dark eyes tracing the words on the pages looking interested in what he was reading.

«Be right back.» I punched James’ shoulder. He nodded back still engrossed in his book.

«I love that book.» My voice sounded soft, quiet for the library’s sake. Keith found my stare and looked back at the book.

«Really? Maybe I’ll borrow it.» He said closing the book. My hand went to the book and pulled it out of his hand putting it back on the shelf.

«No need, it’s on my shelf back in the dorm. You can borrow it. You can borrow any of my books.» I smiled, looking away not wanting to catch his beautiful dark eyes. When the light from the library caught his stare, his dark eyes looked like warm coal waiting to be warmed up by the rage of a fire.

He was just about to open his mouth until I lifted my hand to tell him to be quiet.

«I know, Keith.» His dark eyes grew wide.

«That you know about the dream.» He dropped the other books in his arms and stormed off, his raven hair flowing behind his sudden sprint. Leaving me alone with the books left on the floor. I decided not to run after him, we’ll meet again later. He can’t avoid me forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post a chapter a day as I finished the story last night and am an emotional wreck. ~


	24. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a show, and Keith is a douche ~

What does he mean he knows? Did he get his memory back? Does he remember our kiss? I made my way out of the library. I was only in there to snoop on Lance anyway. When I saw him sitting next to Griffin in class again it made my insides quake with anger. I wanted to punch someone really hard. Lance doesn’t know what he can do to someone, he shouldn’t be with that guy at all. Now they were study partners for this assignment, something Lance and I should have been, but my stubborn ass had to take a step back to avoid him and this conversation. Guess I lucked out, because he found me in the library and landed that bomb. Fuck.

On my way out, Griffin was talking with Lance looking all cool and calm but deep down I knew who he really was. That guy, fuck him. I then felt a hand pressing on my arm, and dragged me away in my angered state.

«Keith, come on.» Acxa dragged me away from the library and into the cafeteria. Ryan waved us over drinking a bottle of water and offering me one of his protein bars. I grabbed it and ripped the plastic off. As I was jabbing it in my mouth, Axca gave me a knowing stare. She’s been doing this all week when I told her what happened that night. She and Ryan have been loving the drama and have been giving me tips on what to do but my solution has been avoidment. Which she did not go along with. Let’s just say I thought she could be scary, but bitch can go bat shit crazy.

«Come on man, it’s been a week. Just tell him what happenend. You can see it’s ruining him not knowing. I’ve been paying attention to the poor little boy. He’s been having these small pained looks whenever he sees you Keith. He is so smitten.» Acxa looked dreamily in the air. Who would have thought a tough girl like her was a hopeless romantic. She was hanging out with Nadja too much.

«No. It’s best if he doesn’t remember. It’s best for the both of us. He can be together with Allura and I’ll just pretend nothing happened.» All lies though since Lance clearly remembered something from that night and it scared the shit out of me.

«But wasn’t she cheating on Lance? Shouldn’t he know that?» Ryan asked.

I swear this guy, he oozes only good. Why couldn’t he just be on my side? I finished the protein bar and grabbed his water bottle draining its contents, giving Ryan a look that I’ll buy him a new one. Drama made me thirsty and I think he understood that, shooting me a wink.

«That’s their problem. As long as Lance doesn’t remember what happened between us, all is good. Can we go back to just thinking about school and track. We have practice today and I liked for us to be focused on that. Not my stupid drama.»

Acxa and Ryan both made a disappointed look. They were having too much fun with this, it wasn’t even funny. I heaved a huge sigh and crossed my arms looking up at the light, wishing I could turn back time and change everything that happened. Regret washed over my thoughts. I never want to forget that kiss. It was the best thing that happened to me in a long time. It felt so right and perfect, making my insides melt with a nice feeling whenever I thought about it.

«Jeez dude, you got it bad.» Acxa pointed out the obvious, dragging me up from the table with Ryan on our heels.

*_*

Practice was going well until I noticed Acxa screaming on her phone. She looked pissed, stomping her feet on the grassy plaine leaving foot marks from her shoes. It was clearly a heated conversation, she was screaming certain cuss words on the phone, and I could have sworn her blue eyes were shining. When she hung up she threw her phone on the ground, wiping her eyes from any trace of emotion.

«Acxa, you alright?» My hand found her back, comforting her.

She sniffed her nose, looking down.

«I’m fine. It’s just my girlfriend didn’t want to come visit me this weekend either. She’s been so busy lately. I haven’t seen her in almost a month, you would’ve thought she didn’t want to see me.» Her voice cracked at that last word. Her eyes were shining again threatening with new tears.

«Girlfriend?» That was all I gathered from what she said. It never dawned on me that she was gay too. We had more in common than I thought. Suddenly her attitutude towards me being gay made so much more sense. I gave her a comforting smile and rubbed her back a bit more to help calm her down.

«I’m sure she’s busy for a reason. Just talk to her if you're having a hard time. Usually works for most people.» I tell her feeling like a hypocrite since my situation could have been helped by just talking too. But I was a person who hated drama and did everything I could to avoid these kinds of things.

Acxa really wanted to give me a retort with what i just thought, thinking about my drama with Lance but she bit her tongue and hugged me instead.

«Thanks, Keith.» She left to the showers. Which seemed like a good idea, but I decided to stay behind a bit to catch the sun set behind the school. The sun slowly lowering behind the school left a beautiful orange and yellow tone to the surface. The colors reminded me of Lance’s bronze warm skin, his hand carassing my face, his thumb on my lips. A shower seemed like a good idea.

The locker room was comepletely empty leaving me alone with my thoughts. I stood naked with just a towel wrapped around my lower half. Just as I was about to put my boxers on, footsteps sounded from the hall. My body froze hoping the footsteps would find its way back to the exit except the face that met mine was certainly one I wished would not find me here, like this.

«Lance?» My voice sounded scared.

«I saw you hugging her. Can you please just tell me straight up if you’re dating or not.» He marched up to me, stopping abruptly when he caught me wearing only my towel. His throat made a swallow, his saliva making its way down his throat, adam's apple bobbing.

«We’re not together Lance. Okay, Acxa has a girlfriend. Now lay off. Why do you even care?»  Lance’s face changed from anger to confusion then to relief. His shoulders dropped in defeat, he heaved out a loud sigh. He breathed in again ready to let out more steam. I closed my eyes ready for his outburst.

«Then why the fuck have you been avoiding me this past week!? What happened that night, Keith!? Please, we need to talk! At least about the dream, that much I remember.» His voice cracked. Why was everyone so emotional lately? Did I bring this out of people? Times like this I wish I went back to being anti-social or homeschooled.

«It’s like I said Lance. Nothing. Happened. Now leave it. I need to change, go away.» I pushed him towards the exit’s direction. He didn’t budge. I had forgotten how heavy he was. Damn, this wasn’t the time to be aroused by that.

Lance’s face went back to anger, his hand pounded the locker door really hard creating a loud banging echo in the room. He refused to leave, giving me hard stare, his ocean blue eyes creating an electric storm.

«Fine.» At that, I pulled off my towel, challenging him with my nudity. I was hoping he would storm off but his eyes went down staring at my hardness.

I could feel my whole body heating up but I didn’t want to lose. I never lose. I grabbed my red boxers, my cock still hard from thinking about Lance from that night. My stare never left Lance’s gaze while I slowly pulled my boxers up hiding the stiffness from the arousel he caused.

His mouth was still hanging open when I was fully clothed. I knew he would love the show, he did confess to me so I knew he liked guys too. Fuck this, I wanted to have some fun with it too. That’s what this bronze idiot did to me.

«Come on, we’ll talk.» I breathed out, tapping his shoulder to follow me.

«Keith?» Lance had finally come back from the show. He found one of the benches, holding up a finger.

«Wait, just a minute. Please.» He looked so vulnerable, like I had done something wrong. It was obvious he liked what I showed him. It was meant as a joke but I think he really got hard from that. Shit.

I left the locker room waiting for him. My brows furrowed giving me a bad feeling. I never meant to hurt Lance like that. I know he’s together with Allura and loves her. I felt like such a dick now. I pounded the door next to me just as Lance neared me. Something in his face told me he was thinking about something but shook it off.

«Dorm?» He asked, his hands finding his pockets, avoiding my gaze.  

«Yeah.» I gently nodded, my hands loose since I was wearing the gloves he gave me. At that thought it didn’t occur to me that I would meet Lance today, but his mind must have been elsewhere since he hadn’t mentioned me wearing the gloves.


	25. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk like adults...or do they? ~
> 
> Also, I think we're all Acxa in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They know, we know, that they know that we know...sorry I had to. I got super Friends vibes from this. Hahaha

Watching Keith hugging Acxa hurt like a bitch. My study session with James ended earlier than I thought since he had to leave and do something. Which I found curious since he was gone in such a hurry too, spikey brown hair flapping his head on his way out.

 What he told be before he left still hung in my head.

«Hey Lance. Don’t worry about Keith. He only cares about himself. Just wanted you to know about that before you do something...I don’t know, stupid?» He had said on his way out of the library, leaving me in a weird state of emotion.

James had to be wrong. Keith cared for more people than he thought. He just wasn’t aware of it, and I wanted to be the person to help him open up his eyes and see that there are actually a bunch of people who care about him.

Seemed like he did care about others than what James said. On my way back to the dorm, I caught Keith practicing with his team and his arms wrapped tightly around Acxa. My chest bursted with pain at the sight. When Acxa left Keith in a hurry, I decided to follow her.

As she was about to head into the girls locker room I took her hand and dragged her behind a bush. She didn’t look too flustered or angry for some reason, almost like she had anticipated this. Instead she gave me a challenging look, her dark blue eyes shooting me a knowing gaze.

«Well, wel, well. Come to ask if I’m together with Keith? Did you see our cute little hug, Lancey?» Her voice sounded like someone scratching a black board with a fork. 

I cliked my tongue and looked away, embarrassed for even trying to talk to her. Her cold face warmed, she started laughing. Who _was_ this girl?

«Why are you laughing? Do you like to flaunt your boyfriend in front of me, is that it?» I crossed my arms, kicking at the ground, dirt staining my white kicks.

What happened next surprised me. She closed in and hugged me.

«Oh Lance, you got it so bad for him don’t you?» She tightened her hug. I never knew I needed this, it felt nice. I wrapped my arms around her, letting her know that I was happy for this. This was so unexpected but exactly what I needed.

Acxa let go and gave me a stern look that told me to pay attention to what she was going to say next.

«Yeah, so you need to go to him...He's in the locker room. Confront him. He needs it. Just be angry with him, Lance. Shout at him. That boy is like a wall and you’re the only person who can break it down.» Her dark blue eyes were raging, urging me to go to Keith. Did this mean they weren’t dating?

Still confused and dazed after hugging Acxa, I found Keith in the locker room, and he was wearing only a towel. It was a nice sight but it didn’t fit with what we were arguing about. He wounded up confessing about not dating Acxa and instead pulled off his towel to reveal his very large, and very hard cock. It made my own penis hard and I had to sit down a couple minutes or else I’d come in my own pants after his show. Keith had no idea what he did to me.

We were back in our dorm now, Keith found a comfy spot in the middle of the couch not making room for me. I dragged my desk chair to the table, facing Keith’s dark stare, his eye’s piercing me like the Captain. He found the tablet and I was holding my laptop with my story on it. We both held our stares without blinking waiting for the first person to crack.

«Well, Captain.» I hissed, giving him my best devlish smirk. My blue eyes trying to electrify him.  

Keith broke out of his glare and his cheeks lit up with a fiery red color. «Fine.» He raged.

He tapped on his tablet, and found the marriagable drawing of our counter parts. The tablet thunked on the table, Keith crossed his arms waiting for my story to unfold. I put my laptop carefully on the table, turning it around for Keith to read.

«Alright, Prince. The cat’s out of the bag. What do we do now? Talk about it?» He smirked, the memory of his length found its way into my head making me sway.

«This is weird isnt’ it? Like it’s not possible for two people to have the exact same dream..» I blurted out, holding his tablet and zooming in on the drawing. Damn, it looked so good. 

«It _is_ weird, that’s why I never wanted to say anything because I was scared it would freak you out.» He confessed, taking my laptop, reading through what I had written.

His eyes trailed the words on the screen, but his expression didn’t let out any indication of suprise by my writing.

«You haven’t written any more?» He suddenly asked after reading through my short story.

What did he mean by _more_?

«What do you mean by more, Keith? Have you already read what I’ve written!? Did you snoop!?» I accused him, which was kind of wrong of me since I sort of snooped too. But did he need to know that?

Keith’s face implied that he had been snooping, not meeting my eyes.

«It’s not snooping if your story was out in the open on your desk. Also the title caught my attention, who wouldn’t want to read it if it meant that you had the dream too. Of course I had to read it. It was pretty good too, you got all of the details down to a tee.»

His praise gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. This was going better than expected. His drawing of the Captain and the Prince looked really good too, he had even added more details to the drawing.

«Well, your drawing looks really good too. Looks like you added some more detail to their clothes. The Captain didn’t have those gloves on last time-» Now it was my turn to slip, this was not intentional, but I guess better out than in.

«Lance did _you_ snoop?» He said darkly, almost like the Captain, it was terrifying but made my insides roll.

«Maybe. But, when I saw you sketching that night, I thought it looked like the Captain so I had to know if it was or not.» I pleaded so that he understood my desperate need to check.

«But how? My tablet has a passcode to get in.» Keith was shocked.

«I’m really good at hacking into things.» I laughed. Keith’s stare told me this was no laughing matter, and knew I was lying.  

«Fine, it was that one night you rushed out for a run. Your tablet was still open and I tapped the menu button to keep it open when you left. I found the drawing. So we’ve both known about us knowing about the dream for some time. Man are we a mess.» I chuckled, making a goofy smile in his direction. 

Keith mirrored my chuckle crossing his arms lost in a sudden thought.

«I promise it was only that one drawing I saw, I decided that snooping was wrong after that. I just had to know. You know?» I said, trying to give him one of my best reassuring smiles.

«Yeah. I get it. What do you think the dream meant though? This isn’t natural…» He made an adorable look now, thinking hard about this. I wanted to boop my finger between his brows all bushy and furrowed.

«I don’t know. One of my theories is that it could be a different reality or like a parallell world going on and we had first row tickets to witness everything. Hence, the time. It felt longer than how long we slept, right?» I said. Keith looked at me like I might be crazy. But as soon as the thought sunk in he made a look that said that it could be a possibility.

Seemed like we both steered away from talking about their relationship and the heavy make-out sessions going on in the dream. Which I could understand given from the situation Keith and I were in here. _In our reality_ , I thought.

«Lance?» Keith motioned his hands towards the table with my laptop and his tablet on the table. I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

He look very flustered, fiddling with his hands. His gaze caught my stare at his hands, damn I wanted to hold them in my own. «Lance?» He waved a hand in my face, breaking me out of my stare and warm thoughts.

«Yeah? Were you going to ask something, Keith?» I swallowed, kind of nervous of what he wanted to ask.

«Want to make a comic together?» Keith smiled, which warmed my heart.

«Really? About the dream?» I smiled back, this seemed like a really good idea. Keith would finally stop avoiding me and we can be friends again. The night of the party would just have to be forgotten. I’ll just have to believe him that nothing else happened. Seems like this was the only thing etching our minds.

He nodded at my question, the corner of his lip quirking up to a half smile making me melt all over.

«So we’re not going to let this dream freak us out? What if it happens again?» A comic sounded really cool but if he wanted me to continue their story from where they left off, I don’t know if I could do that.

«I think we should just take it one night at a time. It’s been what, a little over two weeks since the dream happened and we haven’t been back? I think it’s safe to say it was a one time thing.» Keith lightly put a hand on my thigh, making my insides roil with pleasure. His hand felt nice to the touch. «Lance, you’re so good at writing, you just don’t see it. Please do this with me. I want to make this story come to life. Let’s give these characters what they deserve. Their future.» My hand suddenly found Keith’s hand resting on my thigh. I took it into mine and entwined our fingers without even thinking, he quickly pulled it out of my grasp looking flustered by what I did. Still not into me, I guess. My heart sunk. Then it dawned me when our hands threaded that I tasted leather on his hand.

«Wait a minute. Are you wearing the gloves I bought you?» Keith’s other hand went to the one I held, making a guilty look. I knew more happened that night.

«How did you get them? Tell me, and don’t lie to me I know it was on the night of the party. I can’t take this any more.» My gaze went directly to Keith’s hands. The gloves fit him perfectly. It pained me to know that he had them and I couldn’t remember giving them to him. It killed me that I couldn't remember his face when he received them. The damn alchohol robbed me of that. Fuck.

«Fine. Yeah, you gave them to me when we went back to the dorm. You were so drunk and so demanding. You kept flinging them in my face telling me I had to have them. So I took them, I haven’t worn them since the night of the party but I hadn’t seen you that much lately and decided to finally wear them again. I really like them, Lance. Thank you. I’ll never take them off.» Keith said, looking at his gloves, an adorable smile resting on his face.

Fuck, why can’t I just kiss him when he says stuff like this? My gut clenched at his loving stare. «You’re welcome. You didn’t want the other gloves I found in Blue so when I saw these I thought they would suit you better and your stupid leather jacket.»

«You think it looks stupid?» Keith made a hurt look.

«Noooo….I’m just. Ugh.» I neared the door and pounded it with my fist in frustration. I wanted to make sense of everything, but it was so difficult.

As my fist collided with the door, a new jolt electrified my head revealing a new memory.

_Can I kiss you?_

The memory unfolded before me: My lips crashing with Keith’s when he gave me his nod to kiss him. His warm lips pressed against mine and a low moan escaping him. It was too much.

I opened the door and slammed it behind me running to find Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another chapter later today since things are getting saucyyy


	26. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Heith ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Keith and Hunk as best friends!

«Lance!» My hand went for the door handle, but resisted. He didn’t look happy when he slammed the door.

Did something happen? Was it the dream? His story of the dream had stopped exactly when the Captain closed the door in the Prince’s room. Was there a reason why he didn’t continue the story? This would have been a perfect spot in the story for him to keep on writing. He seemed like the person who would want to give them their happy ending. But why not continue it? The thought made me sad since it might mean that he felt like writing their story in another direction. I was rooting for them in the dream, hoping they would get the future they were fighting for.

He had no idea what he did to me. I felt this pining sensation all the time when I was around him and now I finally asked him if he wanted to make this comic with me and he storms off. This doesn’t feel right, but I’ll just let him recollect his thoughts and hope he comes back and we can go back to normal. A loud breath escaped me. _Normal_ , Lance and I haven’t had normal ever since the day we met.

My phone vibrated.

«Hey, man. Want to hang out?» Hunk knew exactly when to come to my rescue.

«Yeah. Café?»

*_*

«So anything happen this last week? How was the party? Sorry we haven't been able to chat that much, school has been killing me.» Hunk’s mention of the party stung my heart. A lot happened at the party, like Lance kissing me and giving me these awesome gloves, but I didn’t want to tell Hunk that. He didn’t know I liked guys, I always chickened out whenever I wanted to tell him. He’s my best friend and something this important still hasn’t been put to rest. I should just tell him, but would he see me differently? Would he still want to be my friend? I’ll tell him when the time is right. But not right now, with all this happening between me and Lance. He didn’t deserve this kind of drama in his calm and collected life. He deserved to go through college peacefully with his girlfriend. He didn’t need my worries to pile up on him.

«Not much. The party blew. I was there for like an hour and went back home. Fell asleep pretty quickly.» I assured him, not hinting to any of the drama that happened.

«Really? Allura told me you took Lance with you back at the dorm. She sounded really worried on the phone, but she said you took good care of him.» Hunk smiled, biting into his large hamburger.

I had forgotten all about Allura during the past week. Her and this Lotor fella had left my thoughts in hope that it didn’t need to be brought up. Lance was really happy when I mentioned the dream, it seemed like things were going back to normal until he slammed the door in my face not long ago.

«They seem really happy. Lance and Allura?» I asked, slurping my strawberry milkshake. I made a grimace since I orginially wanted chocolate but they were all out.

«Yeah, they really love each other. Seems like they would do anything for each other. Kind of like you and me.» Hunk smiled with all of his teeth showing. I don’t think he understood my question but he looked so happy that I played along with his answer.

«Yeah. How are things with Shay?» It felt like something I should ask him since my drama was something not worth mentioning.

Hunk beamed when I mentioned his girlfriend. I had only met her a couple times. She was really shy and self conscious when it came to her language. She had a hard time speaking English and was only able to communicate with Hunk. He always wanted to show her off, but she never wanted to meet with me and this one time he wanted to drag her along to meet up with Lance and the gang she had refused again. So I was hoping that things were stable in their relationship. Unlike my unstable relationship with drama. 

«It’s going great man. We’re already planning on moving in together when we both finish with school. And I think she’s finally warming up to meeting you and the gang.» He finished his burger, ordering another milkshake.

«That’s great! Yeah, we all need to meet her soon. I think the girls would love her, and her cooking. Maybe we should invite her to one of our dorms and have a small party?» I don’t know where these words were coming from, this wasn’t usually something I would plan. I hate being social but all of these people coming into my life have been changing something.

I could see tears were forming in Hunk’s eyes. Bring on the water works.

«Hunk! Don’t cry.» I patted his shoulder, threatening to drink his milkshake if he didn’t dry up.

«Keith, you’ve changed so much these last two weeks. I’m so proud of you. You’ve made so many great friends. Shiro’s going to be thrilled.» At the mention of Shiro, I felt a sudden pang in my chest. I hadn’t talked to him all week. I felt bad but there was just too much going on, and besides, he had a lot going on with Adam that I didn’t want to intrude him with my problems. I’d have to call him eventually. I’ll do it later.

«Shiro would probably cry even more than you are right now.» I teased, finishing up my disgusting stawberry milkshake.

«Listen Hunk.» Saying these kinds of thing always made me want to punch something, but it had to be said before I regretted it. «I’m happy to have you in my life. You are and always will be my best friend. Okay, remember that. No one is going to take that spot. I just wanted you to know that since we don’t go to the same school and don’t see each other as much as we used to.» I exhaled loudly and witnessed what was expected. Hunk was bawling and making the crowd in the café very suspicious to what was going on. It almost looked like a bad break-up until Hunk dragged me in for a suffocating bear hug.

«Hunk! Come on, big guy.» My hands found his chest and I tried with all my might to push him off. He let go at last and dried off the rest of his crocodile tears. He didn’t say anything he knew things were better off where I left them.

«I think I need to head back. Shay’s going to make her famous brownies tonight and I want to get some before the rest of her dormmates eat’em up.» His face went all rosy.

«Sure, big guy. Thanks for tonight. I needed this, just me and you.» Hunk pulled me into another hug before we said goodbye.

*_*

It was getting late and Lance still hadn’t shown up at the dorm. My fitbit showed me it was closing in on midnight and we had class in the morning. My phone vibrated.

«Keith? Hey, it’s Allura. Lonce is sleeping here tonight, it was getting pretty late and he didn’t feel like walking back to the dorm. Just wanted to let you know so you wouldn’t worry. Talk to you tomorrow, night.»

«Sure. Tell Lance I’ll see him in class tomorrow. Night.»

As soon as I hung up, my fist found the frame of my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but hope it relieved some of the angstiness going on. ~


	27. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Allurance to lighten the mood...~

We kissed. Keith and I kissed, like really kissed. 

When my fist hit the door in our room, a jolt reached me revealing the heated memory. 

He lied though. After all this time and all the times I had asked him, he had lied to me. He told me nothing had happened but something did happen, something big. I had to find Allura as fast as possible.

Tears were streaming down my face when I knocked on Allura’s dorm room. She was alone tonight since her room mate was out of town and Lotor had left.

«Lonce! Sweety, are you alright? Come here.» When she saw my tear-stained face and pulled me in for a consoling hug.

«We kissed Allura.» Her eyes grew large and twinkled in the low pink light shining from her desk.

«Who did!?» She screamed.

My look told her exactly who. She grabbed one of the two large bean bags ushering me to sit down. The soft material caught me as I slumped down into it. Allura left in a hurry and came back with two steaming mugs of tea. She knew eactly how I wanted mine; black with lemon and lots of honey. The lemony scent wafted in my nose calming me down before I told her what had happened.

«So.» She pushed.

If there was something Allura loved it was drama. I should introduce her to Kinkade, he lived for these kinds of things too.

«Yeah, so remember the party last weekend. Well, I had forgotten everything because apparently I got really drunk and Keith has been telling me all this time that nothing happened. Until tonight.» I caught my breath and took a long sip of the piping hot tea burning my tongue.

«Well!» She pushed my knees to go on, making herself even more comfortable on her bean bag.

«Wait. I burnt my tongue, fuck.»

«Lonce!» She gave me the stinke-eye.

«Fine. So I pounded on our door since I was kind of frustrated with Keith and everything going on that the pouding woke up a memory from the night of the party. All I remember was asking him If I could kiss him and our lips you know….» Allura screamed like this was a dream come true.

I pushed a fingertip on her forehead telling her I wasn’t done yet.

«No no, no. I’m not done, Lur. This means that Keith has known about our kiss all along and has been hiding it from me. Wouldn’t you think he would just tell me if he liked me back? Is he ashamed of kissing me? Does he not like guys, is that it and he’s ashamed of having feelings for a dude?» Tears were welling up again.

«Oh, come here you big loof.» She coddled me again trying to calm me down.

«Is it that bad to like me, Lur? I really thought we had something going on. Keith is just so damn hard to read, you know.» Tears continued flowing making Allura’s arms wet. She started stroking her fingers through my hair, which sparked a new memory.

_Keith’s fingers in my hair. Me crouched at the foot of the bed nestled between his thighs, and him calming me down after my fight with James._

«Lur, I really think Keith likes me back. Why would he keep this secret?» I felt something chaotic stirring inside my heart.

«I don’t know, how bout we just let it calm down a bit. Don’t bombard him with this information. He may have a good reason to why he kept it secret. And Lonce, I’m positive that Keith likes you back. You’re so lost in your own imagination at times that you don’t really see what is in front of you. All the times we’ve been with Keith and how he’s been looking at you. It’s so obvious. The broody boy is smitten with you. Okay, just give it time. Let him come clean on his own. But if it takes forever then I recommend to just go for it. Let’s just wait a bit first.» She winked, pulling herself up and making the bed.

«You can sleep here tonight. You have a lot on your mind and going back to Keith would not be a good idea.»

She whipped out her phone, Keith’s voice sounding from the other end. His soothing voice made the hairs on my arms rise and remiding me of the amazing kiss we had. 

«What did he say?» Suddenly I felt very tired and noticed the clock bleeping that it was almost midnight.

«Just that he’ll see you tomorrow in class. Go to sleep Lonce, you need it. It’s been a long day, I assume.»

She assumed correctly. My body slammed on her roommate’s bed, which felt amazingly soft and smelled like flowers. The scent of Keith’s silky hair smelling like violets in the morning sprung into my head giving me a new whoozy feeling. My hands clenched the blanket and sleep finally grabbed me into the darkness.

*_*

«You look like hell.» James said when I plopped down next to him before class started.

I felt like hell. Last night was still replaying in my head when I woke up in Allura’s roommate’s bed. It almost felt like that hangover I had after the party.

My clothes were wrinkled and the same I wore yesterday. It nagged me that I didn’t have the guts to go back to the dorm and change. But I knew I had to meet with Keith eventually. He said he would see me in class.

My gaze went to James. I wondered if Keith would even want to sit next to me if he saw James was sitting next to me. Apparently, they had history.

The auditorium started filling up with the usual students who took this class. I noticed dark hair spilling into the room. Keith’s gaze went to the seats and tried to locate me. I threw a hand up and waved him over. «Keith!»

He found me and made an angered face. I bet all my money he saw James. James was fiddling around on his laptop not noticing Keith’s angry stare. Keith made a face saying that he would sit somewhere else. I nodded back in understanding and lifted my shoulders to let him know that it couldn’t be helped. He knew I was paired up with James on this assignment so it was best for us to sit together.

Keith sat in the same seat as last time, right in my point of view. «If you want to sit with Kogane, I’m not stopping you Mcclain.» James pointed out, giving Keith a death glare.

«It’s okay, man. I’ll stay put. I see Keith all the time.» I assured James, opening my laptop awaiting today’s class.

Professor Alfor instructed us to work in pairs on a question, and we were given the rest of the class to discuss the questions on the board. I took the opportunity to dig into James’s and Keith’s history.

«So, you and Keith? How far back are we talking?» I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

James threw his gaze to Keith, who was working alone, and made a clicking sound with his tongue. «High School. He was one of the delinquints. Always had something to say. We were lab partners freshman year, let’s just say it didn’t last long.» He said, going back to the questions avoiding any more talk about Keith. It certainly was a touchy subject.

«I see, so...» I tried to pry in for more information but with no luck. James chose to ignore me completely if I mentioned Keith. Which led to me going back to the questions too.

«Alright class. Seems like you’ve been talking for long enough. Let’s hope these discussions will help on your assignment. I expect well written papers by you.» Professor Alfor said looking at me with a knowing gaze. He expected too much from me it made me nervous.

«Yo, I’m so jealous Prince. I need Professor Alfor to acknowledge me too.» James laughed throwing a hand on my shoulder then looking at Keith with a smirk.

Keith had caught Jame’s glare and looked back at his tablet. I pushed his hand off my shoulder, throwing my laptop in my backpack. «Library? I think we should finish up the assignment, it’s due at the end of the week.» I instructed James.

He was stilll glaring at Keith when I asked him. I flicked a finger on his cheek, which startled the brown haired boy. «What? Oh, sure.» He caught his books and computer following me out of the auditorium. On the way out, Professor Alfor gave me a thumbs up. This was too much attention, it was making me embarrassed. I think I should talk to Allura about this but she would just be mad.

Keith made his way over to my path before James and I made it out of the classroom. «Lance!» He tugged on my sleeve and pulled me to the side, leaving James to go to the library.

James was unaware of my disappearance and left without a trace. Keith was now dragging me to a familiar door.

«The broom closet, again?» I said incredulous. «You complained about this room so much last time, can’t we find a different secret location, Keith?»

His face made a pained look at how loud I was talking, but I was just so aggrivated that he kept everything a secret from me. At that thought, Allura’s voice came to my head about not letting Keith know that I knew about our kiss. Fine. I folded my arms waiting for him to continue this game.

«What happened last night? I thought we got everything out? You just left and it didn’t look like you were happy.» Keith mumbled, it was hard to take in his facial expression.

«Did we get everything out, Keith? I don’t know, my head just wasn’t in the right place yesterday. I needed to talk to Allura about something. I’m sorry I left in a hurry. Can we just let it slide and start over now? I’m sick and tired of all the secrecy.» I was out of breath and honestly so sick and tired about everything happening lately.

Keith closed in on me and held out his gloved hand. «Okay, Lance. We’ll start over. Friends?»

I took his gloved hand, feeling the warm leather against my skin. What I wanted to do in that instant was drag him in to me and kiss him all over again, but I sustained listening to Allura’s advice for once to see if it’ll work. «Friends.» I smiled.

«Now, can we stop going into this room and actually talk like normal human beings out in broad daylight?» I chuckled.

«Sure, Lance. I was thinking we could start on the comic tonight maybe?» He made his way to the door, bumping into my hip heating up my whole body. Holy shit, the things he could do with just a single touch.

Even after all the lying and playing games, he’s still able to do this to me.

Will I be able to be alone with Keith, though? I don’t know how long I could last.

«Sounds like a good plan. I just need to use a couple hours in the library and finish the assignment then we can get the comic started?» I said following Keith out into the hall.

At the mention of the library, Keith made an angry face. He knew about James. What the hell happened between those two?

«Sure. Oh and Lance?» Keith said sounding really serious.

I turned around. Waiting for what Keith was going to say.

«Don’t listen to what he has to say about me. It’s all in the past, I’m not like that anymore. Promise.» Keith’s expression was dark, vulnerable. I didn’t know what to believe ever since he started lying to me.

«Sure, Keith. I’ll see you later. Keep the couch warm for me.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally on winter break, and definitely in the mood to post a lot this weekend. Expect one more chapter coming tonight. (Norwegian time)


	28. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keef! ~

James Griffin. James fucking Griffin. Of course he had to pry into my life and take Lance away. The nerve of that guy, he’ll get what is coming if he thinks he can get through to Lance. If he says anything about our past, I don’t know what I’ll do.  

Just thinking about the past hit a sore nerve in me. My fist flew to the broom closet door, but was able to stop the impact right on time as Professor Alfor made his way towards me.

«Mr. Kogane. I hope all is well and that you’re doing okay with the assignment. I noticed you were without a partner.» He tipped his chin up, showing me who was in charge of the conversation.

My hand was inches from the door, hearing the Professor’s voice made me bunch it up into a fist, lowering it down to my side. «Yeah, It’s fine. Having a partner would just slow me down. I promise it’ll be an A.» I challenged the Professor. I needed him to acknowledge me too. This was for Shiro’s sake.

He started laughing and hitting my back pretty hard, it actually stung. This guy was packed.

«Well, we’ll see about that. I’ve heard from Captain Shirogane recently that you are related. He speaks highly of you, I thought it was a whole other person he was talking about when I thought about the first day you entered my class.» He winked. «I sure hope you don’t disappoint, Keith.» Then he was gone. Leaving me speechless.

«He knows my name.» I quietly whispered to myself, releasing a pleasing smile.

In that moment, another hand shot to my back. «Keef!»

It was no one other than the very chatty Nadja and she managed to bring along Ina and Acxa. They looked like they were ready for a night on the town, it was only Wednesday.

«Keef?» I sputtered in Nadja’s direction.

«Cute, right? Acxa said to call you that.» Nadja winked at Acxa giving her a thumbs up.

«You’re kidding now, right?» My head tilted to Acxa’s direction trying to give a look that said, _hell no._

She lifted her hands up, shrugging off the new nickname. Man, I was so sick of nicknames.

«So, where’s Lance?» Acxa pushed, hands on her hips looking around for the long-legged bronze boy.

«Library, he had to study.» My hand shot to my neck, I could feel the sweat tracking my nape. I had to shake these girls off of me and get back to the dorm if Lance and I were finally going to start on this comic.

«So you’ve been talking?» Acxa asked.

I gave her a glare that told her to keep this to herself and that they could talk later about the matters of Lance and I. The other girls didn’t need to know anything about my drama, especially Nadja. She seemed worse than Hunk. I’m pretty sure a black hole would know about my feelings for Lance.

«Lance looked sad at practice.» Ina suddenly said. It shocked me that she could actually talk that it didn’t go up for me that she mentioned Lance.

«Wait what, you’re on the tennis team with Lance, right?» I asked her. My face must have been so obvious right then since Nadja was making a smug face in my direction. Ina nodded her head slightly.

«When?»

«The other day, he looked like he was thinking about a lot of things. I don’t know why, but I felt like I had to tell you.» Ina said, her voice very quiet and delicate like a kitten mewing.

«Thank you, Ina. I’ll see Lance later. I’ll talk to him.» I said. She looked at me and it told me that she was happy that we had this conversation. It warmed me to know that others were worried about Lance too.

But why was he so sad? Had he remembered anything else from the night of the party? If he remembered our kiss he would probably be devastated, but again he knew about Allura and this Lotor guy.

At that thought it went up for me why he ran to Allura last night. Lance must have remembered something about Allura and Lotor and left to confront her. They must have made up if he slept over at her dorm.

«Keith, are you okay? You look angry.» Acxa had a worried look on her, Nadja and Ina behind her mirrored her look.

«What? Oh! I just remembered that I forgot something in my dorm! So, I should get going before I forget what it was?» I wasn’t making any sense but I needed to get my mind off of this and draw.

«Wait.» Acxa took my arm before I could scamper off in a hurry.

«Acxa, let go. Please.» I urged her, trying to move her hand from my arm. She wouldn’t budge. Man, this girl was persistant.

«You guys go. Keith and I need to talk. Go have fun!» Acxa told the girls. They both looked confused and worried but trusted Acxa and waved her goodbye before Nadja scooted close to her. «You give me all the dirty deets later.» She winked. I released a loud sigh in her direction, telling her to piss off.

*_*

Acxa managed to drag me to the library, since that’s where Lance was with James and she was able to get it out of me.

We sat on the other side of one of the book sections, but we were able to have Lance and James in our view without them noticing us.

«So, have you guys been able to talk about you know...» She whispered nodding her head in the boy’s direction, afraid Lance and James could hear us. Seriously, they would have to have super hearing she didn’t need to whisper.

«You don’t have to whisper like were secret agents, Acxa.» I rolled my eyes in her direction.

She punched my arm, it actually hurt.

«Ow, that hurt. Listen, I don’t think Lance has remembered that much from the night of the party and I’m hoping it stays that way. We’ve finally made up after the last week and a half of avoidment. I just want us to be normal. You know, like have a normal friendship. Nothing else, nothing more.» I crossed my arms, leaning back on my chair.

Acxa pouted. «That’s no fun. Keith how do you really feel about Lance? Like right now, look.» My gaze went to Lance and James. They were laughing together and chatting like regular guys do. A pang jolted my chest making me hurt. I felt jealous, that’s what I felt. I wanted to walk over there and grab Lance away from James to my table so that we could sit and work on this paper together, laughing about something, together.

«Dude. It’s so obvious. You so want more than friendship. Your eyes are so giving, it’s sickening.» A corner of her lip shot up to the side. She was enjoying this.

«Where’s Ryan? Shouldn’t he be here too?» I changed the subject.

«He’s busy. Something about getting a camera, I don’t know. He said he had found a new love for something. Documenting things, I think. That boy is everywhere.» Acxa said, angry at me for changing the subject.

«So, who’s the brown haired boy? He’s cute.» A wicked grin made its way through to her.

She didn’t know that I knew who James was and I was in no mood to talk about the past now.

«His name is James. He’s jealous of Lance having the number one spot in Alfor’s class. He’s been eyeing him since then and wants to take his spot.» I informed her, trying to keep my tone neutral so that she couldn’t pick up on anything else.

«Looks like he has a crush on Lance too.» She blurted.

Both my gloved hands hit the table, making the whole room look in our direction. She grabbed me and bolted out of the library before Lance could see us.

«Keith! Dude, you gotta keep this jealousy toned down. Or else the school is going to know.» She was laughing, trying to contain any loud snorts.

«What do you mean he has a crush on Lance!?» She had dragged us to the arts room. Before she could say anything else there was someone else in the room.

«Oh! Sorry, I thought classes were over, so I thought I would check the room out before students arrived tomorrow.» The black haired woman said. She was short and slender, with high cheek bones and dark eyes. I could have sworn that they glittered purple specks when the light hit them. Her hair touched down to her waist and was like a black shadow hugging her hips. She had a kind face face when she met with Acxa and I.

«Might as well introduce myself now that you’re here. I’m Miss Lia. I’m the professor of the arts class.» Miss Lia said. She had a kind smile, but something about her made my skin crawl.

«I'm Acxa, this is-»

«Keith.» Miss Lia suddenly said.

My skin continued to crawl when she said my name. «How did you know my name?»

«The lists. I have a list of all the students who take this class with their pictures on them. You’re the only boy. So, I assumed...» She giggled.

«Well, sorry for intruding. We’ll leave. See you tomorrow Miss Lia. Nice to finally meet you!» Acxa grabbed both my shoulders and started pushing me out of the classroom.

Miss Lia continued rummaging around the room. When Acxa tried to push me out of the room, I took a sudden glance at Miss Lia and felt some weird tug in my chest as if she might have the answers I was looking for.

«Acxa, I need to go. I promised Lance we’d talk in our dorm. I don’t know when he’ll be there but...» A gloved han shot to my neck, I didn’t want her to butt out but she needed to get the message.

«Hear you loud and clear, Kogane. I’ll see you tomorrow.» She gave me a warm smile when she walked away, a hand in the air while she trailed the hall.

*_*

I tugged off my red hoodie on the way into the room. It found its rightful spot hung over the railing of the bed.

It was a comfortable kind of day. With black sweats and a black tee. My body threw itself on the couch, feeling the soft pillows sinking my body and easing any tension. If that were possible. I hitched my legs up on the other side of the couch and found my tablet to create some panels for the comic before Lance arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for tomorrow's chapter, it's going to be a good one. ~


	29. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIMES UP, ALLURA! He's going in.
> 
> *Throwing in some warning signs, be alone when you read this* (Hope this isn't too spoilery)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it this far. Long chapter coming, have fun!

Keith was lying slumped on the sofa drawing on his tablet when I came into our room after leaving the library. I tried to keep Keith’s words in my head today while studying with James. But James was unbelievably quiet today. He hardly said anything and was super focused on getting the assignment done. The only weird thing that happened today was when we heard a loud smack in the library.

When I left, James just told me we’d talk tormorrow to go through the assignment one last time before turning it in.

It was fun working with him, but he did try to bad mouth Keith some times. I tried not to pry at all about their history, but damn it irked me to know why they hated each other. I’d just have to ask Keith sometime.

Keith was so into his tablet that he didn’t notice when I came into the room.

«Hey man, you drawing?» I slumped my backpack on my desk, unzipping it trying to find my laptop.

He finally noticed my presence and flew his legs down from the couch. Fuck, I was so angry at him but looking at casual Keith, all cosy in his black sweatpants and tight black tee, showing off his large shoulders and chest, gave me an overwhelming lurch in my stomach, almost like heavy iron butterflies fluttering about.

«Hey man! Check this out, I finally started making comic panels. Want to find the story and read me some so that I can start drawing storybords?» His face glowed with cuteness, I couldn’t hide my own smile. Which confused me so much since I was still so mad at him for lying about our kiss.

I made my over to him to sit next to him on the couch. He had warmed it up for me like I asked him to. His legs were still on the couch though spread before me.

«Wanna make some room?» I asked, trying to push his legs off my side of the couch.

He smiled and didn’t budge, teasing with me.

«Dude, you don’t want a repeat of last time.» I threatened.

«I do, but now it’s your turn.» A devilish smirk formed on his face, making the hairs on my neck rise.

Keith took his foot and jammed it in my ribcage making me laugh and squirm maniacal. «Please, please stop. You’re killing me!» I wheezed, trying to catch my breath from the rough tickling sensation.

Keith laughed so hard, showing me his adorable toothy smile before finally moving his foot, making room. I slump down next to him clicking into the Galtaen story I’d been writing. Keith had his tablet on the table and I subtly peeked at what he had drawn so far.

«They look really good, man. I think doing this comic is a good idea.» My hand found his shoulder and I squeezed. A low chuckled escaped him while he swiped through the more detailed drawings of the Captain and the Prince.

Keith, very adorably, made a grumpy expression.

«What is it?» He was studying the drawing where they looked like a married couple. The Captain was half a head taller than the Prince. That was the first thing that caught my eye, maybe Keith was rethinking some other details.

«Nothing, just a bit jealous at the Captain being so much taller than me.» Keith pouted.

Wow. Finally we get to this discussion. Allura knew I loved shorter guys, and Keith was actually half a head shorter than me so no wonder this was making him pout so adorably. Fuck, I wanted to bunch his cheeks together like a sqishy hamster, but resisted. We were trying normal, friends. Nothing less, nothing more. But this was making it extremely hard.

«Well, you can live your height dream through the Captain.» I winked, he looked away his cheeks going red. Shit, this was not supposed to happen.

I tried to move away a bit in the couch but it was a loveseat which meant that it only roomed two people, so there wasn’t much space to begin with. I grabbed my laptop and started reading through my story while Keith continued drawing panels.

After a while, the comic was very slowly but surely coming together. Keith had managed to make rough sketches of the first few chapters. They started to look really good and I felt an excitement to finally see our counterparts come to life.

Suddenly I could feel Keith’s hips bump into mine closing the small gap I tried to make in the couch. He leaned in to give me a closer look at the storyboards.  «What do you think about this?» He asked, pointing to a rough sketch of the prince and captain on the training grounds.

Staring at the drawing of the training grounds sparked a heated memory from what happened in the dream. The prince and the captain shared a passionate moment inside the tent only a short time after this scene. The memory made my insides melt.

«Lance, Lance.» I felt a hand on my arm, shaking me out of my daze.

«Yeah?» Keith tapped his pen a couple times on the drawing, helping me get back to what he asked about.

«Oh! I think it looks great, just like it did in the dream. Are you going to draw the Captain’s tent too?» My voice died down a notch when I mentioned the tent. What went on in there was something we’d definitely blush about. Was it getting hot in here? We both grew quiet.

Keith went back to drawing and I read a bit more to him. Looking at Keith so in focus with his drawing made me ache, the only thing I wanted to do was drag his beautiful face to my own. Which was wrong of me to think about. There had to be a reason why he didn’t mention our kiss.

I started remembering things from the memory; the feeling of his lips pressed hard against my own, his desperate nod for me to close the gap. His hardness rubbed against my own. Fuck. I had to think about other things before my pants revealed something else to Keith, and that would be bad.

Over time, the room grew completely quiet. Keith was in the zone sketching, so I took the time to relax and not bother him. The gap between us was still closed and I could feel the warmth from his hips on my own, creating a beating panic in my body. The heat between my legs had finally cooled down and I took the opportunity to look at Keith while he was in the zone.

His face had fallen forward with his loose, shoulder length hair hanging, hiding his beautiful face. For some reason I had the sudden urge to grab a lock and slide it behind his ear, so that I could see his focused face.

Keith stopped drawing, pen falling out of his hand. «Lance?» He whispered, as my hand caught the soft locks, the lovely scent of violets tickling my nose.

My body was on autopilot. When his silky, black hair found its rightful place behind his ear, my hand continued to gently slide down his cheek, tracing his jawline until my thumb and finger held his chin.

«Lance.» He said again barely audible this time, swallowing.

Fuck this, I couldn’t take it anymore. Allura, time’s up. I’m going in. His lips were mine when I pressed my own onto his for a hard passionate kiss, opening my mouth.

Warmth spread throughout my whole body. Keith’s lips were still locked with mine, and opened when I invited him to. They were hot and smooth, tasting like delicious roasted coffee.

I broke apart to breathe but dove back in to deepen the kiss. Both my hands were carasseing his soft face and his were finding my neck, then firmly pressing on to my stomach. I felt his hands on my bare body, stroking my stomach up and down.

A loud moan escaped my throat, my hand finding his bare stomach stroking it with my palm, his hard abs beneath my fingers. Fuck, he knew how to work me up. I could feel the heat between my legs find its way back, hardening.  
  
«Lance!» Keith broke free, hands still pressed firmly on my bare stomach.

He noticed that too and quickly removed them. I didn’t want this to stop, and obviously he didn’t either. He had returned my kiss instantly which had to mean that he felt the same way.  
  
«Keith, why? We both want this, don’t we?» My voice was short of breath, wanting more of this beautiful boy. But he looked panicked. Maybe he didn’t want this after all and everything that happened just happened for no reason.

«Fuck, Keith. I’m so sorry. Do you not like guys? Did I read everything wrong, oh my gods, I’m so stupid.» Now I was in a state of panic, ready to flip the table. I was so sick of reading things wrong. We were supposed to finally have normality and then I go and blow it all.

I noticed that my shirt was halfway off so I took the chance to pull it down before scaring Keith off. He luckily stayed put, his gloved hands fiddling to find a safe space to put them but it was hard to find a place for them right now.

 «I.» He started. There was hesitation in his voice before he went on. «I do like guys. I mean, I am gay, and I like you. A lot. But.» Well there you go. He does like guys, at least I read that right.

«But?» There was always a but, here goes the typical let down. The typical, I’m sorry _it’s me not you_ bullcrap. Fuck, I was sick of this, when can I just get the boy for once, instead of just the fucking let downs. Seriously.

«You’re engaged, to Allura. This is wrong, so wrong.» He said, his look telling me he was freaking out and on the verge of tears. Oh the things I have done to this boy. Now I was on the verge of tears.

All this time and he thought I was engaged. To Allura of all people. Fuck me, no wonder he had held his distance. This boy, wow.

For a minute I just looked at him. He tilted his head to the side not catching on to my silence until I scared him when I bursted out into laughter. I felt so sorry for Keith at that moment but it was just too hilarious to not laugh.

«I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Keith. I just need to get this out of my system. But I truly am sorry and feel like crying for all the awful things I’ve done to you. This is so fucked up.» I kept on laughing, trying to wipe away any tears that made it’s way past my eyes.

«Listen, Mullet.» I could finally use that nickname on him and feel good about it. He looked so pained, I put a hand on his cheek and gave him a warm smile to help calm him down. «Allura and I. We are so not engaged!» I yelled in his face so that he got the message loud and oh, so fucking clear.

 Keith tilted his head to the other side, dark eyes growing big. «Wait a minute. So you’re not engaged!?» He asked in blind shock.

I quickly shook my head. «Absolutely not. No way, never. She’s engaged to Lotor, that dick. And she’s practically like my sister.» I had to laugh again at the irony since the prince and Allura were siblings in the dream. Keith should have thought of that. Not that I’m going to blame him.

«She’s my best friend, Keith. Just like you and Hunk are. I’m head over heels for someone else.» My eyes found his gorgeous dark ones. My hand was still on his cheek but it made its way down to his lips, my fingers tracing his beautiful, moist cupid’s bow. Man, I wanted to taste him again but I needed to know more about this debacle that held us away from each other.

«Why did you think we were engaged?» I asked, resting a hand softly on his chest stroking him.

A heat blossomed right under my hand on his chest.

«She told me.» He said, the pain on his face slowly dissovling.

The look on my face must have told Keith that I had no flippin’ idea about what he was talking about. «Did she actually tell you that we were engaged. Like, with her mouth. «I am engaged to Lonce, he’s so dreamy and has beautiful hair.»» I mimicked the words in Allura’s accent, folding my hands dreamily up to my face.

Keith took a short minute to gather his thoughts, side eyeing me. I don’t think he liked my acting. «Not really, per say. More like I took the hint.»

I shot my eyebrows so high up to let him go on. He pushed my hand away from his chest lifting his legs up in my lap. We were there now, I like. I started rubbing his legs, stroking up to his thighs, while he tried to explain what happened. Fuck, we were already acting like a couple my insides were jumping in joy.

«Okay, so on the first day I met her, I asked her if she was your girlfriend. She said no, introduced herself by shaking my hand and told me that she was more than that. I felt a ring on her hand and took the hint.» He blatantly said, taking my hand threading our fingers.

That Allura, I am going to kill her. My crush on him has been going on for weeks, we’ve kissed and he’s already shown me his dick but we still resisted each other because of her fucking meddling and miscommunication.  

«Fuck, I’m going to kill her.» I said, while my hands made a strangling motion. Keith took my hands and held them against his mouth.

«When you did this the night of the party, I was ready to do anything for you. But you were so drunk.» He kissed my fingers, making my cock go completely hard.

«Keith, please don’t do that right now. We need to discuss this and I don’t need my pants to be soiled with cum at this moment.» I bluntly said making him go completely red.

«Lance!» He reddened even more, I could feel the heat coming from his face. It made me laugh. Fuck, he was so adorable.

So if Keith had liked me back all this time but thought I was with someone else. Ugh, no wonder he never made a move back. He thought I was engaged to fucking Allura, who’s basically my sister! Fuck me, I was so glad my dick was thinking properly compared to my head. I’m never listening to Allura again. Or else we would still be helplessly in crush with each other. Although, I have been kind of liking the tension between us, it reminded me of the romance novels I read. Fuck, we’re a trope now. 

Keith’s legs were still in my lap, our hands entwined with my thumb stroking his leathered knuckles.

My arms wrapped around Keith and pulled him in for a hug. «I’m sorry Keith. For everything. The locker room, the kiss, everything.» I whispered in his ear.

He pulled me back. «So, you remember everything?» He asked, a thick eyebrow shooting up.

«Yeah, pretty much except for the whole you cradling me in your arms. That bit is still forgotten.» But it wasn’t, he did cradle me in his arms when he dragged me over to the couch that night, but I still wanted him to pine over that. It was too much fun to kid about.

«Fuck, that was our bonding moment. I feel robbed.» He pouted.

I lightly kissed his pout, he laughed underneath my lips. I wanted to fuck that laugh, shit it made me want him so bad.

«Okay, this might sound superficial but how long have you had a crush on me?» My face was still against his, wanting so badly to kiss him but I still resisted.

«Since I saw you looking at me running. It felt so good when you watched me. When I won, I wanted to see if you were still watching me but you probably ran away like a coward when you saw it was me. That’s when I felt the first tug in my chest. But I knew I wanted to kiss you when I saw you in the locker room. Damn, you were so sexy.» He growled the last word, his lips pressing against the corner of my lips.

«And you?» He whispered, a low vibration hitting my ear making me all hot.

My hands were in his hair, gliding through his inky locks feeling so smooth. «The first day of class. The moment you rushed in and I saw you. Fuck me, you do know how hot you are right?» I giggled. «But I knew I really liked you the night you showed me your drawings. The passion in your eyes when you wanted me to see what you loved. Oh, you had my heart Keith. I knew I was done for.» I pressed my lips onto his for another light kiss. He tasted so good.

Keith was laughing again, this time at my last comment. He heaved a relieved sigh, which I think was something he was so happy to let out after all the drama happening till now. «You have no idea how I feel right now.» He interjected.  
  
«I can take a guess?» I said, kissing him again.

When we released our locked lips, he had a pained face. «I saw Allura with a guy a the party and thought she was cheating on you. It hurt so much to keep it from you, but I guess I was scared to know if you guys were actually engaged, because of..because of my crush on you.» He gently said, still looking down.

Fuck. He saw Allura with Lotor that night. What he must have felt then, when he thought Allura and I were engaged. And I was so drunkenly stupid to try and kiss him and succeeded too. Dammit, I even commented on them. He must have thought I wanted to have some kind of revenge on her since I tried to kiss him. This was more messed up than I thought.

Keith’s expression was so soft. When I looked at him, his dark eyes were looking at my lips, hungrily. Fuck, I couldn’t take it anymore. I quickly grabbed Keith’s face and locked my lips with his again, but this time I wouldn’t let got at first.

His hand was tugged against my neck when he pushed me down on to my back, making me lie down on the couch with him on top of me, his legs straddling me. Our kiss continued with even more intensity. I felt his other hand finding its way back on my stomach, and two seconds later my sweather was gone. Both his hands were exploring my bare chest, his thumb rubbing my nipple, fuck this felt good.

He planted soft kisses on my neck, his tongue making it way down my chest. Before I knew it, his lips were wrapped around one of my nipples sucking gently, teeth catching it. That was it, I took the hem of his tight tee and pulled it off so fast, pulling him back to my face. I was starving. His mouth opened up inviting my tongue to play with his.  

His hot, muscled chest was rubbing on my own, giving me a nice warm chill all over. My hands were everywhere, trying to get to know every inch of his body. One of my hands was gripping his tight ass helping him grind on me even more, making my cock even harder. «Keith, you’re making me so hard. What you did that day in the locker room destroyed me. I had to jerk off as soon as I found a bathroom. I spilled so much because of you.» I eyed him, wanting him to make me spill again. But, I didn’t know if that was what he wanted.  

He gifted me a devilish smirk, his mouth finding mine again releasing a loud moan. I could feel his cock hardening while he was grinding on top of me. He looked so fucking sexy, it hurt. If he wasn’t going to make me come, I could at least make him. «Keith.» I breathed heavily out, my hand finding its way to his pants. «Lance?» My hand made its way into the hem of his loose sweats. It was easy to enter his boxers and feel his large cock in my hand. «Lance....» His head found my chest when I gripped him and started stroking his cock up and down. «Fuck....»Keith breathed warm air on to my chest. He was so beautiful while he was heavily breathing to my stroking him. I stroked even harder, making him breathe faster hoping he was enjoying this. His cock was throbbing in my hand for every stroke I gave him. «Lance, I...can't» His teeth were grinding when his face looked up to my hot stare. I cupped his cheek and kissed him before finishing him off.

The sound of a sweet release spilled from Keith’s mouth along with his cum leaking all over my stomach. «Shit, Lance.» He was done, his head resting on the side of the couch. He was breathing heavily taking in what just happened. «Wait, what about you?» He noticed my erection pulsating underneath my pants. I still had his cum on my stomach. «I can take care of it, Keith. Go wash up and can you find something to wipe away your mess.» I grinned.

His cheeks went all red when he hopped off my lap and pulled his tee back on. In seconds, he was out the door. My hand found its way into my boxers to take care of my stiffness. My head lolled back while I pleasured myself, thinking about what I just did to Keith. How his face went hot on my chest, the way his mouth sucked on my nipple. My hand went faster and faster in my boxers, forgetting all of my surroundings until I felt a hand grabbing my wrist.

«Here, let me.» Keith threw a paper towel on my stomach to wipe away his cum, but what I didn’t expect was when he was suddenly on his knees and slowly dragging my pants down.

«Keith.» I whispered.

He was like a different person, so confident. His dark eyes found mine as soon as my length found its way out of my boxers, towering in front of Keith’s mouth. His gaze was still concentrated on me when his mouth slid over my dick. My head lolled back again at the pleasurable sensation his mouth was giving me. I could feel his lips sliding up and down, teeth grazing the hardness of my cock. His tongue played with the tip, making swirling motions before he deep throated me. «Fuck, Keith. I’m gonna cum soon. Do you?» I felt too embarrassed to ask him if he wanted to swallow. A memory formed in my head, his gentle nod when he wanted me to kiss him. He mirrored that nod, his eyes piercing me and that devlish smirk.

I came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree that slow burns pay off ~
> 
> Expect a lot of fluffy, sappy shit coming your way. I love these two so much, they deserve to be happy, but drama is needed for a good story. ;) 
> 
> Hope you stick around for the rest of the story, there's still a lot more to come. :)) (no pun intended, sort of..)


	30. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance discuss their relationship status, among other things. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post the chapter yesterday. Life got in the way. ;P

How the hell did it go from hating each other, to having a minor crush, then all this fucking drama, to having Lance’s dick in my mouth and swallowing his cum? This was too much to handle in such a short amount of time.

When we finally finished each other off. Things weren’t surprisingly as awkward as I had expected. Lance, believable enough fell asleep when I finished him off. The nerve of that guy. He even managed to soil my favorite boxers. How did I know he was going to jerk me off? Luckily some of my spill managed to hit his stomach, which was undeniably hot. I’d only seen that happen on the internet. And to think this happened in real life. Fuck, this boy ruined me.

«Lance!» My body fell on top of him. After everything that happened tonight, it felt safe to be like this with him. Like we’re together. But were we? His body jolted when I belly flopped on his hard chest.

«Mmm..» He grumbled, waking up from his short slumber. «Hey, you.» He kissed me. Fuck, that felt nice, it was hard not to blush around him.

«Hey. Sleep nice?» I flicked his nose.

«What was that for, Mullet?» He pouted which made me laugh.

«You ruined my favorite boxers.» I blamed.

Lance pursed his lips in an apologetic way.

«You can borrow mine, I bet you’d look good in blue.» He winked, trying to push me off of him. I rolled off when he found out I was still hard to budge away.

He was rummaging around the room trying find his sweater. I went to my bed and found my favorite oversized red hoodie and threw it at him. «Here, wear this.» Finally! I got to see him in it, my body was making a repeat of what just happened. I needed to cool down.

When he put it on, I had to take a breather. He looked so fucking good in it.

«Well?» He started strutting in the room like a model, showing off the red hoodie and checking himself out in the mirror. «Razzle, dazzle baby!» He bellowed, he was such a dork sometimes.

«You are such an idiot, you know that?» I laughed and grabbed him in for another kiss, letting it linger for a while before releasing his gorgeous face.

«Your idiot?» He smiled in my mouth.

Here it was. The real question. What were we to each other now? Boyfriends, or were we just going to fool around. I knew my feelings were enough to call him my boyfriend, but other things were holding that back.

«Listen Lance.» I started. His face dropped at the use of my tone.

«Oh, come on. We do **that**!» He pointed to my dick, eyes growing big and giving me that same hungry look he had when we were on the couch. «And now you don’t want a releationship, Keith? You know, I really, _really_ like you.» He crossed his arms, still looking so good in my hoodie, I felt like taking a picture of him in case I never got to see him in it ever again.  

«And I really, really like you too, Lance. And I do want a relationship, but just not a public one.» I said, looking away. This was hard, cause Lance is someone who is all over the place and loves the attention without even realizing it. Having a secret relationship could be a problem for him, I just hoped he understood my situation.

His arms were still crossed and he was making that adorable pout before his thoughts finally found him.

«What does that mean? You want to keep this a secret!? You want to keep _us_ a secret?» His face told me that this was off the table. But he had to know.

«No one knows I’m gay, Lance. And that’s something I want to stay secret until I’m ready to tell people. I know what it’s like for people who come out, everything changes.» My gloved hands were making fists waiting for Lance to shoot me with some more of his thoughts.

«But you came out to me.» Lance interjected.

«You’re different.» I pointed. Which I think he understood, and dropped his hands in defeat.

He moved closer to me and took my hand, leading me back to the couch. We both sat down, and he slung his arm around my waist pulling me in. «I get it. Coming out is a shit show sometimes, but your family must know, right? Hunk?» He asked, playing with my hair.

«Hunk doesn’t know. And I’m an orphan, Lance. I don’t know where my parents are, but my adoptive family doesn’t know either. I’ve kept this secret ever since I found out I liked men.» My head found his shoulder. The fabric from my hoodie felt soft and his shoulder felt safe.

«Wait, you’re an orphan? What happened?» Lance was such a nosy person, but when I think about it, we didn’t know that much about each other.

«I don’t know. They left me when I was little. I was too young to even remember them. The family who took me in never wanted to talk about my family. They told me it was best to not know anything. All they could give me was a knife.» The conversation took a whole other turn now. But it felt good to get this off my chest and out in the open, also Lance was a good listener.

«You mean that purple one in your bag?» He blurted.

«Lance! Did you snoop again?» My hand punched his arm, a bit hard this time. Man, this boy was nosy.

«Hey, that was before I even knew who you were. I had to snoop, your bag was open and I wanted to see if there were any clues that told me your name. That was when I found the knife. By the way, please don’t kill me with that knife.» He was rubbing his arm after I punched him, giving me a bad side eye. Not my fault he had to pry into my private life. He deserved to be punched. Although, it did feel like my fault too.

«Yeah, I don’t know why they left me a knife, but I’m going to find out eventually. But, back to us.» I tried to steer the conversation away from my parents. It hurt too much to talk about them. «Can we please just keep us a secret for now, you know, before I have the guts to come out to Hunk at least. And don’t tell Allura or Pidge.»

Lance would defintely bombard those two with the news, he wasn’t the brightest person when it came to things like this, but he was smart otherwise. I just think when it came to his best friends, they needed to know everything about his private life. Hopefully, for my own sake he would keep quiet.

«Why haven’t you told him? Isn’t he your best friend?» Lance said, his thin brows quirking up.

«I know, I feel like the worst friend ever. But we never talked about girls and that kind of stuff. It just never felt like the right time to tell him either. And then we were suddenly sixteen and time had gone far past telling him. And now we’re in college and don’t even go to the same school, telling him now never felt like an option. I just don’t want him to see me differently, Lance.» He was nodding to himself now, trying to come up with a response to my rant.

«Keith, you of all people should know that Hunk is like the best person ever, I’m sure he’d treat you the same even if you wanted a sex change. Tell him, Keith. He deserves to know. Hell, I bet you everything I own that he already knows.» Lance kissed my cheek, nuzzling into it.

«You might be right but I’ll tell him when the time is right, okay. Promise. Anyway I wanted to know something else, now that we’re sharing so much. Uhm..So, how did you come out?» I had to ask, would be nice to get ideas.

«I don’t know, I guess everyone around me just knew. I lived in a small town and my family were my closest friends so it was easy to tell them I was bisexual. Although, this was the first time I kissed a boy.» He laughed, his lip quirking up to a corner. If it were possible I’d be kissing him non-stop, it wouldn’t even be allowed.

Wait a minute, did that mean our kiss from the party was his first kiss with a guy?

«Lance! The night of the party, was _I_ your first kiss?» The thought hadn’t touched him when I asked him.

«Shit, you’re right. You robbed me of my first kiss, Keith!» He laughed, kissing me again, warm lips pressed against mine. I slowly melted into him.

«But you said that was your first time with a guy. Who was your first girl kiss?» Yeah, I was nosy too. I know.

He got all flustered at my sudden question. «Oh no, don’t make me remember that.» He started, avoiding eye contact.

«No! Was it Allura?» I blurted, my voice low and filled with jealousy. I was being so obvious.

«It was her fault! She was going on a date with Lotor and needed to practice and I stepped up, but man, it was so bad. When I kissed her, her mouth was just so wet and cold and I dunno, she’s my best friend and kissing your best friend feels like kissing your sister. Not that I know what kissing your sister feels like, but I can imagine that was how it felt.» Lance grimaced, probably reliving the memory.

«Scrapping that memory. Anyways, how about you, Keith. Was I your first kiss or?» Lance asked, looking curious and thoughtful.

My first kiss was awful too and something I didn’t want to remember. Staring at this amazing, bronze boy had my heart aching and telling him who my first kiss was would definitely shock him and maybe make him sad.

«No, but it was a long time ago and something I wish to forget too. So, I want my kiss with you tonight to be my official first kiss.» My hand started rubbing his neck, fingertips grazing his tender skin. He felt warm to the touch.

«Anyway, about what we did after the kissing.» My neck started heating from the sudden memory of where my mouth was just moments ago. I never thought I would go that far with Lance, especially not the first night we finally kissed and confessed to each other, but the time felt right and we were way too caught up in the moment.

«Have.» Fuck, I had trouble putting this into words without getting flustered. «Have you, uhm, ever done something like this before with anyone, like you know, sex?» I don’t know why I even asked when he just told me I was his first guy kiss, but you never know where his mouth had been besides someone’s lips, although giving someone a BJ wasn’t considered sex. Man, my mind was jumbled.

Lance started shaking next to me, bellowing in a low laugh. My head turned up to see his face. His expression was one that was hard to decipher. I didn’t know if he were embarassed or just happy. Was he mad I brought this up maybe?

«Like penetrating intercourse?» Lance’s blue eyes pierced my own, looking down at me while hugging me closer to him. He was nuzzling his face in my hair.

«Oh my god, you must be the only person to ever call sex that.» I broke out in a high laugh. Shaking in his arms.

 «True. But no, what we did is the farthest I’ve gone with anyone. Like I said, you were my first kiss. Besides Allura. I’m very inexperience, until tonight.» Lance’s blue gaze trailed away from my dark gaze at him.

«So what we did, it wasn’t too fast? Did you feel like it was right?» My voice was in a low whisper, since I was so embarassed. Lance took my hand, threading our fingers.

«Not at all. I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat. It was so fucking good.» He leaned his head on top of mine. He smelled so good, the familiar scent of coconuts made my heart beat faster.

«Same. But sex. That’s something we should wait with, right? Since we’re both virgins.» I asked, hesitation filling my voice.

«If that’s something you want to wait with, then I’m all in for that. We’ve only known each other, what, three weeks. So, I get where you’re going. I’ve only seen sex on the internet, so it kind of terrifies me. But, what we did. That terrified me too, but it went well. Like _really_ well.» I could hear the smile in Lance’s voice.

«I agree, and I feel like we’ve known each other much longer.» My voice felt lighter after we finally discussed this.

«Like three years longer?» Lance suggested, reminding me of our counterparts.

«Yeah.» I breathed out.

The aura in our room grew silent. Lance was quiet, his chest rising gently up and down in long breaths. What I would do to just lie here for eternity, not think about assignments, track or more drama bound to probably happen. Just Lance and I, nestled up together on this couch. Breathing in each others familiar scents.

«So sex?» Lance suddenly asked, almost like it was proposal.

«It’ll happen when it happens.» I promised.

He grabbed my chin and tipped my face up close to his glowing smile, warming me with a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, these boys melt my heart


	31. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commence, secret relationship. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance can never keep his mouth shut....
> 
> Let me know how you feel about the story so far...there's still more to come and I hope I don't bore you guys now that the slow burn in done.

Last night was such a ride. It didn’t stop there when we tried to figure out how we were going to sleep.

«Lance! Your dick is digging its way into my ass. You sure you wanted to wait, cause it doesn’t feel like it.» Keith blurted.

Yeah, It wasn’t my fault he had to make my dick go hard all the time. Even when we decided to go to bed on the fucking floor.

Our beds were too narrow, only having room for one of us or else someone would bound to fall off. And the couch was even smaller and too short for my long legs. So the floor had to suffice if we wanted our first night as a secret couple to be together and romantic.

«This isn’t romantic at all, Keith. Can’t we just go sleep in our separate beds?» I pouted behind his neck.

I turned into the big spoon, even though I said I wanted to be the little spoon. This would turn into a battle of the little spoon in the future, that’s for sure.

But I didn’t mind being the big spoon. My mouth kissed the nape of Keith’s neck. «Man, you smell so good. Babe.» I smiled in his neck, his hair smelling like fresh flowers.

«You’re not gonna call me Mullet anymore?» I could hear a tone of relief in Keith’s voice. His ass started ginding against my cock. Please stop that.

«Hah, yeah right. I’m still calling you Mullet. But you’ll be babe when we’re alone, babe.» I kissed his neck again, teeth grazing it.

«Lance, we need to sleep. We have class tomorrow and its like 2AM, go to sleep.» Keith said angrily. Which was really cute.

«Aww, we’re already bickering like a cute couple, babe!» I laughed in his neck, falling slowly asleep with a beautiful boy in my arms.

*_*

The memory of our little bed on the floor sparked a heat in my chest. Keith was walking next to me on our way to class. My hand tingled so much wanting to grab his hand but I managed to resist. But fuck, it was too hard.

I leaned in to him. «I really want to hold your hand, Mullet.»

«You can hold something else later.» He teased, giving me a toothy grin.

Man, he could be like this in the open, but once we’re alone he gets all embarassed and flustered. I pushed his shoulder laughing. He pushed me back.

James was waiting by the door when we reached the auditorium. «Lance! Hey, about the assignment.» James started. He shot a glance at Keith and made a sour look.

«I’m gonna find a place to sit.» Keith said, almost going for a kiss before rethinking what he was doing.

Fuck, that was close. He was the one who wanted a secret relationship, then he should act like it. The thought made me mirror Griffin’s sour look.

«James, hey. What about the assignment?» I asked, trying to coordinate where Keith sat down.

«I made som finishing touches on it. Will you have a look at it and then let me know what you think before submitting it? Just send a text.» James said, sounding a bit sad.

«Sure, man. Hey wanna sit with us or is this thing with Keith as bad as it looks?» My gaze went to Keith sitting in his seat already drawing on his tablet.

James gave him a hard stare. «I’m good, Lance. It was fun while it lasted. Go to Keith.» His voice was low.

«James what happened between you two?» I really wanted them to fix this fight they had, but it had nothing to do with me if it went as far back as freshman year in high school.

James looked down making his way to a free seat before he said, «Some things are better left unsaid, Mcclain. See you around.»

*_*

«What did Griffin want?» Keith said irritatingly, gliding his pen on his tablet.

«Just something about our assignment. I don’t get why you guys hate each other so much. He can grow on you, Keith.» My hand gently grazed his thigh before I found my laptop. Keith bumped his shouder into me telling me he liked it.

«I know, Lance. He was the same with me. That’s why I hate him.»

Keith had a serious face on him. It looked like he was remembering something from his time with Griffin. He looked so pained. «I’m not gonna pry, Keith. I’ll stay away from him if you want me to. You come way before he does. If we were alone now, I’d kiss you.» I whispered, hoping no one heard me.

Keith smiled, paying attention to what Professor Alfor had for today’s class.

«Class, looks like we are nearning the time of deadlines and exams. I hope you all have worked well with your assignments as they are to be submitted by tonight. Remember they will count 30% of your final grade. Your exam in this class is right around the corner so work well until then. Let us begin.» Professor Alfor cooed, looking at Keith and mine’s direction giving us a knowing grin.

When class finished, Alfor pulled me to the side. «Just wait for me, Keith.» I said to him when he found his way out of class.

«Lonce, I’d like to have a quick chat.» Professor Alfor said, eyeing me.

He crossed his beefy arms leaning on his desk.

«Sure, professor. Something about the assignment or?» I put my hands on my hips, letting him know I had everything under control.

«Actually about my daughter. Allura.»

That was unexpected.

«Sure, what about?»

«Well, you know Allura despises me. And I think I need you to convince her to not go with Lotor to Garrison HQ when she graduates.» Professor Alfor had a very serious tone, it was scary. Telling him no didn’t seem like an option.

«Why are you asking me this now? She doesn’t graduate in two years.» I said straightforward.

«I know, but she has been offered a job already when she graduates. Her brain is needed here at the university. She’s too smart to be controlled by those people.» Professor Alfor’s fist almost found his desk.

«Sure Professor. I get where you’re going at, but this should be Allura’s decision, but I can talk to her. Okay?» I countered.

This was hard to decide because all Allura could talk about was Lotor and working for HQ and yeah I knew HQ didn’t have the best people and didn’t make the best decisions, but having Allura on their team could be a nice change for them. She’s smart and would make good choices, but telling Professor Alfor that didn’t seem like something that would get through to him.

«Thank you, Lonce. I trust she’ll listen to you. Now get going, I saw Kogane peek through the window for you. He’s a keeper.» Professor Alfor winked as I made my way out.

*_*

«Keith?» I couldn’t see him anywhere. I don’t know what Alfor meant when he said that he saw him, he was nowhere to be found. I stood outside our well known broom closet thinking about the times we had our drama in there until I saw the door openening and a hand shooting out to pull me in.

As soon as the door closed, Keith was up against me, his lips finding mine. My body found the door to lean against when I put my hands on his face, deepening our kiss.

I broke free. «Now, that’s what I’m talking about.» I cooed at Keith, gently stroking my thumb on his cheek. Pulling him in again.

«Lance.» He whispered in my mouth.

«Hmm.?» My throat buzzed against his nose.

«You smell fucking delicious.» He moaned, mouth still pressed against mine.

«Thanks, so do you. I want to eat you up.» He kissed me again, opening his mouth to welcome my tongue.

My hands found his shoulders and I pulled him back. «I’m actually liking this secret couple thing. Makes us look like secret agents. Like we’re hiding from zombies or space aliens. I can be Leandro the hunky, know-it-all with awesome boyish charms. And you can be Akira, the sexy brooding boy who doesn’t think twice when shooting the enemy.» I joked around. Keith started laughing quietly, tipping his nose under mine making the tips kiss.

«That’s sounds cool, but you know you’re a huge dork right?» He teased, biting my lower lip.

«Wait. Get this. People would ship us and our ship name would be…Leakira!» I finished with a final shout, sucking his tongue giving him hungry eyes.

«Such a dork.» He whispered when he pulled my hand and made sure the coast was clear before exiting our secret lair.

«Hey, Leandro.» Keith grabbed my neck quickly and gave me a light peck before stuffing his gloved hands in his leather jacket. He was wearing his track gear, since he had practice after class. But did he have to wear that ridiculous short leather jacket over his training clothes? It was getting colder now. October was right around the corner. He did look really good though, wearing a blue hoodie underneath his jacket. I knew he would look good in blue, fuck.

«Practice?» I asked, stuffing my hands in my own jacket pockets. I went for a warmer choice, my favorite camo green jacket with the gray hood. I also borrowed Keith’s black sweater, it looked oversized on him but with my height it was just a normal sweater. It went well with my blue jeans and white kicks.

«Yeah, see you later.» His elbow grazed me when he left.

*_*

My mission now was to find Allura. I know I told and promised Keith to keep our relationship a secret, but Allura already knows about my feelings towards him and she wouldn’t blabber to anyone else. I hope.

I found her in the library studying. She was so focused on her textbook, she didn’t notice me taking a seat next to her and poking her side.

«Lonce! No.» She hit me with her book. She hated it when I tickled her, but I loved doing it.

«Hey, Lur.» I smiled, showing her all my teeth.

«You’re happy. Did something happen, Lonce? With you and?» Her face was close, trying not to let anyone around us listen in on our conversation, which would now turn into gossip.

I just gave her a happy nod.

«OH MY GOD!!!» She yelled, grabbing my head and squishing me in a loving embrace.

The whole library was alerted and started shushing us. Allura didn’t care and shot everyone a death glare. She was not someone to mess around with, she should meet Acxa.

«So tell me everything! What happened, how did it happened, where’s Keith now?» She bombarded me with these prepared questions. I had to set things straight first.

«Okay so first things first, Lur. And please listen closely because this is super important.» She nodded vigorously.

«We are seeing each other, but it’s supposed to be a secret. No one can know. Not even you.» I said every word slowly and pressed on each syllable so that she got the message and how serious this was.

«Right. But why?» She looked worried.

«Keith hasn’t come out as gay. He’s scared people would think differently of him. He wants to come out when he’s ready. Which I respect. But since I know you know about my feelings for him, I thought it would be wise to let you know that we kissed last night and.» I couldn’t finish the last sentence, but Allura got the idea, her cheeks lightly turning pink.

«I see. Don’t worry, I won’t say a word. So, how did it happen? Tell me, tell me.» She had grabbed my shoulders shaking me back and forth. Her focus on her studies were completely gone.

«I made a move. Keith looked so adorable when we sat in the couch together, working on our stuff. I couldn’t take it anymore and kissed him. He kissed me back, but freaked out. Now get this. The reason why he freaked out and lied about the night of the party was because.» I paused to make a dramatic build up. Allura was all into this, waiting with large eyes.

«He thought **we** were engaged. You bitch! You made poor Keith believe we were a fucking couple.» Allura never minded me calling her bitch, but damn my anger had to be released. Her face was making all kinds of expressions when my sudden outburst sprang forth.

«Lonce, wait wait wait. Keith thought you and I were. ENGAGED? How, what, why?» She was all confusion.

«When you introduced yourself to him that first day. He asked you if you were my girlfriend, but you had to joke around with him telling him you were more than that. Which you are, Lur. But still, he felt the ring on your hand when you guys shook.» I breathed heavily out when I finished. Allura smacked her hand to her face, realizing what she had done.

«Fuuuuck, I feel so stupid. So all this time, Keith has thought?» Her mind was spinning. I could see it in her expression, she only got this dazed when she’d done anything wrong and that was so rare.

«Yeah, so all the times I tried flirting with him. He’d been so confused because he thought I was with you. Ugh, think about the times you and I were up in each other. Hugging and stuff like that. I’m just as much as stupid, Lur. But it all worked out, I just feel so bad and sorry he had to go through that for so long.» I said, resting my face in my hand, taking in all these feelings.

Allura’s hand found my back, stroking it up and down. «At least you found each other in the end. Even though you have to keep it a secret, but that could be fun too?» She had a smug face going when she said that. My cheeks started to heat.

«You have no idea.» I chided.

«I might have some idea.» She winked. Ugh, I did _not_ want to think about her and Lotor together.

«I got tennis soon, the season is almost over since it’s starting to get nippy outside. So I think I’ll shoot some balls before my last match closes in.» I told her, getting up.

«Will they be the only balls you shoot?» She joked. Almost bursting out in a laugh.

«Laugh all you want, Lur. I’ll see you later? Café maybe?» She showed me her phone, telling me she’d text me about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some Leakira, had to sneak it in the fic somehow. ;)


	32. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't shut up either...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters today because I'm feeling generous!! Also I have winter break so there'll probably be a lot of chapters posted this week. :D

Sneaking around with Lance and these secret touches gave me a thrilling sensation. I really wanted our relationship to be public, but this was going well too. Hopefully, he wouldn’t go find Allura and tell her everything. That would be just like him.

«Keith!» Acxa shouted, squirting water unexpectedly in my face. I shot her a glaring look, wiping the water away. It was freezing enough outside.

We had just finished sprinting for what felt like forever. My calves were killing me and I was drenched in sweat which didn’t help my body in the cool air. It was getting nippy outside, October was definitely right around the corner. I could see the colors of Autumn springing out from their summer slumber.

Acxa and Ryan gave each other that familiar knowing look indicating that they were going to grill me. I knew this was coming so I came prepared.

«Shower first. Cafeteria after.» I simply said.

They looked pleased at each other.

On my way to the showers, I felt a hand drag the neck of Lance’s blue sweather. The hand dragged me behind the locker room building and pinned me to the wall. Lance was standing there in his tennis uniform. My eyes went directly to his skirt. I swallowed.

«Fuck, Lance.» I giggled. «I need to shower and meet with Acxa and Ryan. Do you have to look like that right now, also aren’t you cold?» He didn’t get the time to answer me until I turned him around and pushed him against the bulding’s wall digging my tongue into his mouth. My hand went immediately down to his skirt trying to feel up his inner thigh, feeling the hot touch of his soft skin. My hand trailed further up to feel his bulge growing in my palm.

«Keef!» He howled in my mouth. Giving me his hungry electric blue gaze.

My mouth found his neck biting it hard. When my teeth released, a red mark was slowly forming. A love bite. «So you’re a vampire too now?» Lance teased, fingers twirling my loose hair.

«Because of my complexion?» I joked back, biting my lower lip showing him my vampire teeth. He chuckled, flicking my nose. I kept on rubbing his bulge, making him squrim under my touch. Damn, I wanted to pull him to our room and do unthinkable things to him.

«I don’t know how I feel about you wearing that in public.» I said, staring down at his short white tennis skirt. It barely grazed his bronze thighs.

«Why, does it embarass you?» He growled in my ear, biting my neck.

His bulge was throbbing beneath my palm, aching to come out to play. I kissed his cheek whispering, «The complete opposite.» My mouth found his again, inviting my tongue to dance with his.

«You know you’re gonna have to wear that later? And I mean only that.» I growled.

Lance was oozing of sex appeal, which felt so unfair since we discussed the night before that we wanted to wait with sex, but it didn’t help at all when he looked like that in that. Fuck.

«That sounds fun.» He smiled, his hands exploring other areas on my body making me go all hot.

«Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me.» My hands found his cheeks and I tilted his head down to look at me.

His gaze was so fucking beautiful, I’d do anything for this boy if he just kept on looking at me like that. I kissed him again, but with a sensual touch.

«I can imagine, Mullet. Cause I feel the same.» His voice sounded happy, kissing me again taking his time with my lips.

When we finally released, we both fell short of breath. Lance gave me a quiet smile before grabbing his racket to leave. «See you later?» Lance asked, kissing me one last time before going back to practice.

«Fuck yeah, you’ll see me later. Or else you’ll have me to deal with.» I wasn’t making sense, this boy did that to me. My lips quirked to the side when he left with that sexy skirt of his.

*_*

«Spill!» Acxa slammed her fists on the table, creating an earthquake on the table.

«Calm yo tits, Acxa. You’re going to spill our drinks.» Ryan started picking up what fell off the table after Acxa’s sudden outburst.

I was famished after today’s practice, along with the extra practice I had with Lance. He knew how to make a guy burn off some calories. I jabbed my fork in my plate of spaghetti while Acxa waited patiently for me to spill anything _. If only she knew what I spilled last night,_ I thought, my inner thighs burning at the memory.

«Keith. Come on, I know _something_ happened. Tell us!» She downed her powerdrink, pulling Ryan in closer to me so that I could whisper what I was going to tell them.

What should I tell them, and how much? Lance and I agreed to keep this secret, and on my behalf. I would feel bad if I got to tell these guys and Lance didn’t get to tell Allura or Pidge. But again, I’m more secretive than Lance and I trust Acxa and Ryan to not let this get out. They’d be on my every move too if I told them that nothing happened. And I can’t have them catch me and Lance in action. No way would they believe me, not when they’ve been this invested in my private life and drama.

 _Why did it have to be my life they had to pry into_ , I thought, looking at these two idiots curled up waiting for all the dirty deets. Is this what having friends is actually like? I never remembered Hunk ever being this focused on my private life. A pang stung in my chest at the thought of Hunk and how he still doesn’t know I’m gay, and dating someone. That someone being a friend of his too. Fuck, I’m so messed up. I guess it was easier for Acxa and Ryan to know this information since I don’t know them like I know Hunk.

I shook these thoughts out of my head and went back to my spaghetti, making the two dumbasses pine a bit more.

«Seriously.» Acxa took my fork and threw it on the floor.

«Are you fucking kidding me!?» I shouted in exasperation. That she even had the nerve to do that. Was this girl that desperate to know?

To make her even angrier I took my napkin and used a long time wiping away the tomato sauce on my mouth, giving her an annoyed look. Ryan ended up cackling at Acxa’s desperate state.

«Keeeeeith.» She said slowly, her voice low and full of threats. Who know’s what she would do to me.

«Fine. Lance and I kissed last night.» It was out, and Acxa slammed both her hands on the table again. This time Ryan was prepared and held our drinks up just before her hands made contact.

«Fuck yeah! Okay, tell us. How, when, was it good. Are you guys dating?» Acxa could be such a girl, it actaually made me pretty happy watching her act like this.

«First of all.» My gloved hand made a motion for them to come even closer. Both heads inched closer to mine. «This has to be, and I am fucking serious. This has to stay secret between us, okay? If any of you two let anyone know that I am gay or dating Lance. I will find a way to end you. I have contacts.» Their faces told me they wouldn’t let anything come out, after they saw how dark I could get. They both gave me a court nod. I even saw Ryan swallow at my sudden seriousness.

«Good.» I crossed my arms. «I’m a closed gay, you two and Lance are the only people in my life who knows I like men, and it must not go out. Both of you just happen to catch me so I have no choice but to tell you, but certain important people in my life don’t know yet, and I’d like to tell them when I feel ready.» My voice went from serious to vulnerable in seconds. It was hard to talk about this without feeling bad for Hunk and Shiro. Fuck, they did deserve to know, but no yet.

«Don’t worry, Keef. We got your back.» Ryan said, giving me a warm smile.

«You too with the Keef. Nadja?» I rolled my eyes in his direction, he just shrugged. Of course it was Nadja, I’m going to kill her.

«Enough with the sappy shit, get to the good stuff now. And yeah, of course your secret will stay with us Keith.» She nudged my shoulder waiting for more of what happened.

«Well, Lance made a move on me last night when we were chilling.» Acxa was so focused on me, she had a wide smile plastered on her face it was kind of scary and cute. She looked like such a girl, she should hang out with Allura. «And, yeah so I freaked out because I thought he was engaged to Allura.» I stopped.

«Aaaand?» Ryan suddenly interjected. He was so into this too. How did I find these people?

«They weren’t engaged. The whole situation was just some miscommunication and partly or wholly Allura’s fault, which I’m sure she wasn’t aware of. She’s engaged to this other guy, some Lotor person.» At the mention of Lotor’s name, Acxa spilled her drink.

«Wait, did you say Lotor? Does he work for Garrison HQ, tall guy, almost white hair, million dollar smile? Looks like a dick?» Acxa asked, wiping away what she spilled from her drink.

«Bingo.» I said. The dick part was enough. From what I saw of him the night of the party, he did look like a cocky rich dude.

«You know him?» I asked.

Acxa was quiet which could mean she did know him or know of him, but decided not to say anything. Fine, I guess that would be a different conversation for later.

«Okay, so back to me and Lance. So yeah, he told me they weren’t engaged and that they were only best friends and that he saw Allura as his sister. Then yeah.» I was not going to tell them what happened after that. That’s staying with me and Lance. The memory of us on the couch made my cheeks tingle.

«But you guys are together?» Ryan asked, finishing his own meal.

«Yeah, we’re dating, but like I said, in secret. He’s agreed to it and it’s going well so far.» I gave them both a look that said I wish for this to last and that we’ll make it public until I get the fucking guts to come out.

They both then gave me a reassuring smile to not worry about anything.

*_*

My tablet was waiting for me on the coffee table when I got back to the dorm after my gossip with Acxa and Ryan. I tapped the menu button and as I was going to punch in my passcode, my pants vibrated.

«Shiro. Hey, bro. Long time, no chat.» I said, a calmness to my voice.

It had been too long since Shiro and I talked. He’d been too busy with work at HQ, and making sure the department he’s Captain for stays in line. HQ is super fussy and strict with certain rules and arrangements, and make sure that Shiro follows up on everything. He hardly had time to be with his husband.

«Keith. It’s good to hear your voice. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to call. How’s college so far? I’ve heard from Professor Alfor that you’re doing well in his class. He’s hoping to give you an A, he also said that he noticed how attached you were to a fellow student. I’m happy you’ve made friends, Keith.» I could hear him smile on the other end.

«Same, I miss you. I hope to make a trip home for Thanksgiving. Everything’s going better than expected. I’ve made a few friends, yeah. They’re growing on me. How are you? How’s Adam?»

Adam and Shiro had been together since I was 9 and got married when I was 16. They were always together. Adam bought me my tablet and encouraged me to draw. He also showed me alot of the music he listens to which is very similar to Lance’s taste. The thought made me smile.

«A trip here could be a good idea, we’ll have to see with time and work. I’m good, works been piling but that’s nothing new.» He laughed. I noticed he avoided talking about Adam.

«Shiro, are you sure you’re okay?» I knew there was something wrong in the tone of his voice.

«Keith, don’t worry about me. You just focus on school and your friends. You need this. I can’t pack my problems on you.» Shiro pressed, still avoiding the situation.

He didn’t know how much I needed someone else’s problems on me. I was so sick of my own problems and if my brother was having a hard time with something, I wanted to be there for him or at least be there to talk him through it. It hurt that I lived four hours away and couldn’t be there with him. I wished that I were better at telling him how I felt and now I wanted to give him the chance to pour out his problems, anything to help him. He has helped me so much without even realizing it. It would be the least I could do.

«Shiro, please. You know you can talk to me. I’m your brother, I’d do anything for you. Let me at least hear what’s wrong. I got all night if you want to talk.» My voice was quiet, almost like a whisper to let Shiro know I was serious.

«Adam moved out.» He answered, a queit sob escaping his throat.

It was obvious that this happened recently. Before he could go on, I heard the door open. Lance waltzed in just about to open his big mouth, but I managed to give him a shushing motion with my finger and pointed to my phone.

«Damn Shiro. I’m sorry, but can you hold on just one moment. It’s my roommate.» My hand went to the mic. so that Shiro couldn’t hear me.

«Hey man. You going out tonight? I got a text from Hunk that said you guys were planning on going to the café?» I asked him, my hand still blocking the mic.

«Yeah, I was just came in to drag you with me, but sounds serious.» He pointed to my phone, I nodded at his answer and gave him a look that said I’d be busy with this.

Lance walked to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips, his warm hand brushing my cheek before grabbing his jacket and closing the door silently behind him.


	33. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets pour out...

Allura, Hunk and Pidge were in a heated conversation about Mothman around the café table, which was a conversation I wanted to steer far away from. My thoughts drifted to earlier today. Being with Keith today, sneaking around like we were fighting off space aliens really got me all jittery. It felt amazing and made me fall even more for him, I didn’t know it were possible. 

The thought of love came to my mind, and then a memory from the Prince in my dream. How they fell in love and all the things they did together while slowly but surely being in love with each other. This almost felt like something in the same category of what was happening with me and Keith, but this was real life and if I told Keith I loved him now, he would definitely freak. But I think I am in love with Keith. It feels like it, at least. I felt my heart hammering in my chest at the thought of being in love with Keith. 

«Lonce!» Allura threw a fry in my face.

Just as I was going to bitch at her, the door opened and rang in with two known figures. Kinkade and Acxa came waltzing in having a look around the café. Kinkade caught my stare and waved. 

«Hey! He’s in my creative writings class and Acxa’s in Keith’s arts class. Maybe we could invite them to sit with us?» I asked the gang and they all nodded. 

«Kinkade! Acxa! Come join us.» I waved them over, making room in our booth. 

Acxa sat down next to Allura giving her a suspicious look, and Kinkade slumped down next to me. Hunk and Pidge were stuffed by the wall continuing their Mothman dicussion after they introduced themselves to our new table mates. 

«Hey, I’m Acxa. We haven’t formally met.» She looked at Allura giving her a non-threatening smile. 

«Right, you were with Keith when Lance had tennis tryouts. I remember you, I’m Allura.» She took Acxa’s hand shaking it while giving her a glittering white smile. 

«And I’m Ryan. I know both Keith and Lance. You can call me their middleman.» He winked, taking Allura’s hand and giving his best smile. I swore she made a swooning noise when Kinkade smiled at her.

«So Lance. Where’s Keith?» Acxa shot out, giving me a smug look almost like she knew something I didn’t know.

Did Keith tell them about us? That would go against everything we promised each other last night. But, I would understand if they managed to pry it out of him. I just hoped they kept quiet while Hunk was here. If they knew about our situation then Keith must have told them about Hunk and that he doesn’t know about Keith. It would hurt me if Hunk found out before Keith told him, not only that. It would destroy Keith if his best friend found out like this. I shot Acxa a knowing stare that told her to shut the fuck up about Keith and I, but she could just be aksing where he was.

«He’s back in the dorm. I think someone from his family called him. It seemed serious. He stayed behind to talk.» I said, looking at the menu. 

We all ordered something to eat. Acxa and Allura became friends instantly, something I knew would happen. They were so alike, it was scary. 

When our food came, another familiar figure loomed into the café. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and dark kicks. His spiky brown hair was bouncing when he looked around. His stare caught mine and he lifted his hand to greet me. I waved him over. 

Why did my mother teach me to be nice to everyone?

«Hey Griffin. What brings you here?» I asked.

Seriously, I swear Nadja and Ina would be the next people to come in. Everyone was here tonight. 

James grabbed a chair and sat at the end of the table introducing himself to the rest of the table. Allura shot me a weird gaze, asking who the hell this guy was like I was harbouring cute guys somewhere. Not my fault I was a magnet, she should know. I have awesome boyish charms, I thought giving her my signature grin. She just rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Acxa. 

«Just saw the sign walking by, it looked inviting. Also I saw your face through the window. Thought I’d say hi. Where’s Kogane?» He said, looking around for Keith.

«Keith’s not here, so just relax. Grab some food.» I assured him, my hand finding his shoulder. 

«Okay everyone, listen up. We have just been invited to this years Halloween party!» Allura shouted showing the table her phone with the invitation.

«Again with these parties, Lur? Please tell me we have to wear cotumes!» I loved costume parties, it was my time to shine and razzle dazzle in front of everyone without anyone getting embarassed by me. I am going to go all out at this party. 

«Course. Everyone here is invited. I just texted all our names. Oh, except for Pidge since you’re.» 

«I know, I’m a child. Sorry for being so fucking smart.» She murmured, drinking up her milkshake. 

She may be a child but she swore worse than a sailor. I gave her a smile to help ease the pain. She smiled back, flinging one of Allura’s fries in my face. Why all the fries in my face? 

«That sounds awesome, count us in.» Acxa smiled bumping fists with Kincaid before they got up to leave. They had a track meet in the morning and Axca had arts after. 

«Tell Keith we said hi.» Kincaid told me, giving me a wink. 

Fuck they know, I’m going to grill Keith. Or should I be that boyfriend who waits until he comes clean. I didn’t mind them knowing, the more who know the better in my opinion. I’ll just let it slide for now, the most important thing is that Hunk doesn’t know. 

Acxa dragged James with her and Kincaid on their way out shooting a hand up to wave us good bye. 

«So, you and Keith will have to find a couples costume for the party, I assume.» Allura blurted. Did she actually ask me that right now, in front of Hunk and Pidge!? 

«Allura!» I half shouted. She realized what she had said holding her hand to her mouth, her eyes going large and apologetic. 

«Wait couples? Lance, are you and Keith dating?» Hunk didn’t soud surprised. Which surprised me. 

«You’re fucking Keith!?» Pigde shot out simultaneously when Hunk asked. 

«Noooooo, why do you think that?» I looked at Hunk. I could feel my brows beading up in a nervous sweat. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not good. I needed to abort this mission. 

«Well, you’re sweating and acting all nervous now. Also Allura mentioned couple. I don’t mind you dating my best friend. Heck, I was actually rooting for you two. Keith is so happy when he’s with you.» Hunk smiled with all his teeth. 

God dammit Keith. I told him he should just tell Hunk. See, he hasn’t even commented on Keith liking guys just that he’s dating someone. 

«Yeah Hunk, we’re dating. We defined the relationship last night.»

«By fucking?» Pidge shot in, giving her signature smirk. This kid, she shouldn’t say things like this. 

«No, Pidge. Oh my god. But, I’m sorry Hunk you can’t tell Keith you know.» Hunk made a pained look.

«What, why not? He’s my best friend. I need to congratulate. We can double date now!» His hands went to face and he made a dreamy look. 

«Yeah, that would be great. But Keith and I had a long discussion about how he hasn’t come out as gay, or come out to you or his brother. He was very serious about this. So our relationship is a secret until he has the guts to tell you. So can you keep this secret until Keith tells you? If you blurt this out to him, he’ll be mad at me and I really, really don’t want this drama again or lose him. I really like him, Hunk.» I lost my breath when I said his name. 

«Sure, Lance. I’ll keep quiet. But, I’m really happy for you two. I can see how much you love him.» Hunk smiled again, drinking up his own milkshake. 

«He does love him.» Allura agreed, looking all dreamily now with her head resting in her hands, elbow perched up on the table. 

Pidge made a gagging noise.

«Isn’t that too early to say, Lur. We’ve only just started dating and known each other for what? About a month?» I quickly looked away after asking her that since it was true what she said. She just didn’t need to know that, not yet. 

«Lance, you read like an open book. And I have a feeling you loved him even before you guys met.» Her dark eyes shined in the café’s dim lighting. Hunk had an agreeable expression nodding with crossed arms. 

Pidge made another gagging noise. «I’m atually really glad to be 15 now. You guys with all your drama and love. Come on. Why can’t we just tell Keith that we know?» 

Typical Pidge to always think logical and not emotional. 

«Seriously, Pidge. You listen to me.» Her eyes were squinting at me now, challenging me. «You shut the eff up about this or else I’ll delete all and I mean all of your saved games. I know where you store them and even though you’re super smart, I know all of your passwords. All. Of. Them.» My finger was pointing directly in her face, between her eyes. 

«Fine.» She huffed. «Your drama is stupid anyways. Can we go back to talking about Mothman now?» 

Pidge and Hunk entered back to their heated conversation about Mothman while Allura put a slender hand on top of mine. She always knew when I was stressed out and this was that time. Having Hunk know about this made things go from bad to worse. Just when Keith and I finally worked everything out, it didn’t even take a day to have everything messed up again. Seriously, were we even meant to be together? 

My heart fluttered like beautiful butterflies. Of course we were meant to be together. I couldn’t imagine a life without him now. «Hey guys. I’m heading back. Keith might be waiting up, and.» My cheeks heated up when they all gave me a smug look. 

«Whatever, talk later.» 

«Go get him, loverboy.» Hunk joked, giving me a thumbs up. 

*_*

When I came back to the dorm, Keith had showered and was deep into surprisingly enough the book I told him about. He looked adorable with his hair up in a messy bun and wearing, my chest flared with a pleasurable seastion when I saw he was wearing glasses. 

«Keith! Ay dios mio.» I muttered in my mother tongue. 

He heard my muttering and looked up from my book. My stomach did a belly flop when a smile formed on his handsome face. He was going casual again, wearing a band t-shirt and sweats. Damn, stop doing this to me. 

I slumped in between his legs. He cradled my body, his fingers gliding through my hair giving me a tender ticklish sensation. I purred in his lap. «That’s so nice. You look like a meal by the way. I didn’t know you wore glasses.» I pointed out, craning my neck to have another look at his handsome face with those black round glasses. Damn, he looked so good in them. Like a sexy rocker hipster. 

«I’m not a hipster, Lance.» He pouted. I must have said that last part out loud. 

«Hunk and the gang says hi. They missed you.» Keith made a humming noise underneath me. I could feel his hard chest on my back vibrating.

«I feel bad not coming.» Keith said, voice low. I imagined he was wearing a pained face, his bushy brows furrowing. 

«I told them you were busy talking to family. They understood. Also Acxa and Kinkade came by. They finally met with the gang. It was weird but Acxa and Allura got along in seconds. And you know how Kinkade is, he gets along with everyone.» I chuckled. Keith was still playing with my hair chuckling with me. 

I decided not to mention James. I didn’t want Keith to worry anymore than he probably already is thinking about his phone call before I left. 

«I’m sorry I missed that. It would’ve been fun to see how Acxa was around Allura. She can be scary but she’s such a girl too.» Keith laughed, his chest bobbing up and down. My hand found his thigh stroking it up and down, his hard muscles kissing my palms. 

«So, was everything alright. You know, with the phone call? Was it family?» Keith was quiet for a while, his fingers still in my hair. His hands now found my chest almost like seeking for protection, I wrapped my arms wround them pulling him in for comfort.

«It was my brother, Shiro. He and his husband had a bad fight. Adam, his husband moved out. Shiro was a mess on the phone, I really wanted to leave and go to him, but school, and he can be so damn persistant on me staying here.» I could feel Keith crunching his teeth and clenching his jaw. 

He never said his brother was gay or like men at least. It was weird he never went to him to talk about his own sexuality. He must have had a good reason for it. Keith was the opposite of what Allura said about me. He couldn’t be read like an open book. That’s for sure. 

I rolled around lying on top of Keith’s chest. My face close to his, he had a look of surprise splashed on his face. Damn, he looked good with glasses. I took his glasses off his face, carefully putting them on the table so that they wouldn’t break and kissed him long and hard. It took evrything in me not to tell him how much I loved him. I didn’t want to scare him off the first day we started dating. If he loved me too, I’ll gladly wait until he felt ready to tell me. Kissing him for now would have to be enough to tell him how much I loved him, words weren’t needed right now. My tongue should be words enough. 

When we broke loose, Keith smiled with all his teeth, his sharp teeth glinting in the low light. He did look like a sexy vampire right now. «Bite me again, sexy vampire.» I whispered in his ear. 

A hungry look overcame him when his mouth found the soft skin above my shoulder close to my neck and he sucked on my skin, teeth gently grazing. I released a low moan letting him know how much I enjoyed this. 

«You know you’re gonna have to wear a polo shirt tomorrow. If I have to keep giving you marks, Lance.» His face was indecipherable, but also stern. 

«You got one I can borrow? I want your scent on me, Keith. You always smell like coffee or flowers. I love it.» Fuck, I said love. Hopefully he won’t interpret it that way. 

His arms wrapped around my back, keeping me close to him. «You always smell like sweets, Lance. It’s either chocolate or coconuts with you. I always get hungry around you.» Keith joked kissing the top of my head. A pleasing hum escaped me. 

«So, how are we sleeping tonight? Floor again?» I asked.

«Only if I’m the big spoon.» Keith damanded. 

I shot up both hands on Keith’s chest giving him a challenging look. «Rock, paper, scissors on it?» Keith nodded to the challenge. We both sat on the couch with our legs up entagled in each other before we played the game. 

Our hands were ready. «Tijeras de papel piedra!» I shouted while doing the known signs of the game. Keith’s hands didn’t budge and he just stared at me. 

«Lance? What was that! Spanish?» He didn’t know my mother tongue was Spanish. I guess I never mentioned that.

«Yeah, I’m Cubano or my family is from Cuba. I moved to the states when I was three but we speak fluently at home. Mama doesn’t like talking in English.» My hand shot to my neck, giving him an apologetic smile. 

«That was sexy as hell. Say something else in Spanish!» He demanded, this boy was a cocky douche when he wanted something, but I liked it. 

I decided to negotiate. «Only if I get to be the big spoon again.» My devlish smirk revealed itself. 

«Deal.» He was quick to answer, looking at me again with those hungry eyes. Would I be able to say anything before he decided to take a bite. 

«Creo que tu estupido peinado es lindo.» (I think your stupid mullet it cute.) 

«What did you say?» He asked, his hand shooting down to my leg now. I was wearing pyjama shorts so his hand grazing my bare skin was not a good idea at the moment. 

«I said I think your stupid face is cute.» I lied. No way would I tell him I liked his mullet. I had too much fun making fun of it. 

«I think your stupid face is cute too.» He said falling on his knees creeping closer to me. His mouth found mine again, soft lips exploring giving me a hungry feeling. 

After another make-out session we finally decided to make our floor bed again. Everything felt so natural when we lied down. Keith scooched into his rightful place as the small spoon, he felt warm and safe. It was as if this were something we had done for a long time instead of just one night. I hated to think about what the future might bring us, I just wanted this night forever. 

«Night, Lance.» Keith whispered. In moments he was out like a light.

«Night, Mullet. I love you.» I whispered quietly in his ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I used google translate for the Spanish so correct me if its wrong! x)
> 
> Okay so the word for mullet was some kind of fish, lol. I changed it to hairdo, but just think of the word mullet. Thank you.


	34. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some important stuff, and some cute shit! All the fluff is my motto...

The last couple of weeks flew by and we were already at the end of October. October has always been my favorite month. It was filled with all the beautiful warm orangy tones I loved to use whenever I drew. 

The thought of colors brought me back to arts class. These past weeks have been weird. Miss Lia would alaways linger at my station talking to me about anything and everything. She wanted to know what my favorite color was, and when I told her it was purple she had a calm face and a happy smile on her face almost like remembering a happy memory. Acxa thought it was weird too, but her theory is that since I was the only boy who took this class, Miss Lia was extra nice with me. I don’t know if I wanted to believe her, but it did sound plausible. 

She was always a clutz too. Whenever I asked her help she would either spill a cup of paint or drop a bunch a supplies. At that Acxa said I might have scared her since I was a tall, dark figure who loomed over her. Miss Lia was quite short so no wonder. 

But, She seemed so delicate whenever she sat down painting. 

Just yesterday she was even weirder. I had brought my knife to class and decided to ask if she made it at the end of class. When I showed her the knife her whole body had tightened almost like someone had punch her or threatened to kill her child. 

«Where did you get this?» Her calmness had changed into panic, staring intently at the knife in my hand.

«My adoptive parents gave it to me. They said it belonged to my birth parents. Nadja showed me the knives you made and one of them looked familiar to this one, so I just wanted to know if you made it.» I said. 

She was sitting at her station painting a lovely portrait of violets in a green field. The colors popped out with her acrylic paints and tones, and the beautiful brushing technique she used. If only I were able to paint like this. 

«I did make this knife, Keith.» She admitted looking darkly at her painting.

«Do you remember who bought it?» My hopes were too high. My parents must have bought it from her before I was even born. That was almost twenty years ago. 

«I’m sorry, Keith. I can’t remember that far back. I’ve sold so many of those knives, I can’t possibly remember everyone who’s bought one.» She said still with that dark expression. 

«But, what if you searched my name would you be able to find any results?» My voice had a desperate panic wishing and hoping she could at least tell me something. 

She just shook her head. Her eyes looked so sad, like the calm before a storm. «I’m sorry Keith. All my records aren’t digital. It would take forever to find your receipt from so far back. And no I’m not an organized person so all the records and receipts are like how you would see in the movies. They’re spread out everywhere.» She joked, putting a hand on my shoulder, her face tipped up giving me an apologetic stare.

«I’m sorry again Keith. I wish I could be of more help. If you ever need someone to talk, just to talk then you know you can come to me and I’ll try my best.» Her smile mirrored her eyes, almost like she wasn’t telling me everything. I shook her hand off and just stormed out of the room.

«Keith. You okay?» Lance was walking me to practice, his hand was gently caressing my back trying to make it look like what normal friends would do. 

«Yeah, I’m fine Lance. Just a lot on my mind.» I admitted, giving him a weak smile. 

Our relationship had gone, believable enough, really smooth the last two weeks. We were still a secret and no one could tell we were together. Acxa and Ryan still made lovey-dovey noises whenever they caught me looking at Lance, but my death glare always managed to shut them up. 

The other night, Lance and I had an amazing night. We snuck out of our dorm and broke into the pools. Acxa was kind enough to give me the passcode to get in, and no one was around so we thought why not. Being secret boyfriends really had its perks, it turned us into outlaws, almost. At least, that’s what it felt like sneaking around. 

The pool was amazing, the water was nice and warm because of the heater, and Lanced looked so good in his light blue swim shorts. It took everything in me not to strip in the pool and do things with Lance. If we ever got caught by Coach Iverson, the thought gave me chills. But we did make out for a really long time in the steam room. The feeling of Lance’s tender, warm body on top of me. His legs wrapped around my waist, my fingers gliding through his long curls. _Fuck, it was so hot_. 

«Keith? What are thinking about now? You have a weird look.» Lance punched my shoulder giving me a knowing grin. 

«Pool?» He asked.

«Steam room.» I said, smiling back. 

«Damn, that was a nice night. We need to sneak back there again.» Lance said, chuckling, remembering our heated session. 

Acxa was waving from the track field, all dressed in black. She was wearing long pants and a long sleeved training sweater, we were practically matching. October turned the temperature down low these past days while it was nearing November. The Halloween party Lance mentioned we were invited to was just around the corner. It was all he ever talked about these past few days. He was trying to come up with costume ideas and one’s that would make us not look like a couple but still be a couples costume. I know, he had a lot on his mind too. 

«You guys have your last practice today, right?» Lance asked, waving back at Acxa, giving her the goofy smile that always made me melt. 

«Yeah, our last track meet for the term is at the end of the week. It’s gonna be nice having a small break from all the running.» I admitted. 

Being captain of the track team had its perks too, but it was tiring. I had to keep my reputation in tact as the best on the team, which I was, but I was always tired at night when I finally got time to be with Lance. Whenever he wanted to fool around, I had no energy to do anything. Usually we would make out, but I knew he wanted to do more. 

He looked really good today. He was wearing a black polo sweater under his green jacket, and dark tight jeans. People would start to question all these polos, but it wasn’t my fault he had a delicious neck. He even begged for me to mark him again last night, with those blue eyes who could say no to them.

«You look good today, Lance. Don’t break too many hearts. See you later.» I was just about to give him a kiss, but ended up doing this awkward fist bump with his shoulder. He laughed at my stupid awkwardness. 

«See you later, chica.» He teased, leaving to probably study with Allura. 

Exams were closing in and Lance had been busy studying for Alfor’s class every night. We had a small argument not that long ago about the exam coming up. You could say Lance didn’t like my choice of study tactics. 

«I never see you studying Keith! When are you gonna pick up one of the text books and start? The exam is in three weeks!» Lance exclaimed that evening. He was waving his books in the air giving me an angry look. He was just jealous that I didn’t need to study as much as him. 

We had just been with the gang that night, and Hunk finally introduced us to his girlfriend Shay. She was nice, didn’t say that much but she was perfect for Hunk. Lance tried to put on his boyish charms but I’m sure he scared her. She was trembling behind Hunk everytime Lance wanted to ask her something. It was hilarious. 

«Never.» I put it simple. 

He didn’t like that answer and threw his books across the room like the drama queen he is. Seriously, I didn’t see the point in opening up the books if I already knew all the contents. I knew I was good at this class, everything just came naturally to me since I had a knack for it and knew this was something I wanted to work with. 

«No fair. I wish I could just know things, too. I fucking hate studying.» Lance flung himself on the couch. Good thing I saw him coming, I made room for him just as his ass hit the pillows. 

He had found his books from the floor after his little tantrum and opened them to start making notes again while I was trying to finish the book I borrowed from him. It was so good, I needed the sequel as soon as I finished it. 

«Let’s make a game out this, Lance.» His head shot up at my proposition. 

«For each question you get right, I’ll strip.» My whole body went hot when my mouth decided to say these words. God, this boy didn’t know what he did to me. 

«That sounds like a game I would like to play. But can’t we just skip the studying part and just strip everything?» He suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

«Hah, good one. No you need to study, and if this is the only way to motivate you then we’re gonna play.» I teased, lifting my sweater showing him my stomach before pulling it back down again. 

«You sure are a tease, Kogane.» Lance bit his lip looking at me with hungry eyes.

The memory of that night made me unfocused when Acxa asked me something. 

«Thinking about loverboy, Keith.» She teased, squirting water in my face again. 

I just smiled. I was always thinking about loverboy, he was just a constant thought in my head now. 

«Damn, you’re so in love with him. It’s so obvious.» Acxa suddenly said. 

Love? Did I really love Lance? Sure the past two weeks together have been amazing and we act like a hopeless couple in love, but the thought never really passed me like that. Love is such a strong word and a word I never thought would be part of my vocabulary. Sure, I loved Hunk and Shiro but that was more in a family sense. But, this kind of love. Longing for someone who was only a ten minute walk away from me. Wanting to be by his side all the time. Willing to do anything for that boy to make sure his lips stayed in a smile. 

Fuck, I loved him. I love Lance. 

«Holy shit, I do love him, Acxa! How do I tell him that and when!?» I was panicking. This was something that wasn’t supposed to happen so soon. We’ve only been dating for two weeks, it’s too early. _And what if Lance didn’t love me back?_ The thought hit me hard, creating a disturbance in my gut. 

Acxa was surprised by my sudden exclamation. «Woah, Keith. This is new. I was just messing with ya.» She laughed nervously, patting my back. 

«It’s up to you when you tell him. I don’t know when or how, you should think about that yourself.» She winked, then glanced down at my nails and frowned. 

«Is that blue nail polish!?» My cheeks went red, I’d forgotten about that. 

Last night Lance wanted to paint my nails, and I painted his. It was really cute, the memory made my stomach flutter. 

«Oh Keefy, will you please come here?» Lance was waving a finger my way, begging me to join him on the floor. 

I was in my bed starting the sequel to the book I borrowed from Lance, wearing my glasses and my hair up in a messy bun, some of my hair tumbling down to my shoulders. «Why? This is getting good. I don’t bother you when you read.» I said, flipping the page in a hurry to see what happened next.

Lance was sprawled on the floor, sitting on top of a blanket with different shades of nail polish resting next to him. «But I want to paint your nails, I’m bored. I said please.» He made that cute goofy face he always did when he wanted something. The sad thing was I could never say no to him. 

«Fine.» I said, putting the book down then giving him my hand when I slumped next to him on the blanket.

He pulled my leather gloves off, placing them gently on the table behind him. He lifted my hand to his mouth then kissed my fingers before finding a color to paint them. «How about a sapphire blue to enhance your raven locks, my sweet.» He said, my fingers still grazing his lips. His look was so sexy and seeing my fingers by his mouth like that, damn. I wanted him to suck on my finger so bad. I swallowed.

«Oh, what’s this. Is my Keefy getting worked up? Do you like what you see?» Lance’s voice went down a notch to his sexy smooth voice, like honey dripping. Then he put my finger in his mouth and sucked on it, looking me straight in the eyes. 

«Lance.» I whispered, it felt so good. My dick was getting so hard from this. 

He pulled my finger out of his mouth and smiled, showing my his white teeth. «Now then, sapphire blue?» He asked shaking the small bottle and I just nodded hoping he would continue what he did later. 

We did continue later but not how I thought. Sex was still off the table in our relationship. Sure we did other things. Like last night, he sucked other things than my fingers to say it like that. We even tried to 69 each other, but having his balls in my face wasn’t exactly very sexy. I guess straight people had the upper hand there. But we haven’t done anything _penetrating._ I know we both want to, but we both had heard and seen how much it could hurt. 

After we got together I read online that there was something you could do to prepare for gay sex, and I’ve been doing that since, hoping that when we finally do it, it won’t hurt as much as anticipated. It’ll happen when it happens. That’s what I’ve kept telling myself, and it’s only been two weeks. 

«Yeah, Lance painted them last night. I painted his purple.» I laughed. 

Acxa made a cute noise. «God, you guys are such a sappy couple. You need to put this secret to rest so that you can be this sappy in the open and people can get all jealous.»

I ignored her remark and felt how exhausted I became. «Great practice today, I think the meet’s gonna go well. I’m so beat so I’m going to bed early.» I told Acxa. 

«Sure, say hi to Lance. Don’t be up too late.» She winked.

*_*

Lance was slumped in his bed when I got back. 

«Hey. You okay?» His eyes were red from what looked like could be crying.

«Lance.» My hand went immediately to his hair. «What’s wrong?» He ignored me and turned around in his bed. 

Was it something I did? Our beds were tight, but if my man was crying I was going to the bottom of this to see if I could help him. I climbed into the bed with him, spooning him. 

He grabbed my arms tightly and sniffed. «Allura and I had a fight.» He quietly said. 

«About what?» I asked, kissing the nape of his neck. He had taken off his clothes, lying in his boxers. His body was warm from probably lying in his bed all evening. 

«About something her father and I talked about. She freaked and started yelling at me and said I went behind her back and telling me what a bad friend I was. She also said some other nasty things to me but I don’t want to remember that.» He turned around to face me, his lips gently brushing mine. 

My hand went to his face, my thumb stroking his cheek. «I’m sorry. I hope you guys figure it out. Maybe it’ll go over once you guys let this breathe a bit.» I smiled, kissing him again. He let out a long breath and kissed me back opening his mouth. 

«Thanks Keith, you know how much I care about you right?» Lance said. 

If only he knew how much I wished that word were traded out with love. All I wanted to tell him was how much I loved him, but I was terrified to tell him that. There must be a reason why he chose care and not love. 

«I do know Lance, and you know how much I care about you. It’s insane how much you mean to me.» I told him, stroking his hair that smelled like violets now. 

«You’ve been using my shampoo.» I stated, a laugh escaping me. 

«Shut up. I love it, it smells like you.» He breathe me in, like something he felt was safe and could protect him. 

«It’s okay, you can borrow anything from me. You’ve already taken my heart.» I admitted. 

I heard a light snore coming from him when I looked down after telling him he had my heart. My actual heart sunk when I thought he didn’t hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needed to throw in some angst again....dramaaaaa


	35. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes best friends fight, and make up.

October 31st was tomorrow and Allura and I still hadn’t made up. I was hoping we would leave all this crap behind us and have fun at the party tomorrow but it was no use. She kept on ignoring all my calls, she wouldn’t meet us at the café, she didn’t even go to my last tennis game for the season. That hurt the most cause it was a good game. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Kinkade, Axca, Ina, Nadja and even James was there to cheer me on, but my best friend was nowhere to be found. 

Keith tried to comfort me that night but it hurt too much to not see one of the most important people in your life there to root for you. Allura was the whole reason I took tennis, I owed her so much.

The fight was so bad. We were studying in the library when I decided to finally ask her about her future on behalf of Professor Alfor’s request. I thought why not just get it out there and be done with this before he decided to nag on me more in class. Except what came afterwards was so unexpected. 

«Hey, Lur? You sure this is the course you want to take? You’re like really smart, you should be like a teacher or something. I know you have a job offer at HQ, but does it suit you?» I had said nonchalantly, but it was the wrong direction to go because she was right. I was so easy to read. 

«Lonce, where is this coming from? You know what I’m going to do after I graduate. I’m going to live with Lotor and work at HQ. You know they need me there, they alays make these weird decisions on things and I want to fix that.» Her eyes were burning a bright magenta flame. 

That was exactly what I told Professor Alfor, but he wouldn’t listen to me. I tried a different approach. «Yeah but, you would get a really sweet job here if you became a professor. I’ve heard you get a free house and a really nice salary and you wouldn’t be that far away from me.» I smiled. She shot me a dark look. 

«You’ve been talking to my father.» She bluntly said, closing her book pretty hard. «What else has he been plotting in your head, Lonce! You know how much I despise him. He just twists and turns his words to make you seem like his ideas are good ideas. This is my life and I will do what I wish to do.» She huffed, gathering her things, ready to leave. 

Before she left the hall she craned her neck slightly so that I could she how her eyes were burning with rage, her jaw clenching hard. 

«Lonce, I am so ashamed and so disappointed in you. You truly are a daft person. Don’t talk to me again if you feel like you’re going to continue to conspire with my father. You two deserve each other.» Tears were brimming her eyes now. 

«Lur! It’s not like that at all, your father just asked me to ask you. I thought I would just get it out of the way before he tried asking me again! I tried to tell him your plans but he wouldn’t listen!» I tried to make sense into what was happening. 

«I don’t care that you talked to my father Lonce! Just that you actually thought trying to talk me out of my path because he told you to do it is what surprises me. I thought you knew me well enough that I would say no anyways. I thought we were best friends, but it seems like Keith has taken that spot now.» She spat, a tinge of jealousy in her voice. 

She was on her way out but before she left she whispered loud enough for me to hear, «I don’t know if we can be friends anymore, Lonce. You truly let me down.» Then she left and I hadn’t heard from her since. 

Keith could never take her spot as my best friend. I had known her for five years. Keith I’ve known for two months but he was my boyfriend, it was different. Tears were brimming in my own eyes at the memory. 

«Lance? You okay?» James touched my shoulder, his brown doe eyes sparkling in the library light. 

James started hanging out with me again after he found out he wasn’t going to top me in Alfor’s class. Sure, Keith didn’t have to study to ace this class but I was still number one on the pop quizzes, which was fun to tease Keith with. But he always shot back that if he had bothered to study he would top me no matter what.

«Yeah, I’m fine. Just stressed out about this exam. You going to the party tomorrow?» I changed the subject. Thinking about the exam had me panicked enough. I knew it was going to be difficult compared to these stupid pop quizzes Alfor was making us take. I needed at least a B on this exam and my memory was the worst, so studying was the only way. 

Since Keith didn’t like studying and chose to binge all of my books instead which warmed my heart since we had a lot to talk about lately, James was kind enough to hang out in the library and be my study partner. I know Keith hates him, but he said it was okay if I hung out with him, I just had to be careful. Whatever that meant. 

«I don’t know yet. It’s a costume party and I hate dressing up. And if Keith is going to be there I don’t want to be in the same room as him if we’re gonna drink. Things could get ugly.» James admitted. 

He still didn’t want to tell me about their past and the same went for Keith. I think if they were forced to be i nthe same room and recocile their stupid history then everything could just be normal. I liked James and if I had to hang out with him and not be with Keith. My chest flared in anger. 

«I don’t get why you and Keith can’t just make up. Whatever happened between you was what four years ago?» I asked, trying to get him to spill some details on their past. 

«Yeah, but it was pretty bad. I’m good just not talking to him. So stop pressing the matter, okay Lance.» His hand was on my shoulder again, and this time he was squeezing it. He was giving me a kind smile, he was giving the same stare Keith always gave me before we kissed. 

Hold the phone. I gathered my things in a hurry ready to leave. «Lance, you leaving?» James asked, looking hurt. 

James likes me. It’s so obvious now. I started stumbling on my words, «Uh yeah, I have that thing tonight. Uhm, I’ll see you later. Good luck studying. See you at the party if you decide to go. Adios.» 

My ass shot out of the library in a rapid speed, then I didn’t know where to go because Keith was gone running his last track meet, which I wish I were there to root for him but this fucking exam is eating me up, and Allura hates me. Pidge is gone for the weekend and Hunk was going to take Shay to this food convention. 

I tried scoping any other familiar faces in the cafeteria. Nadja and Ina had to be somewhere but no bait. My head did a panoramic view when I saw Allura’s curls hugging her while she held a pen to her mouth. 

I knew we were still fighting, but it was now or never. I didn’t want the party we had been talking so much about lately be a buzz kill because I fucked up with our friendship. 

I took a shot, «Hey Lur. Can I join you?» I asked, wincing ready for her blow. 

«Sure, sit down.» She wasn’t looking at me, just pointing to the free chair opposite her. 

She was wearing her bright pink headphones that I got her one christmas and the pen in her mouth was one I brought back from a vacation I had to Cuba with my family. She still cared about me. 

I grabbed her headphones and pulled them down, her face shot to mine. Her dark eyes were burning a dark pink color in the light. «Lonce! I’m trying to study, leave if you aren’t going to study.» She barked. 

Tears were brimming in my eyes now. Fuck, I hated this. I loved her so much and having her talk like that to me was so unthinkable. I had no idea what to do to win her back. 

«Please just hear me out. I’m so fucking sorry, Lur. You’re right. I am daft. I wasn’t thinking when I started asking you those questions. Your father is really good at using his words and persuading me. I also felt like it was my duty to listen to him or I thought he would fail me.» 

«Did he threaten to do that? I’m gonna kill him.» The pink in her eyes burned brighter now. 

«No, no. I was just scared that was something he could do if I didn’t do what he asked. You know I can come up with those kinds of stupid thoughts, Lur. I’m so, so sorry. I love you and hate us fighting. I need you.» My hand found hers. Hers stayed put, her thumb stroking my hand now, a hurtful smile forming. 

«You’re right. I can’t stay mad at you, but I’m going to talk to my father. He needs a lecture for sure. I love you too, Lonce. But I’m still frustrated with this whole thing. You owe me a dance tomorrow at the party and you’re going to sing a karaoke song.» She demanded, pink eyes turning into intense flames. 

«Done.» I smiled. I loved dancing, and singing karaoke was something I knew she loved me doing. I had a voice of an angel she always teased. Whenever we quarreled I always had to sing her a song as an apology and she would forgive me instantly. 

«So what’s up? Looks like you were in a hurry. Keith’s not here, you know. And I think Pidge is at home, and Hunk-» 

«Is out with Shay. Yeah, everyone’s gone. Axca and Kinkade are with Keith on their track meet. But Nadja and Ina. I have no idea where they could be.» I scoped the cafeteria again, trying to see if James followed me. 

«I think James likes me.» I blurted. 

«What!? Why do you think that?» She gasped.

«He gave me the same eyes Keith gives me right before we kiss.» I told her. 

«Wow, you really know how to attract drama.» Allura admitted, putting her headphones back on. «It’s probably nothing. He looks so straight, just let it slide for now Lonce. I really need to keep studying. I’ll see you at the party tomorrow. My costume is awesome!» She winked, and was lost in her music. 

*_*

Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions with James. The thought dissolved when I found Keith walking in our room looking like a snack. He must have changed after the meet, wearing his favorite ripped jeans and black tee with his red and black checkered flannal open. 

«Damn, you look delicious. The meet went well?» I asked, pulling him in to me giving him a hard kiss before he could answer me. 

«It went very well. We won.» He smiled showing me all of his teeth. My favorite smile. 

«As expected. Wanna go out tonight?» I asked, biting his lower lip. He moaned when my teeth grazed him. 

«Movie? We haven’t been to the theatres in a while?» He suggested. 

We’ve been dating just about a month and found out that the movies was the best place to make out publicly. Making out at school always involved finding hiding spots like the broom closet or behind the locker room but the movies was perfect. It was dark, loud and hardly anyone of our friends went there. 

«Sounds good. Let’s find a really bad movie and suck each other’s faces.» I smiled, my mouth finding his neck. 

«Fuck Lance, save it for the movies.» Keith grinned. 

«It’s too hard. You’re too pretty.» I pouted, finding our jackets. 

Keith finally bougt a warmer jacket after I nagged him enough. It was so cold now. November was definitely right around the corner. 

*_*

«Hey! My costume came in the other day, how is yours coming along?» I asked on our way to the movies. We took the chance to hold hands on our way over. We knew everyone was either at school or gone for the weekend. Also taking this chance felt exciting, my fingers were tingling in Keith’s grasp. 

«Its coming along. I’m excited to see what you picked out. You always seem to be full of surprises.» Keith smiled, trying to think about what I was going to wear tomorrow. 

If only he knew. He’s going to be very surprised and very happy. My lips found their own corner. 

«What’s with the smile, Lance. Don’t make me suffer. What’s your costume?» Our hands were slinging back and forth now. We were breathing in the cold air, smoke escaping our mouths. 

«Not telling, but it’s killer. That’s all I’ll say.» I winked, wrapping my arm aorund his shoulder when we stood outside the theatre. 

«The most sappiest movie you got.» I told the ticket vendor. She rung us up for a sappy romance movie. I paid for the tickets and Keith paid for the snacks.

«Snacks are so fucking expensive at the movies. I swear they cost almost more than the tickets. You’re gonna have to give another hint about your costume to make this even.» He complained, holding our snacks while I scoped out for a free corner for us to suck face. 

I took Keith’s gloved hand and dragged him to a free corner. «Well let’s just say it’ll be revealing.» Keith’s mouth hung open at that clue. 

«Lance, I’m okay with you being naked in front of me but the rest of the party. You don’t have to make me that jealous.» He exclaimed. I saw there was a fire heating up in his eyes. Shit he was jealous already. 

I pulled his face close to mine. «Oh Keefy, it’s not that revealing but enough to make you swoon at least. But, I do hope you get a bit jealous.» My mouth found his. 

We wounded up watching the movie. It turned out to be a good one. At the beginning we started making out, but as soon as the drama started we had to release our heated session. 

At the end of the movie when the lights came on we heard familiar voices. Keith and I both froze when we heard Nadja’s big mouth yapping about. 

_Fuck,_ Keith mouthed slowly looking at me with big eyes. Shit indeed, how do we escape without them noticing us? They were right behind us and if they spotted us making out at the beginning of the movie then our secret relationship is out the window. We both turned slowly around carefully making our way out to the exit. 

«Oh, Keeeeef!» We heard a shout behind us. Nadja ran towards us. «I’d recognized that mullet anywhere.» She yelled behind us. We both turned around to greet the girls. 

«Yeah, Mullet. You’re so recognizeable.» I shot, glaring at Keith and his adorable mullet. 

Keith rolled his eyes at me, shooting daggars now. 

«What are you two doing here watching a romance flick?» Nadja teased, then she made a shocked look. «Is this a date!?» 

Keith and I looked at each other with the most convincing shocked looks, it actually surprised me how shocked we could get. 

«Noooooo.» I said slowly, making sure she understood that this was clearly not a date. Although it was. A nice one too. 

Keith was just shaking his head rapidly. «We just wanted to go see a movie, is all.» He said, as nonchanlantly as possible. Which was a convincing as a child hiding a lollipop. 

«And you chose a romance flick?» She grinned, looking at Ina for her to back her up on her assumption. Ina just shrugged her shoulders. Then her gaze went to me and I swore she smiled and winked. 

«Lance wanted to see it, he’s a hopeless romantic. I was just dragged along since no one else wanted to see it with him.» Keith explained pointing at me with his finger, trying so hard not to look guilty. 

_Good one Keith,_ my look told him. He nodded back at me. 

Luckily I didn’t make any marks on his neck or else we would be done for. Fuck, what about my neck? I shot my hand to my neck instantly just hoping they didn’t see anything in case Keith’s marks from earlier today were there. 

«Alright, if you say so. Looked like a date to me. You two would make a cute couple, just a suggestion.» Nadja teased giving us a wink before her and Ina left the theatre. 

«We would make a cute couple.» I stated, looking at the two girls leaving the theatre. 

«Lance, we are a cute couple.» Keith shot back, his hand reaching for the back of my head. 

«Oh yeah.» I made a drunken smile, grabbing Keith’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They truly are a cute couple uwu


	36. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally says the words he's been itching to say

That was so fucking close. Who would have thought that they would be at the movies the same time Lance and I wanted to go. I swear someone was out to reveal us. All the other times we went to the movies had been fine, but now. It was too close. 

«Well, that was exciting.» Lance chided, threading his fingers while stretching his arms out. 

We decided not to hold hands on the way back to the dorm, in case any more familiar faces decided to show up. 

«How was that exciting, Lance? It was fucking terrifying.» I said, in a sudden panic. How could he think that was fun? If they had seen us making out when the movie started, we would have been done for. But I know Lance must be getting tired of us being a secret. I could see the want in him sometimes when we’re with Allura or Pidge. He really wanted to tell them, and here I am the worst boyfriend ever not letting him. 

«I’m sorry we’re still a secret, Lance. I promise I’ll tell Hunk soon, then you can tell the girls.» I said, giving him a soft smile. 

He was busy reading a text not taking in anything I said. I huffed out a loud breath. The night was super cold now, I could see ice forming on the ground. Halloween was tomorrow and that would leave us three weeks left of school before our Christmas break. College was cool when it came to breaks. They were longer than high school breaks. How would I know though, I was homeschooled, I didn’t know how long those breaks were. But Shiro wasn’t nice to give me any breaks though, he was strict as fuck and worked me hard in all the subjects. Which I am grateful for now that I see how much Lance is stressing over exams. 

«Oh no.» Lance groaned, still looking at his phone. 

«What?» 

«My sister’s coming over this week to check up on me.» He continued his groan.

«Which one?» I asked, mirroring his panic.

Lance had three older sisters and they were all different. Lance was their little brother and very protective of him. He told me some stories from when they were younger and they didn’t sound like angels, that’s for sure. Now it all depended on which sister was coming. 

«Veronica.» He groaned even louder. 

Veronica was the oldest of the siblings and the most protective of Lance. She was also the loudest of the sisters, not taking shit from anyone. She worked at HQ so I knew about her even before Lance mentioned she was his sister. It never went up for me that they had the same last name. Shiro and her were on the same team at HQ, and he always had some kind of story to tell about her after a day at work. I found them hilarious and fun to listen, but now that she’s Lance’s sister this can mean some serious shit. 

«Fuck. This is bad, right?» I asked, my dark eyes going big in his direction. 

He showed me the message from Veronica which was in all caps. «HEY LANCEY, HQ IS SENDING ME TO GARRISON FOR A COUPLE DAYS. JUST A ROUTINE CHECK BUT THAT MEANS I GET TO BE WITH YOOOOU. CAN I SLEEP IN YOUR DORM, I HOPE YOUR ROOMMATE DOESN’T MINE, YOU HAVE A COUCH RIGHT? SEE YOU MONDAY. LOVE YA!» 

«This is so bad.» I said after reading the text.

Lance nodded vigorously trying to concoct a plan to divert her from sleeping in our room. 

«Keith!» Lance took my arms and looked pleadingly at me. «This is the worst, she’ll sniff out our relationship the moment she spots us together.»

«Really?» I asked incredulously. No one can be that good at reading people, but Lance on the other hand.

«Fuck you’re right. She’ll now right away. What do we do?» Lance was looking at a Halloween store now, and pulled on my jacket pointing at something he liked. His look was so adorable but this wasn’t the time to look cute.

«Lance! Focus, what do we do about Veronica?» He stood in front of the shop window now looking at all the toy weapons. His look gave me chills. «We’re not killing her.» I said, hitting the back of his head. 

«We don’t have to, but Leakira could.» He joked, waggling his brows. «I don’t know Keith, we can’t say no to her then she would definitely know something is up. We’ll just have to go with the flow, pretend we don’t like each other. We’re good at that already.» He teased a toothy smile blooming making my heart melt. 

«That’s not possible when you smile like that, baka.» I said, my lip quirking to the side. 

*_*

Morning shined through the window, hitting Lance’s bronze sleepy face. We slept on the floor again, since we knew we wouldn’t have more opportunities after the weekend if Veronica was going to sleep here a couple nights. Usually we slept in our own beds since the floor was killing my back and the blanket on the floor wasn’t padding enough. But, tonight was a nice exception. Lance was the little spoon this time and I got to mark him below the neck area but he was wildly specific with only marking his chest area, not further up or down, did this have to do with his costume? 

Lance was squirming in my grasp, waking up. «Morning, babe.» I kissed the nape of his neck before he turned around to breathe his morning breath in my face. «Thanks.» I then said mutely. 

«Morning, Mullet.» He smiled, kissing me, his hands hooking around my neck.

«Still with the Mullet, I thought you were going to call me babe when we were alone?» I joked, kissing the tip of his nose, my arms wrapping around him to pull him closer. 

Weekend mornings were the best with him. We got to wake up late and cuddle on the hard floor. Luckily, Lance liked to decorate a lot so our floor bed was filled with pillows around us making the floor bed seem cosier and better to lie on. 

«You already call _me_ babe, so I have no other choice but to call you mullet, Mullet.» He chuckled, getting up from the floor. 

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to the bed. «No, stay. I want to taste you.» I teased, his mouth on mine. 

«Can’t, I got an appointment so I have to bounce like now, _babe._ » He teased back, biting my lower lip. 

«What appointment, you never mentioned this?» I asked, fixing my bedhead. 

«You’ll see.» He winked. 

«Don’t tell me you’re going to get a tattoo with my name on it? I want to be there if you are.» I laughed, picking up the pillows and blankets putting them back on our beds. 

«You think I love you that much to get a tattoo of your name?» He laughed, but stumbled on the word love. 

Did he love me? 

«Lance.» My lips quirked to the side when he just kept on looking at me not knowing what to say now. 

He had rushed on his clothes. A plain white sweater with his blue jeans and white kicks. He still looked good, although his buzz was getting really long and his curls were in the way of his gorgeous blue eyes. 

«I need to bounce Keith, or I’ll be late. See you after.» He kissed me on the way out not looking me in the eyes.

«Sure, Lance. Don’t be late we need to meet everyone before the party to take pictures of our costumes.» I smiled at the mention of taking group photos. I never had enough friends to take group photos, the thought warmed me. 

He made an adorable wave at me before closing the door. 

*_*

While Lance was gone doing his appointment, which made me kind of flustered. Was he out doing things he didn’t want me to know? I shook the thought off, trying not to be a clingy boyfriend. But still, Lance told me everything. Like all the details one could think of, he never let anything out about his life. I knew so much about him. His favorite meal, color, memory, book, sister, type of kiss and so on. I wonder how much he knew about me? My heart sunk when I thought about how little I have probably told him about myself compared to him. 

That’s what I loved about him, he wasn’t afraid to open up and let the world know who he is and who he wished to be. In my eyes, he was the beautiful sharpshooter who would do anything for his friends and family. But for me, what would he do for me? Did he really love me? I loved him so much and I really wanted to tell him. 

I pushed that thought aside while trying to rummage through my clothes to see if I had anything that could resemble who I wanted to go as tonight. I opened my phone calling Acxa.

«Hey man, sup?» She sounded happy on the phone. Maybe she and her girlfriend finally made up.

«Do you have a baseball shirt and a cap? Oh and cargo pants?» She seemed like the person who would have that, I sometimes spotted her wearing military clothes. 

«I do actually, what color? Is this for your costume. Wait, wait, wait let me guess who you’re going as.» I could hear her thinking about the clothes I asked. 

«Are you going to make fake wounds on you and dirty the clothes?» She suddenly asked, I think she was on to my costume now.

«That was the plan, could you do it? I don’t know how to make a fake wound and I want to surprise Lance with my costume. It’s one of his favorite characters from the show.» I said, a smile tugging to their corners. 

«I knew it. Sure come on over. I’m doing Allura’s makeup too. Where’s Lance by the way since you’re calling?» I could hear Allura in the background rummaging through Acxa’s make up shouting comments on what this was and that. 

«He said he had an appointment, whatever that means.» I muttered. 

Acxa laughed on the other end. «Well, well. But come on by now and I’ll fix you up good.» 

*_*

«Hold still, Keith!» Acxa held my chin tight, trying to make a slash on my cheek. 

«I’m trying but your nails are digging into my chin.» I glared at her. 

Allura was laughing next to us. She had put on her costume, a long white dress with a long white-haired wig. She really suited white hair with her darker skin. «If you shout that you are the «Mother of Dragons» all night, I will injure you.» I threatened while Acxa dug her nails deeper into my chin. 

«Fuck Acxa, don’t be so harsh.» She had her tongue sticking out, concentrating on making my wound look authentic. The clothes I borrowed looked dirty enough, and the cap fit me fine. 

«You look like a zombie slayer now, Keith.» Acxa nodded approvingly to my costume. Allura nodded along, agreeing. 

Acxa was wearing a black leather suit and put on a short red haired wig. «And you’re supposed to be?» I asked trying to make out who she was going as. 

«Black Widow! You know, from Avengers. The Marvel movie. Ryan’s going to be Hawkeye.» She shot her eyebrows high up like I was living under a rock. 

«I hate superhero movies.» I said low, looking away with my arms crossed ready for the blow.

The blow I anticipated came. Acxa fired a whole bunch of comments at me and ranted for a long time why I should like superhero movies. She went as far as to show me her collection of all the Marvel and DC flicks she had and which ones I should start watching. «Enough, Acxa. Please, I’ve tried watching some of them but I just can’t. They’re too overhyped.» I said to her straight so that she could shut up. Allura on the other hand became interested and was willing to borrow all of them. She would marathon them this week. Good luck is all I say. 

My phone vibrated in my pocket; a message from Lance. _«Back from my appointment! Where are you? I want to see you. ;*»_ Acxa and Allura both had their heads inched to my text. Acxa knew about my relationship with Lance but Allura knew nothing, so I quickly put my phone back in my pocket. 

«Thanks for all the help, Acxa. Lance is back from his appointment. I’m gonna help him with his costume. We’ll meet you guys out by the track field at 6?» Both girls nodded, looking at each other as if they shared a secret. 

I rolled my eyes on the way out. 

*_*

When I opened the door to the our room, Lance turned around to greet me. Except I thought it was Lance, this guy looked a bit different and extremely hot, I couldn’t take my eyes off of him for a second. 

«Hey, babe.» He smiled brightly with all his teeth glittering in the light. 

«You got a haircut.» I said matter of factly, taking in his new do. 

He looked so good. He finally cut off all that overflowing hair he had on top and evened out his hair with his buzz. He looked like, well, like Lance. Beautiful, dorky Lance. This was him. 

I walked towards him grabbing his face to mine, giving him a long hard kiss. When we released my hand shot to his shorter bangs. I stared at his beautiful ocean blue eyes, feeling a warm smile blossoming on my face.

«Well?» He asked waiting in anticipation for my answer, giving me his wonderful goofy smile.

«I love you, Lance.» I had to say it. This felt right. I don’t know why a haircut made me do it, but it was a push and It felt so good telling him. 

Lance went limp in my arms. _Not again_ , I thought. But he was luckily conscious and laughing. He shot up and took my face in his large, warm hands. «You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that. I love you too, Mullet. So fucking much.» He kissed me hard. 

We hugged for awhile until he noticed I was in my costume. «Oh my god! You’re Glenn from The Walking Dead. My favorite character, aww babe.» He kissed me again and this time it was my turn to notice what he was wearing.

My eyes went huge when I saw what his costume was. «Lance, why are you wearing a cheerleader uniform?» I shouted. Don’t get me wrong, he looked so good in it, but this was what he had meant when he said his costume was revealing. The skirt hardly grazed his thighs and the top was cut short showing off his very defined stomach. 

«Yup, you caught me just before I was going to put on my wig. I wanted to surprise you with my new hair later, but is all good. I hope you still love me.» He teased, putting on a blonde wig with pigtails. 

«You look like Jessica Nigri.» I stated. I swear I’ve seen her cosplay this. It had to be from one of these games Lance played. 

«You know who Jessica Nigri is, Keith?» Lance said, shocked that I payed attention to pop culture stuff. 

«You know I watch a lot of anime, and I’m interested in the cosplay community. She’s everywhere there. But you look better than her.» I winked, taking in his full costume. 

«But what is this from again?» I had to ask. 

« _Lollipop Chainsaw_! The game is awesome, hack and slashing cheerleaders. You gotta play it, Keith.» He took my hand threading our fingers and pulled me onto the couch. 

«I think I’m gonna have to tie you up here, I don’t know if I want you looking like that tonight. Fuck, I want you all to myself now.» I covered him on the couch kissing him with wild kisses, opening my mouth to let our tongues meet.

«I like that plan. But we can’t ditch the party, I’ve promised Allura a dance. We’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight.» He smiled. 

«Sure we are, just don’t drink too much.» I grumbled, giving him a knowing look.

Lance and I have been to a few parties since the night of _the_ party. Lance started to tolerate more alcohol but his limit was still pretty low. 

«No need to worry, Mullet.» He winked. 

I grabbed his chin and kissed him one more time before I pushed him off me. «Wait, I hope you’re wearing something under that skirt.» I eyed him while I got off the couch. 

At that, Lance lifted his skirt to reveal he was wearing black hotpants. That boy, now I really had to tie him up. «Good thing you’re coming home with me tonight. Let’s go.» I told him, grabbing our jackets heading for the door. 

«Right behind you, Mullet.»

«And stop calling me that!»

«Never.» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a hair cut is weird to make someone say I love you, but I'm writing from personal experience. All I can say is, a hair cut did make me fall in love with my husband and yeah that's super weird, but the memory oh <3


	37. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute chapter with Klance and the gang at the Halloween party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend all the songs mentioned!

A beautiful warmth spread through my body when Keith and I kissed before we met the gang by the track field. 

I grabbed Keith’s hand before he left the lobby to find the others. «Hey.» I pulled him quickly in to me, my hand ruffling his dishevelled bangs creeping out of his cap, and gave him a quick brush on the lips. «I love you so much.» I whispered in his ear. He hummed looking past me before answering. «I love you too.» He kissed the skin below my ear, sending warm chills down my spine. 

«Lonce! Keith! Hurry, everyone’s here!» Allura waved in front of the bleachers when we reached the track field. 

She looked amazing with her long white dress and long white wig. I was surprised how well she suit white hair with her darker complexion, it almost reminded me of the Prince’s sister back in the dream. But in my world, Allura was the _mother of dragons_. I chuckled to myself, she suit the title well. 

Acxa was helping her gathering everyone for a group photo. She was wearing black leather everything and wore a short red-haired wig and stilettos, she had to be going as Black Widow. She looked so good, I almost had to pull Keith away from her while they were talking. 

Kinkade was matching with Acxa by dressing as Hawkeye, except it seems like Kinkade had read the comics since his costume wasn’t accurate to the one in the movies. His suit was also packed with leather but more badass than how Hawkeye was in the movie. 

Nadja and Ina also went with matching costumes dressing as Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. They looked adorable in their sailor uniforms. Nadja fit the role as Ina’s daughter or little sister. Ina was also wearing a blonde wig with long pigtails slapping at her waist, she suit the long hair so well.

James was nowhere to be found. I remember I had sent him a text that we were all meeting here for a photo if he wanted to join us, but guess he decided not to. My gaze went immediately back to Keith, he was now commenting on Kinkade’s costume looking very serious. I swooped in to save Kinkade.

«Keith, my man. What’s up, you dissing Kinkade’s costume? Hawkeye right?» My arm found its way around Keith’s shoulder, pulling him in a little closer but not as much for people to think otherwise. He smelled like coconuts and chocolate. «You used my shampoo, Mullet? You smell so good, I want to eat you right up.» I whispered low in Keith’s ear. He shot me a sideways glance, quirking his lip to the side. His teeth grazed his lip gently before releasing. Fuck, stop it. 

Kinkade smiled in our direction, lifting up a very expensive camera. «That’s right, except I went for his more alter ego version, Ronin. He’s so much cooler and more badass. Keith and I wounded up discussing why the comics are much better than the movies.» 

I gave Keith and incredulous look. «You don’t like Marvel movies? How are we going to do this in the future, Keith!? I need to see the movies!» Keith’s eyes went large indicating that I was asking a very boyfriend thing and I could imagine a large X blinking in front of Keith’s face telling me to abort this conversation. 

«The movies just don’t do the comics justice okay. I don’t hate them, I can watch them. Lance.» His voice made a low angry growl when he said my name which sounded so sexy but maybe not for those around us.

«Aww, come on. No more bickering you two. Tonight we’re all friends.» Allura ruffled Keith’s bangs giving me her signature wink. 

«All right everyone, let’s do this! Gather round in front of the bleachers, before I have to pound anyone.» Acxa yelled in a military voice, it was kind of scary. I decided to follow her order before she did anything else military. 

Kinkade fixed his camera on the stand. «Okay! Everyone gather in closer, I’m setting the timer to 10 seconds, so when you see the red button blinking that’s your cue to pose. Ready!?» Kinkade pushed a button and ran for us. 

Keith and I ended up being on opposite sides of the gang, but he gave me a loving stare his smile all warm and gooey. I mirrored his look and before I knew it the flash went off. Kinkade scampered off to the camera stand to look at the photo. «Looks great you guys! Another one?» He yelled, everyone shouted approvingly for more. 

This time I made my way to Keith, and we decided to make a badass pose. Hands on our hips looking out in the open field pretending we were ready to kill zombies and monsters. Allura looked like a queen in her ready to call for her dragons stance. Acxa and Ryan were also posing as the badass duo ready to fight evil doers. Ina and Nadja did the signature stances to Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. The photo turned out awesome. 

«You need to send these to me, Kinkade. They turned out great.» I was holding his camera on the way to the party, Kinkade didn’t drink so he was going to use the night to take a lot of photos with his new camera. I had to laugh at the way he was looking so lovingly at it.

The first photo with me and Keith looking lovingly at each other didn’t look as bad as I thought. Sure we did look like we wanted to do things to each other but the others also had the same looks. Acxa and Allura were looking at Kinkade with the same eyes. Ina and Nadja were also posing with loving looks. I heaved a huge relieved sigh when I saw the photo showing it to Keith. His lips turned upward when he saw the photos. I could have sworn I noticed a shine in his eyes. 

Allura and Acxa were at the front closing in on the frat house hosting tonights Halloween party. «Okay, is everyone here? We have to state our names so that we can get in.» Allura demanded, she was taking notes from Acxa since her voice sounded just as military as hers. It’s funny how close those two have become. 

We all said our names and were stamped with a red pumpkin on our hands. I held my fist out to Keith, he bumped it as we made our way in to the party. We were greeted to loud music blaring all over the house and amazing decorations. Spiderwebs were tangled in all the nooks and crannies in the house, together with statues of ghosts, ghouls, vampires, zombies and other monsters one could think of surrounding the walls and corners. Whoever decorated this party knew what they were doing. Keith had an amazed face plastered on him while he took in all the decorations and the themed food and drinks. 

The house was packed with people from our school. We all spread out when we got into the main room where people where already dancing or mingling. Keith was by my side already holding a beer in each hand. «Here, start slow. Okay?» He looked around and planted a quick kiss on my cheek, handing me a red solo cup filled with the bronze liquid. 

Beer wasn’t my preferance but Keith suggested it was a drink to start with to not get drunk right away. Our plan wasn’t exactly to get stinking drunk, but to get a bit tipsy. I loved a tipsy Keith, so I decided not to drink all that much tonight hoping Keith would drink more. I took a small sip of my beer and winced at the foul taste. Keith laughed next to me. 

«It tastes like piss, I don’t know how you can enjoy this stuff.» I made a grimace at the cup. 

«The taste grows on you, like other things.» He winked in my direction. Was that supposed to be a burn. Fuck, I wanted to pull him to a couch and start making out with him but it was way too risky. Instead, I grabbed his gloved hand and put in on the skin of my thigh that was free from the knee highs I was wearing. 

«Lance!» He half shouted giving me a glare, pulling his hand away. 

«What? No one’s looking.» I bit my lower lip, stopping myself from laughing at him.

I scoped out the place and none of our friends were nearby. Acxa and Allura were already on the dance floor. Kinkade was stumbling around the house giving himself a tour with his camera, taking pictures of all the awesome decorations. Ina and Nadja were playing beer pong with some seniors. Ina was winning, no surprise. 

«See, they’re all busy doing other things. No one’s focusing on us.» To prove my point, I slid his face my way and stuck my tongue down his throat. He made a low groan when I kissed him and pulled me in, leather tasting my neck. 

When we released, Keith looked terrified trying to see if anyone noticed us. He still had that surprised look when no one, and I mean no one was paying attention to us kissing. 

«Woah.» He breathed. 

«I know. This is gonna be fun, Mullet. Come on!» I took his hand and dragged him to where everyone was dancing. 

Allura spotted us and shouted for us to come closer. «You guys!» Her cheeks were so rosy and her eyes got super big when we inched closer pulling us through the crowd of dancing bodies. It was obvious that Allura was already tipsy, she was holding a red solo cup which was definitely filled with something vodka. She always got drunk drinking vodka. She pulled our arms all the way to her. «Dance!» She demanded especially looking at me. She knew I loved to dance. 

The funny thing was I got very self conscious in front of Keith now on the dance floor. We still hadn’t had the opportunity to dance together, slow or fast. My gaze shot away as soon as my eyes found his steel ones, a blush forming on my cheeks. He smiled his dorky toothy smile and started showing me some moves. He looked so cute with his ponytail through his cap. He suited caps so well, he should wear them more often. Allura tapped my shoulder shaking me out of my dreamy state, thinking about Keith wearing only a cap and nothing else. 

«Lonce! You love this song!» She was right. 

_Bailando_ by Enrique Iglesias, Sean Paul and a bunch of other artists was blasting through the speakers. Honestly, when any Spanish song pops on I go all out, this was no exception. My hips were swaying to the remix, pulling Allura to me, her backside grinding against me. I twirled her around to the music while singing all the Spanish bits. Keith was dancing next to me giving me his bed eyes while Allura was dancing against my body. I could smell the jealousy on Keith, it felt good, giving me a hot feeling all over. I released a devilish smirk his way, my hand reaching out to his arm. When Despacito suddenly started playing. He came close to me, his breath warm against my neck. Allura found Acxa and started dancing with her. 

«Lance.» Keith whispered in my ear while I sang the lyrics to Despacito in his ear with a sexy Spanish voice. I could feel his knees buckle to my singing. Before he could fall over in defeat, I grabbed his hips and turned him around to dance with me like Allura did just a few moments ago. No one would pay attention to us dancing, we were drunk and in love. No one would question our dancing when everyone else around us were dancing sluttier than I was with my man. Keith eased in to my hips and swayed with me, his hand moving to caress my face. 

«Fuck, Lance. That skirt is too short.» He tried to tell me, I chuckled at his touch. 

When the song ended, we released our hold and went to get more drinks. «See, no one noticed us. Did you have fun?» I asked him mixing a drink, no way was I drinking more beer. 

«You’re too risky, Lance. But yeah, I had a lot of fun.» He finished a beer and filled a new cup from the keg. «When you speak Spanish, damn.» He couldn’t finish that sentence before he came closer to me, ready to grab my lips. 

«Boys!» We both flinched when Acxa jumped behind us grabbing our shoulders and dragging us to a new room in the house. 

Allura was holding a microphone, pointing it to us. «Karaoke, boys?» She smirked, directing it at me. 

Everyone had gathered in the large L-shaped couch, ready for someone to sing. «I’ll sing if Keith sings a song first.» I challenged, giving Keith a look that said _you couldn’t beat me, I had the voice of an angel._

Keith surprisingly grabbed the mic from Allura’s hand and found a song he wanted to sing. He looked so hot in his zombie attire, like a badass ready to slay everyone in the room. 

« _God’s Plan_. Oooh, that’s a good one.» Allura said pleased until her look shifted when she saw who the artist was. «Our Last Night? This isn’t Drake’s version?» 

Keith readied himself in front of his audience, his dark eyes piercing the crowd. I swear everyone drew their heads back when he stared them down. 

«You’re in for a treat, Lur.» I grinned, looking at my man ready to show his pipes. 

«He’s that bad?» Allura teased. 

The song started in the knowing tone to Drake’s _God’s Plan_ until the music turned into a metal version of it. Keith started singing and he had such an amazing voice, sounding so similar to the original vocalist of the band. 

«The exact opposite.» I grinned, noticing Allura’s stunned face when Keith reached the screaming parts of the song. He nailed them all. 

It was so much fun to watch Keith go all out, it was like seeing a whole other person when he sang. He was so into this. When he reached the climax of the song with more screaming he banged his foot on the table like the rocker he believed he was, bringing his vocals up to the loud scream. 

When the song ended and Keith was drenched in sweat from banging his head and dancing to the song, everyone boomed in a loud applause. The shock on Keith’s face was priceless, I wanted to drag him to me and kiss him all over. 

«Nicely done, Mullet. Those pipes, _damn_.» I praised him, giving his thigh a quick squeeze before anyone saw. 

«Keith, what the fuck! How can you sing that good!!?» Acxa screamed in his face when he finally slumped in the couch between Allura and I after everyone praised his unexpectedly amazing performance. 

He just laughed, his cheeks revealing a very red tint. It made my heart skip a beat or two looking at him with so much love. He looked so happy, and kind of tipsy. My favorite kind of Keith.

«Alright! My turn!» I shouted, grabbing the mic from Keith and pointing it towards Allura. 

«This one is for my dear, dear Lur.» I pointed the mic at Allura.   
  
«I am the mother of Lions!» She suddenly yelled, her eyes dancing with magenta sparks.  
  
«No Lur, you’re mother of dragons. DRA-GONS!» I yelled in the mic, laughing. 

Keith was giving me his bed eyes where he sat which made my insides roll with delight. This song was for him too, I was going to give him a show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be NSFW - warnings have been made


	38. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the Halloween party. The girls are in for a treat and the boys are in for an even more special treat.
> 
> NSFW NSFW - Did you get that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Posting the second part of the Halloween chapters because I wanna

Lance looked so good where he stood, holding the mic. Man, I was wishing he was holding something else. Looking like a snack in that cheerleading outfit shouldn’t be allowed. My eyes were focused on his beautiful face when the music turned on and the music to Ariana Grande’s _No tears left to cry_ sounded in the room. 

«Oh, Keith this is gonna be gooooood. Lance has the voice of an angel.» Allura cooed, her breath smelling like cranberries. 

When Lance opened his mouth to sing the lyrics, Allura was right. His voice was all silky smooth, hitting all the right tones almost identical to Ariana’s beautiful voice, just Lance turned out to be the boy version of her. Fuck, he was good. 

He was swaying his hips to the sexy rapping part of the song before dipping low with his ass when he came to the verse. Holy shit, my eyes went big, cock hard at Lance dancing and singing, I wanted to drag him away from everyone but that voice, he needed to keep singing. 

Allura was staring at me with a smug smile while my eyes danced along with Lance’s moving hips. Acxa was suddenly dragging Allura with her to stand behind Lance and dance with his amazing moves. 

Lance was only staring at me now, his finger jutting out to pull me in to him. I was transfixed with his endearing stare, he reeled me in to him and I danced along with the girls while Lance did the last part of the song, killing it. Dropping the mic when he was done. 

«And that ladies and gents, is how ya do it.» Lance boomed in the mic staring at me with his goofy smile. 

My heart tugged when I knew I couldn’t kiss him then and there. Instead, I threw my arm over his shoulder and pulled him tightly into me whispering, «Fuck, I need you now. You were so sexy, Lance.» 

Lance melted in my grasp, righting himself quickly up before anyone noticed us talking like that to each other. 

The music turned up louder from the dance floor. Acxa was tugging on my arm, the same did Allura with Lance. Nadja and Ina were dragging Ryan with them. We followed their grasp to the dance floor where _Rise_ by Jonas Blue was turned up, students jumping and dancing to the fun tune. I could feel I was really tipsy and grabbed Lance’s hand dragging him to the dance floor to dance with him. My shoulder bumped into his making me stumble close to his face. 

«I love you so much, babe. You are a sna-ack. Can you please be mine?» I said drunkenly, feeling a goofy smile spreading on my face. It couldn’t be stopped, when I drank I always got like this. 

«Oh, is Keefy getting tipsy? Have you been drinking too much, babe? Or maybe just the right amount.» Lance pulled off my cap ruffling my bangs before slamming it back on my head and kissing my cheek. 

I pouted when his mouth only hit the side of my face, he needed to hit my lips. He laughed at my pouted stare and I pointed to my lips so that he got the hint but he pointed behind me. I craned my neck and noticed Allura and Acxa dancing and looking our way with smug looks like they were still keeping a secret between them. 

My hand was still in Lance’s and I pulled him to get closer to the girls. Ryan, Nadja and Ina had joined us now, dancing to the song. It felt like we were in a teen movie where everyone was dancing and the screen went into slow-motion showing the audience how much fun everyone was having. 

Before the song reached the end, everyone was so invested in their dancing I took the opportunity to drag Lance out of the sea of dancing bodies. Lil Peep’s _I’ve been waiting_ blasted on the speakers, and I noticed that everyone was still dancing, not a single one of our friends noticed our escape. This was my chance. 

«Keith, where are you taking me? What about everyone else?» Lance was using a distressed tone, but I could hear that he was giggling too. He wanted this too, so bad. 

I pulled him up the stairs, through another obstacle of bodies grinding up against each other to the music, mouths playing and tongues dancing. My neck craned, showing me Lance staring at all the bodies entangled into each other out in the open. Another tug pulled in my chest giving me a bad feeling that we couldn’t be like this in public. 

My hand was still firmly grasped in Lance’s, checking if there were any vacated rooms for the taking. I needed my man now. _Let you love me_ by Rita Ora was sounding from down below, expressing how I was feeling right now looking for a free room. 

«Keith!» Lance opened a door behind us and there was no one in it. 

«Perfect, let’s go.» I pushed on his chest to get in. 

«Someone’s fussy. Keefy, what are you planning to do to me?» Lance made a sexy glare, his electric blue eyes dancing in the dim lighting.

The door closed behind me and I just looked at Lance standing there in his sexy little costume. «This needs to go off.» I demanded, ripping his wig off, staring dreamily at his beautiful new hairdo. Fuck, how could a haircut do this to me? «And now this.» I tugged on the hem of his top and he helped get it off. 

He looked so beautiful, his chest revealing the marks I made on him last night. His six-pack breathing heavily in and out. His body was shaking in my grasp. «I want you so bad, Lance.» I whispered. 

Lance closed in on me grasping on the hem of my baseball shirt pulling it off so fast, my cap flying along with it. My hair fell out of its tie, tumbling to my shoulders. «Then take me, Mullet. Now.» He whispered, tugging at my lower lip between his teeth. 

My hands found his hips turning him slowly around, his ass grinding against my bulge. _Dancing with a stranger_ by Sam Smith sounded through the door creating a sexy sway in my hips holding Lance close to me. 

«Oh, Keefy. This I like. Dance more for me, please.» Lance said in a low, sexy voice like mayple syrup running. 

Our hips were swinging to the beat of the song, Lance dipping his head in the crook of my neck, his hand caressing my cheek. «Mmmm, _te amo_ Keith.» He whispered, tickling my ear. 

I couldn’t take it any more. My hands suddenly pushed him against the door, caging him. I found my way to grind against him, my chest dancing with his back, my bulge growing large. «Lance, please let me have you tonight.» I pleaded desperately, nuzzling in his neck, my lips planting soft kissed on his skin. 

He made a gutteral purr, arching into me. «Fuck.» I groaned low, my hand finding its way underneath his short skirt. In seconds, his hotpants where down to his ankles, his length springing free. My fist caught it so fast already stroking him hard. «Keefy, you make me feel so good.» He purred again, his ass grinding into me asking for more. My teeth sunk into his warm skin, lips cradling. 

«Lance, do you want me?» I asked, desire seeping through my voice. His head slowly bobbed up and down. 

My gloves found the floor, my fingers nearing his mouth. «I’m gonna need a little help then.» I chuckled in his ear, kissing his cheek. I could see him licking his lips before lowering to suck on my fingers, making them all wet and ready. 

«Fuck, that’s hot Lance.» I laughed in his ear before kissing him again, the tip of my tongue tracing his tan neck. 

My fingers were all wet and nearing his ass. «I’m starting with one, Lance.» Bracing him for the impact. He was just as new to this as I was and I wanted to be as gentle as possible but the alchohol was getting the best of me. Before I knew it, I had jammed the finger in and a loud gasp escaped Lance followed by a low gutteral moan. «Keith, fuck. More.» He pressed, arching his back again. 

The second one entered quickly making Lance go weak in the knees. My cock was getting so hard from this it longed to be sprung free, but Lance needed more time to prep. «Does it feel good, babe?» I cooed, finding a nice rythym with my fingers hoping he was enjoying this. 

Lance released a pleasureable sigh. «M-more, Keith. More.» He could hardly say the last word before a third finger found its way in. Another gasp escaped Lance just as I gripped his cock again stroking him fast and hard to the rythym of my fingers. He continued arching into me releasing sweet moans. «Keith, I don’t know how long I’m going to last. If you don’t start giving me penetrating intercourse with your dick, I’m breaking up with you.» He craned his neck, his electric eyes burning into my steel ones. A low chuckle escaped me. Fuck, even during times like this he can still be himself. Goofy and demanding, such a drama queen. I love it. 

«Lance, don’t worry. I think you’re close to ready.» My tongue trailed his delicious bronze neck again, a gutteral moan letting loose. 

My fingers slid out, making Lance buckle at the release. My hands went to my belt ready to spring my length free until we suddenly heard noises outside our door. 

«I’m sure I saw them running up the stairs, Acxa!» We heard Allura shouting on the other side of our door. 

Both our bodies froze, our eyes growing large with panic. «This one’s open, let’s check it out!» Acxa sounded, just as the handle started to turn. Fuck, fuck, fuck we forgot to lock the door, motherfucking-

The door shot open, hitting Lance and making him fall on top of me. We both found the floor staring at the opening of the door with shocked glances. Allura and Acxa mirrored our looks, their eyes growing big with just as much panic as Lance and I had. 

«Oh, fuck! Sorry, carry on!» Acxa shouted and quickly closed the door, her giggling sounding through the closed door. Their footsteps turned into a sprint, their running gradually fading. 

It didn’t surprise me that they both looked so shocked since Lance’s ass was revealed while laying on top of me. Not only that, we were both full of marks and bare chested. My hand found the floor with a loud thunk. «Fuck!» I growled. Lance was still on top of me, his body shaking. 

«Are you laughing!? They just saw us, Lance! Now they know.» I screeched, but the situation was kind of funny when you think about it, I couldn’t help myself but join in on his laughing. 

We both sat up, Lance pulling his hotpants up to shield his dick. He handed me my baseball top and cap, giving me a pained smile. We were so close to finally having sex, a heated rage bubbled in my chest. 

«Keith.» Lance shot his hand on my shoulder giving me a calming smile. «I’m sorry.» His eyes looked hurt, like it was his fault. 

My hand found his warm hand still resting on my shoulder. «What, it’s not your fault. Don’t worry about the girls. We’ll deal with them tomorrow. Come on.» 

I laced my fingers with his and opened the door. Now that Allura knew about us, might as well not hide it. 

«Where are we going?» I heard Lance ask behind me while I dragged him down the sea of students still making out on the stairs. 

«Back to our room. I’m not happy with how things ended in there.» I craned my neck and shot him a steely gaze, my irises still burning for him. My hand tightened in his grasp. 

When we reached the door to get out, I quickly grabbed our jackets flinging his to him urging him to put it on before anyone saw us. 

Music was still blaring from the house when we left the front porch, students jumping up and down in their costumes singing to the lyrics of the song currently playing. Lance grabbed my gloved hand smiling a toothy smile in my direction while we made our way back to our room. 

*_*

The sound of our door locking pleased me and eased any tension I had in my gut. Finally some peace and quiet, my gaze went to the beautiful bronze boy carefully pulling off his costume. 

All I could do was stare at him when his top slid gently off his torso and above his head. His shorter hair in ruffled tangles when his top was gone. He shot me that goofy smile making my insides go all gooey. 

«What?» He asked smiling.

I threw my cap at him and neared him while ripping my own top off. A hand shot to his chest caressing his warm smooth skin. 

Lance was all about being silky smooth, he shaved everything and I mean everything. My hand started exploring down to his abs, a finger twirling on his hip point. «Do you know how sexy you are, babe?» A drunken smile formed on my mouth. 

He purred at my touch, his hands grasping my backside quite hard. He tugged me quickly into him, not leaving any room to breathe between us. «I should ask you the same question, mullet.» His lips found mine, hard and longing. 

A low moan escaped me, my hands finding their way into his hair. My fingers threaded his hair, creating a trail down to his neck. My thumbs now lining his jaw while he slid his tongue into my open mouth. Another low growl escaped us both and with a quick release Lance gave me his bed eyes, electric blue, pulsing. 

«Lance, we don’t have to do anything now if you don’t want to. What happened at the party, I think we both got caught up in the moment and the alcohol. I guess, I really wanted to get sex out of the way and I’m more daring when I drink.» I breathed out, noticing the blue pulses from Lance’s eyes still lingering on my lips. 

«But, I do want to still do it, Keefy. I want you so bad.» He hugged me tight, kissing the top of my head. A beautiful warmth spread through me. 

«Besides, I think this is better while we’re sobering up. It just confirms we both still want it. I’ve been hard ever since you took your shirt off.» Lance laughed, his body shaking in our embrace. 

«You sure?» I asked, tipping my face up to him. 

«I’m always hard when I’m around you, when I think about you, and when I’m looking at pictures of you.» Lance goofed.

«What pictures?» I hastily asked, giving him a shocked stare. 

«The ones I take when you aren’t looking.» He chuckled. 

My gaze pierced him at the mention of these secret pictures. «I’m gonna have to see those pictures and take a couple of you to even this out.» I joked, taking his hand in mine.

«No problem, boo.» He kissed the tip of my nose, then his lips slid back to my mouth. 

«But if we’re doing this, where should we do it? Bed, couch or floor?» Lance was making sudden decisions which was cute but I woudn’t mind banging him against the door. Although for our first time I guess we’d be better off with some padding. 

I chuckled at his hasty decision making and strode to the coffee table turning on a small speaker, playing some music.

«How about a dance first, babe. You look so sexy when you move your hips, like you did earlier.» I said, biting my lip in his direction. 

_Better_ by Khalid vibrated through the small speaker and when I turned around Lance was already bumping his hips to the sensual rythym of the music. He grabbed for me to come closer and took me in like he did with Allura earlier. 

«Fuck, I was so jealous when you danced like this with Allura.» I admitted, my head lolling into the crook of Lance’s neck. 

«Good, that was the intention. You were so sexy when you rocked out to karaoke today, damn I was so proud. I wish I could have rewarded you with a kiss and show you off that you were mine.» He whispered, our hips still swinging to the sexy song. 

«I love you, Lance.» 

« _Te amo_ , Keith.» 

I turned around in his grasp and our lips crashed into each other, our mouths watering when our tongues played together. 

«Fuck! Do you have a condom, and uh-» Lance was suddenly all embarassed asking the most important things, my mind had forgotten this. 

I released him and went to my desk drawer pulling out the essentials; a condom and a small tube of lube. A sigh of relief left Lance and I chuckled at him being so secure. «Safety first.» I joked. 

He pulled me in now and we landed on the soft couch. His mouth found mine again, our tongues gliding like a pen to a piece of paper, so smooth. Lance released a loud moan, his groin grinding against my own. I pushed him up and flipped him so that I was behind him and he was lying down his back to me. 

My face neared his neck, I lied my heavy body on top of him. Planting biting kisses on his neck, his back, my tongue trailing all the way down to his boxers. 

My teeth sunk into the band of his hotpants, I crooked a finger around the band and dragged them all the way off of Lance. «Don’t need these.» I teased, biting into his ass. Lance released another sweet moan as my tongue was finding its way between his cheeks. 

«Fuck, Keith.» Lance breathed when my tongue flicked at his hole. «Shit, so good, please go on.» He released a sigh when my tongue pressed, making him all wet. 

I sat up on my knees behind him while he was presenting himself to me. He looked so good, my cock was begging to be released from my boxers, but I resisted bumping my bulge against his ass while I dragged my leather gloves off, throwing them on the table. 

«Lance, you’re so good at this. Would you do it again, please?» I whispered when my fingers where in front of his mouth like before. 

«My pleasure.» He cooed, taking in my fingers sucking them all nice and wet. 

One finger slid quickly in his entrance and Lance gasped asking for more. Two more dug in making Lance tense and arch his back. «You like that, babe? Want more?» My fingers found a new rythym inside him, pulling in and out real hard and fast. 

«Fuck, K-keith. So good, I need you, all of you inside me n-now.» He begged, his hips rolling to the rythym of my fingers inside him. 

«Are you sure, do you feel soft enough to take on my cock.» I asked bluntly, a low chuckle escaping me. Dirty talk was not my strong suit. 

«Seriously Mullet, not this conversation again. Just put on the fucking condom and get inside me or so help-» I put my other hand on his dirty mouth before he said anything else to make me laugh. 

He buckled again at the sudden release of my fingers. «Turn around.» I ordered. 

He flipped to his back, resting beneath my thighs. His dick was so hard from my fingering him. I could see the desperate need for release leaking from the tip of cock. 

«I want to look at you when I’m inside you, babe.» I said lovingly, my hand finding his face dragging him to my mouth. 

I pulled off my boxers throwing them on the table, knocking over a decoration. A loud thunk sounded on the floor. «Nothing broke. I promise.» I reassured him, laughing when I slid the condom over my hard length. 

My fingers pressed on the bottle of lube, and I slathered some on my length praying that Lance wouldn’t feel too much pain. «Are you sure you want this, Lance? I’m going in now.» I asked, he looked so beautiful under me, his eyes going from an ocean current to a lusting sapphire blue. 

«Yes, please.» He moaned and I slid the tip close to his entrance, he arched his back when I dug my length deeper and deeper into him. His hands started gripping the couch, his nails digging into the fabric. «Fuck, Lance. You feel so good.» I purred when I felt deep enough and started to thrust into him. My hips found a rolling rythym, Lance’s moans sounding beneath me created a sweet melody to my ears. «Keith, I’m. God, it’s so good. Faster, please.» He begged, and I went faster inside him, thrusting harder and harder hitting his prostate now. «Lance, I’m not gonna last long. You just feel so fucking good.» My hands were digging deep into Lance’s hips until I froze completely, releasing the welcoming sensation of cum. My head hit his hard stomach, giving me a minute to fully release everything I had inside me. 

As I slid out of Lance, feeling the relieved sensation of coming, Lance was still beneath me, his cock still hard and throbbing asking for his own release. 

«Here.»My mouth neared his length and I pressed my tongue against him, licking the cum on its way out of his tip before sinking my whole mouth over it. 

«Keith….fuck, yes.» My head started bobbing up and down, my tongue licking his flesh. His hands found my hair, tugging at it. «Faster, damn you.» God, him and his dirty talk, don’t make me go hard again. My mouth went faster, hands gripping his inner thighs before I stuck him as far as possible in my mouth. «Oooh. Keith, I’m gonna. Yees.» He finally released that sweet nectar, my mouth sucking every single drop until his body went still and he finally relaxed. 

I lied on top of him, not moving just yet. I had to fully grasp what just happened. «We just had sex.» I pointed the obvious. «We made love.» Lance agreed. His hand stroking my back, kissing me on the top of my head. «It was amazing, Keith. But, I think I’m gonna have trouble walking tomorrow.» He chuckled. 

«Did it hurt?» My eyes found his and I gave him an apologetic stare. 

«I’m not gonna lie, but yeah at first. But after you got all the way inside and started fucking, damn it was so good. I’m ready for round two.» He grinned, pulling me in for a lingering kiss, sucking on my lower lip. 

«I’m exhausted. You can do me next time.» I grinned, hugging him close to me.  «I love you so fucking much, Lance. You have no idea what you do to me.» I admitted, kissing him again then resting my head on his bare chest. 

«I love you too, Mullet. You make me so weak I need to stop and stare sometimes to make sure you’re the one I’m actually with. You’re too hot for your own good.» He waggled his eyebrows, pushing me off of him. 

«Nooo, Lance. I want to cuddle.» I whined. 

«We can cuddle afterwards. We need to clean and get ready for bed. I’m pooped, and we also need to talk to the girls tomorrow. If you forgot that.» Lance reminded me making me jolt up from the couch. 

«Fuck, you’re right. But first, I need to admit something.» I started.

«Let me guess, you’re not gay and was just experimenting with me since we go to college.» Lance said, giving me that stupid toothy grin. 

I threw his hotpants at him while pulling my boxers up. «No, Acxa already knew about us. So does Ryan. They got it out of me because they knew I had a crush on you at the beginning of the school year.» I was ready for the blow, but he just stood there, holding his clothes. 

«Since we’re sharing. Allura already knew too. She did the same thing with me. Or she knew even before I knew I had a crush on you. She has some kind of supernatural power when it comes to these kinds of things.» He laughed. 

«Then do we have to settle anything with them tomorrow? I’m already embarrassed that they walked in on us. What if we were having sex, or you were giving me a blow job?» I exclaimed, while throwing the used condom in the trash.

«We should still talk to them, set some ground rules and make sure they don’t tell the whole world about us.» Lance chided crossing his arms. 

«You’re right. Fine, we’ll meet them at the café. And Lance we have one more issue.» I swallowed when his eyes went big with realization. 

«Veronica.» He said.

«Veronica.» I repeated. 


	39. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go head on head with the girls

Fucking Veronica. She was going to be an issue on Monday, but before we had to settle that we had to settle something else first.

Acxa and Allura were sitting on the other side of the table in our booth at Voltron Café. Allura had a smug face directed at me, and Acxa mirrored her face at Keith. They both ordered strawberry milkshakes while Keith and I ordered chocolate. This felt like a guys versus girls kind of thing, but I don’t know if I liked it or not. 

«So.» I started, feeling a light tug at my gut.

Fuck, this was so awkward. Allura’s my best friend and Acxa’s usually blunt with everything and tough as rocks, but right now we were all so fucking quiet. 

Keith slammed his gloved palms on the table. «Lance and I fucked last night, there I said it. You happy?» Keith shared, his cheeks flaming. 

The girls burst out in a loud laugh, Allura was pounding the table with a fist while Acxa was snorting milkshake out of her nose. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but I promise that milkshake was spilled on the table just not from her nose, probably. 

«Glad that’s out of the way. You guys hungry?» Allura asked, her browns eyes sparkling magenta while flipping through the menu. I didn’t see why she had to flip through the menu when she already knew the thing by heart. 

«Lur, we can’t just be done with this situation. We need to talk about it and discuss it. Set some rules.» I crossed my arms, giving her a piercing blue glare. 

«Do we have to, Lance?» This came surprisingly, from Keith.

Typical Keith, he just wanted to avoid addressing the situation. Nope, I’m not letting it slide. 

«Okay, girls. So now the four of us know.» 

«And Ryan.» Acxa shot in. 

«Fine. The four of us and Ryan know about Keith and I dating.» My head tilted forward to get their nods. 

They all nodded. 

«Good. Now, this still needs to be a secret. Looks like it has gone well till now, since Acxa already knew and Allura already knew and it’s gone what a month now?» 

«Yupp, we actually have one month today, Lance.» Keith smiled softly in my direction.

«Aww babe. I’m so happy you’ve held out that long with me.» My hand grazed his cheek.

«Barf.» Acxa gagged. 

Allura looked all lovingly and dreamy in our direction resting her face on her hands. «I remember when Lotor and I were at that stage. I miss it. But where we are now is nice too.» She interjected while Keith and I still held our lovingly gazes. 

«But, what about Hunk!?» Allura said, looking at me with big knowing eyes. 

Fuck, Keith must not know that Hunk has known all along. I can’t lose him now, not when I love him so much. My gaze instantly found hers and I managed to throw in a quick shake of the head before Keith saw it. Allura got the message and winked without smiling. Her sign. 

«What about Hunk? He cannot know, not yet.» Keith said in a rush. 

«Why? Isn’t he like your best, best friend or something.» Acxa said as she threw a fry in my face. 

Again with the fucking fry flying, and why must it always be me? I picked up the same fry and flung it back in her face, which I regretted instantly as she gave me a death glare I never wanted to witness ever again. 

«Hunk doesn’t know I’m gay, and if he finds out, it can be a sure ticket to my brother Shiro finding out.» Keith said. 

It never dawned on me that that was one of the main reasons we couldn’t tell Hunk. Sure, I knew it was partly because Hunk didn’t know Keith was gay and he was scared it would ruin their friendship, which was a stupid thought process but I wasn’t going to tell my man that, he’s fucking scary when he gets mad. 

«And now why can’t Shiro find out? I don’t get it. They’re your family and family always comes first.» Acxa said, making a good argument. 

Keith just tsked at her remark not coming with a good counter attack. He just had to face it and be ready to tell them and soon, preferably. 

«I’m going to tell them, don’t worry. I’m not ashamed of dating Lance. I love him.» His dark eyes found mine, smiling. 

«I love you too, babe.» Then he did the unexpected, he kissed me in front of the girls. Wait a second, in front of everyone at the café. 

Keith’s cheeks went a rosy color, but he was well aware of what he did. 

Acxa finished her milkshake and left the table in a heated rush. She stomped out of the café slamming the door behind her. 

«What’s eating her?» I asked, sucking on my straw. 

«If you have to know, Lonce. Nothing or should I say no one is eating her. Her girlfriend broke up with her the other day.» Allura gently said, throwing a fry in her mouth. 

«Fuck, well we didn’t know that!» I shouted, gesturing my hand at Keith who was just drinking his milkshake not sure how to feel about Acxa’s break up. 

«Well, if you two would just stop sucking face for just one minute then you would probably know!» She shouted back, throwing mores fries in my face. 

«ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING FRIES.» I yelled, dragging Keith’s arm and crooking a finger at Allura for her to follow us. 

«Lonce, what are we doing?» She asked, throwing money on the table before following us.

«We’re going after Acxa, then we’re going bowling to help cheer her up.» I suggested.

«Wouldn’t it be better to take her to a strip club or something like that, she’s 21.» Keith interjected. 

«But, we’re not 21, Mullet. Bowling it is.» I ordered. 

I heard Keith whisper to Allura that he liked this side of me. I’m getting rewarded tonight, lifting a winning fist to myself. 

We reached Acxa, who was sitting on a bench in front of a donut shop. 

«Took you guys long enough. Come on, I heard bowling?» She linked her arm through mine and smiled. 

*_*

«Strike!» Keith shouted, doing a winning pose being a complete dork. 

«Do you have to be good at everything?» I grumbled, looking at the pathetic scoreboard showing me my measly gutter balls. 

«Hey, not my fault.» He slumped in the seat next to me giving me a quick peck on the lips. 

Keith was actually looking like a real gentleman today with his black button down and dark blue jeans. It was odd seeing him look so, refined. He even smoothed out his hair and tied some of it into a sexy man-bun. 

«What?» He grinned. 

«Nothing, you look good. But I like broody, rugged Keith a bit more. Can you please put on your rocker outfit tomorrow. Lancey would really like that.» I winked. 

«Only if you promise to put on that skirt tonight.» He said low, only for me to hear. 

«I heard that.» Allura snickered in our direction, holding a bowling ball in her hands. 

«You heard nothing but your wildest fantasies, woman.» I joked.

Allura laughed and threw the bowling ball in the lane, hitting seven pins. «Fuck, yeah!» She jumped, signing an L on her forehead at me. 

«This is stupid, can we go back to the dorm and make-out now?» I pleaded. 

«You guys can go back and suck face, or you know other things. Allura and I’ll hang back. You know, we’re both 21 so we can actually go to a strip club.» Axca winked, bowling a strike. 

«Fuck, yeah. Game, set and match. Looks like I should be captain now, Cap.» Acxa shot at Keith. 

He just chuckled low, giving her a challenging look, his dark eyes burning purple suddenly. 

«We can settle that on the field next term. Girly.» 

«Did you just call me girly? Why you motherfucking-» Her lips curled and tapped a black nailed finger on the screen, showing Keith that she still won this match. 

Keith grabbed my hand and dragged me up. «Sure, you’ve won this one, but next time I’m going all out.» His purple eyes brightly burning now. Fuck me. 

«Come on, Lance. Let’s go back.» Keith said, smiling at the girls’ direction. Guess he didn’t mean any harm at what he just said, I think. Keith could be fucking scary when he wanted to. 

«See ya later, Lur. By the way. Ronnie’s coming over tomorrow and staying till Wednesday. Come say hi and can you like try to keep her busy so that she doesn’t catch on to Keith-and mine’s relationship?» I asked, a look of worry showing on my face. 

«Ronnie’s coming. Fuck, you guys are screwed and not in a good way.» She admitted, laughing. 

«Good luck. Have as much fun as you guys can tonight. She’ll be hard to crack, you know how protective she is of you.» Allura shot a dark hand up, waving goodbye. Acxa followed the motion suit. 

Keith flung an arm around my shoulder heading for the exit. 


	40. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoming, Ronnie.

Lance was all over the place this morning. He had bought in a whole bunch of cleaning supplies trying to wash away any scent of us ever doing anything sexual. It was kind of hilarious to look at. 

«Lance! Veronica’s not gonna notice that we’ve had sex. Stop panicking.» I said, trying to get some sense into the boy. 

Lance stopped what he was doing, holding a bottle and a rag in his hands and gave me a cold stare. «This is your fault.» He plainly said. 

My jaw dropped open looking at the cute tan boy pouting at me. I made my way over to him and pulled him in for a long, nice kiss. When we released, I gave him a cold stare. «How the fuck is this my fault? We didn’t do anything wrong.» I said, flicking his nose. 

He put his supplies on the table and crossed his arms looking angry at the couch. «You said you loved me and then we ended up having sex. See, it’s all your fault.» He whined. 

«Dude, we had sex last night too. That was definitely your fault. You know what your stupid skirts do to my penis.» I whined back, crossing my own arms. 

We were both staring daggers at each other, electricity sparking between our gazes. Before Lance could open his mouth a loud knocking sounded on the door, and it wouldn’t stop until one of us went to open it. 

Lance pushed me aside, giving me a guilty look after I mentioned his skirt and opened the door. 

«LANCEY!» The girl who I assumed was Veronica screamed while she took Lance into her arms and started smooshing him. 

«Ronnie! Stoooop.» Lance whined, sounding like a little kid, struggling to get out of his big sister’s arms. 

Lance finally managed to squirm his way out of Veronica’s arms and gestured for her to get in the room. I could see he was wearing a distressed look, probably scared she was going to know what we do in here. It was still pretty hilarious. 

It was easy to see that they were related. They both had the same tan complexion and mischievous smile. Her eyes were darker than Lance’s though and she wore glasses. Her hair was a shade lighter but they both had the same natural curls. Where Lance was very tall, Veronica was more my height and she was wearing heels. She arrived in her HQ uniform looking very important, except her personality said otherwise. 

«You must be the room mate, Keef.» She held out her hand, giving me that sly smirk like she knew something Lance didn’t want her to know. 

I took her hand and tried to give her a welcoming smile, but she called me Keef which hit a tight nerve. «It’s Keith. Lance has told me a lot about you, but my brother had some stories too.» I smirked back at her, letting her know that I knew some things too. 

«Ah, so you’re Captain Shirogane’s kid brother. I’ve heard some things about you.» She craned her neck towards Lance, who was inspecting the couch for any sexual activity I guess. I smacked my forehead while Veronica was looking at Lance. 

«You okay bunking with a rebel like Keefy here?» She asked pointing a thumb in my direction. 

Are you fucking kidding me? Of course he’s okay bunking with me, we’re fucking for crying out loud. But she didn’t know that so there was nothing I could do about her remark. 

She fixed her glasses in my direction, crossing her arms. «I remember now, your brother asked me to tell you he’d be busy during Thanksgiving. Looks like you’re gonna have to celebrate at our house, would that be okay Lancey? Captain wanted to ask you personally, but he’s been so super busy with a lot of things.» She said very fast. 

Thanksgiving? Shiro asked her to do what? Does this mean I’m going to meet the rest of Lance’s family? I could feel my cheeks heat at this sudden information. I didn’t know if I was ready to meet his family, what if they didn’t like me? Veronica didn’t seem to. 

«Awesome, we’ll make a road trip out of it, Keefy.» Lance said, smiling with all of his teeth. I could see the twinkle in his ocean blue eyes showing how happy he was with this. 

«Sure, if Shiro asked you I guess it’s okay. What about your parents, is it okay for them to have an extra person staying at their house?» I asked my nerves getting to me. 

«It was no problem at all, they can’t wait to meet you and you can just bunk in Lance’s room.» She smiled brightly then suddenly winked at me. 

Did she just wink? What was that supposed to mean? 

«Alright, I’m gonna change and wash up and you guys can show me later what’s fun to do around here.» Veronica said grabbing her things and leaving for the co-eds that Lance showed her where she could find them. 

Once the door closed Lance had big eyes staring in my direction and sighed. «Fuck, that was a handful. I’m so sorry Keith, she’s like this with everyone I promise.» Lance said moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, nuzzling into my neck. «But, I’m glad I get to take you home with me. I really want you to meet the rest of my family. They’re going to love you.» He then whispered, kissing my neck now. A low moan escaped me. 

«Man, Lance you can’t do that now not when Veronica can barge in any moment and catch us.» I gestured towards the door. 

«But, it’s a little exciting isn’t it.» Lance kept on whispering, reaching a hand down my pants grabbing my cock. 

Suddenly it was all hard from his whispering at how exciting this was but I was freaking out and squirmed out of his hold and stared at his laughing face. «This isn’t funny, what if she came in now. Then we’d have to explain things. Or I'd just have to say you threw yourself at me.» I crossed my arms glaring at him. 

Lance just rolled his eyes and grabbed my chin up to his face giving me a soft kiss. 

Just as our lips met the door opened. «Lancey, do you have any sham…» Veronica went quiet when she saw our lips meeting. 

«Right, I’m going to see if someone else has any shampoo, you two can continue.» She said, a small giggle escaping when she closed the door. 

Both Lance and I stood there, mouths close and our eyes meeting with blind shock on them. Slowly, Lance lifted his hands to his face, his cheeks going all red. I was mirroring his complexion tenfold but my cheeks were heated with anger now. 

«Lance! What did I just say!? I TOLD YOU SO. THAT’S FUCKING WHAT.» I screamed, both of my hands shooting to my hair trying to calm myself down. 

«We’ll talk to her afterwards. Just be glad she didn’t barge in when I was holding your cock. That would’ve been more embarrassing.» Lance chuckled, grabbing my waist and hugging me. 

Thankfully, I loved him so much and couldn’t be mad at him longer than a minute. As soon as his warm cheek met my face my insides warmed up and my body relaxed. 

«Fine. But, she can’t tell Shiro. Or your parents, that should be something we do. Together.» I strictly said, hugging him back. 

We let our hug linger. It felt so good to have his warm hands on my waist, his face cradled against mine. 

«Te amo, Keith. Don’t forget that.» Lance said with almost a sadness to his voice which worried me. 

«I love you too, Lance. Come on, let’s just work on the comic until Veronica comes back.» I dragged him with me to the couch. 

Lance and I were sitting casually in the couch when Veronica came waltzing in looking all casual in a white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. Her curls were curlier than they were earlier because of the hot shower. She walked slowly towards Lance and I giving us a curious stare like she was ready for us to explain ourselves before she wanted to ask any questions. 

Lance shot up from the couch and pulled his desk chair close so that she could have a seat. She sat down, her hands resting on her knees waiting for one of us to explain ourselves. 

«So, Keith and I are dating. We’re a pair. You know, one plus one makes two.» Lance couldn’t stop talking, holding up two fingers then pointing them both in my direction. 

«Shut up, Lance! Please, I think she gets the picture.» I shot at him before he could say anything else stupid. 

«And you can’t tell mama or papa. We want to tell them on Thanksgiving. Also you cannot tell Keith’s brother.» Lance said, wearing a scared face. 

«Captain Shirogane doesn’t know? But, he’s your brother.» Veronica asked, wearing the same look as Lance and directed her gaze at me. 

This was why I hated talking about this kind of stuff. I hated explaining these kinds of things. They took too much time and effort. Why did Lance have to be so pretty? 

«Shiro doesn’t know I like guys.» I simply said, hoping Veronica understood my problem. 

«Read you loud and clear. You tell him when you’re ready, Keef. How long have you two been together?» Veronica asked, looking all smug now. 

«Just over a month. It just happened.» Lance said, smiling softly while looking down. 

Veronica ruffled her kid brother’s hair and gave me a half smile. 

«I’m really happy you’ve found someone Lance. Looks like I came at a bad time, you guys are like in your honeymoon phase, should I bunk somewhere else or?» She said, the same giggle escaping her again. 

Lance’s face went all red. «Ronnie, please don’t make this worse. You can sleep here, Keith and I don’t mind. We’re going to find Lur later and go out. Pidge is here too, but don’t talk about Keith and I dating, no one really knows about us…» Lance said, even though Allura does know about us, although Pidge didn’t which I wouldn’t mind her knowing but she could blabber to Hunk. Damn, I made things difficult. 

«It’s okay you two, we’ll just pretend nothing happened.» She made a roger sign on her way out and went for the door. 

«I’m going to do the inspections, I’ll see you guys later. Remember to use protection!» She sing-songed, flinging her HQ jacket on, smacking the door behind her. 

«At least we’re good at using protection.» Lance suddenly said.

I smacked his arm and jumped on top of him on the couch. «You know, we might not be allowed to sleep in the same room when we go to your house now.» I said, a pout forming on my mouth. 

«You never know, mama can be pretty okay with things. It’s not like any of us can get pregnant and like I said we’re good at using protection.» Lance found my mouth with his and slid his tongue in to twirl with mine. 

Once we released, a smile crept on my face and my hand found his cheek. «I’ll tell Hunk after exams, promise.» I said, resting my head on Lance’s chest. 


	41. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more time passing, and cute scenes with the boys. (Some nsfw)

The next two days with Veronica flew by. We hardly saw her because she had found Allura and Acxa and decided to hang with them. Which I thought was okay since that meant I got Keith all to myself without worrying about having Ronnie on me every second. 

Having Ronnie know about Keith and I made me nervous at first, but she’s my eldest sister and will always have my back. I knew that when I told her to keep our dating a secret, she would do it. 

«It was nice having you here Ronnie, even though we hardly saw anything to you. What did you, Allura and Acxa do these last two days?» I asked her while she was packing her things. 

«Allura had to study yesterday, so I spent the day with Acxa actually.» She said happily, and did I spot a flush rising on her cheeks? 

«Really? And what did you two end up doing?» I asked with a smug tone. 

I had no idea what Ronnie’s sexual preference was, but she was very similar to me personality wise, so maybe she liked women. It wouldn’t surprise me if she did. And if I remember correctly, Acxa and her girlfriend had broken up. 

«We ended up going to the movies. She loves horror movies and so do I. I never find anyone to watch horror movies with. You’re such a pussy when it comes to them.» She laughed. 

«Lance hates horror movies? Lance, we need to go see a horror movie. Tonight.» Keith suddenly said, looking up from his book, and looking like a snack wearing his glasses.

«He hates the one’s with little girls. He’ll scream so much.» She told Keith with an excited tone. 

«Duly noted. Get ready to scream tonight Mcclain and not the good kind.» Keith teased, then he remembered Ronnie was in the room and went back to his book his cheeks all red. 

He deserved that. I hated horror movies with a passion, but if that meant I got to curl up into Keith’s arms I guess I could sacrifice one night. 

«Acxa’s pretty cool, I got her number so I hope I get to see her more in the future.» Ronnie said, her cheeks blooming into a pink tone. 

I decided not to say anything. It was obvious she felt something about Acxa but that was something they would have to find out on their own. But it was still really sweet. 

«We’ll see you at home next week. I talked to mama yesterday and she was looking forward to Keith and I coming over.» I said, giving her her bag. 

«Right! See you Lancey, Keefy.» She said, kissing me on the cheek and waving at Keith. 

The door closed behind her and a loud sigh released from me as I turned around to tell Keith I was _not_ watching a horror movie tonight. No fucking way. 

*_*

«I can’t believe you dragged me into this. If I piss myself, you’re cleaning me.» I said, staring at Keith sitting next to me in the dark theatre.

He was enjoying himself with his fucking expensive popcorn and soda. My hand had already found his and was sweating like crazy. Keith started chuckling, his body shaking while he tightened his grip.

«Don’t worry, babe. I got ya. Just close your eyes and think of me.» He whispered in my ear when the movie started and the scary music began playing. Fuck me, I was hating this already. 

Keith had to choose the scariest one that was playing. It did have a little girl in it, and it did have jump scares every fucking minute. He was enjoying this so much, slinging his arm over my shoulder keeping me close and whispering soothing things to me. 

Once the movie was over and the end-credits started showing, I was drained. My body layed slump in my seat and Keith leaned over to plant a soft kiss on my cheek. 

«That was fun.» He simply said, dragging me out of my chair. 

«I hate you.» 

«I love you, too.» 

«I still hate you.»

«No you don’t, come on. I’ll give a nice kiss on the lips if you come with me.»

«Fine, but I still hate you and I’m not wearing my skirt for a week.» 

At that Keith’s face made a frown. That got him. He let go of my arm and I landed back in the chair with a smug look while he moved towards the exit. 

«That got ya.» I cooed and peeled off the chair running after him.

On the way back to our dorm, Keith had his hands in his jacket looking at the pavement. 

«You okay, Keith?» I asked, grabbing his shoulder slowing him down. 

«Yeah, I’m just suddenly really bummed.» His face made a sad look my way, his coal eyes looking all big, his lips pointing down. 

«Why?» I asked, rubbing his shoulder now. 

«Veronica’s finally gone and now you tell me you don’t want to wear you skirt. I was hoping tonight.» He said, looking all cute and stupid.

«Oh my fucking god, Keith. You horny bastard.» I pulled on his ponytail and started running towards our dorm. 

Keith laughed and ran after me and we turned our running into a race. Which he won, of course. 

I was out of breath when we reached the outside of our dorm and Keith was laughing at me. «Come on, I’ll race you up the stairs.» 

«So that you can witness me dying, hell no. I’m walking, babe.» I said, still trying to catch my breath. 

*_*

Once the door closed in our room, Keith was already jumping me with his mouth _._ His lips were burning on mine and his tongue found its way in giving me a warm feeling in my body. We kissed all the way until we tumbled on to the couch, with Keith lying on top of me. 

«Fuck, the couch smells too clean Lance. We need to dirty it, now.» He said between kisses. 

I could feel his urgency in his pants, when he started rubbing against my crotch making me all big and hard. 

After some heated foreplay, Keith was riding me. It felt so good being inside him. I loved this boy so much, I wanted to just stare at his pleasureable face all night. «Fuck, you’re so beautiful Keith. Now moan for me, baby.» I said, my hands digging in his hips while he went up and down on my length. I didn’t know how long I could last, he just felt so tight and so good. In my view, his cock was so hard and throbbing for release. 

My body shot up and I pulled his face to me and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth and grabbed his throbbing dick in my fist and rubbed fast and hard while Keith was still riding me. It felt amazing and raw, he let loose loud moans and before we both knew it, we came. I released the sweet spill until the last drop was out in the condom. Keith came all over our stomachs and it was so fucking hot, I started licking his chest to wipe it away. 

«Lance, don’t do that. You’re gonna make me hard again and I’m exhausted.» He chided, giving me a quick kiss that tasted salty. 

He jumped off and started wobbling to his clothes. «Did it hurt this time?» I asked, we had been alternating who got to be top and it was my turn although loved being bottom too. 

«A little, but it felt amazing. I love being fucked by you.» He teased, throwing on a black t-shirt and shorts after cleaning up. 

I wounded up chilling on the couch taking in the near future. I still ha done more study session with Allura, then we had Thanksgiving before the exam which scared the living shit out of me. I did not feel prepared at all. Hopefully, Lur’s help tomorrow could do me some good. I wasn’t able to study that much while Ronnie’s visit since I needed Keith as much as possible in case she stole our time. 

Keith was resting on top of me now, planting soft kisses on my bare chest and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. 

*_*

«Lonce, would you stop pouting. The exam’s going to be fine! Just focus on the important things.» Allura said all pissy, being just as stressed as me for her own exam. 

We both had our exams after Thanksgiving weekend and we both knew that we wouldn’t have any study time during that weekend because we were both going home. I was bringing Keith with me home and it warmed my heart but also made me nervous as hell. Mama can be a tough cookie to get through, and I know she’s going to grill Keith so much before we even get the chance to tell her we’re dating. She’s going to sense it the moment she opens the door. 

At that sudden thought, Allura’s phone made a weird shimmer with a bright blue light and a sign that resembled ucannily a lot to the logo of the plugs I bought before school started. I poked her arm and pointed to her phone. 

«What is it Lonce? Oh no.» She whispered, holding the phone in her palm making a worried look. 

«It’s too soon. They’re not ready.» She said very, very low. I could hardly make out the words.

«Who’s not ready? Lur, what’s going on?» I said, trying to get another glimpse at her phone. 

«There’s still time.» She suddenly said and gave me a reassuring smile. «Nothing for you to worry about, Lonce. Just keep on reading. You have an exam to ace.» 

I nodded and gave another worried look at the phone’s direction thinking about the weird wide V logo that formed on it. Was she sure it was nothing to worry about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell that the story is nearing its end....But there's still some more fluff and drama to come!


	42. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Lance's family <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving and I was thinking of putting Pidge's family in this chapter, since they're cousins in this fic, but felt it would be better with only Lance's family. More intimate, and Keith does better with fewer people. Also Lance's family is loud enough.
> 
> Also! I decided to give Lance three older sisters, seemed more fun to mess around with. ;)

The week went so fast and Lance and I were already on our way to his parent’s house. He said the drive would take 3 or 4 hours, and he prepared an audiobook for us to listen to. I was too nervous to focus on the audiobook that I switched it off. 

«Do you not like the story?» Lance asked, while paying attention to the road. 

Snow was finally falling, calling in the winter season. The sky was a clear blue and the air outside was crisp and cold. We were lucky that it wasn’t snowing too hard while Lance was driving, but I told him to drive slowly since the road could be slippery. 

«No, it’s not the story. Lance, I’m going to meet your parents and your sisters. I’m nervous as hell. What if they don’t like me?» I said, my nerves getting to me making my voice all shaky. 

Lance planted his right hand on my thigh to calm me down. «They’re going to love you, Keith. But they’re not allowed to love you more than me. I love you the most. More than Shiro. Okay, maybe not more than Shiro, but yes, more than Shiro.» Lance laughed, and then went quiet at the mention of Shiro. 

«Hey babe. Have you heard any more from him? You know, about him and Adam?» Lance’s hand was still resting on my thigh, gripping it while asking me. 

«Yeah, he called while you were studying. Adam was still mad at him, but they were going to try again, he just didn’t know when he was ready. Shiro sounded so sad on the phone, I wish I could be there for him.» I said, looking at Lance’s hand. 

«They’ll work through it. They love each other don’t they, that should be enough to keep them together. Just give it time.» Lance said in a lighter tone, hos soft voice comforting me. 

I looked at him and released a soft smile. Shiro and Adam had to work through this. Their relationship was one I looked up to. Their love was one I wanted my love for Lance to be as strong as, and if they couldn’t work it out, I don’t know who else would be able to. 

My heart tugged at the thought of Shiro being alone at HQ today, it was a holiday and he should have been with Adam and me eating a nice dinner. I pushed the thought aside and relaxed knowing I’d give him a quick call tonight. 

*_*

«Keith, calm down. Mama’s not going to kill you. But stand up straight.» Lance said, slapping my ass making me arch my back up straight. 

Lance released a loud laugh and opened the door. «Mama! Papa! Ronnie, Lola, Nina!» He called while holding my hand. 

His house was so cosy and warm. I felt welcome the instant we stepped inside. His family were all busy preparing for dinner. His sisters were either making dinner or sitting on the couch looking at the parade, and his papa was downing a large beer while cooking the potatoes that wafted in the air. 

«Lance, mi amor! So good to have you back, we missed you.» Lance’s mama made her way over giving Lance a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

«Now, this must be Keith.» She smiled warmly and looking down at Lance and mine’s hands clasped together. Shit, I forgot we were still holding hands. 

I let go of Lance’s hand and gave his mama the one that was holding a small bouquet of red roses. Lance told me they were her favorite and felt I had to give her something for the hospitality and that I was dating her son. 

«These are for you, thank you for letting me stay for Thanksgiving.» I tried to give her my best smile, one of my gloved hands reaching for my sweaty neck. 

«Ay, Keith. You shouldn’t have, but thank you.» She said with an accent that made her even more nicer. 

She took my hand and then dragged me in for a big welcoming hug and a kiss on the cheek. «It’s so nice to finally meet Lance’s amor, you did well, mi hijo.» She winked in Lance’s direction who stood next to me, his cheeks a bright red flame. 

«Come, come you must meet the rest of the family.» Lance’s mama dragged me to the rest of his family. «This is Lola» She gesutured to a shorter version of Lance with long brown flocks curling at the ends. Instead of Lance’s ocean blue eyes, hers were a deeper greenish color. «And this is Nina.» She was the most different of them all, she resembled more their papa, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and her nose was spotted with freckles and had a kind face. «And Ronnie, you already know.» Veronica just gave me a quick wave with her fingers and gave me a teasing smirk, adjusting her red glasses my way. 

All three sisters seemed nice and said their greetings pretty fast until they started grilling Lance. «So, Lance! How did you managed to snag this guy, he’s hot!» Lola took Lance into a chokehold with her arm. 

I felt my cheeks lightly heat at her remark and just tried to sit still on the barstool in the kitchen. 

«Shut up, Lola.» Lance laughed nervously trying to give me an apologetic look. 

«Yeah, how long have you been dating? Lance never mentioned he snagged a boyfriend and that he looked well, what Lola said.» Nina chided and gave me a once over, then winked. 

It was so obvious that I had arrived at the Mcclain’s resident, when the whole family tried to flirt with me. Veronica made her way over and grabbed me into a chokehold. 

«Come on, let them breathe first and then they can tell us their story.» Veronica cackled and released me when I tried to tap out. 

«Okay! Either help mama and papa with dinner or get the hell out of my kitchen.» Mama yelled and gave her children a death glare that I appreciated. 

Everyone bolted from the kitchen, but I decided to stay put and moved in on mama to ask what kind of help she wanted. She smiled with all of her teeth that reminded me of Lance’s adorable smile and said I could help with making the pumpkin pie. I loved pumpkin pie so I was over the moon to help and showed her how I’d made it at Shiro’s when we ever got the time to celebrate the holiday together. 

«Oh Keith, mi amor, you are such a darling. This looks great.» Mama pinched my cheek and I felt a heat blossom in my face and tried to pin point where Lance was and he was arguing with his sisters about some kind of board game they were playing. Lola had Lance in a new chokehold and it made me laugh out loud. Lance made his goofy grin my way and I was so happy. It had been a while since I felt this happy, what with Adam’s leaving Shiro and this thing with Miss Lia not knowing who my parent’s were. Being here with Lance and his family helped so much. 

«Keith, mi amor. Go and be with Lance, he misses you.» She winked and I could agree since we both noticed how much Lance was looking our way while we made the pies. 

I made my way over to my boyfriend and slumped in the couch next to him, cradling my arm around him and tugging him close to me. Lola, Nina and Ronnie all made loving sounds our way trying to make fun of us, but Lance and I only benefitted from it and snuggled up even more until they started to make gagging noises and left us. 

«Dinner!» Mama shouted and we all made our way to the table. 

Lance sat at the end of the table and pulling a chair out for me to sit at his left side and Lola, Nina and Veronica filled up the seats around us, while Mama and Papa filled up the last two seats at the end of the table. The turkey was all roasted and ready to be eaten on the table along with plenty of extra dishes to dig into. 

«Now then. We all must gather hands and say a thank you.» Mama said. 

Everyone held hands, pulled their faces down and said a silent thank you for the food before everyone dug in like vultures. 

The turkey was amazing. I ate so much, while I stared at Lance who was on his third plate of food, contemplating if he would be able to fit more food in his stomach. I looked at him with raised eyebrows asking if he really wanted to barf tonight. He understood my look and resisted taking more food. Heck, we still had dessert left. 

Once we cleaned the pumpkin pies mama and I made. Lance and his siblings were beat, resting at their seats looking like someone had held a four hour lecture. 

«Well then, why don’t you and Lance tell us how you met?» Nina suggested, eyeing the both of us. 

We were both still full and had hoped to avoid this conversation as it just involved all the drama Lance and I went through before we got together, and we have the dream that pretty much forced us to think about each other and make us more confused about each other. Don’t make me dive into the drama of me thinking Lance was engaged and that we kissed before I found out he wasn’t. 

I could see Lance thking about all the shit we’d both gone through and what we were going to tell his family to make this as less dramatic as possible.

«We sat next to each other in a class and then we fell in love.» Was how explained our drama and gave me loving eyes. I mirroed his gaze and Mama and Papa nodded in approval. 

Fuck, that was all to it. I guess I should reward Lance later on how he managed to get us out of that story. It would’ve taken a while. 

«The food was amazing, Mama.» I said, giving her a warm smile. Trying to excuse myself while giving Lance a face that said I needed to kiss him now. 

«Mama, can we be excused, and oh yeah the food was incredible.» Lance said, walking to his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

«Gracias hijo mio y mante la puerta abierta (thank you my son and keep the door open)» Mama said with a wink to both me and Lance. 

We excused ourselves and Lance led me to his room on the second floor. 

Lance’s room was unexpecting. It was very plain and clean. «Lance, why is your room, not you?» I asked, looking inside the stripped room, trying to figure out where he hid his flamboyantness. All I could see was a bed, a desk and his closet. 

Lance started chuckling, and pulled me to his bed. He dragged me on top of him when he sat on the bed, kissing my neck and nuzzling it. «I brought all my stuff to uni. I’m going to live there the next four years, and home is four hours away, I didn’t know how often I would see my family so that’s why my room is stripped, Keith. You know what else should be stripped.» He whispered the last question, tugging on my black shirt. 

«Lance. You know your door is open. What if mama listens…» I said, looking out the door. 

«You know what this reminds me of?» Lance asked in between kissing my neck. 

«The Captain and the Prince in their tent.» I laughed. I gave Lance a hard kiss on the lips and my face went all red at the thought them doing things in the tent. 

«I want you so bad, but it would be wrong to do it here. Mama wouldn’t be happy,» Lance frowned. 

«Yeah, no shit. If it were my kids, I’d be standing guard outside their room 24/7.» I joked.

«Aww, Keith. You wants kids?» Lance kissed me again, tugging his teeth on my lower lip. Fuck, I loved when he did that.

Of course I wanted kids. I didn’t have a real family and if there was one thing I wanted in life, it was to have a family and give my kids all the love they deserved. If I could have a family with Lance in the future. My thoughts stopped there when my lips found his quickly. We lingered our locked kiss and let our tongues finally be together for a while until Lance let go. 

«Come on.» He suddenly said and dragged me off the bed. 

«Where?» I asked when he started pulling me downstairs and threw my shoes and coat at me. 

«To my favorite place.» His smiled widened with all his teeth showing, my favorite smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I used google translate. Yell at me if its wrooong. ;P


	43. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time passes by..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story feels rushed. We're nearing the end, and there is still some more important things to happen. Hope you're still enjoying it!

We were finally home. Keith finally got to meet my family, and it went… Well, it could have gone better, but it went well let’s agree on that. 

I dragged Keith out of the house to take him to my favorite place whenever I wanted to be alone. It was a small drive out of town but it was worth the fifteen minute drive. We even got to jam to a couple of Keith’s favorite songs so that I could hear is amazing voice before I parked Blue.

When I died Blue, my hand grabbed for Keith’s neck and I kissed him hard on the lips. «Finally.» I cooed, kissing him again. «I love you so much, Mullet. I’m sorry, but I need to say it all the time.» I smiled drunkily at him and pushed aside his bangs to give him one last kiss on his forehead before I opened my door. 

It was beautiful outside. The air was crisp and snow was lightly falling, like a white blanket covering the ground. I dragged Keith out of the car and pulled him to my favorite spot. It was a giant tree in the middle of nowhere. I would always drive or run out here whenever I felt like being alone and would read my books sitting at the end of the tree, without having a care in the world. 

«Lance...It's...beautiful.» Keith said, my gloved hand warming his. 

Smoke was erupting from our breaths when we took in the beautiful large tree in front of us. Usually during the spring it would look amazing when in bloom, but right now it looked like it came from a winter wonderland, full of beautiful leaves cold with iciness. Keith looked amazed at the large tree and how it was all covered in ice. 

«It looks like a serene ice sculpture. I love it, Lance. It looks delicate and beautiful, like you.» Keith grinned and leaned in to kiss me. His warm lips pressed to mine. A low hum escaped me when his lips refused to release and I had to push him away before he grabbed me back to him and deepened our kiss while we stood in front of the my favorite tree. 

Once we finally released, Keith stared at the tree. 

«I used to always come here to sit down and read. Pidge and Allura don’t know about this place. It was always a secret place for me, but I really wanted to share it with you.» I kissed Keith’s cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. 

«I know you’re tired of hearing it, but I love you. I love you, I love you, Keith.» I whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe. 

He chuckled and bopped his head at my head. «I never, and I mean never tire of you saying that. I love, love, love you too, babe. Wanna head back? I’m freezing my ass off.» Keith said, shaking all over. 

Once we got back home, the house was dark. I glanced at my phone and the time was late. Everyone had fallen asleep but Keith and I decided to respect my family and save ourselves till we got back to the dorm with anything inappropriate. We were still full of energy and my Switch was lying on the floor wanting us to play. 

«Some Mario Kart?» I suggested, ready to kick his ass at something. 

«Sure.» Keith said and sat at the foot of the bed next to me. 

The game turned on and Keith chose Toad as his driver. «Awww, babe. I’m always Toadette, so meant to be. Okay, sorry I’m going to stop being sappy. Let’s ride.» I teased, when Keith gave me an are you kidding me look. 

Keith wounded up kicking my ass in my favorite game, hurt was painstakingly clear on my face and Keith didn’t know how to react. «Lance, what’s wrong. It’s just a fucking game.» He whispered, trying not to wake my family. 

I lay curled up in my bed with the covers wrapping me like a burrito making sad whimpering noises at Keith. He probably thought I was acting like a child, but this boy couldn’t be beat in anything and that pissed me off. 

«Seriously, don’t be a big baby. Take your defeat like a man.» He said, booping my nose and making me smile. 

«Why are you good at everything? It’s not fair.» I pouted.

Keith let out an annoyed sigh and unwrapped my burrito blanket. He snuggled beside me underneath the covers and I became the little spoon. A satisfied hum let out when his warm arms wrapped around my body. 

«You’re the most social person I know, and you’re always, always able to put a smile on someone’s face. I can’t do that. You have no idea how good you are at certain things, Lance. You always have my back, and I love you so much for that. Don’t be jealous of me being good at everything, when you’re the best at the most important things. You know exactly what you have to offer, and I’ll take it all. Now go to sleep.» He kissed me on the nape of my neck and then I fell asleep, instantly. 

*_*

The weekend flew by and we were already cruising back to campus. Mama almost tied Keith to a chair before we left, it was hilarious. «Seems like Mama took a liking to you, babe.» I said, grabbing Keith’s thigh, squeezing. 

A soft smile spread on Keith’s face and I had to double check the steering wheel to not crash the car. «Lance! Watch the road, you can oggle at me later.» Keith teased, finding his phone. 

He was looking at texts from Shiro. They had been talking all night last night about Adam and Thanksgiving and how much they missed each other. It pained me that Keith hadn’t seen his brother since August, but HQ were dicks, they hired Lotor for crying out loud. 

My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly when I remembered that our exam was right around the corner. I had been studying non stop until we went home this weekend, and I felt a heated panic blossoming in my chest. Keith studied my gripped hands. «Exam nerves?» He asked rhetorically. It was too easy to spot why I was so stressed out. 

«Yeah. I know that I know this stuff, but having exams always stress me out and I always end up writing bullshit instead of what I know.» I huffed out, gripping the wheel even tighter. 

«Hey, it’s going to be okay. It’s just one exam. You’re done with creative writings this semester, right?» Keith asked, bobbing his head to the music. 

«Yes. I submitted my last story a week ago. I’m still waiting for Coran to give me a grade, but I have no worries for that. The story was awesome, I think he’ll be pleased with it.» I smiled, thinking about my story. 

I continued the story from the dream, and decided that their future was a good one no matter what. They way the prince and the captain loved each other just proved to me how I know they’ll fight for their love. I wrote that they went on different missions and were able to convince the King and got married. They deserved that happy ending, and I wished that if it were a different reality, that it was exactly what happened. 

Keith nodded and had a dark look staring at the road ahead of us. Snow was gently falling and the view was like a winter wonderland. I thought about how Christmas was nearing and wanted to buy Keith a present, and kissing him on new years eve telling him how much I loved him and how much I looked forward to the new year together with him. But his look didn’t show any happiness. 

«Hey, what’s up?» I asked, giving his thigh another squeeze.

«Just thinking. There’s something I need to do once we get back to school.» Keith said, but chose not to elaborate on what he had to do. I didn’t press him if it were nothing concerning me. He’d tell me if it were important. My hand went to the radio turning up the music.

*_*

The exam went surprisingly well and we were finally, finally on Christmas break. There was going to be an after exam party tonight and we were all going. I found Keith in the cafeteria when I left the auditorium after the exam. 

He was the first one to finish and gave me a knowing look where he was going to wait. James was number two to leave and was wearing a smug look like he had aced the exam. I actually did hope he aced it because I knew how much studying he put into this. 

Once all 186 students left, I was the last one to finish it. I don’t know why I sat around until the last minute, but there was just too much to write about. This was a class I was passionate about and had too much on my mind about the subject. 

Professor Alfor had a pleasing look on his face when I finally delivered the exam. It was a written exam and I felt how stiff my wrist was after writing down fifteen pages. 

«Thanks for this semester, Professor. It was enlightening.» I smiled, when I handed professor Alfor my exam. 

«I’m excited to see what you wrote, Lonce. I hope the questions weren’t too difficult. I’m positive you were meant for this.» He winked. 

I waved on my out of the classroom and that’s when I found Keith. 

«Hey, babe. Looks like the exam went well. You left after an hour.» I said, taking the seat next to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

He received my kiss with no fight since no one was here and handed me a coffee. «Here, I knew you would be the last one to sit. Drink, you look like you need the caffeine.» He smiled. 

I gladly took the coffee and drained its contents. «So, party tonight?» I asked, setting the cup down. 

Keith nodded and looked around to see if there were any familiar faces. One of his gloved hands shot up and waved a familiar face over.

«Hey, you two. How did the exam go?» Allura asked and slumped in the seat next to me. 

She took my coffee cup to see if there were anything left but made a disappointing look. 

«It went well.» Keith said, smiling. 

My head found Allura’s shoulder and I made a loud sighing noise. «I’m just glad it’s over. We can finally relax.» 

Allura chuckled and patted my head. «So, party tonight? Everyone’s going.» She informed. 

Both Keith and I nodded giving her a smile. Keith rose from his chair and had that same serious, dark look from when we drove home yesterday. «Keith, you okay?» I asked, my head still resting on Allura’s shoulder. She mirrored my look. 

«Yeah, I just have something to do before the party tonight. I’ll see you in the dorm.» Keith said and leaned in and brushed his lips to mine. Allura made a sweet _aww_ and ruffled my hair when Keith left. 

«Seems like he’s warming up to making your relationship public.» Allura cooed, giving me a smug look. 

«Yeah. He’s going to tell Hunk about us tomorrow, he promised me that he would tell him after exams. I can’t wait to kiss him everywhere and make people jealous.» I said, a warm feeling spreading through my body. 

«Finally. It’s kind of sad that Hunk has known all along and hasn’t been able to do anything about it. But, I guess this works too. I’m happy Keith is finally opening up about who he is and who he loves.» She smiled, rubbing my shoulder. 

A sad smile formed on my face. I felt really bad that Hunk already knew and was scared if Keith would find out that I had been lying to him all this time. He just needs to understand that I did it for his own sake. He told me that he wanted to be the one to tell Hunk since they’re best friends. But, if he tells him tomorrow then there won’t be anything to worry about. Hunk wouldn’t tattle on me. I just hoped he can act a little surprised when Keith tells him. 

I felt a lump forming in my throat. 


	44. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to pry Miss Lia one more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I had a little mishap when I went through the chapters and forgot that I wrote this in Keith's perspective (thought it was still Lance's chapter) that's why it's really short. Sorry...

I felt hard tug in my gut when I neared the arts room. Miss Lia was sitting in her usual corner painting. She was finishing the beautiful painting of the violets in a green meadow, I couldn’t take my eyes off of it. 

There was something about Miss Lia that caught my attention from day one, and when I tried to confront her last time, it didn’t feel enough. I knew she was hiding something about my birth family, and I wanted to get that information out of her. She couldn’t hide from me any longer. 

My shadow startled her when she noticed my presence. «Keith! You startled me. Can I help you with anything?» She asked, a kind smile tugging at her lips. 

I found a chair and sat down so that I was face to face with her. My dark eyes found hers and I noticed she had a small scar under her left eye. «Tell me what you know about my parents.» 

Miss Lia rolled her eyes and put down her paint brush. «We’ve been through this before, I don’t know anything about your parents. Can we drop this issue. There’s nothing I can do to help you, Keith. I’m sorry you don’t know who they are, but coming to me just because I sold them a knife isn’t going to help you get anywhere.» She said, wetting her paint brush. 

I didn’t believe her. I know she knew something. The look on her face when she saw the knife was enough to tell me that she recognized it on the spot, and not because she made it. «Please. I know you know something, I’m desperate. I don’t want to believe they’re dead, they would tell me if they were dead. I have to know.» I said hoarsely. This was my last shot at learning anything about my parents. Miss Lia was my one and only lead. 

«I’m sorry, Keith. There’s nothing to say. Please leave, this will be the last time we see each other. I’m leaving after break, and don’t try and find me. So take this to heart when I say I know nothing, absolutely nothing about your parents.» Her voice was stern, and I swore I saw a sudden flash of yellow in her eyes when her voice went serious. 

She went back to painting and ignored me. I felt a rage building up inside me and stormed out.She can run, but I would find her one way or another. I was not letting this go to rest. 

*_*

«Hey, babe. Did you do what you needed to do?» Lance asked, lying in his bed reading a book. 

I climbed in and landed on top of him, breathing in the familiar scent of coconuts. «Yeah. Not that it mattered.» I grumbled into his chest. 

His hand was playing with my loose hair giving me butterflies. «Wanna talk about it?» He asked. 

My face went up, my chin resting on his chest. I released a side pout and shook my head no. «It was nothing important. Can we just lay like this for a while before we go to the party. I just need to feel at home for a while.» I said, giving him a warm smile. 

«Sure, babe.» He said and kissed me. 

He went back to his book while I lied on his chest. Even though Miss Lia couldn’t give me the information I wanted about my parents, I knew I had a home and I was with him now. If I could get any detail on who my parents are in the future then that would be a bonus. 

My eyes opened when Lance started shaking me. «Hey, we need to get ready. It’s almost 8 o’clock. Allura and the others will be waiting for us soon.» 

We both got dressed and Lance did his model walk again shouting his stupid, but cute, razzle dazzles. He looked really good wearing his jean dress and a white sweater under it. Damn, this boy could rock anything, male or female clothing. A laugh escaped me when he pulled me in to him twirling me around the room. 

«You’re such a dork. Save the dancing for later.» I said, pulling his face to mine so that I could taste his beautiful lips. 

«I love you, Lance. You make me feel safe, and not afraid to be me.» I pulled him in for a lingering kiss. 

«Te Amo, Keith. Let’s have fun tonight.» Lance said, twirling me one last time before we went downstairs. 

I sported a dark blue NASA sweater and black skinny jeans. Lance smacked my ass on the way down the stairs telling me how good I looked in blue. «Hey, Pidge isn’t going to this party right? I know she’s done with exams too, but she’s still kind of young.» I asked before we reached the lobby. 

Pidge should come to this party though to celebrate with the rest of us, but she was only fifteen. Still, our friends were her friends too. Going to college at a young age didn’t have that many benefits. 

«Nope, she’s in her room playing a game I bet. She’ll be alright. If we don’t drink tonight we can go crash her room and play too. She’ll probably pull and allnighter so I think she would appreciate the company.» Lance said, smiling. 

It sounded like a really good idea. We didn’t always have to drink at these parties, we could have fun without alcohol too. 

«Good plan.» I winked and pulled him in for one last kiss before we met up with the gang. 


	45. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third party's always a charm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting one more chapter tonight. Had to get some angst out there too. 
> 
> Had to throw in some fourth wall shit too. Klance is canon king <3

«Hey, it’s Klance!» Acxa shouted when we found her along with Kinkade and Allura waiting for us. 

Kinkade made a happy face when he saw us nearing them with weird looks at Acxa’s new name for us and Allura jabbed Acxa in the stomach at her remark to us. «Oooo, I like that. That’ll be your new ship name.» Allura said, pointing to us. 

I crossed my arms and shook my head. «Nope, we’re Leakira. I’ve called it since October, can’t change it. Although, I do like it. Keith you post your drawings and hashtag them Klance, that’ll make the fangirls swoon.» I laughed, and followed everyone to the party. 

Nadja and Ina stood outside the house and waved at us when we made it to the door. «Hey!!!! I see everyone is here. Oh, and I see you brought Klance.» Nadja made a smirk in my and Keith’s direction then made kissy noises. 

Keith rolled his eyes and pushed through Nadja’s teasing to get inside. «Wait, do they know too now?» I asked, and Acxa made an apologetic look. 

There were a lot of students at this party. The term was finished and it looked like almost everyone from Professor Alfor’s class had come to celebrate their finished exam. Music was blaring familiar tunes and students were jumping and dancing, happy that they could use the rest of the year to relax before a new term of hell started. 

Keith was going home at the end of the week to be with Shiro and will stay still Christmas. I had my present ready for him to bring back home and couldn’t wait for him to open it. He’ll visit me for new year’s eve since I’m holding a party at home with Allura and Pidge. I told Keith he could bring Hunk and Shay too if he wanted. 

Keith and I found a spot on one of the couches and we each had a red solo cup filled with soda. Kinkade was dragged by the girls to the dance floor and we both knew we wouldn’t see any of them for a while. Keith decided to snuggle up into me. This felt so good. Ever since the first party, this was something I could only imagine happening and now here we are. 

I slung my arm around Keith and kissed the top of his head. «Man, we’ve been through a lot now that I think about it.» I said in Keith’s ear. His hair was back to smelling like violets and I wanted to go pluck a bouquet of flowers to give him. 

«Fuck, don’t get me started. I can’t take any more drama. This right here, right now is all we need. You’re all I need, Lance.» Keith said, tipping his head up to my face planting a soft kiss to my cheek. 

We both wounded up just chilling on the couch talking about the exam and other things until I thought I saw a familiar short cousin walking through the hall. «Hey, be right back. Bathroom.» I told Keith and he nodded. 

Once I got up, I saw Keith find Kinkade and they ended up talking leaving me to go investigate who I thought I saw. My eyes shot to the hallway and I darted to it to see if I found her. At the end of the hall I saw who I thought it was. 

«Pidge!?» I shouted, but was interrupted when James stood firmly planted in front of me. 

He reeked of alcohol and squinted at me with those brown doe eyes, wearing an angry face. «Griffin, hey. What’s up?» I said, trying to look past him to see if Pidge was still there. 

«What’s so special about him?» James suddenly asked, slushing his drink. 

What was he talking about? He inched closer to me and his brown doe eyes look sad now. «Kogane. What is it about him that you like? What does he have that I don’t, Lance? I see the way you look at him, why can’t you look at me like that?» He was so drunk, his words came out all slurred and I swore I saw something glistening in his eyes. 

«Griffin, I don’t know what you’re talking about.» I said, putting my hands to his chest to push him away from me. He was too close, I could feel his nose barely grazing the tip of mine, his arms tugging on to me dragging me even closer.

Before I knew it, James was kissing me and I was too shocked to collect what was happening. 

«Lance, why are you kissing James when you love Keith?» Pidge was suddenly behind James looking all confused. 

«Yeah, Lance. Why are you kissing Griffin?» I heard Keith’s voice behind me and quickly pushed James away from my lips. 

«So you do love Kogane. Guess the rumors were true. You guys suck at hiding.» James spat, wiping his mouth, eyes still revealing his sadness. 

He pushed me aside and walked towards Keith. 

Keith had his arms crossed, glaring daggers at James, sharing the same demeanor as the Captain. James was close to Keith, and said, «Hey Prince. Did you know Keith got expelled freshman year in high school. Wanna know why?» He looked back at me, his face all hard lines and anger. 

I furrowed my brows in his direction. «Let’s just say I wasn’t a pretty sight when he was done with me.» His brown eyes sparked in the low lighting, challenging Keith. 

I tried to get between them, but it was no use. Keith shot a gloved hand up to stop me. «Lance, don’t.» He said angrily, giving me a sad glare. 

Keith was so angry, I could see his hands turning into fists wanting so bad to rearrange James’ face. I didn’t care that he was expelled because he hit James. I knew he was a rebel and a delinquent. He’s changed. The Keith I know would do anything for the people he loved, he would be able to use his words or just walk away. I was hoping he knew what to do. 

«Come on, Kogane. I know you have it in you. Didn’t take you long to beat me up the last time.» James said, trying to get Keith to hit him. 

His hands were shaking with anger and I was ready for what was going to happen next, cringing my face, anticipating the blow, but his fists relaxed and he looked away. «Well, looks who all grown up. Guess shacking up with Lance did you some good. Shame.» James spat again, then walked away. 

Pidge and Keith were flanking me, and I didn’t know what to do. They both caught me kissing James, but did they think I was the one who kissed him when it was obvious he kissed me. «Keith, I didn’t kiss him, he kissed me. I promise. I love _you_.» I pleaded, grabbing him in for a hug.

He stopped me and looked at Pidge. «So Pidge knew about us?» 

«Doesn’t everyone know? Allura knows, Hunk knows-» She said, and my heart sunk when I saw Keith’s face at Pidge telling him that Hunk already knew. 

«Hunk knows, Lance?» He asked, voice cracking. 

No, no, no. No more drama. I can’t deal, everything was going so well. Why? «Pidge, can you go find Allura? We’ll talk later. Don’t be too late and don’t drink anything.» I commanded, and she shrugged her shoulders leaving with a worried look.

«Keith, I can explain.» I started, but he turned around and stormed out of the house with me on his heels. 

«Keith! Please, can you just listen!?» I ran after him, and he’s the captain of the track team so it was impossible to keep up, but I persisted. 

Keith ran and ran until we were alone by the bleachers. We could hear the music from the party blasting in the distance. Both of us were out of breath and stood there trying to catch it back. When I finally caught my breath, I grabbed his arm but he jerked it away crossing them. 

«Please Keith. I’m sorry, it slipped out!» I started, but before I could continue he pulled out his phone. 

«Shiro, hey.» He said, and his face went dark. 

«I’m coming home, I’ll see you soon. Love you, bye.» His voice was hoarse and when he turned around, tears were forming in his eyes creating a storm. 

«Keith.» Instinctively, I pulled him into me, hugging him. 

«What is it, what happened?» I asked, gripping him tightly to me, he was shaking in my arms. 

«It’s Adam. He’s dead.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad killing off Adam, but beeeear with me there will be a reason laterrrrr in the sequel. And yes, I have started outlining the sequel. :))


	46. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes home to his big brother...

Shiro was quiet on phone, but I could hear the tears in his voice. I could hear the hours of crying from how hoarse his voice was when he told me Adam had died. He said there wasn’t much to say on the phone, and that he would explain what happened as soon as I was home. Before he hung up, he said the funeral was going to be the day after tomorrow. 

I didn’t know how to process this information. It came as too much of a shock, along with Lance lying to me and kissing James, this was the worst day of my life and two of the people I loved the most were hurting too. 

«Hey.» Lance said, resting a hand on my thigh.

I couldn’t look him in the eyes. What happened at the party was still fresh and I could feel my insides burning with displeasure, but he offered to drive me to Shiro and we had to talk. 

«Lance, I-» I started, he had his hands gripped tightly on the wheel trying to focus on the dark road. It had snowed before we left and made the road harder to get to Shiro faster. His apartment was a three hour drive which gave us enough time to talk, but I could feel my voice resisting to form any words.

Lance didn’t push anything, he knew this would take time to talk about. We let the drive simmer until one of us felt ready to talk. 

Hunk was a mess on the phone after the news. Not only that he couldn’t leave home until tomorrow night since he had his last exam tomorrow. He said he would meet me at the funeral, he was close to Adam too, like a little brother. We both were like little brothers to Adam. 

I craned my neck in the car and looked at our bags. Lance refused to leave me alone and packed a bag with him too if I wanted him to stay. There was a slight hesitation in his voice because he knew how furious I was with him. But, I loved him. I’ll love him until the end of time, until a black hole finally decides on the fate of all living things. Lance will always be a part of my heart, but right now, right this instant, that part felt faint. 

Before we left, Lance got a hold of Allura and Pidge, Allura was surprisingly sober and had taken Pidge back to her dorm as soon as she saw her at the party. Lance knew how responsible both girls were and didn’t panic when he talked to them on the phone. They said their condolences and understood how soon we had to leave. 

Everyone else gave me their condolences through texts. Acxa called me and said she wanted to come too to keep us company, but I told her it was no use. Only close family were going and Lance offered to drive. She didn’t take it well, but Ryan was there to keep her back. They were amazing friends and it warmed my heart to know how lucky I was to have them. 

Lance turned down the music, «Listen. About Hunk. I didn’t tell you he knew, because I didn’t want you to be sad not being the one to tell him. He’s your best friend and I knew how important it was for you to be the one to tell him.» 

He had a point, but it didn’t take back that he lied. All the times we were together with Hunk, hiding our relationship and he had already known we were together. He had already known I was gay. I should be mad at him too, but Lance was the one to tell him not to say anything. 

«I understand, Lance. But you still lied. You should have just told me the day Hunk found out. You knew we would have this fight eventually, but you dragged it out for too long.» I simply said, and put the matter to rest for the meantime. 

Lance’s face looked sad and not because of Adam’s death. I knew how much he loved me, and if this fight would lead to us breaking up, I don’t know what he’d do. 

HQ shined in the car’s view letting us know how close we were to Shiro. His place was just a ten minute drive from HQ. The large building looked dark and sad. Lance made a sour face in its direction, taking a left turn. 

Once he parked, the light went on outside Shiro’s front door. The door opened and Shiro stood there a sad smile forming when he saw me. Lance grabbed my bag and nodded for me to go to my big brother. 

He was wearing sweats, his black hair all tousled and deep, sunken, dark shadows under his grey eyes. «Keith. It’s so good to see you.» He hugged me tightly. The familiar scent of fresh sheets calmed me. It was so good to be back with my big brother. 

«Shiro, I’m sorry.» Tears were forming in my eyes, I couldn’t stop them. As soon as I saw Shiro’s sad face they started watering. 

«Come on. We’ll talk.» Shiro made a sad half-smile and waved Lance to come too. 

«I’m sorry we got to meet under these kinds of circumstances. But, it’s nice to finally meet you Lance. Keith has told me so much about you, and your sister never shuts up about her baby brother.» A calm smile formed when he took Lance in for a warm hug. 

«It’s nice to meet you too, Captain Shirogane. I’m sorry about your husband.» Lance said, not knowing what else to say. 

I felt Lance’s hand pressed to the small of my back, calming me down. Shiro noticed the hand, his grey eyes meeting mine. A small smile tugged on my lips and a court nod to tell Shiro that we’ll talk about this later. He was the one hurting. 

We found the couch and Shiro handed each of us a cup of tea. «It happened this morning. HQ called me and said that there had been an aircraft accident. They then told me Adam was the one who piloted it. They were vague in their descriptions, but they said they saw a blue flash and that seconds after the flash the aircraft exploded leaving only fragments and rubble. They couldn’t find his body except for his glasses, they said the explosion was too powerful and disintegrated his body.» Shiro’s voice cracked at the last word, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

«So, he might not be dead?» Lance interjected. 

«What are you talking about, Lance?» I said angrily. 

Shiro lost his husband, my big brother and he’s saying that he didn’t die. «Didn’t you hear what happened?» I continued, my dark eyes flashing into his ocean ones. 

Lance didn’t make an apologetic face. «This sounds familiar. I’m sorry Captain Shirogane. It’s just that my cousin died too doing an experiment and they described his death with a blue flash. But they didn’t confirm him dead until weeks later. They thought he went missing first. What if something else happened to Adam? HQ does a lot of weird stuff.» He finished, now wearing an apologetic look after realizing how stupid everything he said sounded. 

«I’m sorry. I’m rambling. This thing with my cousin took a toll on me and my family. We loved him so much. I guess, when we lose someone we love we want to come up with other conclusions to deny their death. Just forget everything I said.» Lance said, taking a sip of his tea. 

«It’s okay, Lance. We’ll just take it one day at a time. We can’t change what has happened, but we can’t let grief destroy us, instead let’s let it help us. I loved Adam and will continue to love him to the end of time. If you two will excuse me, I’m going to bed, it’s getting late. We have tomorrow to get everything ready for the funeral. Lance, I want you to stay. You’re important to Keith, and he’ll need you and Hunk by his side when we say goodbye. Don’t stay up too late.» Shiro wiped his face and left to go to bed. 

«I’ll find the sheets for the couch.» I said. 

«We’re not sleeping together?» Lance asked, pulling on my sweater. 

«Not after everything that’s happened, Lance. I need to be alone tonight. I’m still mad at you.» 

I made a bed on the couch for him, and went to see Shiro before going to bed. 

I knocked on the door to his room. He was sitting at the edge of his bed looking at a photo of him and Adam, tears occupying his cheeks. 

«Hey.» I said and sat next to him. 

«You love him. I’m glad. Lance seems great.» Shiro said, pulling me in for a hug.

«You knew?» I said, surprised. Shiro let out a low half-hearted chuckle. It was all he could muster after today. 

«It was obvious the moment you two came in. I could tell from Lance looking at you how much he loves you.» Shiro smiled. 

«I do love him. I’m happy that you know. I’m sorry I never told you I was gay. I feel so bad since you are the one person I look up to the most, and I should have never doubted coming to you. But-»

«There’s nothing to say. You’re still a kid, you have your insecurities and it’s natural to doubt yourself. Even though I’m gay too, you had to accept who you were first before coming to me. I think Lance helped you with that.» He pulled me in for one more long hug. I could feel him shaking in my grasp. 

«I miss him, Keith. So much.» He was crying. 

«I’ll sleep here tonight. You need your family with you.» I said. 

Shiro smiled and nodded. 

*_*

Hunk arrived during dinner the next day. The arrangements for the funeral took all day. Until we knew it, it was dark outside and Hunk stood outside Shiro’s door with tears falling down his face. 

«Hunk. Come in.» Shiro said. 

Hunk pulled Shiro in for a big hug and cried silent tears. The Shirogane house was sorrowful tonight. Lance was making dinner, ignoring me. I was still mad at him and seeing Hunk just made the flame inside me rise even more with anger. 

«Lance, you’re here too. I’m glad.» Hunk said, pulling him in for a hug too until I felt my own body being tugged into suffocation. 

«Keith! I’m so sorry. I had my exam and couldn’t get here until now.» Hunk said, not letting me go.

«It’s okay big guy. You’re here now, that’s the most important thing. You sleeping here tonight?» I asked, looking at Lance. I still needed another night to think things through about our relationship. Not that I was doubting us, but a break might be needed. 

«Sure. We can make a sleepover out of it. It that’s alright, Shiro?» Hunk asked, looking worried. 

«No problem. Let’s not let the funeral be a mood killer. We should remember Adam for all the good he did.» Shiro smiled, the grief taking a toll on him. His dark circles were getting bigger and darker. He hardly slept last night. The bed was shaking from his crying for a long time, but when my hand found his he finally calmed down and managed to get a couple hours of sleep. 

After dinner, Shiro left the apartment to do more arrangements. We were left sitting at the kitchen table. It was now or never. 

«Hunk.» I said, and noticed Lance staring intently at me. He gave me a look that said he knew what I was going to say. 

Hunk was still eating, and his mouth was full of food. I could see his eyes watering, he was still sad. «Yeah, Keith?» He asked, he could hear the seriousness in my voice. 

I grabbed Lance’s hand in mine, I needed him even though I was still angry at him. But I was going to do this even though he already knew, Lance made sure I was the one to tell him and I’m going to do it. 

«I’m dating Lance, and I’m- I’m gay. I’m sorry I never told you. You’re my best friend and I love you, I feel bad never telling you. Lance and I have been dating the past two and half months. It’s my fault we never told you, I was a coward and scared of how you would view me.» I breathed out. 

Hunk looked at Lance and smiled then looked at me with new tears forming in his eyes. «Thank you for telling me, Keith. I’m happy for the both of you. I see how much you guys love each other. It’s so obvious. All the times we were together, the way you two look at each other. Definitely more than friends. You guys have the same look I give Shay, and it was a look you guys gave each other even before you got together. Aww man, I love love.» Tears were streaming down his face while he finished off his meal. Lance was smiling in my direction, squeezing my hand. At that, I let go of it and looked away. 

«How about a movie to keep our minds distracted. Tomorrow’s going to be a sad day.» 


	47. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's funeral..sad chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to point out that I'm really bad at writing sad stuff so don't feel bad if you don't feel sad while reading this chapter, but I felt we needed a proper send off for Adam. 
> 
> N S F W a little later in the chapter..

Keith was right. The funeral was sad, but beautiful too. Shiro had prepared the memorial service filled with white lilies, Adam’s favorite flower from what Keith told me when he held one up to his nose to smell it. The service was a short one. Adam’s family, Keith, Hunk, Shiro and I along with others from HQ who worked with him were there to pay their respects. 

There was no casket since there wasn’t a body to put into it. Instead there was a picture of Adam at the end of the room along with pictures from his time together with Shiro and Keith, and a book people could write down any kind words about him. Keith was sitting next to me, his darks eyes glistening a sad shine. I hardly ever saw him cry, and today he wouldn’t let any tears slip out but he did have a piece of tissue to dry his eyes from time to time during the different speeches. 

Shrio went up to the podium to give his eulogy. «I met Adam in high school, freshman year. We hated each other.» He laughed, a shine in his dark eyes. «We would turn everything into a competition. Adam hated losing with a passion, and when he noticed how I wouldn’t quit he took it to heart to win my heart. I lost to him pretty fast  and he won me and my heart with it. We started dating pretty early, and moved in together during college. Those years in college had its up and downs. We’ve had our arguments, and discussions but we always found back to each other because that’s what love is about. It’s about being able to get through the hardships together and Adam always had my back during the tough times. I loved him, and I still love him and will always love him until the end of time. He left us too soon, but he’ll always be with us, in here.» Shiro put a hand on his chest and looked at the photo of his late husband, tears streaming down his face. «May we meet again, Adam. I love you.» He hitched a breath at last.

I felt Keith shaking next to me, tears were running down his face. My hand found his, I pulled it up to my face and kissed his fingers gently. He looked at me. «Thank you for being here.» He whispered and put his head on my shoulder. 

*_*

Shiro went to bed early when we came back from the memorial. Dinner was quiet and we shared different stories of Adam. Keith told me about the time when Adam bought him his first tablet to draw digitally with. Adam was the one to push Keith to keep on drawing even if he hated his own drawings. Adam always had uplifting words to say to Keith to make sure he kept on drawing. It made me happy to hear that since I loved Keith’s drawings. 

I was brushing my teeth when Keith came in wrapping his arms around my hips. «Sleep with me tonight.» He whispered, kissing my neck. 

We found our mouths as soon as we hit Keith’s bed. He was on top of me planting soft kisses on my bare chest. The door was locked and we tried to stay quiet for Shiro’s sake. I felt Keith pulling my boxers off, and find my length. The pleasurable sensation of his hand gripping and stroking me caused a heated panic in my body. It had been a while since we did anything sexual, and I didn’t want an early release. «Come here.» I whispered, and found his mouth with mine, my hand cupping his wet cheeks. «Why are you crying? Should we stop?» I asked, my blue eyes finding his grey ones. He shook his head no still stroking my length. «No, I want this Lance. I want you. I need you tonight. Please.» He pleaded a low whimper coming from him. At that, I pulled off his boxers and found his hard length in my hand. We both stroked each other planting hard kisses on each other until my hand found a condom from his bedside table. I slid the condom on my length, Keith sat on top of me, my length finding his entrance and going deeper. Another whimper escaped Keith once I was all the way in. His hands found my chest and he lifted himself up and down on top of me making me release quiet moans. 

He looked so beautiful on top of me, his inky locks resting gently on his shoulders. I couldn’t take it and traded places with him so that he was lying on the bed. My hands found each their own side besides Keith’s face. «You’re so beautiful. Te Amo, mi amor. I never want to hurt you again..» I dipped down to his face and kissed his wet lips and thrusted into him until we both came. 

When we cleaned up, I cradled Keith into my arms planting loving kisses on his neck. My hands threaded with his and I refused to let go of him. He meant the world to me, and seeing him this vulnerable with me made me know how much I never wanted to hurt him again.

The next morning, I got ready to leave. «Hey, I’ll see for new years?» I asked. 

I knew Keith was staying back here during vacation but I didn’t know how he still felt about what happened between us and this thing with Hunk and James. We did have sex last night, but I think that happened mainly for release purposes and because of how emotional we both were. 

«Lance, I think I’m staying here until next term starts. We need some time off from each other. I’m still really upset. You lied to me and you still kissed James.» Keith said.

My heart made a small crack. «What? Are we breaking up?» 

Keith narrowed his eyes and shook his head. «Don’t be a drama queen, Lance. We’re not breaking up. I just need some more time for myself. I still love you, it’s just that I need to find out how much I trust you, see you kissing James made me really sad.» 

«But he kissed me.» I pleaded, trying to make him understand. 

«I don’t care who kissed who. You still kissed him. I’ll see you once term starts. Say hi to your family from me.» He kissed my cheek and closed the door to his room in my face. 

*_*

Christmas break was a nightmare. The new term had finally started and I hadn’t seen or heard from Keith in almost three weeks. It hurt like a bitch not knowing what he was doing, what he was thinking, not seeing him or being able to kiss him. 

The dorm room was quiet when I opened it. Keith still hadn’t shown up. My thoughts went to new years eve when I found the couch.

Allura and Lotor were there and surprisingly Ronnie had invited Acxa. It was an odd night. Acxa and Lotor were giving each other weird looks throughout dinner and when the clock struck midnight, I noticed Lotor looking at Acxa with a weird look when he kissed Allura. The memory gave me chills. 

I didn’t get a phone call from Keith about his present. I tried sending him a text thanking him for the hand made mittens he made me. They were blue and fit me perfectly. I hoped he loved my present. I took what we had made of the comic and sent it to a printing studio and got it bound up into a real comic. It looked so cool and I think he would have loved it, except he hadn’t said anything. 

The door finally opened and a familiar mullet rushed in. I didn’t know what to do, should I run to him and give him a hug or just lay here and wait till he sees me. I went for the latter, he was the one who wanted this stupid time out from each other. 

Keith looked really good. He was wearing a long black coat and had his hair loose listening to music with his red headphones on his head. When he caught my stare, a corner of his lips went up. «Hey.» He said, and slung his bag on the floor and pulled down his headphones. 

Just hearing his voice created a flurry of warmth in my stomach. «Hey.» I said back smiling. 

I got up from the couch to give him a kiss, but he quickly pulled back. «Keith, don’t torture me. Please let me kiss my boyfriend.» 

«Sorry. I got stage fright.» He chuckled, and let me kiss him. 

«Are you still mad at me?» I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him in. 

«Yes.» He simply said. I let go of his waist and made an incredulous look. 

«I said I was sorry. What more can I do to make up for this? Do I have to go and fight the Empress to prove my love for you? Cause I’d do it.» I yelled, so fed up with his stubbornness. 

«I’m sorry Lance. It’s just that the memory of James’ lips on yours hurt like a mother fucking bitch. Every time I went to bed during break, I saw him kissing you. I hated it. But, we’re not broken up. I still want to be with you, I just need the image to fade away before we can go back to normal.» He said, pulling his jacket off. He was wearing a red sweater that made him look really good, as usual. Man, I missed him. 

«Ugh, I can’t be here if you’re going to look like that.» I huffed, crossing my arms giving him a side eye. 

«Then don’t be here.» Keith said low, avoiding my eyes. 

«Are you serious? I missed you so fucking much, Mullet. We haven’t seen each other in weeks, we haven’t been able to celebrate New Years together and you didn’t even thank me for the christmas present I gave you. Did you even like it? Because I loved yours.» I pleaded, finding my coat. 

«Lance, I’m not good with relationships. You’ve become a huge part of my life, and when I saw you two kissing it broke my heart and I was terrified, terrified to lose you. That’s why I needed time off, to see if I could be able to be without you, and, and…I did love your present, very much. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. Where are you going?» Keith asked giving me a hard stare, flinging his arms in my direction. 

«I’m going to Pidge’s. It’s getting late and I don’t know if I can sleep in the same room as you if we’re going to keep fighting. I’ll see you tomorrow when your hotheadedness has cooled off.» I stormed out of the room with Keith yelling my name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for all the time skips. The story is nearing its end and I feel like this is something that all writers do during the end, they rush, rush, rush...But pacing it like this felt natural to the story.


	48. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up, but is he still in Pidge's room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting four, FOUR chapters today because they all go together and is more fun to read altogether. Enjoy, I had fun writing these chapters ^^
> 
> All typos will be fixed laterrrr

My head felt hot and heavy when the morning shine found its way through the window. I tried to open my eyes and adjust to the blinding light, but what hit me with confusion was the color of the light. A beautiful pinky tone lit up the room, making it look like I was inside a fruit. My stomach started rumbling to the odd color and the thought of food. 

When I tried to lift myself up in the bed I noticed two things. One I was not in Pidge’s room anymore and two, there was a very large, and very heavy arm slumped over my upper body. My eyes went large when I saw the color of the large hand gripping my shoulder lightly. 

The hand was a light purple color and when my eyes started tracing the rest of the arm, it was all purple and when my eyes continued to follow the path of the arm, my eyes landed on a very familiar face. 

«Captain?» I whispered at first, trying not to let my shock take over. 

My eyes trailed up to his face. He was ruggedly handsome and looked so much like Keith. They could be twins, except for their, well them being from different realities and let’s not forget their skin color and build. But undeniably, he had Keith’s face and it made my insides melt all over. 

A large pang burst in my chest from last night when Keith didn’t want to talk to me after coming back from Christmas break. It was obvious he was still hung up on what happened, and I can’t blame him. I lied to him, I let James kiss me right in front of him, we had sex even though he was at his most vulnerable. Man, I felt like the worst boyfriend ever now and I can’t even take in what it happening right now. But, I’m sure I’m back in the prince’s body or I could just be dreaming and this is what people called lucid dreaming. 

The captain was sleeping like a rock, so I kept under his grasp a while longer since his body was all nice and warm. I tried to move my free hand to see if I was actually the one controlling this body. When I lifted my hand, I noticed how much tanner it was than my usual tan complexion. It was also full of golden rings with blue crystals embedded in them. The nails were perfectly trimmed and long, which I found very odd since I was a nail-biter and my nails were always ugly. Just looking at this hand should be proof enough that I wasn’t in my own body and that this was either a very, very vivid dream or my consciousness was sent to the Altean prince’s body. My money was on the latter.

Before I could inspect anything else, the Captain started waking up rustling around in the bed. He very groggily opened his eyes, and they were a stunning violet color that fit perfectly with his long jet-black hair. «Fuck, you’re gorgeous.» I whispered his way, hoping he didn’t hear that. 

The Captain’s eyes opened wide when he took in the pink lighting and then he focused them on my face. «Morning, Captain.» I said with a sexy voice and in a weird accent that I wasn’t controlling. 

«Lance? Why are you in my bed, and why are cosplaying as the prince?» The Captain groggily said, his voice sounding all kinds of low and sexy. 

Why did the Captain know what cosplay was? Did they have that in this reality too, was it something the prince liked doing as a kinky thing for his captain? 

«I’m not cosplaying, I’m uhm…» Fuck, how do I explain that I’m not his prince and just a human from a different reality who had the same face as the prince. 

My voice died down when I couldn’t come up with any normal explanation to my visit. 

«Lance? Can you fucking answer me? You know I’m still mad at you for kissing James.» The Captain shot out, pushing me to the side. 

Wait did they have a version of James in this universe too? Did the prince do something stupid like me too? I was all confusion now? I had to go with my gut. 

«Keith?» I asked slowly, giving him a weird stare. 

If I was sent into the prince’s body then the only explanation for the captain’s weird personality was that Keith was sent into his body too. 

«Lance?» He asked slowly, mirroring my curious stare. 

«What’s my favorite movie?» I asked, seeing if this was my Keith. 

«Dirty Dancing, and no we’re not watching it for the millionth time.» He huffed out. 

Okay, he knew that one, but they could still have an alien version of that movie here. Let’s try something else. 

«What’s my favorite milkshake flavor, Mullet.» I put an emphasis on the nickname I knew he hated. 

«Banana, but you always order chocolate for some reason and that kind of pisses me off. Also, you promised you would stop calling me Mullet….» He pouted now and looked hella sexy with the captain’s brutish face. 

This should be enough to know that the captain was gone for the meantime and I got my Keith here with me, which warmed my heart. This would be my chance to finally apologize and win him back, since it seems like he’s stuck here with me. 

«Okay, Keith. Don’t freak out, but look at you hands and don’t. Freak. Out.» I said very slowly. 

Keith started eyeing me with a terrified look, like I had murdered someone. He slowly pulled his arm off of my body and hitched a shock breath when he took a good look at his purple skin tone. 

«Lance? Am I who I think I am? And you are who I think you are?» He asked, still trying to sustain his shock and not scream. 

I slowly nodded. «I think so.» 

Keith pulled the covers off so fast and ran to the nearest bathroom to get a good look at himself. I got quite curious too and followed him. 

«Lance! I’m the fucking Captain, and you’re the prince of fucking Altea. What the fuck is going on? Why can I control him, why can you control the prince? Is this another dream?» Keith was in so much shock and couldn’t calm down. He was naked too which made my snowy eyebrows shoot way up high when I caught a good look at his dick. 

«Keith I think you should put on some clothes before I jump you.» I chuckled, pointing at his dick. 

Keith just rolled his eyes at me and searched the room for any clothes. He managed to find the armour that belonged to the Blades and threw a set to me that looked like my size. It was a nightmare to find out how to put this thing on, but after some trial and error, we both finally got the amour on and damn did we look good. 

«Fuck, I want to wear this every day of my life.» I said, checking myself out in the dark blue armour. 

Mine was different than the other Blade’s armour, I would have to guess because of the prince’s heritage and that he was equal to the Captain’s rank now since both armours were identical except for their color. 

Keith looked like a snack in his purple armour. «Damn, you look so good in purple.» I said, but withheld touching him since he was still mad at me. And I didn’t know if we were broken up or not. 

Keith didn’t respond and just kept looking at his left hand. «Keith, what is it?» I asked, moving closer to him. 

«Look at your left hand, Lance.» He simply ordered with a low whisper. 

I did as he instructed and looked at my left tan hand. It was also full of rings like my right hand but there was one ring in particular that caught my attention, and it was resting smoothly on my ring finger. 

«Keith, let me see your hand.» I took his purple hand in mine and his ring was identical to the one resting on my ring finger. 

«They got married.» I said happily, a large smile tugging my face. 

Keith was mirroring my smile now, just as happy for the couple as I was. But then we both frowned, remembering our relationship and all the shit that had happened the last couple weeks. 

«Come on, we should find out where we are and what we’re going to do with this.» I said, but then Keith just looked funnily at me again and started laughing. 

«What?» I asked, giving him an angry stare. 

«You can’t turn it off can you? You sound ridiculous.» Keith interjected, and I knew what he was talking about. 

«My accent? Yeah, I sound like Allura. My voice is doing this on its own…there might be some other things I can’t control so watch out.» I threatened, but gave him a wicked smile showing him my teeth. 

When Keith stood next to me on the way out the door, I noticed something with him that he still hadn’t commented on. 

«Hey, you finally get to live your height dream.» I bumped his shoulder, which was rock solid and made me feel like a bruise was coming on now on my own shoulder. 

Keith was a head taller than me. The prince’s body was so short, he was even shorter than Keith in our reality which I didn’t know how I felt, but my insides were actually tingling. I liked a taller Keith, he seemed more rugged and brutish and I wanted him to do bad things to me and order me around. 

«You’re right. Guess I’ll have to make the most of it until we’re sent back to our world.» Keith said, looking down at me and smirking at my short height. 

«If we’re sent back.» I interjected, still not sure what was happening. 

«I’m pretty positive we’re going to be sent back, there’s probably a good reason why we’ve been sent here in our counterpart’s bodies. We’ll just have to go with the flow and try to not reveal ourselves as College kids.» Once Keith realized what we had to do, his whole face went dark and his violet eyes sparked. 

«Fuck, Lance! We’re going to get caught! I can’t act like the Captain! I don’t know the first thing about combat and this universe, the fuck do I do?» Keith pleaded, when we tried to find some sort of control room. 

We knew we were on a ship, probably a ship that belonged to the Blade of Marmora, which Keith was the Captain of and that him and the prince have been sent on a mission. We also came to the solution that time had sped at least a year ahead of our time, and that the Captain and the Prince were able to convince the King of Altea and they got married. But we knew that they had to convince the Empress, the captain’s mother too but we weren’t sure that they had been able to pull it off. 

«Just go with the flow. We can’t do anything else. Just be meaner than you normally are.» I suggested, the same wicked smirk finding its way back. I was having too much fun with this. 

We found a door that said Control Room in a weird alien language that we were both able to read and fangirled over until Keith put his hand on a scanner. When the doors slid open the room revealed his team waiting for us. Here goes nothing. 


	49. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith plays captain...x)

«Captain, pleasure of you to join us. We are nearing the colony in just a few dobashes. We were planning on sending a message of the arrival to you but you made it right on time. As expected.» The tallest of the blades said, giving me and Lance a short nod with a stern look of respect. 

Fuck, this wasn’t good. We wake up like this and now I’m expected to lead a fucking secret agent assassin group. I’ve only read these things in the books Lance had borrowed me. I looked at Lance looking so good as the prince it made me warm all over even though I was still pretty mad at him. 

Dobashes, I mouthed towards Lance when the Blades weren’t looking. Lance just nodded his head towards the one who spoke to me and rushed me to say something. 

«Good work, Blades. Recite to me once more what the mission is so that I know that you are all up to date on what is at hand.» I said, crossing my arms now giving them all an intimidating look I think the Captain would give them. 

Lance gave me a quick thumbs up before the tallest of the Blades opened his mouth. 

«Our mission is to fly to this new colony of Alteans and Humans and evacuate them from their planet as the Empress is making her way towards it to destroy the colony. It was planned for Prince Lance to fly down to the colony to talk with the leaders of the Colony and convince them to evacuate and undersant the vitality of the situation. And you Captain have told us Blades to accompany Prince Lance to make sure all the inhabitants of the colony is secured while you take care of the Empress.» The tallest Blade informed giving me and Lance a roger sign at his head. 

I signed back, giving the Blade a curt nod of satisfaction. «Excellent. As we are nearing the colony, Lance will be given a ship to fly down and I want the best of you to guard him. The rest of you will take the evacuation ship down. I will do my best to convince the Empress. I expect all is clear, you are dismissed. Blades out.» I suddenly said without even thinking, trying to hide my shocked expression of how well this was going. 

Although, I felt a sudden panic flaring in my gut. I had to talk to the Empress, the Captain’s mother? This would not end well. After what I had witnessed from the Captain’s earlier memories, she was a witch with no mercy. If she found out I was just a 19 year old boy from Earth, she’d eat me alive. I gulped. 

The Blades left the control room to do as comanded and Lance gripped my arm. «Hey, it’s going to be alright. It’s like you said, we might be sent here for a reason. And confronting the Captain’s mother is probably something only you can do, Keith.» Lance smiled. Man, I wanted to lean in and kiss him and thank him for being here with me and supporting all of this. He could have been an asshole and just ruin everything for me with this, but we were in the same boat. He was sent here too for a reason. 

«Be careful down there, Lance. I’ll do my best to talk to the Empress and make sure she doesn’t make any rash decision.» I said, my hand finding his tan cheek. I couldn’t take it anymore, I loved this boy so much. Everything that happened earlier seemed so stupid compared to what we were going to do now. 

My other purple hand found the other side of his face and I leaned down to kiss him. «I love you, Lance. We need to talk if we get through this.» I said after releasing our warm kiss. 

It felt so good to feel his lips against mine again, it had been too long and I missed it so fucking much. 

«Te Amo, Keith. You got this, I believe in you.» He winked and left the room to find his ship. 

*_*

Fiding my own ship wasn’t difficult. Since I was somehow able to read the language, the hanger was easy to find. Lance had already board his ship and was already flying down to the colony. It didn’t even come to mind that he was supposed to fly it himself, but this was something we were already studying, so it wasn’t weird at all that this would come natural to him, and hopefully with some help from the Prince’s skills from before.

The Captain’s ship was enormous. It was a dark purple color and had a slick design. I tapped my hand on a panel and a long runway made its way down to the floor for me to walk up and into the cockpit. Again, everything just came natural. My hands were flicking switches and pushing buttons I had no idea did but my instincts told met hese were the right buttons to push. The screen lit up when a switch was flicked and my target was locked. 

The Empresses ship looked something you would find in a Star Wars movie. I wanted to call the ship a Star Destroyer but it looked deadlier and way larger than one of those. I tried to swallow any saliva I could find in my mouth but I was as dry as a dessert. My hands found the steering wheel and the port opened up for me to fly out. The ship levitated and I was off to talk to the Captain’s mother. For some reason, I felt like I might meet someone very, very evil. 


	50. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a little surprise when meeting the leaders of the colony, a teary reunion maybe...

Flying a spaceship was a fucking dream come true. This was something I’d always wanted to do and it was so much fun. My hands flew to the controls, and I knew exactly which buttons and switches to flick and push. The control panel was exactly as I had studied for except for the weird language, but I was thankful that I could read it or else I’d be stuck. 

The colony made its view when my ship neared the ground. Landing the ship was again a no-brainer and we landed smoothly. The Blades accompanying me made impressed looks, I let loose a wicked grin their way and a wink. They didn’t know how to react to that, but I just chuckled and went for the exit of the ship. 

When the port opened and the bridge made its way down to the ground, I noticed two figures waving from the ground. Walking down the bridge was a struggle, this armour was super heavy and I felt mentally weak carrying it on my body. 

Once I made my way down to the ground, I was met with the two figures. One was a beautiful Altean woman, with long strawberry blonde hair, light pink eyes and turquoise marks resting on her cheek bones. Her ears were pointy like mine and she was wearing a sceptical look. The other figure took my hand quickly, and it shocked me when I saw his goofy, familiar face. 

«Matt?» I said, but he didn’t catch on to what I said and kept on shaking my hand. 

«It’s so nice of you to meet us, Mr. Blade person.» He said, with that same funny voice. It hurt my gut to look at him. My cousin, Pidge’s brother was stadning right in front of me, shaking my fucking hand. Why was he here? He’s supposed to be lost or dead. We don’t know what happened to him. But, he wasn’t my cousin, this Matt had to belong to this reality. I shook my head and gave him a kind smile. 

«Call me Lance. I was sent to evacuate your colony from this planet as the Galra Empress plans to strike it.» I said with a strict voice. 

Matt made large eyes when I told him my name, and he made a double take at my looks and shocked washed over him. 

«Wait, you said your name was Lance? But, you’re Altean, not human.» He suddenly burst out, and it made me wonder if this Matt was my real cousin after all. 

«Yes, I am Altean and the prince of Altea. You are a human, I assume.» My voice was just spitting words now, I wasn’t even thinking. 

«Come. We’ll discuss things in our living quarters. Alone.» The Altean woman said, eyeing the Blades surroudning me. 

I gave the Blades an apologetic look and instructed them to gather supplies and the others to get ready for evacuation. They signed me and went off. I followed Matt and the Altean woman. 

*_*

«We can’t trust them!» The Altean woman pounded her hand on the table we were sitting by. 

She told me that her name was Romelle and left Altea soon after she found out that she was to wed another Altean man by her father’s demand. She had found Matt’s ship in rubbles on Altea and hid him from the Alteans and they fell in love and found other Alteans and humans who wished to leave and form a new colony to live in peace. Which I respected a lot. I crossed my arms and legs and nodded at every word she said. Fuck, their story came straight from a book, I had to hold off on crying cause it was so romantic and I loved it. 

She also told me that she didn’t trust the Balde of Marmora and was afraid that they were ordered by the King of Altea to bring her back to Altea, but that wasn’t the case. The King, which for some reason I could remember from one of the Prince’s memory that revealed itself to me while I was talking, that he supported the colony and only wished for the people to be safe since the Empress would not show any mercy. 

Romelle was still sceptical but huffed out a low breath and said she would comply. She left the house to gather and make sure every one was ready to board the evacuation ship. I was left with Matt. Before he could follow Romelle, I held his arm to stary seated and to tell me his story. 

Matt was identical to Pidge. He had the same shade of hair and eye-color, except he wore glasses and was more goofy and different than Pidge. But they could have easily been twins were it not for the five year age gap. 

A year ago, Matt was on a secret mission for HQ. He was super smart like Pidge and was given a job at HQ immediately after starting college, he was just too smart. They needed him. He joined the special ops team to test out different gadgets and extra terrestrials artifacts if ever found. Which I guess they were able to find. He was also on Shiro and his husband Adam’s team after I learned from Keith what his brother did for a living. It surely was a small world. 

During his secret mission, we were informed that Matt never came back and they declared him missing at first but later deceased and it killed Pidge. She wasn’t the same after that and it took her a really long time to normalize. She’s still in pain, but I knew she had come over Matt’s passing. But if this was really our Matt, then I had to bring him back. 

«Well, this might sound crazy but.» He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. Maybe I was on to something with those wild thoughts. Could it be? Matt opened his mouth. 

«I’m from a different reality. I’m stuck here.» He simply said, a goofy smile forming. 

I was right. This was Matt. He didn’t die, he was sent to a different reality. What about Adam? The blue flash had to mean the same thing. If this is our Matt, then Adam might still be alive too. 

«Matt, do you have a little sister named Pidge and cousin named Lance?» I asked, trying to make sure this truly was our Matt and that he was alive and well and safe, and man now I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. 

«Yeah! How do you know about that?» He said, giving me a funny look. «Wait a second, are you?» 

Before I could answer him and tell him who I was, I woke up and found Pidge in front of me playing her game. 

«Hey, cuz. Have a nice sleep? Keith called. You should go find him he sounded urgent.» Pidge said, playing her game. 

I wanted so desperately to tell where I was and the news about Matt, but I was too late.


	51. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets his counterpart's worst enemy...

My ship neared the entrance to the Galra destroyer (which I decided to call it) and a screen formed in front of me. 

«Keith! What do you think you’re doing! I told you to stay out of my way.» The Empress spit through the screen. 

It was hard to make out her face as she was sitting on her chair and the lighting was all dark and gloomy in her control room. 

«Let me board the ship. We need to discuss manners for you to not attack the colony. I’m your son, I deserve a moments time. If you’re not happy you can have me and leave the colony alone.» Words were coming out of my mouth on their own and it pained me to say what I had just said. 

I couldn’t make a deal like that. What if I failed and the Captain had to be stuck leading the Galra Empire with his mother and never see Lance again. I sent an apology his way, hoping wherever his conscious lie that he could hear me. 

«That sounds like a good offer. You may board. I will restrain from attacking until you are finished. Now board.» She spit again and the screen went dark. 

The port in front of me opened and I flew the ship inside to land it. Landing was no problem but I felt a har tug in my gut about meeting the Empress. I could never see her face from the Captain’s memories, almost like he didn’t want me to see her. I made another dry swallow, until two Galra guards found me and asked me to follow them. My legs were shaking making my way to the Empress. The guards positioned themselves on each side of a large door and it opened up to reveal the Empress sitting in her chair, wearing a wicked, evil grin on her face. 

«Procced my son. Let’s hear what you have to say.» She smiled diabollically. 

I stepped in and made my way to stand in front of her. Giving her a piercing look, trying to be as intimidating as possible. 

The Empress and I shared the same attributes. We both shared the same eyes and mouth. Her eyes were a yellow color and her short purple hair was striking in the low lighting. When she smiled, her canines revealed themselves to me making me shake even more. 

When I gave her another good look a jolt ran through me. Her face just looked so familiar and not because she had the same attributes as me. It was almost I had recently seen this face, but much kinder, with longer black hair and a pale complexion. I noticed a scar under her left eye and it hit me. 

«Miss Lia.» I whispered. 

The Empress’ expression changed to something vulnerable when she heard me call her that name. «Your father was the only person to ever call me Lia.» She said low, anger cradling her voice. 

The Empress was Miss Lia. Miss Lia was my mother. She lied to me, she knew all along who I was when she saw me, when we talked. She knew and lied. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and the Empress just looked at me. 

«Why my son, are you crying? Cat bit your tongue. What is it you want, boy?» She spat, forgetting everyting from two seconds ago. Her personality going back to normal. 

«You need to leave the colony alone. They have done nothing wrong, you’re too wrapped into power and desctruction that this needs to stop. Why can’t you be loved, mother?» I suddenly said, not understanding the words coming out of my mouth. It hurt to call her mother. 

«And what do you know about love, son. I see you with that Altean prince, but I don’t beleive to be love.» She spat, a hint of jealousy rising in her voice. 

«I love Lance with all my heart. You just won’t listen to me when I tell you how much he means to me, and how much he has changed me for the better. I am still Galran, but I don’t want our kind to be known for decay and destruction. We’re better than that, and Lance helped me figure that out.» The words coming out of my mouth came from me and the Captain. I could feel his presence inside me when I told the Empress how I felt. These were my feelings for Lance, and the Captain’s feelings for his Prince. They were real and they were going to convince this witch. 

The Empress started cackling at my little speech and smacked my face. Shocked washed over me and I made an angry snarl towards her. «Why can’t you just listen you evil bitch.» And then instead of strucking her, I place my naked purple hand on her cheek and jolt erupted from it. 

Memories. Memories of the Captain and the Prince’s lives together flashed and flowed into the Empress’ mind along with me. I could see how they got to know each other and how they slowly fell in love and how much the Captain loved Lance and how much he was willing to sacrifice for him. A memory of their wedding suddenly flashed. They stood in the grand room at the Altean Palace and looked so happy and in love. Suddenly, memories of Lance and I from our reality started to flood the flow now and I could see how happy I was around Lance. The Halloween party, thanksgiving, the first time I said I loved him. My hand released the Empress’ cheeks and both she and I gasped. 

«Keith.» She panted, trying to catch er breath. 

She just stared at me with large yellow eyes like I was a different person. «You’re not.» She stopped and then finally found her breath. 

«I will not strike the colony. They will be allowed to live on this planet. As for you. Go back to your prince and never show yourself to me again. We will be at peace as long as I don’t see your face. Now leave.» She looked away, but I could have sworn I saw something glistening in her eyes when I made my way out of the room. 

But before I could leave, I turned around wanting to ask her something. As I turned around to face her one last time, I woke up facing the wall of my dorm room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's it for now in this universe. Hope you enjoyed these chapters. Only two chapters left of this first part of the series. I'll post the last two together, but I don't know yet when I want that to happen..I'm getting a bit emotional, haha.


	52. Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, we're nearing the end...

«Keith!» I half shouted when I opened the door to our room. 

It had been a hot minute since I woke up so I didn’t know exactly where to find Keith, but I was hoping he was still in his bed. We’d only been asleep a few hours or so, more like the last time we were in the Galtea universe. It was still dark outside and the middle of the night, if Keith went out for destressing run at this hour, I’m going to kill him. 

When I got inside I saw a lump of a boy lying in his bed. «Hey, you.» I whispered and I jumped in, trying to squeeze myself into his warm back. 

«Hey. Man, that was wild. You okay?» Keith asked, turning around in his bed giving me a warm smile. My insides melted and hoped to everything that I was forgiven for what happened before all this. 

«I think so, I’m so drained right now. Pidge said you called and that it was urgent.» 

«Yeah, I just needed you, like this. We’ll talk in the morning, night.» Keith said while falling asleep again. 

My thoughts were everywhere because of the news on Matt, but in seconds my drained body claimed me for a dreamless sleep. 

*_*

Once I opened my eyes and wasn’t met with a pink light, I felt a sudden relief wash over me. My instincts quickly went to look at Keith. He wasn’t purple or huge, and my hands were ringless. A shooting pang spiked in my chest when I noticed my naked fingers. I released a low chuckle, it’s only been four months, no way were we ready for that kind of commitment. Although. 

«Babe.» I tried to shake Keith awake, but he was his usual groggy self every morning. 

«Just two more minutes, please.» He mumbled adorably. 

«Nope.» I teased and plugged his nose. 

Keith shot up with a snort, giving me his well-known death glare when he came to. «Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacyyy.» I sing-songed. 

Keith looked all kinds of cute with his disheveled hair all in knots and tangles, and his dark eyes full of sleep. «Come on, we need caffeine.» He said and landed a soft kiss on my lips before we got dressed and headed for the cafeteria. 

It was too early. Too early for me and Keith at least, and the rest of the school it seemed since we were the only two people sitting at a table with each our own cup of coffee. 

«So, Galtea.» I started. 

«Galtea? Is that what you’re calling that world?» Keith said incredulously, probably thinking;  _we are not calling it Galtea_.

«Well yeah, Altea, the Galra, hence Galtea. Easier to remember.» I winked, taking a long sip of my coffee then wincing. 

«Don’t burn your tongue, babe.» said Keith while chuckling. «So what happened to you when we split?» He continued taking his own sip of the coffee, not wincing. He took the warmth like a champ. 

I didn’t know what to tell Keith. I was still trying to take in that Matt was still alive, but stuck in a different reality. I couldn’t tell Pidge, but I felt I had to though. Then there was the matter of Adam having the same blue flash happen to him. I couldn’t tell Keith that, he would go crazy and try to find a way to find him. I’d think it would be next to impossible, but we were able to go to Galtea. I don’t know, something told me that we were being prepared for something important, and soon. I shook the weird thought away. 

«Lance?» Keith read my serious face. 

«I met the leaders of the colony and they told me their story. I really liked them. They said they didn’t trust the Blades but I was able to convince them to trust us and then I was helping them on board the evacuation ships, not much more. After that, I just woke up.» I said, taking out the bit about Matt. «How about you, did you meet, her?»

Keith knew exactly who I was talking about and the look of his face told me he did. 

«She was a monster. Cold and conniving. She didn't have an ounce of love left inside her, it was almost sad.» Keith made a pained face before he continued, his dark eyes sparking purple,«But I was able to show her my love for you which proved enough for her to release me and the colony. It was insane, I almost pissed my pants.» Keith smiled his cheeks going red when he looked at me. 

Then his hand found mine, entwining them, it felt so good to hold his hand again. I missed him so much. Now that everyone important to us knew about our relationship, we didn’t feel the need to hide it anymore.

I gave Keith an apologetic look, trying to showcase how much he meant to me.  «I love this, and I love you Keith. I’m sorry, so fucking sorry about...about everything. I feel like such a dick, an even bigger dick than Lotor. You know how much you mean to me, I would fight the galaxy to be with you. James doesn’t mean anything to me, what happened at the party...» I breathed out, and Keith stopped me at the mention of James. 

«It’s forgotten, Lance. I would fight the galaxy for you too. I love you so much.» Keith said and leaned in to kiss me. 

«Keith, Lance?» When we released our kiss we saw no one other than Shiro. 

«Shiro?» We both said, catching him with surprised looks. 

«What are you doing here?» Keith asked pulling out a chair for him. 

It had been almost a month since the funeral, and Shiro looked better but the sorrow and grief was still present in his eyes. 

«I was sent here by HQ, they said they had urgent news about something but gave no further information or instructions. They just said to meet at the school and I would know. Then I saw you two and thought I would say hi at least.» A pained smile formed on his face. 

Keith smiled back and got up to buy his big brother a coffee. 

«Hey Lance. I’m glad to see you, Keith looks happy. I see you’re taking good care of him.» Shiro patted my shoulder. 

«Always.» I grinned. 

«Hey guys.» Keith, Shiro and I had stunned faces at the sudden reveal of a large bulky boy. 

«Hunk!?» We all said in unison confused that he was here and not at his own school.

Behind him, Pidge walked around and waved. «Hey.» She said with a low voice. She looked dead tired. She had definitely pulled an all-nighter on her game. 

«What’s going on?» I asked. 

We all sat at the large round table. Pidge met with Shiro and they started talking like they already knew each other. «Wait you guys know each other?» I asked pointing fingers at the two. 

«Yeah, remember Shiro was on Matt’s team before he became Captain?» Pidge said, a sad smile forming. 

That was right. Matt and Uncle Sam worked along with Shiro on these experiments until he was upgraded and made Captain just after Matt’s disappearance. 

Right before I was going to ask why Hunk was here, another person came rushing to our table. 

«Good, you’re all here.» Allura said in a distressed tone and she looked, different. 


	53. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One door closes, another one opens.

Allura looked different when she came rushing into the cafeteria and stood at the end of our table. Her hair was all white like her wig at the Halloween party except this time you could tell it was her real hair, and her eyes were a real magenta color, her irises bouncing in the light. What caught me off guard was what was resting on her cheek bones. Bright pink Altean marks. My eyes immediately went to Lance to see if he was seeing what I was seeing. His look caught mine and his ocean eyes splashed with shock. 

«Allura? What, who?» I couldn’t form any words, this was too much to take in. Either she was amazing at cosplaying or this was another dream. Lance read my thoughts and tried to pinch me.

«Lance, why don’t you pinch yourself instead!?» I burst out, flinging his hand away.

Allura chuckled, but went serious in a nano-second. «We don’t have much time. I’m sorry I can’t explain anything just yet, all you need to know is that Lotor has betrayed us and he has taken Acxa with him.» 

The whole table went quiet wearing a look of confusion. «Wait, wait wait? You mean like they eloped? I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!» Lance interjected, pulling a sleeve up exposing some bulky bicep. 

«Lonce, this isn’t the time to joke around!» Allura shot, but I agreed with Lance, eloping seemed like the biggest betrayal at the moment. What else could it have been? 

«We need to leave now, the Blue lion can’t wait any longer. We have a couple dobashes to rush to it and then hopefully, get into orbit. I promise I’ll explain things once we’re in the air.» Allura said really fast. 

We were all shocked and none of us dared to make a move from the table. Lance mouthed the word _dobashes_ in my direction shooting his thin eyebrows up indicating how real this was becoming. 

I thought being in _Galtea_ was all the adventure we were going to get, but this seemed too good to be true. All of us were still in shock of Allura’s sudden shouting. Nobody dared to move, not even Shiro. 

«Now! This is a matter of life and death for the entire planet. The entire universe. You have to come with me, I know you’re not ready yet but there’s not much else we can do. Father didn’t forsee this…» She was shouting now, the last part about her father going low like it was only meant for her. The rest of the cafeteria was viewing our spectacle and thought it was some kind of skit. 

«But ready for what!?» Pidge suddenly asked. 

Allura made a proud face. I thought it was the trick of the light, but I was sure her pink Altean marks glowed. «To be paladins of course. Now come, immediately.» Allura said and she started running. 

There was nothing left to do except follow her. It was a matter of life and death. 

«Did you hear her say orbit too?» Lance asked while we were following her. 

«Yeah, and Blue Lion. You don’t think?» I was looking at Lance with the same confused look. 

If it were what I thought it was, then this _was_ too good to be true. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro were running in front of us. We made it outside and Allura led us all to the parking lot. 

We were all too dazed to take in what Allura was wearing. I finally took the second to see she what she was wearing. A black suit with some kind of pink and white armour surrounding it. It looked almost like some kind of space suit, but made out of hard plastic? I made a new dazed look while staring at the suit. She mentioned something called, paladins. What did that mean? Wasn’t the word paladin similar to being a guardian of some sort? But guardians of what? The fucking galaxy? 

«The Blue Lion is here on Earth, it’ll fly us to my home then eventually to the other lions. I have the coordinates ready. Lonce, you’re flying the Blue Lion so as soon as she transforms you take the seat and get us out of here. I’m sorry if you’re confused, I understand your dazed states. This is too soon, we weren’t supposed to board the blue lion in at least three more years, but there’s nothing else to do other than follow orders. I promise I’ll fill you all in as soon as were off the planet.» Allura instructed, breathing heavily, trying to give Lance soothing eyes to let him know that this was nothing to be afraid of. 

«But Allura, you don’t look like yourself, you need to explain that too.» Pidge said, trying hard not to freak out, but her look said otherwise. 

Allura shot her and the rest of the group a reassuring smile, with her white hair flying around in the wind. She was rushing us, but we needed information not instruction. 

«Allura, you’re not making any sense. That’s what Pidge was trying to say. Please give us some more information on what’s going on before we leave for orbit. Does that mean what I think it means? Are we seriously leaving Earth?» I asked, giving her a serious and stern look that told her she needed to tell us something or no one was budging.

Lance suddenly gripped my hand, then walked a few paces in front of me, looking Allura in the eye. «I’ll do whatever it takes, I trust you Lur.» Lance gave her a soft smile, even though I knew he was terrified. His blue eyes were going electric and when he craned his neck to give me a reassuring look, I knew. I just knew how scared he was but I knew how much he loved Allura, and that if he had to help her defend Earth, he would do it in a heart beat and I would be by his side no matter what. 

I walked to match where Lance was standing and gave Allura a nod to let her know I was in this too. Even though this thing with my mother being the Empress from the other reality and Miss Lia being my birth mother in this world, was something that would have to wait until the matter became important. Right now, if Allura needed us, I would be there for her too. 

Shiro touched Allura’s shoulder and gave her a soft smile before looking at the rest of us like the captain he is. «Paladins.» He said in a proud voice, and it was enough to make us all ready for what was in store for us. 

Pidge nodded and Hunk had a scared look too, and I was sure he was thinking about Shay. He gave me a nod and then looked at Allura with tears in his eyes and mirrored Pidge’s nod. 

We were all willing to do this. We were all ready for what was in store for us. We were willing to give up our current lives and become paladins. To save Earth. To save the universe.

«Lonce, are you ready?» Allura asked, dragging us all to a specific car in the parking lot. 

All six of us stood in front of a familiar blue Beetle, and Lance had a weird look on his face. He turned to face me. «Keith, we’re going to do this together. Me and you. And the others I guess. But as long as you’re with me, I’m in this a hundred percent, no going back.» He pulled me in for a loving peck on the lips. 

The others just smiled or made gagging noises in our direction, but sorry, we were in love.

«No going back.» I said, smiling in his mouth. 

«You guys done sucking face?» Allura interjected with a rushed irritated voice, showcasing the car in front of us. 

«Yeah.» Lance smiled, and winked in my direction, giving me his wicked grin reminding me of the prince. I grabbed his hand and felt my cheeks were tingling with anticipation. 

«Alright then. Blue! It’s time.» Allura commanded, the six of us not knowing what would come next, but we all smiled watching Blue transform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a lot of mushy stuff: Thanks to everyone who followed this story whether it was from the beginning or today, it still makes my heart beat with joy that people actually want to read what I write. This was my very first fic, and also the first time I was able to get back that 50K mark. I’m so happy that I decided to write fanfiction, it reignited my love for writing, and sparked so much joy whenever you guys commented on the story. I’m so excited to tell you guys that College Paladins is in the works (and might promise more perspectives other than Keith and Lance), although it will take a lot more research and building of the plot. I want to do this story justice. I’m going to try and not make it too similar to the original story, but it will resemble it a lot as I will use a lot of the original plot as a foundation for the sequel. Still, I promise a lot of the same twists and turns, and the same drama and love. So don’t worry! I have a lot of the story already outlined, and it’s going to be a lot of fun to work with. Again, thank you so much for reading this story, and I hope it lived up to any expectations. <3


End file.
